Secretos en la oscuridad
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: No estaba sedienta ya me habia alimentado ese fin de semana, pero en cuanto el aquelarre de vampiros de ojos dorados cruzaron la cafeteria mi garganta ardio con fuerza...Sabia que mi estancia en forks seria un problema. No soy humana y esta es mi historia
1. Prólogo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genialidad de Stephanie Meyer y parte de la misma tambien, aunque la idea original y la mayoria de la historia son de mi autoria por lo que su copia total y parcial esta prohibida sin previa autorizacion.**_

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

El origen de los vampiros es un completo misterio…Incluso para ellos cuyo don común es la inmortalidad, sin embargo, hay historias que explican su existencia y evolución, pero esas historias no se aplican a una especie en particular… Una especie cuya existencia ha sido ignorada por la mayor parte de la población vampírica mundial...

Un vampiro que se alimenta de otros vampiros puede catalogársele como un "monstruo abominable"…pero no por eso dejaron de existir, el misterio de los Vamselts sigue aún rondando por la mente de los más antiguos espectros. Aquellos que salieron victoriosos de la terrible era en la que coexistían unos con otros.

Todos los vampiros comunes sabían a que se atenían si un Vamselt se cruzaba en su camino, el caos reinaba entre los inmortales, razón por la que los vulturis quienes son considerados reyes entre los vampiros los exterminaron por la considerable disminución de su especie a causa de las cazas inescrupulosas que llevaban a cabo.

Los Vamselts se vieron obligados a vivir en el exilio y a esconderse a través de los siglos reproduciéndose de forma secreta para así poder desarrollarse y surgir, de manera tal, que nunca más se viesen amenazados por los vulturis o cualquier otro vampiro nuevamente.

El anonimato ocasionó que se mezclaran con la especie más débil "los humanos", logrando así un camuflaje perfecto… la mejor arma que pudiesen desear.

Esta especie se adapta completamente al entorno que lo rodea pasando completamente desapercibido gracias al camuflaje que desarrollo, son capaces de atraer a sus presas sin el mayor esfuerzo para los vampiros son completamente irresistibles, lucen como humanos, huelen mejor que los humanos y su organismo desarrollo un sonido particularmente parecido a los latidos del corazón que cambia su potencia a voluntad del Vamselt, son capaces de respirar aunque no tienen dependencia, comen al igual que un humano, aunque no necesitan alimentarse…Al menos no de esa forma, son capaces de llorar, reír, y rabiar…Pero no son humanos, son incluso hasta mas fuertes que un vampiro, alcanzan la velocidad del sonido en sus movimientos, son increíblemente hábiles y todos sus sentidos están potencialmente desarrollados y por supuesto no pueden ser subestimados… ¿Qué seria de un vampiro si se dejara engañar por un Vamselt?... Solo una cosa es segura ellos regresaron y esta vez no será tan fácil erradicarlos como en los siglos pasados y están mas sedientos que nunca.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer espero seguir contando con su apoyo en los capitulos venideros, vale la pena aclarar que ya tengo la historia completamente escrita solo es cuestion de corregir errores de redacción y aplicar algunas ideas por aqui y por allá, si les gusto no olviden el botoncito verde de abajo =D y si no tambien le dan jajaja me gustaria recibir sus criticas porque me ayudan enormemente. Estoy de vagaciones asi que podre subir los capitulos seguido pero comienzo la uni pronto y se me puede dificultar un poco pero igual estare avisadoles, creo que no se me olvida nada de momento mil gracias una vez mas por su apoyo! nos seguimos leyendo! besos!**_**  
**


	2. Mundo verde

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

**_Los personajes de esta historia son producto de la mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que parte de la misma, aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria. Se prohibe la copia parcial o total de este fic sin previa autorizacion. _**

**_La cancion que pueden colocar para leer mas comodamente el cap es "sleeping to dream de jason mraz" mil gracias nos leemos abajo! ;)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo I Mundo verde.**

Una nueva mudanza seria llevada a cabo por nosotros, habíamos vivido en Sudamérica por poco más de cinco años y ya era momento de comenzar una vida en otro lugar.

Me sentía extrañamente bien, sabía que iríamos a otro país, en donde probablemente ya no sería la rarita, aunque en este lugar no era exactamente así, muchas personas se aprovechaban de mi apariencia y timidez haciendo conmigo lo que querían… No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de injenuidad. ¡Pobres idiotas!... si hubiesen si quiera sospechado que rompería sus frágiles huesitos con el solo chasquir de mis dedos me hubiesen tratado con más respeto, pero no todo en la vida era justo así que por ordenes estrictas de mis progenitores no podía romper huesos humanos, una verdadera lástima si me lo preguntan.

-¿Esta todo listo?- pregunto mi padre mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de la que había sido mi casa en estos últimos cinco años, mi madre respondió afirmativamente y sin mirar atrás salte a la camioneta que nos llevaría a el aeropuerto, estaba junto a la costa por lo que parecía un jodido sauna.

Suspire por la expectación y a diferencia de otros viajes no sentía melancolía ya que no había dejado nada importante atrás como algun sitio especial o amigos por ejemplo, siempre debía permanecer sola y esto era por que no sabia cuando mi organismo iba a _reaccionar_, me refiero a la sed, bien, no me alimento de humanos lo cual es un enorme alivio ya que convivo con ellos diariamente, pero si de los vampiros, se que suena raro _una vampiro que se come a otros vampiros_, pero es parte de lo que soy. El hecho esta en que hay vampiros en todos lados y puedo olerlos así estén a quinientos kilómetros a la redonda _soy una rastreadora_ mi organismo al reconocer el olor hace de una forma u otra que mis genes despierten y eso conlleva a la aparición repentina de colmillos extremadamente filosos, mis ojos se tornan de un color extraño parecido al carmesí y ni hablar de mi humor ¡rayos!... Esa era la parte más difícil para controlar, el instinto se apodera de mi y hasta ahí llega mi ética, moral y cordura…Pero afortunadamente todo eso es mas llevadero ahora que estoy a punto de cumplir los 97, si lo se, las mujeres se ponen paranoicas y se deprimen cuando apenas van por los treinta, la llamada _crisis de la edad_ ¡que superficial! Pero cuando tienes la inmortalidad por delante solo esperas a hacerte mas vieja cada vez para controlarte mejor, y eso es lo que ocurre conmigo, cuando me transformé solo tenia 17 años de vida y después de que morí y me alce todo fue una pesadilla para mis padres, cuando fui humana atravesaba por la etapa mas difícil y ridícula de toda la vida humana _la adolescencia_ y eso hizo más duras las cosas, pero a medida que me fui haciendo mas vieja fui adquiriendo madures "Lo único normal viniendo de mi", por ello me propuse mejorar en todos los sentidos, así que cuando cumplí los noventa años de edad, comencé a practicar deportes para mejorar mi fuerza humana y también la velocidad que era en lo que generalmente fallaba, al principio fue difícil porque casi destruyo la casa y los vecinos fisgones no hacían las cosas más fáciles pero cuando llegue a Sudamerica todo resulto mas fácil, porque cada quien se ocupaba de su propia vida, sonará algo egoísta pero me ayudo.

Ahora bien, mis padres habían elegido a Forks como próxima parada, este es un pueblito ubicado al norte de los Estados Unidos en la península de Olympic, un cambio bastante grande considerando que nunca habíamos venido al norte y que generalmente nos mudábamos a lugares cálidos y tropicales.

Estaba realmente ansiosa de llegar, sabía que encontraría el balance perfecto que me haría ser una humana normal…Aunque estuviese lejos de serlo.

Todo el recorrido duro aproximadamente cuatro horas, lo que en realidad no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que mi segundo nombre era "paciencia", sí algo te enseña la inmortalidad era que había un tiempo y un lugar para todo, y en su momento llegaría a Seattle y después a Forks mi nuevo hogar, la casa era de un amigo muy allegado a la familia Frederick, por supuesto es de la especie, pero ya había estado durante mucho tiempo por allá y muy en contra de su voluntad tuvo que irse a las canarias en España.

"**BIENVENIDOS A EL POBLADO DE FORKS"**

**Fundado por: Alberic Forks 1625**

**46.000 hab. **

-Aquí vamos- dije suspirando ante la expectación.

Un cielo totalmente encapotado nos recibió, algo bastante común en este lugar, la neblina era como un paño blanco que cubría completamente el espacio, dándole al pueblo una apariencia tenebrosa, logramos divisar las tiendas y comercios que nos hicieron cambiar de opinión a cerca de que no había civilización en este lugar, a pesar de ser tan pequeño contaba con tiendas y abastos..._Impresionante._

Las calles estaban vacías, con uno que otro transeúnte que veía de vez en cuando "_que emocionante_", Entonces cuando el bosque se volvió mas denso divise una entrada hacia la derecha, el bosque desapareció de un lado dejándolo libre para mostrar las sencillas y hermosas casas del pueblo, Rene abrió la ventanilla y comenzó a tomar fotografías como había hecho durante todo el viaje. ¿cambiaría algún día?

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Charlie.

-No puedo esperar para verla, según Frederick es hermosa y antigua también al parecer data del siglo XVII, nada de esas modernidades innecesarias ¡ ¿Cuánto falta?- dijo mi muy emocionada madre casi saltando de su asiento.

-Lo viejo es feo y obsoleto- la contradije recibiendo una mirada fea de su parte, sonreí internamente adoraba molestarla.

La carretera se dividió en dos, tomamos un camino y después de una curva vimos la estructura "_vale, y bella se traga sus palabras"_, era la casa mas perfecta que había visto alguna vez, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, la estructura era completamente blanca con ladrillos como parte de la decoración, parecía un castillo solo que mucho mas pequeña, tenia dos plantas… y por el lado de atrás dos balcones, el techo tipo v invertida todo completamente de madera de arce, al igual que la puerta y ventanas, estas tenían forma de arco y eran gigantes, el porche era totalmente de piedra por fuera y de cemento por adentro al igual que las escaleras en forma de z, que daban hacia un hermoso jardín que rodeaba toda la construcción y el empedrado era de muy buen gusto, a Rene se le agrandaron los ojos al ver la imponente propiedad.

Oh no puedo creerlo, es increíble, sublime…- dijo Rene entusiasta.

Maravillosa, es perfecta.- culmino Charlie, puse los ojos en blanco, parecían niños con juguetes nuevos, de los tres al parecer yo era la mas…madura o quizás _aburrida_

Charlie me dio la llave, esta vez era mi turno abrir la puerta, todo parte de una tradición.

La hice de emoción girando la llave tan lentamente que Rene se desespero, ¡oh si! podría decirse que era mi hobbie fastidiar…

- Isabella, ¿te quieres quedar sin madre a estas alturas?- preguntó mi _adorada_ madre.

Ught "Isabella" hice una mueca ante la pronunciación de mi nombre completo y gire la llave rápidamente y boalá, allí estaba todo… Frederick había sacado todas sus pertenencias para que Charlie pudiera redecorar todo o bueno mas bien para que pudiese contratar a los decoradores y que todo fuese mas fácil.

La casa tenía un aspecto genial, no era una súper modernidad por que Rene era más chapada a la antigua _¿cuando comprenderia que ya 1900 habia pasado?,_ tampoco era un sótano con mazmorras y un calabozo tipo la familia Monster, aunque la idea no era tan mala pensándolo bien…¡adoraba esa serie!

Tome la habitación mas separada de la de mis padres para darles privacidad, _aunque siendo franca eso era bastante difícil para nosotros_ y también por que me enamore del balcón y de la vista del bosque, era suficientemente grande y aunque no tenia muchas cosas para llenarla me gustaban los espacios abiertos, mis cosas llegarían en poco mas de dos horas si los de la mudanza no se habían perdido con tanta vuelta, abrí las puertas del balcón y Salí por un momento, el panorama frente a mi era tan…_Verde y... verde_, sin mencionar el aire frío y refrescante con olor a musgo que se colaba hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Le pedí a los decoradores que lo pintaran de violeta, no quise imponerles un estilo en particular por que se que arreglas las cosas a tu manera- dijo Rene parándose a mi lado.

-El violeta es genial- dije en respuesta, mi voz sonó ausente.

-No te veo muy entusiasta, parecías mas contenta antes de venir- dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros como siempre solía hacer

-Es que… no lo se, pensé que era… diferente.- respondí perdiendo mi mirada en el bosque.

-No te gusto la casa?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no es eso, la casa es perfecta… es que…bueno pensé que seria mas emocionante todo.- dije desviando la mirada

-Ya veo, yo también estoy un poco… me siento extraña, pero es normal con todos los cambios, ya veras que cuando empieces el instituto cambias de idea.- dijo abrasándome entusiasta, ojala y yo tuviese ese entusiasmo, yo era lo que llamaría…trágica o pesimista que es lo mismo, algo me decía que no debía permanecer allí, una corazonada, llamenme supersticiosa pero esas corazonadas habian salvado mi trasero en mas de una ocasion, asi que pensé en retresar todo un poco así analizaria un poco mas el pueblo.

-Si, en cuanto a eso… ¿crees que deba empezar esta semana?... es decir, no supondría un problema empezar tarde ya he visto esas clases un millón de veces y me voy a poner al ritmo, además…-

-Bel, no te preocupes empieza cuando estés lista ya eres bastante mayor como para decidir estas cosas, aunque a veces me cueste aceptarlo y pues estas bastante _muy_ madura para tu edad de hecho mas que tu papa y que yo, hasta mas que yo a mi edad- dijo Rene dubitativa aun abrasándome.

-Supongo que el hecho de que tenga casi cien años cuenta ¿no crees?- dije soltando una carcajada ante su expresión.

-Oh, bueno aun así eres bastante madura para tu edad. Mm... y con respecto a tu aburrimiento pues, ¿Qué te parece si le digo a tu papa para ir de caza este fin de semana?... Podríamos dar una caminata hasta Canadá y ¿quien sabe? tenemos mucho que no competimos.- canturreo entusiaste, debo admitir que aunque aveces me molestase mi madre era unica y por increible que pareciese logro contagiarme su entusiamo.

-¡eso estaría genial! Gracias mama, siempre sirve hablar contigo. – dije abrasándola.

-Pues claro niña soy tu madre… recuerdo cuando estabas así de pequeña, eras una dulzura…- comentó indicando el tamaño con sus manos.

-Madre... por favor no otra vez la historia- como odiaba esas cosas, más cuando decía lo de los pañales de tela. _Terrorifico_ ¡alavada sea la mujer que invento los desechables!

-Cuando seas madre recordaras mis historias para guiarte, ya lo veras y si tienes razón, la dejamos para este fin, voy a hablar con tu papá, por cierto ya llamaron de la mudanza al parecer se han perdido, mas tarde llega el piano junto con tus muebles la ropa y eso. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación alegremente.

La vida si que era jodidamente predecible. ¡_Maldito pueblo!_

_

* * *

Hola! hasta aqui el cap, he visto las visitas y debo agradecerles por ello sorry si no se manejar muy bien esto, pero es mi primer fic y la verdad me cuesta bastante adaptarme. Mil graciaaaaas! si les gusto el capi si esta aburrido o cualquier otra cosa no se olviden del botoncito que ahora veo azul jajaja cualquier critica es buena y es lo que me incentiva para seguir! la historia se pondrá mas emocionante conforme avance. El proximo capitulo cuenta como bella llega al instituto de forks y ¿como reaccionara al cruzarse con los cullens? nos leemos pronto mañana o mas tarde actualiizo segun los reviews que vea aunque no se como verlo aun :/ chaitoooo besos y nuevamente mil gracias!__  
_


	3. Secretos sucios

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son obra de la mente de Sthepanie Meyer y fragmentos de la misma tambien, aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria, se prohibe la copia total o parcial sin previa autorizacion.

El tema del capitulo es no fear de the rasmus ¡Gracias por sus visitas!, espero que este cap les guste nos leemos abajo!.

**Capitulo III "Secretos sucios"**

La caza habia empezado gemí ante la fuerza involuntaria que ejerció mi estomago, la boca se me lleno de agua y mis pupilas se dilataron, apreté con fuerza la tierra del piso del bosque entre mis puños para hacer un poco mas soportable el cambio y grite ante el dolor insoportable que se apodero de mi, mi estomago quemaba y sentía mis venas hervir , mi respiración se entrecorto y con un crujido la transformación se había completado, respire con alivio y abrí los ojos para ver todo de color carmesí por leves segundos.

La luna iluminaba tenuemente el bosque dándole a todo una apariencia escalofriante y hermosamente atrayente, si lo se, era una chica con gustos realmente extraños. Admire el bosque azulado una vez mas y me dirigí a toda prisa hasta la frontera.

Corría y corría a toda velocidad recibiendo la fresca y helada brisa sobre mi, hasta que por fin lo detecte, me frene de golpe y aspire profundamente, el olor era tenue pero inconfundible, mi visión se oscureció por la sed y mi olor a humana salio mas fuerte que de costumbre, seguí su aroma hasta que se me hizo difícil mantener el control y lo escuche dirigiéndose hasta mi… Probablemente estaría cazando y considero un golpe de suerte el encontrar una suculenta humana en medio del bosque. Espere paciente sin moverme demasiado y pronto lo sentí detrás de mí, podía estar a una distancia bastante cercana a un vampiro y podía soportarlo _en otras circunstancias_, en estas definitivamente _no_.

_El elemento sorpresa-_ pensé aburrida - _que poco original._

Pronto ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi, aún tenia oportunidad de escapar así que me controle y solo voltee cuando el esperaba que lo hiciera.

-que… ¿quien eres?- pregunte con voz fingidamente horrorizada mientras calculaba meticulosamente sus posibles vías de escape. ¿que podia decir? era una MUY buena actriz.

-Siempre hacen las mismas preguntas tontas.- dijo él, era moreno y alto, pero su apariencia era lo de menos, olía a _o negativo,_ la boca se me hizo agua. ¡Mierda solo un poco mas!

-no…no me hagas daño- dije manipulando mi corazón, para que se acelerara, _música para sus oídos_. Avance unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha cerrándole las salidas sin que se diese cuenta.

-No cariño, todo será rápido… no lo vas a sentir, aunque… viéndolo bien tengo mucho que no juego con una humana ¿segura de que no te quieres divertir?- dijo estando solo a dos pasos de mi, yo retrocedí mi estomago dio un vuelco ¿a cuantas humanas habría matado de la misma ruin y cruel forma?

Entonces salto sobre mi, yo sonreí en respuesta ahora seria yo la que jugaría un poco con él, no era tan veloz así que lo esquive, su cara de desconcierto mereció la espera y en pocos segundos sentí los colmillos llenar mi boca, y el olor a miedo inundo el ambiente, intento escapar pero yo fui mas rápida y me atravesé en su camino… ¡ya lo tenia!.

-¿Sorprendido cierto?- le dije sonriendo ladinamente.

- que… ¿que demonios eres?...no es posible no eres un vampiro…ni un…-

-Un Vamselt… ustedes siempre hacen las mismas tontas preguntas- me burle acechándolo.

- Eso no es posible…- dijo lanzando un golpe que no pude esquivar y se acento en la comisura de mi labio y dolió como el demonio pero no podía dejarlo escapar, luego salto corriendo hacia el extremo sur del bosque a lo que yo lo alcance y lo hale de sus harapos lanzándolo a veinte metros del lugar, él se levanto en segundos arrastrándose pero una vez mas fui rápida y le di una bofetada que le desgarro el rostro cristalizándolo por momentos, lo lance otros cinco, su sangre mancho mis manos y no dude en saborear el exquisito liquido, el vampiro parecía un ratoncito asustado y yo era la cobra que se preparaba para el ultimo ataque, podría haberme divertido más pero tenia una carrera que ganar, así que gruñí me posicione para el ataque y salte los cinco metros restantes hacia él y todo acabo, el vampiro solo alcanzo a gritar de dolor y lo silencie volteando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, solo me tomaron algunos minutos saciar mi sed por completo, la sangre humana con el veneno del vampiro era lo que en realidad necesitaba mi organismo, me deshice del cadáver del vampiro quemándolo por completo, el olor repugnantemente dulzón inundo el ambiente junto con llamas violetas mientras me dirigía corriendo hacia el sur limpiando todo residuo de su sangre, no podía quejarme se había alimentado recientemente por lo que quede completamente satisfecha.

El reflejo sobre un charco atrajo mi atención, mi cabello se veía mas negro de lo común, mis ojos de un odioso color vino y mi piel se tornaba mas rosada, esta era a la que yo llamaba Isabella mi contraparte humana.

Suspire resignada y camine hasta una colina libre de árboles desde donde se alcanzaba ver la luna perfectamente y en el horizonte se podía distinguir una fina línea azul clara que indicaba que el amanecer estaba cerca y corrí esta vez hacia el este en dirección a forks, con suerte y seria la primera en llegar a la push una bahía en una reserva india donde Charlie extrañamente conocía a alguien y seria nuestra línea de llegada.

Rene fue la primera en atravesar la reserva según ella y Charlie llego en segundo y yo por supuesto fui la ultima, _simplemente genial, _ahora me molestarían hasta la próxima caza _¡valla bocones!_

-Bella bella bella, ¿Qué te paso?- me dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- Déjala quizás solo se distrajo… aunque eso generalmente nos pasa a nosotros y no a la ¡súper cazadora presumida!- dijo mamá carcajeándose y abrasándome, a lo que yo solo gruñí… ¿de que estaba hablando? ¡Yo no era presumida! Solo mas ágil y fuerte y obviamente mucho mas rápida ¿tenia derecho a alardear no?...

Charlie sonrió y nos condujo por un sendero que daba hasta la playa y allí pudimos ver a dos sujetos, el primero era alto…en realidad muy alto, tenia un aspecto juvenil por lo que debía rondar los veinte y tantos y el segundo era un señor mayor de apariencia fuerte estaba en silla de ruedas, ambos guardaban rasgos similares pero algo en su rostro me decía que no eran igual al resto, y parecían estar esperando a alguien.

-¡Allí están!- dijo Charlie avanzando. claro, nos esperaban a nosotros.

La casa de los Black era pequeña pero súper acogedora, los muebles eran en su totalidad de madera color caoba y la decoración estaba orientada hacia cosas indias como supuse, me quede bastante impresionada por la simplicidad y belleza de toda la zona

Billy y Charlie estaban conversando en la pequeña sala y lo que estaban hablando le dio bastante sentido a nuestra estancia en forks, al parecer papá estaba planeando desde hacia algún tiempo ir hasta las canarias con Frederick y por supuesto con Rene y conmigo, pero al parecer Billy "el papá de Jacob y amigo de Charlie" lo había llamado para pedirle que pasara una temporada en forks y como Charlie eran _tan considerado_ y sabia de mi conflicto e incomodidad con el sol y lo cálido en general acepto la petición.

_Ya claro, llevo años conociendo a mi padre y sabia mejor que nadie que no era considerado ni nada de esa mierda_...Sabia que había algo más... Algo sucio que obligaba a mi padre amante del sol y lo cálido a vivir en forks y esa idea se afianzo cuando Billy amablemente le ordeno a Jacob que me mostrara los alrededores... _Muy conveniente._

-Y Mm...… ¿de donde se conocen Charlie y Billy?- le pregunte a Jacob mientras caminábamos por la push.

-Bueno… es una historia algo larga- dijo Jacob dando una mordida a su caramelo.

-Ah, es que, bueno no es por nada pero… yo hasta hace algunas horas estaba segura de que nadie aparte de nosotros… sabia lo que éramos… y descubrir que ustedes lo saben todo es… raro- dije batiendo las pestañas mas de lo necesario con un tono de voz meloso, bien, sabia que era un truco sucio y que se vería ridículo pero es que de verdad sabia que había algo oscuro detrás de nuestro cambio de vida y quería. No. _Necesitaba _llegar al fondo de todo aquello y si la única forma de que Jacob soltara la sopa era… coqueteando con el… pues lo haría aunque yo no fuese precisamente guapa y lo de coquetear lo hubiese sacado de las novelas porque se me daba fatal… al menos lo intentaría y al parecer funcionaba.

-Bueno que tal si vamos hasta la playa, nos sentamos y te cuento todo- dijo Jacob sonriendo y valla sonrisa, si fuese humana estaría babeando justo en este momento.

Acepte sin rechistar y cambiamos de dirección justo hacia la playa de donde habíamos venido hacían tan solo veinte minutos.

Llegamos a una especie de malecón que se adentraba al mar, cuando estaba en la punta de este sentía como el agua me rodeaba y la claridad del amanecer pintaba las onduladas líneas con tonos claros, las olas golpeaban las rocas debajo del malecón haciendo que pequeñas gotas de espuma nos salpicaran mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente, olía a sal y tierra mojada...Era sumamente tranquilizante, por otro lado Jacob estaba sin camisa lo que me recordaba que tenia que dejar de mirar su _perfecto cuerpo lleno de músculos_ de reojo. Genial, ahora era_ pedofilia..._

-Y bien…- dije yo mirando hacia las líneas claras que se alzaban en el horizonte.

-Vale, todo esta directamente relacionado con el hecho de que Billy este en silla de ruedas…veras, un día papá salio temprano de la aldea, se dirigía hacia el pueblo, pero en esa temporada se suponía que era peligroso salir, puesto que habían chupa sangres cerca de forks, Sue una amiga cercana de Billy le dijo que no fuera solo, pero mi padre es bastante terco así que fue solo y caminando por el bosque, entonces un chupa sangre lo vio y… quiso bueno ya sabes, Billy no representaba una presa fácil, por lo que lo cojío desprevenido… al parecer Charlie estaba visitando a un amigo suyo… el tal Frederick y dio la casualidad de que en ese momento estaban cazando.

-Y vieron a Billy con el vampiro… ¿no es así?- pregunte yo para hacerle las cosas mas llevaderas, al parecer estaba incomodo.

-Sip, exterminaron al chupa sangre, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Billy estaba casi muerto en ese momento, tu padre y Frederick lo llevaron hasta el… dispensario de forks y bueno pudieron salvarlo, solo que perdió la movilidad de las piernas, desde entonces son amigos.- dijo Jacob ya mas tranquilo.

-Ya veo…- _que inteligente Isabella, no era muy beuna consolando a la gente_.

-sip-

-¿y que me dices de ti?... ¿no te doy miedo?- dije yo jugueteando con un poco de arena, quería cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso.

-¿tu?- dijo riendo, _si que lindo_..._un humano se burlaba de mi_, le dedique una mirada no muy linda - no te ofendas- se apresuro a decir con los ojos como platos ¡ja! -pero no tienes cara de ser una asesina en serie ni una psicópata así que…- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros. _Bien al menos mi cara no mostraba lo sádica que podía llegar a ser cuando me alimentaba._

-Eso esta bien…supongo, oye ¿Por qué crees que?…nah olvídalo- dije yo ante la errónea formulación de la pregunta, iba a sonar ofensivo preguntarle "oye porque crees que vino Charlie teniendo cosas mas importantes que hacer"…mejor cerrar la boca.

-He estado preguntándole a Billy pero nunca me dice nada, creo que no quiere que nos enteremos.- dijo confuso.

-¿Qué?… me perdí… ¿como sabias que?…-

Pregunte yo atónita ¿seria una clase de chaman o brujo?

Entonces me miro y soltó una súper sonora carcajada, a lo que yo enrojecí _¿tan poco amenazante era?_

-Es solo que, sabia tus intenciones, no soy adivino y… no te ofendas, pero eres bastante fácil de descifrar, es decir, pareciese que todo lo que piensas se te escribe en la frente…- me explico Jacob frunciendo sus labios para no reír nuevamente.

-Ah si, Rene siempre me dice que soy un libro abierto entre otras cosas- dije más para mí.

-Tengo una idea – dijo el mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-escupe- dije yo sonriendo.

-¡valla! Y esos en donde los tenias- dijo el señalando mi boca.

-Ah, es… bueno mis colmillos son lo ultimo en arreglarse después de…uh… cazar.- dije yo cerrando la boca abruptamente.

-Son bastante...Largos, algún día me vas a contar como lo haces ¿va? dijo el estirando su mano para que la estrechara.

-va que va- dije tomándola.

Su mano era tan calida que…no parecía normal, ambos nos estremecimos ante el cambio de temperatura tan repentino, yo era un tanto mas fría que un humano normal, como un muerto _sin refrigerar _claro esta, pero él era demasiado caliente, cuando nos dimos cuenta ambos reímos.

-Bueno, mi idea es que espiemos…nos asomamos y vemos de que rayos se trata todo el asunto ¿vienes? - dijo el levantándose

-No creo que sea tan fácil, si es un asunto confidencial Charlie estará alerta y sabrá que estamos ahí tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente para que pueda escucharlos sin que él se de cuenta- dije yo levantándome.

-Pues vamos!- dijo tomándome de la mano, no hice caso esta vez al contraste y lo segui.

* * *

Holaaa! mil graciaaas por pasar por mi fic prometido en el que viene bella si va al institutoo! besos mil gracia spor leer no olviden dejar reviews :( un besooooooooo!


	4. De misterios resueltos a una nva escuela

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mente y genialidad de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer al igual que fragmentos de la misma aunque la mayoria pss es de mi loca cabeza se prohibe cualquier tipo de copia sin autorizacion n.n.**

**Ya hemos llegado al tan esperado encuentro la musica de este capi es _Decode- Paramore_ y bella toca en el piano el _Canon de pachelbel_ les recomiendo muchisimo estas dos canciones ya que de alguna u otra forma le dan un poco mas de forma al cap...Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo IV "De misterios resueltos a una nueva escuela"

-La policía dice que se trata de un animal- esa debió ser la voz de Billy.

-Tal cual ocurrió aquella vez, ósea que los vampiros han vuelto a merodear por aquí- aseguro Charlie.

-En cierto modo si, pero ya hay un clan que se estableció aquí hace poco… ¿recuerdas a Carlisle Cullen?

-El medico.- confirmo Charlie.

-Bueno su clan ha vuelto, se que no son los culpables de todo por que se alimentan de…animales y están aun mas preocupados que nosotros, si las cosas siguen de este modo vendrán los fríos mas viejos para controlarlos, ya han matado a mas veinte solo en este mes… entre ellos a…Brennan- dijo Billy con pesar.

-Brennan Wern– dijo Charlie sonando incrédulo.

-Si, el dueño de la cafetería del pueblo- confirmo Billy.

-Eso es muy grave, ¡ya van veinte humanos en tan solo un mes!- dijo René sonando impresionada.

-Por eso los llame, Derek es el nuevo poli encargado del caso y tanto el como yo sabemos que se tratan de vampiros pero, son infernalmente escurridizos y ¿Cómo decirles a los demás policías de que se trata?, lo peor es que saben lo que hacen y lo que mas le preocupa a Derek es que sepan lo que son… que sepan su secreto- dijo Billy.

Rene se sobresalto ante el descubrimiento, de seguro los Black debían comprar otros sillón después de eso, yo me senté en el tejado de la casa en donde me encontraba aunque sin romperlo claro está, si los vampiros sabían que éramos… lo revelarían y habría otra caza contra nosotros como hace tantos siglos atrás.

Respire profundamente y le conté todo a Jacob, quien permanecía en el suelo, se lo tomo bastante bien, como si ya lo supiera.

-Todo tiene coherencia por eso vinimos… estamos en peligro- dije yo a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-No te preocupes bella, estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá… confía en mi.- dijo abrasándome tomándome por sorpresa, pensé que lo repelería de inmediato pero su calor me atrajo y solo asentí, aunque pareciese imposible... sentí que todo estaría bien, Jacob me daba buena espina, parecía de esa clase de chicos que se vuelven tus confidentes, con el no tendría que fingir ser una humana, esa era la mejor parte de todo, sentía que seriamos muy buenos amigos.

Charlie se mantuvo pensativo durante el camino de regreso a casa, Rene no dijo ni una palabra y yo debía fingir que no sabía nada del posible descubrimiento de los vampiros.

Mi mente estaba en otro lugar al igual que la de mis padres, intentaba buscar algún tipo de solución pero, por mas vueltas que le daba no hallaba una respuesta a todas las preguntas que surgieron en mi mente, que equivocada estaba al pensar que mi estancia en forks seria de lo mas monótona, y debo admitir que nunca en noventa y seis años había tenido una situación tan compleja.

Me bañe y vestí aun ensimismada, muchas veces atrás desee morir y cuando mi existencia se convirtió en una pesada y terrorífica penumbra me abría emocionado ante ese hecho, pero ya esa etapa estaba mas que superada y en realidad no quería dejar de existir…No quería separarme de ninguno de mis seres queridos. Con un suspiro de resignación baje hasta la sala aun faltaban algunas horas para ir a la escuela entre tanto colocaría el piano donde Rene consideraba que estaría perfecto y con eso terminaríamos la sala de estar, lo ubicamos, debajo de la escalera donde quedaba un espacio perfecto para el instrumento, sin mencionar que el sonido se hizo mas fuerte por el eco y lo encerrado del lugar.

Por favor Bella no seas aguafiestas.

Mamá, no estoy de humor, además no he preparado nada y mas tarde tengo que ir al instituto. – dije yo como excusa, la pieza favorita de Rene era el canon de pachelbel, usualmente se usaba como canción de compromisos, bodas y esas cosas, una pieza bastante melancólica para mi, pero ella no lo sabia, de lo contrario se abstendría de pedírmela, no soporta verme triste.

Solo mi favorita- siguió Rene como predije

Es la mejor que te sale- La apoyo Charlie.

Bueno…- me senté en el piano y deje que mis dedos hicieran su trabajo mientras que mi mente volaba hacia 80 años atrás como cada vez que tocaba la pieza, se suponía que la canción reflejaba, alegría entusiasmo y para mi así era hasta esa fatídica fecha, pero yo había sido la culpable, sabia que yo no era humana pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo ir… Todo resulto mal, entonces fue la primera y ultima vez que me vieron llorar.

Terminé la canción lo mas rápido que pude adelantando significativamente el tempo, no sonó para nada mal, solo…menos nostálgica pero igual, la herida se abrió y los recuerdos de lo que nunca pudo llegar a ser llegaron como puñales.

No podía dormir y con eso me refiero a que nunca dormía, en vez de eso todas las noches hacia algo diferente, componer, ver películas, leer novelas, salir de caza…Pero esa mañana mi mente estaba en…ningún lugar, siempre me costaba cerrar esa herida cuando a veces sin querer volvía a abrirla y estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas obstruirla pero no podía, solo aquella vez desee tanto ser indolente y que no me importase nada, a veces era un verdadero fastidio ser parte humana, aunque esa parte fuese tan pequeña y solo una fachada.

Tome mi bolso y termine de alistarme para el nuevo destino que me esperaba, eran treinta minutos desde casa hasta el instituto de forks, donde empezaría cuarto año "una vez mas" eran tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, debía empezar desde segundo año pero la verdad ya era bastante deprimente repetir cuarto y quinto año y ver una y otra vez las mismas cosas todos los días de tu vida como para regresarte dos años y sufrir la tortura por mas tiempo, además quería empezar la universidad aunque solo me fuese permitido sacar otra licenciatura.

El sonido insoportable parecido a un montón de metal retorciéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, Charlie me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi y rogaba por mi salud mental que no fuese esa cosa mi sorpresa pero, ¡si que lo era! ¡Simplemente genial! De más esta decir que mi humor decayó estrepitosamente después de eso.

Un enorme y común edificio me recibió, tuve que respirar varias veces antes de salir del viejo, anticuado, feo y lento ah y _oxidado_ auto, mire el reloj tarde una hora menos cinco en vez de media.

Me baje aun tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando un chico de aspecto oriental me llamo por mi nombre completo e inmediatamente lo corregí, nada de Isabella, así le decía yo a mí instinto animal, me caía tan mal como mi nombre.

-Soy bella- dije secamente al chico que caminaba justo a mi lado.

-Mucho gusto bella, yo soy Erick los ojos y oídos de esta escuela, si necesitas algo pregúntamelo a mi, no lo se... quizás un Tour por la escuela o un hombro para llorar…lo que sea.- dijo el chico tan rápido que en mi ensimismamiento apenas y podía seguirlo.

-No hace falta…soy de las que sufren…en silencio- sisee bajo mi aliento, pero pareció escucharme.

-Ah genial, soy el editor del periódico escolar y tu eres la noticia principal, estarás en todos los encabezados de hoy- dijo Erick haciendo con sus manos alusión a la portada del periódico.

-Bien…¿QUE? OYE NO NO… no lo hagas por favor no quiero llamar la atención eso…-

-No te preocupes, si no quieres salir en el periódico escolar, yo me encargo- dijo el sonriendo.

-Gracias-alcance a decir yo y lo rebase, estuve a punto de meter la pata, menos mal que no era humana por que si no quien sabe como rayos estaría, si siento Vamselt me comportaba como una humana demente y despistada, siendo humana me comportaría como un chimpancé drogado.

Entre al edificio central y fui directamente hasta el departamento de bienestar estudiantil a buscar mis horarios y terminar la inscripción que ya había empezado Rene por la Internet.

-La señorita Isabella swan?- dijo la secretaria.

-Me llamo bella, vengo para terminar la inscripción y a por mis horarios- respondí.

-Ciertamente. Solo tienes que firmar aquí y aquí por cierto bienvenida- dijo ella indicándome dos líneas en lo que parecía ser un libro de control y seguidamente me paso mis horarios conjuntamente con un pequeño mapa que indicaba los salones.

Después de eso busque con desgana el salón 129 ubicado en el ala oeste del instituto y una vez allí me fije en que mi primera clase del lunes seria "español"… cuatro horas de español, el almuerzo seguidamente biología y por ultimo gimnasia, suspire y me adentre en el salón para una clase en la que seguramente me daría tiempo suficiente de pensar y terminar con aquel maldito estado de transe, debía concentrarme en gimnasia si no quería asesinar a media escuela.

Las cuatro horas se pasaron volando, tanto que ni las note y me sorprendí cuando sonó el timbre, fui hasta la cafetería y compre algunas cosas sin fijarme realmente y allí me llegó Erick, el chico que encontré en la entrada.

-Hola bella, ¿te sientas con nosotros?- dijo el asiendo un ademán hacia la mesa que estaba a mi izquierda donde se hallaban cuatro personas mas, una chica de baja estatura de cabello castaño una morena y dos chicos.

-Chicos esta es mi chica bella- me presento Erick al grupo.

-Hola ¿tu eres la chica nueva?- dijo la morena.

-Si me llamo...bella- contesté yo sentándome a su lado.

-Pues mucho gusto bella yo soy Ángela, ella es Jessica, el es Mike, el de allá es Taylor y ya conoces a Erick.- dijo ella sonriendo, se veía bastante amigable, cosa que no aparentaba la castaña.

-¿Eres de Sur America?- pregunto el tal Mike sentándose a mi lado.

-Ah... sip- dije yo dándole una mordida a la manzana.

Entonces mire a Jessica justo cuando hacia un mal gesto con respecto a lo que Mike me pregunto, supuse que no le caían bien los del sur.

-¿No se supone que la gente de allá esta siempre bronceada?- pregunto forzando una sonrisa.

-Si, supongo que por eso me echaron - dije tratando de limar las asperezas y en el acto haciendo reír a Mike a carcajadas lo que provoco otra mueca por parte de Jessica, _esta chica si que te hacia sentir bien._

-Eres realmente buena- dijo Erick sonriendo también, entonces Taylor quien se iba de la mesa me beso la mejilla rápidamente…_para un humano claro esta,_ pude apartarme pero no me queria arriesgar demasiado, puse los ojos en blanco enfocándome en mi comida mientras Taylor tumbaba a Mike de su asiento y todos estallaban en risas.

-Genial...Eres el juguete nuevo- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa mas falsa que el trasero de Jennifer López.

Entonces descubrí un olor bastante conocido para mi, respire profundamente y mi muerto corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Bella... ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Ángela de seguro por lo tensa que me encontraba, podría jurar que hasta había palidecido.

-Er... si no te preocupes, estoy bien- dije dándole un sorbo a mi soda.

El olor era inconfundible y cada vez se volvía mas y mas fuerte, eran vampiros y digo que eran por que el olor estaba concentrado, la pregunta era ¿que hacían en la preparatoria?...¿vendrían a por mi?, di un largo sorbo y agudice mi audición procurando calmarme...No venían a velocidad normal...caminaban como humanos...a menos que a los que estuviese escuchando fuese a humanos...Mierda ¿y si eran los que nos habían descubierto?...¿podrían llegar a ser los vulturis?...

Mire hacia las ventanas fijamente esperando que hicieran su aparición, ya tenia una vía de escape en mente y solo me faltaba descubrir si era necesario arriesgar mi trasero, Divise a una chica de cabello corto de baja estatura y de contextura delgada, su rostro parecía tan blanco como el papel su cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones y sus ojos eran de un negro tan obscuro que comenzaban a formarse manchas moradas alrededor de la pupila, nada diferente a la apariencia habitual de un vampiro sediento...a su lado había otro de ellos, solo que su cabello era rubio y era de una contextura media, ni tan flaco ni tan gordo, estaba lleno de músculos, su rostro mostraba tensión y sus ojos estaban tan o mas negros que los de la chica, entonces me relaje...parecía que estuviesen tratando de encajar en algún lugar, como yo en ese momento.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunte con curiosidad a Jessica y Ángela interrumpiendo su parloteo.

Ambas voltearon a la vez, para ver de quienes se trataba mí pregunta.

-Los Cullen- dijo Ángela sonriendo

-Son...los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, vinieron desde Alaska hace un par de años - dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros para restarle mayor importancia.

-¿Has dicho..._Doctor_ Cullen?-

Flash back

-Tal cual ocurrió aquella vez, ósea que los vampiros han vuelto a merodear por aquí- dijo charle.

-En cierto modo si, pero ya hay un clan que se estableció aquí hace poco… ¿recuerdas el sujeto que según tu es amigo de los vulturis… el que hizo el acuerdo con mi padre?

-El médico.- confirmo Charlie.

-Bueno su clan ha vuelto, se que no son los culpables de todo por que se alimentan de…animales...

Fin flash back

-Si, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Jessica sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-No, es solo que...su apellido es raro- _  
_

-Ellos son raros- dijo Jessica

-Son... de los que no se mezclan con los demás- explico Ángela lentamente, a lo que Jessica volteo y aparecieron dos mas, una rubia con cuerpo de modelo y un moreno bastante musculoso y alto, los vampiros eran seres hermosos por lo general, por que eso les acerca a sus presas, los humanos se ven demasiado atraídos hasta por su olor, en lo que a mi respecta soy inmune a su hermosura...bueno casi totalmente inmune, ya que procuro no fijarme demasiado en esas cosas, pero ¡esto era ridículo por todo lo santo! eran como dioses...no podía dejar de verlos, la garganta me ardía, no con mucha intensidad por que ya mi sed estaba saciada, pero tenia que estar concentrada para poder controlarme.

-Si por que siempre están juntos, ósea juntos juntos, la chica rubia es rosalie y el pelo moreno es emmet- Ambos sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres y yo me estremecí cuando pasaron por mi lado, tuve que expulsar el aire y dejar de respirar, olían diferentes a los vampiros comunes...era un olor bastante extraño y dulzón pero no menos atrayente -Tienen un rollo juntos- siguió Jessica en tono de cotorreo -ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea legal- termino ella haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¡Jessica! No están emparentados- dijo Ángela aclarando el punto.

-Ya, pero ¡viven juntos! es raro.- culmino ella para seguir con la pareja que ya había visto antes por la ventana. -Y escucha la de cabello oscuro es Alice y es muy rarita y esta con Jasper, al que parece que algo le duele.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño -El doctor Cullen...es como una especie de cupido o algo así- continuo parloteando Jessica.

-Tal vez él me quiera adoptar- dijo Ángela batiendo las pestañas a lo que Jessica y yo reímos al unísono.

Entonces tome aire por vez primera después de un rato y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, la risa se me congelo en el rostro y me tense, pare de respirar al instante y me aferre de la mesa como si mi existencia dependiese de ello, _por que si, dependía de que no saltase sobre nadie_, hasta que me di cuenta de que la arrancaría tuve que soltarla y apretar mis manos en puños, el estomago me ardía, pero logre controlarme a tiempo.

-¿qui...quien es el?- casi logre preguntar nota mental:_"hablar sin aire no es sencillo"._

Ángela y Jessica sonrieron atontadas, mientras que _él_ entraba por la puerta principal, su rostro era infernalmente perfecto, todo él era... tan blanco fino y delicado pero al mismo tiempo de apariencia fuerte. Lo mire mientras pasaba a velocidad humana, pero para mi era como una especie de cámara lenta, apreté mas las manos y me permití tomar una bocanada de aire por si tenia que hacer alguna pregunta y su olor...fue como una ráfaga violenta y demoledora que se alojo en mi estomago haciéndome temblar, la garganta me ardía, pero el dolor era mas soportable.

Jessica lo miro por debajo del hombro disimulando y sonrió.

-Él... es Edward Cullen- dijo al final, el susodicho frunció el seño y estaba completamente segura de que estaba atento a nuestra conversacion-El es maravilloso por supuesto- siguió Jessica -pero al parecer nadie aquí es suficientemente buena para él- escupió con evidente resentimiento a lo que mire a Edward y vi como sonreía...mi estomago dio un vuelco y preste mas atención a Jessica -no es que me importe sabes...como sea- terminó restándole importancia.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo muy importante... "mi estancia en forks seria una completa y absoluta mierda" Debia tener ojos en la espalda si no queria ser descubierta.

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap, es el mas largo que he subido espero les haya gustado! No se olviden del botoncito azul o verde jajaja xoxo! hasta la proximaaa!


	5. Perdida

**_Declaimer: Los personajes son obra de la genialidad de Stephanie Meyer y fragmentos de la historia tambien aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe la cvopia total o parcial de la misma sin autorizacion._**

**_Este es el cap mas largo que he puesto espero les gusteeeeee abajito nos leemos!. _**

* * *

**Capitulo V "perdida"**

¿Que de darían de comer a esta chica Jessica'? ¿No que le había caído jodidamente mal? Parece que no, eso, o tendría trastornos bipolares, ella seguía parloteando a cerca de los bañadores con rellenos del equipo de natación, al parecer esa noticia cubriría el articulo de la chica nueva, debía darle las gracias a Ángela y a Erick por eso.

-No vallas a voltear pero Edward Cullen te observa- me susurro la castaña por lo bajo a lo que me tense nuevamente.

Yo asentí y seguí bebiendo mi soda, espere un tiempo prudencial y voltee la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos negros que enseguida se quedaron trabados en los míos, por un momento mis pensamientos se fueron, quede como en estado de trance hasta que la voz de Ángela me saco de el, parpadee varias veces y puse mi atención a Jessica que volvía a hablar de los Cullen pero uno de mis oídos se quedo en la mesa de los vampiros, era un tanto incomodo prestar atención a dos conversaciones a la vez pero tenia un 70% en la mesa en la que estaba y otro 30% en la del aquelarre hasta que escuche mi apellido..

— Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen- dijo uno de ellos con voz aterciopelada, no quise voltear a ver cual era por que seria sospechoso y ahora debería cuidarme al doble para no meter la pata.

— Espero que lo esté haciendo bien.- dijo otro de ellos, solo que su voz era un poco mas ruda...grave.

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado, creo que hemos perdido nuestro toque.- dijo el de la voz encantadoramente aterciopelada, solo había un pequeño detalle... ¿_que rayos había dicho Jessica_?

— ¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?- pregunto el de la voz grave.

Entonces sentí una mirada sobre mi, voltee esta vez mirando sobre mi hombro durante un segundo y lo vi, Edward Cullen estaba examinándome de nuevo, nuestra mirada se trabo _otra vez, era incomodo que sucediese eso_...Supuse que seria el de la voz aterciopelada. Me sonroje de manera instantánea ¿el por que? ni yo lo sabia...sentía vergüenza.

- A veces es algo aterrador- dijo Jessica, la curiosidad de la que había sido victima desde que nací afloro.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunte a lo que me miro perpleja.

-¿En que planeta estas?- al parecer estaba sorprendida de que no le hubiese prestado mucha atención.

-Es solo que no me siento muy bien...es todo.- dije yo justificándome.

-Te acompaño a la enfermería?- dijo Ángela preocupada.

-No hace falta es, un leve dolor de cabeza- dije yo con media sonrisa, Ángela si que era una muy buena persona

-Lo que acabo de decir es que los Cullen no se juntan con nadie jamás, claro, a menos que seas uno de su familia lo cual es raro, y te miran como si quisieran comerte es aterrador a veces- dijo Jessica fingiendo un escalofrío, por lo que supuse que estaba exagerando un pelin la historia, los Cullen podrían ser vampiros pero por lo que sabia se alimentaban de animales "Algo extraño" si me lo preguntan, no creía que pudiesen cometer el error de asesinar personas en el instituto para ponerse en evidencia, era sorprendente la fuerza de voluntad que tenían, yo estaba teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas con su presencia allí y eso que eran solo cinco, no podía ni imaginarme lo que seria ir a un lugar repleto de vampiros...eran fascinantes en cierta forma, no podía dejar de echarles una miradita de vez en cuando eran demasiado atrayentes y al parecer Jessica se dio cuenta.

-Ni lo intentes bella... ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.- dijo desdeñosa a lo que pude verlo sonreír nuevamente y ocultar su rostro mirando hacia el plato que ni había tocado desde que se sentó, al parecer estaba tan atento a nuestra conversación como yo a la suya.

-¿que pasa?- dijo una voz femenina en la otra mesa no la pude identificar muy bien. Entonces el dejo de mirarme, mi cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente, supuse que seria mi instinto que estaba protegiéndome de alguna u otra forma...

— ¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? — Pregunto el de la voz grave a lo que yo espere que alguien contestara pero eso no ocurrió y se levantaron de la mesa.

El timbre sonó cuando la rubia, el tenso y el musculoso fueron por un lado y la morena junto con Edward subieron las escaleras principales.

-¿que clase tienes ahorita?- me pregunto Ángela.

-Biología- le conteste con desgana.

-Bien, creo que Mike esta en tu clase- dijo Ángela a lo que Jessica frunció el ceño y tiro los restos de su comida de mala gana...se había molestado _una-vez-mas_ pff ¿bipolar? _tripolar _era la palabra correcta aunque no estaba segura de que existiese.

No le tome mucha importancia a su actitud, Mike subió primero y Ángela me acompaño a la clase de biología y de paso me dio ánimos, Ángela era tan distinta a Jessica y eso me alegraba por que en cierto modo era bastante incomodo para mi convivir con una chica a la que la mitad de las cosas que yo hacia le molestaban y _las que no también_, en cambio Ángela era mas independiente...mas centrada.

No tuve necesidad de mirar para saber con quien compartía la clase para mi completa desdicha, ese olor lo hubiese reconocido a kilómetros, pero ahora estaría concentrado en un salón encerrado que no media ni siete metros de ancho. _¡joder! ¿cuando acabaria este suplicio?_

Entré cuando escuche que el profesor se disponía a empezar su clase, no estaba preparada para lo que me tocaría. Eché un vistazo súper rápido hacia algún puesto vacío pero no encontré nada, bueno si encontré uno...Al lado de Edward Cullen _Mi gozo en un pozo._

Le entregue mi tarjeta de asistencia al profesor quién me entretuvo un rato dándome la bienvenida y esas cosas banales, pero mi atención estaba puesta en él, sus ojos eran negros, tan opacos que significaba sin lugar a dudas que estaba completamente sediento, ya tenía bastante con soportar un aula llena de fáciles y posibles presas para que además tuviese que soportar la cercanía de la extraña humana que olía mejor que todos los demás.

Ahora bien, no podía hacer nada a menos que considerase la idea de fingirme enferma y escapar de la clase, lo que no seria muy de mi estilo por que suelo enfrentar las cosas no huir de ellas, la otra opción que tenia seria sentarme en el suelo al otro lado de el salón pero eso seria muy raro y sospechoso por lo que la descarte y la tercera y no tan mala idea era corroborar que tan sediento estaba y si seria capas de soportar mi olor...

Entonces divise el ducto de la calefacción que casualmente estaba enfrente de Edward, si el aire soplaba con la fuerza necesaria probablemente si me atravesaba mi olor corporal llegaría hasta el y de esa forma vería su reacción, si podía resistirlo me sentaría a su lado y soportaría yo también su cercanía y si no...Me fingiría enferma y correria hasta la enfermería.

Camine hasta interponerme en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en su dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su reacción fue violenta, el aire le llego en pocas milésimas de segundo y cubrió su nariz para mitigarlo, mi casi muerto corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho, el señor banner me indico mi asiento y supe que seria demasiado tarde para no hacer un completo teatro fingiendo alguna enfermedad y llamar la atención...tendría que sentarme a su lado aun sabiendo que no estaba listo para ello, me quite del flujo de aire y lo mire nuevamente, entonces me vi proyectada en sus pupilas, la sangre inundo mis mejillas ante un calor repentino que se alojo en mi estomago, sabia que eso había sido un error pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La patosidad y mi capacidad de sonrojarme eran maldiciones con las que había nacido, camine lentamente completamente perdida en su mirada y comprendí la anhelante necesidad de salir pitando de aquel salón, los nervios se me pusieron de punta, parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre mi, me obligue a caminar y tropecé con la chica que estaba justo delante de su mesa...¿que rayos me pasaba?, enseguida me disculpe y volví a mirarlo, no quería perderlo de vista en ningún momento y nuevamente nos vimos reflejados en las pupilas del otro.

Un crujido me saco del trance y supe que estaba llevando una lucha interna que había acabado por destruir uno de los bordes de la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

Aspiro en direccion a la ventana cuando yo me daba la vuelta y finalmente me sentaba a su lado, rodee el banco para alejarme lo mas que pudiese con movimientos algo forzados, estaba nerviosa pero no asustada..._bueno si estaba asustada_, por un impulso batí mi cabello en su dirección y me arrepentí casi al instante, era un acto reflejo para mitigar la tensión pero solo la había aumentado, le estaba dando razones para que saltase sobre mi.

Enseguida interpuse mi cabellara entre nosotros y me impulse hacia adelante, coloque el codo apoyado en la mesa y con la mano sujetaba mi cabeza, estaba casi dándole la espalda lo cual era el peor de los errores pero mis sentidos estaban tan alerta que podía escuchar hasta el menor de sus movimientos.

_Una hora, tan solo una hora_, me repetía a mi misma, el no era el único que estaba teniendo dificultades técnicas, de hecho creo que me estaba costando mas, ya que a diferencia de el yo no podía dejar de respirar por que de seguro lo notaria y su olor enviaba corrientes calientes e insoportables a través de mi garganta y por lo visto el maldito reloj se negaba a cooperar conmigo.

No aguante la tentación por mucho y lo mire a través de mi cabello, y nuevamente estaba mirándome fijamente...su mirada reflejaba, rabia, odio, anhelo y deseo...Sentí una corriente eléctrica alojarse en mi espina dorsal y nuevamente el calor en mi estomago ¡rayos! La opción de la enfermería hubiese sido la mejor en esos momentos, pero era una j_odida swan_ por lo que el camino fácil quedaba descartado.

Por fin. Sonó el timbre alguna entidad divina se apiado de mi ¡Estábamos salvados!, él de una muerte segura y yo de que se revelara mi secreto y también de una muerte mas que segura, El chico Cullen salió de el salón como si su asiento quemase y yo respire profundamente y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo al instante...No podía volver a soportar esto nuevamente...

Camine rápidamente a velocidad humana claro esta, hacia el departamento de bienestar estudiantil a solicitar un cambio, prefería ver química y física simultáneamente a estar en un espacio tan cerrado con el Cullen, por su bien físico y mi salud mental mejor seria que nos alejáramos lo mas que pudiéramos.

No sabía si era por mi estado semiinconsciente del que aun no había despertado del todo, pero no me di cuenta de que mi idea ya la había tomado alguien más...Y de nuevo Edward Cullen se cruza en mi camino.

Solo me di cuenta de su presencia cuando ya estaba dentro del pequeño departamento, era una suerte que hubiese una enorme ventana en el extremo derecho de la habitación, estaba cerrada por el torrencial aguacero que caía pero la humedad disminuya el olor _afortunadamente para mi_.

-Lo siento Sr. Cullen pero no hay cambios disponibles, tenemos demasiados estudiantes y realizar algún cambio seria imposible- dijo la señora goff desde su asiento, por lo visto algo deslumbrada... ¿estaría el usando algún truco de coqueteo?...Na. La única capaz de caer tan bajo era yo.

-Esta segura de que no hay cupos disponibles en la clase del señor Mclean?- dijo él con voz aterciopelada.

A lo que la señora goff se sonrojo y comenzó a buscar nerviosamente...Si, usaba el truco del coqueteo, no era la única tramposa.

-No Sr. Cullen...-

-Dime Edward- la corrigió,_ Woo este chico si que sabía como poner de los nervios a una humana. _

-Bueno…Edward- dijo la mujer sonando melosa ¿estaba de broma? El chico podria ser su hijo... bueno fisicamente, por edad hasta su tatarabuelo pero ese no era el caso... -No hay cupos disponibles lo siento tal vez el próximo semestre- termino ella apenada. ¡Santa mierda ya no había cupos!

¡Con mil demonios! ¿Seria que estaría destinada a soportarlo durante tres veces a la semana por seis meses?..._La vida no era justa._

-No se preocupe- dijo el en tono amable y se volteo -Tendré que soportarlo- dijo mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo lo mire con desprecio y salí dando un portazo que por poco tumba la pared. ¿Que creía? que era el único incomodo con la situación, pues si era así se equivocaba, si no podía enfrentarlo como Vamselt, lo haría como humana pero esa situación tendría que terminar...Lo haría ¡claro que lo haria!... _pero cuando se alimentara..._si señor no iba a arriesgarme a ser descubierta. ¡Cobarde! Me grito mi conciencia a la que decidí ignorar como siempre.

La clase de gimnasia fue dura, no por el entrenamiento sino por la concentración que requerían cada uno de mis movimientos, el deporte de esta semana seria el voleibol por lo que necesitaba estar tranquila y serena ¿pero como voy a estar tranquila y serena con un vampiro medio idiota que no puede controlarse?

La pelota fue hacia mi y la golpee con un cachito mas de fuerza de lo que debería y por desgracia golpee en la cabeza a Mike newton con ella, el tipo pego tal grito que toda la clase se detuvo en seco...Y todo por culpa de Edward Cullen... ¿por que no podía sacármelo de la puta cabeza y ya?... ¿por que estaba tan molesta? _Fácil por que tendría que aguantármelo hasta el próximo semestre ¡urght!._

-¡Lo siento!...les dije que no me dejaran jugar hoy- le dije a Mike mientras me cercioraba de que no fuese nada grave.

-No te preocupes bella, no dolió- dijo el haciendo una mueca.

-Valla bella...para la próxima pediré un casco- dijo Jessica sonriendo desdeñosamente.

-Si, no valla a ser que te vuele la cabeza con el balón Jesse- dije yo de igual forma.

Bien, si, estaba siendo un poco ruda pero tenia motivos para hacerlo, aunque no recuerdo que me hubiese puesto tan encabronada como para amenazar de muerte a un humano nunca en noventa y seis años...

El día termino sin mayores contratiempos, solo me encontré con los Cullen cuando sonó el timbre de salida y ni siquiera por que solo los vi reunidos alrededor del volvo plateado que había visto por la mañana, todos se me quedaban viendo de forma extraña bueno todos menos Edward que no lo vi por ningún lado...y aun mas la pequeña morena, no les preste mucha atención y salí del instituto hacia el único lugar en donde podía ser en realidad Isabella swan sin lastimar, matar o asustar a alguien...

Llegue a casa en menos de media hora, el monovolumen no daba para nada pero con el humor que tenia no supuso mayor esfuerzo forzarlo aunque en mas de una ocasión se apago _mejorando aun mas mi humor_.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Rene cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta lanzando la mochila a cinco metros hasta el comedor.

-Nada- le respondí con la voz más neutral que pude poner.

-Bueno...No debes ponerte así por ese "nada", no es bueno que te descontroles.- dijo Rene cambiando su rostro despreocupado a uno completamente opuesto.

-No te preocupes mamá, se hasta donde puedo llegar...es solo que tuve un jodido y puto mal día- dije yo caminando hasta el piano de la sala y tocando la única melodía que era capas de calmarme por completo, la canción que tocaba René para hacerme dormir cuando era una bebe humana... El claro de luna era una pieza tan compleja...que tocarla bien se convertía en un verdadero logro, al principio tan trágica y triste que me recordaba a una noche lluviosa, y después llegaba el amanecer y con el la esperanza de un nuevo día...Así cambiaba mi humor, de pronto todo estaba negro y nada valía la pena pero después aparecía un rayo de esperanza que cambiaba por completo todo el panorama...era especial para mi y solo la tocaba cuando estaba preocupada por algo, cuando me molestaba alguna cosa o cuando estaba confundida..Era el mejor tranquilizante.

Rene solo escucho la pieza una y otra vez, en silencio, algo que no era para nada habitual en ella, y en cierto modo la comprendía, yo misma había pasado el transcurso del día en ese estado de ausencia, deje que mis dedos fluyeran sobre las finas teclas e hicieran su magia, y poco a poco fui recobrando control total y me calme...Pero con todo y eso seguía maldiciendo al clan de vampiros, respire profundo y me encere en mi habitación mientras intentaba relajarme aun mas...Al final del día _vi la luz._

El no tenia la culpa de que yo llegara en tan mal momento y por supuesto yo tampoco la tenia, y si éramos dos seres intentando sobrevivir secretamente ¿por que no podríamos convivir?...bueno esa no era la pregunta mas idónea, por que la respuesta seria "_por que el es un vampiro y tu comes vampiros"_, pero al menos podría haber algún tipo de armonía o tregua que nos hiciera la monotonía mas llevadera por lo que hablaría con él a la mañana siguiente, no le diría lo que en realidad soy, eso no estaba ni siquiera en discusión, pero al menos intentaría que las cosas fuesen por un mejor camino, el tendría la ultima palabra, si llevarnos como perros y gatos o ignorarnos por completo ya que la idea de "amigos" estaba mas que eliminada...El hecho de que yo quisiera hacer las cosas bien no implicaba que el sujeto me cayera de perlas.

El día que siguió a ese amaneció mas iluminado, no me molestaba el sol pero prefería los días con neblina...eran mas refrescantes.

Llegue al instituto y permanecía afincada en la puerta izquierda del monovolumen diciéndole a Rene lo del viaje a Seattle en la semana del baile de bienvenida cuando sentí que me miraban, lentamente mire en dirección a los Cullen y hay estaba el clan, todos y cada uno mirándome profundamente, mi instinto de protección salto de inmediato y le correspondí el gesto mirando fijamente a la rubia quien quería intimidarme creyendo que era una simple humana que no entendía ese lenguaje y que bajaría la mirada viéndome _profundamente asustada y extrañada_ pero no lo hice, quizás debí hacerlo pero mi orgullo era demasiado difícil y le seguí el juego, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos ella fue quien se rindió al fin y yo volví mi atención al teléfono...Sabían todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward, quizás el mismo se lo había dicho y por eso sus actitudes tan molestas y amenazantes, a lo mejor querían que les tomara miedo y que me alejara lo mas posible y yo lo haría gustosa.

Una semana paso luego de ese incidente y el nunca apareció, pensé que se había dado por vencido y el alivio ante esto era inmenso, las cosas mejoraban.

* * *

**_Holaaaa holaaaaaa de nuevooo debo decir que sus reviews han sidoo muy revitalizadores para mi, me da mucho gusto de que esta idea les guste. mil gracias Farfallenere, Yari (Yo tambien soy de venezuela saludos!) Pauli de cullen y pinkty. Sus comentarios me alegran mucho de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos mañanaa! saludos xoxo!_**


	6. El nuevo poli del pueblo

**Declaimer: LOs personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genialidad de Sthephanie Meyer y fragmentos de la misma tambien aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria, queda prohibita la copia total o parcial sin autorizacion previa.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! mil graciaaaaaas por sus coments me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el cap anterior, este esta un poco mas orientado a la relacion bella/jacob de amigos claro n.n.**

* * *

**C**apitulo VIII El nuevo poli del pueblo

El domingo fui de caza temprano ya que en la noche habría una "reunión familiar" probablemente me informarían lo que ya yo sabia y tendría que poner mi mejor cara de sorpresa, Jacob y Billy Irian también lo que indicaba que al menos en la noche no me aburriría por Jacob claro.

Mi victima fue un vampiro demasiado joven, un neófito como le dicen comúnmente a una persona recién convertida, se caracterizan por su impulsividad y falta de control, son extremadamente fuertes, pero demasiado tontos, me costo un poco atraparlo ya que este si que me dio la pelea, incluso llego a morderme pero la ponzoña no surtía efecto en mi, además

solo fue un rasguño y creo que ni tiempo de introducir el veneno le dio, tenia uno que otro rasguño y una herida superficial en el abdomen que extrañamente no se curo al instante ni siquiera después de alimentarme contrariamente a los rasguños, no me preocupe demasiado ya que los vampiros no son venenosos para nosotros o al menos estaba segura de ello.

Al llegar a mi habitación me puse algunas vendas que compre en el pueblo para intentar cubrir la herida, y me coloque guantes para que no se vieran los rasguños, total, igual y estaba nevando fuertemente producto de la llegada de la navidad.

Los Black llegaron poco después que yo y vale la pena mencionar que entré a mi habitación a escondidas, Rene y Charlie habían estado tan descuidados que ni lo notaron.

Media hora después ya me había re-enterado de todo, Jacob no abrió la boca para delatarme puesto que el también tendría que fingir no saber nada pero en nuestra misma actuación no podíamos evitar reírnos disimuladamente, aunque el asunto fuera tan grave...eso era lo bueno de Jacob a todo le ponía una pizca de humor.

-Por eso necesito introducirme al cuerpo de investigaciones, si no lo hago será muy sospechoso que este siempre metiendo mi nariz en todos los asuntos policiales.- dijo Charlie sorprendiéndonos a todos los presentes.

-Pero…Como... ¿como lo vas a hacer?... ¿te costaba mucho comunicármelo...Compartirlo conmigo? - pregunto Rene.

-Lo siento…Pero era algo que tenia que resolver solo Rene...Randall ya introdujo mis datos en la página gubernamental, todos son datos falsos... certificados de la escuela militar y esas cosas, así podré seguirles la pista a los vampiros.- dijo Charlie.

-Papá...eso es demasiado peligroso...es decir...Randall a sacado documentos falsos y todo ese tipo de cosas pero...creo que esto es pasarse de la raya- le dije yo preocupada, Randall trabajaba para Charlie, era algo así como un mafioso, siempre que nos tocaba cambiarnos de residencia o país el intervenía y nos agregaba a una base de datos que nos hacia un expediente como personas normales, conseguía visas y ese tipo de cosas, ya llevaba trabajando para papa poco mas de quince años y al parecer nunca pareció notar que jamás envejecíamos y que constantemente cambiábamos de vida, y si lo habría notado estaba mas que segura que no diría nada...por miedo y dinero, claro.

La reunión familiar culmino, Rene estaba enfadada con Charlie al igual que yo, pero en el fondo sabíamos que lo hacia por protegernos a nosotras y a la especie...Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era demasiado arriesgado, Billy junto con Rene prepararon la cena mientras que Jacob y yo estábamos en el playroom con los video juegos.

-Si es algo complicado...parecía que me fuese a saltar encima en cualquier momento.- dije yo terminando de relatar la historia.

-Rayos...y ¿como es ser como tu?...es decir, algún día podré verte ¿convertida?- pregunto haciendo a un lado el control.

-No lo se...quizás aunque preferiría no arriesgarte, además no es nada de el otro mundo, mas bien es algo desagradable- le explique yo mientras jugaba.

-Pues viniendo de ti...no lo creo, no eres para nada desagradable- dijo el mirándome fijamente.

Los pelos se me pusieron de punta ¿acababa de decir lo que creo que escuche?...no eso...no podría ser posible... ¿que le pasaba a todo el mundo en forks?..Primero Mike con lo del baile y ahora Jacob...

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte yo sin quitar mi atención del video juego.

-Es que...bueno no creo que sea tan feo cuando estas así...cazando, es mas un día de estos te voy a seguir- dijo sonriendo... ¿estaba haciendo calor o era idea mía?-

-No creo...verás, es bastante peligroso, yo no me alimento de humanos pero los vampiros si lo hacen y si las cosas salen mal podrías resultar herido y eso seria muy malo- dije yo.

Entonces cuando fue a tomar el control del video juego sin querer me toco en el costado izquierdo justo en donde tenía la herida, lo que produjo un dolor que me hizo apretar los dientes, enseguida se dio cuenta y no paro hasta que tuve que enseñarle la herida.

-Pero…Ustedes no pueden… herirse, eso es imposible- dijo el perplejo.

-Si...probablemente, pero ya mañana sanará- dije yo algo nerviosa.

-¿Será que se te infecta?- pregunto el rozando los costados de la herida.

-No lo se...no creo- dije yo conteniendo un temblor involuntario _entupidas cosas de humanos_

-Ven...te ayudo a lavarte, es mejor evitar infecciones… ¿tienes mas vendas?- pregunto jake a lo que sentí como mis mejillas ardían _estupidas reacciones de humanos_

-No...Yo...-

-Ni hablar vamos o...le diré a Rene- dijo el sonriendo.

- ¡Traidor!...¿estas chantajeándome?- le pregunte atónita.

-Sip- dijo el tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar _pff que exagerado, como si me hubiesen arrancado el costado_

-Vale...pero esta no se queda así- apenas pude decir yo.

Me levante la camisa con cuidado y justamente lo necesario para no andar de mostrona, esta bien, tenia 96 años pero aun no me había involucrado con nadie _al menos no de esa forma_ y era algo pudorosa para esas cosas por lo que esa tarea tan sencilla se me hizo algo infernal.

Jake tomo una toalla húmeda y me la paso suavemente por la herida, de vez en cuando me estremecía ante el rose y la sensación de piquiña.

-¿Tienes bicarbonato?- preguntó distraído con la limpieza.

-Si abajo en la alacena... ¿por?- pregunte extrañada.

-Ya vuelvo ¡no inventes nada!- y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia abajo.

Cuando subió con el bicarbonato hasta el cuarto de baño lo vertió en el recipiente con el agua tibia y mojo una de las vendas y siguió limpiando la herida, y conforme pasaban los minutos se cerraba más y más, esto debo decir que me dejo totalmente perpleja ¿como sabia esas cosas Jacob?...pues me quede con la duda por que no me lo dijo.

La herida quedó cicatrizada casi que por completo, solo quedaron los rasguñitos tontos que seguramente desaparecerían en cuestión de horas, No cabían dudas de que Jacob seria mi ángel guardián.

Ese lunes estaba bastante animada pero no lo suficiente como para aguantar las indirectas de Mike con respecto a lo del baile de bienvenida, Por lo que me fui lo mas tarde que pude al instituto, no tenia ni la mas minima esperanza por así llamarlo, de encontrarme a Edward Cullen y ya ni siquiera me importaba si arreglaba las cosas con el...

Ángela me acompaño hasta mi clase de español mientras Jessica se adelantaba hasta su clase de química, pensé que seguiría molesta conmigo o algo por el estilo, pero igual que otras veces no le preste atención, Me junte con mi compañera de mesa y como la semana pasada la clase fue de lo mas amena e interactiva.

Mi humor no podía mejorar, me sentía bien y a diferencia de los días pasados no estaba como en otro planeta, y esto en su mayoría se debía a que el fin de semana fui simplemente Isabella y no bella la humana.

Su aroma me llego cuando iba bajando las escaleras del primer piso justo antes de entrar al comedor, no me fije en él sino hasta que me reuní con los chicos y distinguí una voz en su mesa.

-Hay viene- dijo Alice a lo que hice una mueca de fastidio -Traten de parecer humanos-. Culminó la morena.

-¿Humanos dices?- pregunto el musculoso..._Emmet _recordé que se llamaba, al momento que alzo una bola de nieve, que por supuesto no se había congelado, me asuste de tal forma que la cosa comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿acaso me la lanzaría a mi?

Cuando emmet, abruptamente lanzó el pedazo de hielo, Alice lo hizo a un lado con un casual alboroto de sus dedos. El hielo rebotó a lo largo de la cafetería, demasiado rápido  
para ser visible al ojo humano, y se rompió con un sostenido golpe contra la muralla de ladrillo. El muro también se rompió.

Todas las miradas comenzaron a buscar al culpable del daño incluyéndome aunque solo fuese por disimular.

Los Cullen seguían hablando pero la conversación era algo trivial...

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunto Jessica, parecía ansiosa, yo respondí negando con la cabeza y después llego Mike y me tense, era algo inusual en mi ponerme nerviosa frente a un humano pero el asunto era que Mike era extremadamente irritante cuando se ponía en ese plan, y sin nombrar a Jessica que se molestaba cada vez que el sujeto me hablaba.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto Ángela.

-Estoy algo mareada...es todo- todas estas preguntas venían por que solo escogí una soda para almorzar y creyeron que estaba enferma o algo por el estilo porque siempre tomaba la bandeja a rebosar.

-¿Que le pasa a bella?- pregunto al fin Mike a lo que yo respondí lo mas tranquilamente que pude un simple -nada- y por mi visión periférica pude ver como Edward volteaba hacia mi ¿otra ves escuchando mis conversaciones?, avanzamos hasta la mesa mientras sentía como me observaba el vampiro y miré directamente al suelo evitando que mi mirada se enganchara con la suya, me sonroje y seguí caminando, mientras fijaba mi audición en dirección a la mesa Cullen, _y yo que pensé que Seria un buen día._

-Pareces enfermo hermano- dijo emmet, solo hubo silencio después de eso.

Deje de prestar atención y me senté en la mesa, conmigo se sentaron los compañeros de Jessica y Ángela mientras que Mike se fue a la mesa de los jugadores de futbol americano.

Un sonido en el aire me distrajo y voltee al tiempo que una bola de nieve se impactaba contra el rostro de emmet. Este parpadeo sorprendido e hizo una mueca a lo que Alice respondió -Tu te lo buscaste- todos rieron en la mesa mientras que emmet se sacudía los trozos de hielo y agua sobre la rubia y Alice quien tomo una bandeja y la uso como escudo, la imagen se veía tan humana que me hizo sonreír, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos como siempre que nos mirábamos, pero esta vez lo esquive desviando mi atención hacia el interesante suelo y me tape el rostro con el cabello.

-Edward Cullen te esta mirando- me susurro Jessica, entonces él hizo una mueca y miró a uno de sus hermanos...me parece que se llamaba Jasper, pero aun así seguía escuchando la conversación así que decidí seguirle el juego a Jessica para pobrar un punto.

-No parece enfadado ¿verdad?- le susurre, mi pregunta confundió a Jessica por un momento y volteo a ver a Edward...

-No...¿Debería estarlo?- pregunto ella dubitativa.

-Creo que no soy de su agrado y el tampoco me agrada en lo absoluto- culmine yo apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos sabiendo que el estaba atento.

-A los Cullen no les gusta nadie...Bueno tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste- -Nunca lo hacen- termino mas bien como una queja a lo que yo hice una mueca de dolor…si que estaba resentida.

-pero te sigue mirando- dijo ella.

-Solo ignóralo quieres- dije yo poniéndome tan roja como al salsa que estaban comiendo los chicos, ella soltó una risita nerviosa y dejo de mirar.

No mire nada mas que mi mesa durante todo la hora...no podía resistirme ¡quería ver! Pero no me lo permitiría, en lugar de eso preste atención a Mike que llego hasta nuestra mesa planeando una guerra de nieve sin notar que ya había empezado a llover, el no lo escuchaba pero para mi era un sonido bastante fuerte.

Cuando termino la hora del almuerzo salí pitando hasta mi salón, no quería que él me tomara por sorpresa, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas clases y yo entre antes que nadie, solo estaba el maestro banner preparando las diapositivas de la clase, me recogí el cabello y coloque mi banco lo mas lejos posible del suyo, esperaba que esta vez no hubiese tanta tensión como la semana pasada.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa de nuevooooooooo mil graciaaaaaaas el proximo cap sera sorpresivo al enos para bella jajaja debo aclarar que esta primera parte del fic esta basada en "sol de media noche" lo que pude leer del libro lo demas si no estará tan apegado, nos leemos prontoooo mil gracias a todaaaaas "v y sophie" muchas gracias por sus comentarioooos bienvenidas espero les siga gustando el fic Farfallenere, pauli_de_cullen pinkty isa mil grax por su apoyoooo espero no esta olvidando a alguna besos! nos leemos mañana si diosito quieree! **


	7. Devastadora melodía aterciopelada

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de la historia asi como parte de la misma pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la mayoria sin embargo es de mi autoria, se prohibe la copia total o parcial de la misma sin autorizacion._**

**_¡Hulaaaaaa! Mil gracias por sus reviews aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo cuya cancion es "Eyes on fire de blue fundation". La amo enserio es un de mis rolas favoritas, nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

**Capitulo VII Devastadora voz aterciopelada.**

Me aburrí mientras los estudiantes entraban y salían, el señor banner seguía preparando las diapositivas, entonces me incline en mi asiento y empecé a garabatear sobre una carpeta para al menos mantenerme entretenida en algo cuando lo sentí acercarse, de la impresión me sobresalte, dañando la perfecta armonía de mi garabato.

Movió la silla hacia atrás haciendo un ruido bastante fastidioso pero no volví la cabeza para mirarlo, en vez de eso continúe como si nada los dibujos raros.

-Hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada, la sentí meterse profundamente en mis oídos, parecía divertido por algo.

Lo mire extrañada, no sabia porque me había hablado y estaba aun un poco confundida por la sensación que me causo escuchar su voz tan de cerca, tenia una cortés y..._bonita_ sonrisa en su rostro, no dije nada puesto que el rubor en mis mejillas me dejo en completo ridículo, le sostuve la mirada por un momento, ignorando por completo su olor…

-Me llamo Edward Cullen- me dijo sonriendo -No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser...Bella swan.

Un estremecimiento me recorrio de pies a cabeza sin que pasase desapercibido por el para mi total verguenza pero lo pase por alto y fruncí el seño ante el pronunciamiento de mi nombre... ¿porque me sentí de esa forma? ¿Por que me decía bella?...bueno seguramente lo escucho cuando espiaba mi conversación con Jessica o algo, pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, ¡seré idiota!.

-¿como sabes mi nombre?- mi voz tartamudeo un poco... ¿que me pasaba?...de seguro era el olor del vampiro, no podía pensar ni hablar con claridad…

-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre...el pueblo entero te esperaba- se justificó a lo que yo hice una mueca ¿sería verdad eso?, era algo desagradable saber que todo el mundo hablaba de mi familia...pero generalmente la gente me llamaba Isabella y no bella...

-No es bonito llamar tanto la atención – termine yo.

-¿Te molesta la atención? pregunto el bastante sorprendido.

-Si, es molesto que hablen de ti y estén pendiente de lo que haces, espero dejar de ser el juguete nuevo pronto- dije citando las palabras de Jessica

-Oh- dijo escuetamente mientras volteaba hacia el maestro banner.

Inhalo y arrugo el rostro...sabía que le estaba costando mucho por lo que me aleje un poco más y trate de disminuir un poco mi olor a humana evitando que se diese cuenta claro.

-Empiecen- dijo el maestro banner.

-¿Damas primero compañera?- preguntó sonriéndome de una forma tan...no se la palabra el hecho es que sentí que me quedaba sin aliento, mis ojos se abrieron un poco mas y el pareció notar mi sorpresa y mi inquietud...

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas- susurro él tranquilamente.

-No.- pronuncie yo sintiendo el inoportuno y vergonzoso rubor en mis mejillas -Yo lo hago- y hale el microscopio hacia mi mientras él veía el material que el señor banner había preparado.

Era una tontada lo del microscopio, tanto Cullen como yo podríamos identificar las fases de la mitosis solo forzando la vista, además, esta clase la había visto millones de veces así que no me tarde mas de cinco segundos en ver cual era.

-Profase- dije aburrida y comencé a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas y le había echado un vistazo, no era muy Cortez de mi parte pero esas clases realmente me aburrían.

-¿Te importa si lo miro?- pregunto él, e instintivamente alcanzo mi mano para evitar que removiera la diapositiva. Ambos nos estremecimos y él pareció extrañado, después de algunos segundos retiro su mano, fue como una corriente eléctrica potente, ocurrió igual que con Jacob solo que esta vez su mano era muchísimo mas fría que la mía y con Jacob no hubo corriente eléctrica alguna.

-Lo siento- Murmuro entre dientes a lo que yo medio sonreí, fue algo extraño

Miró rápidamente por el microscopio

-profase- confirmo asintiendo y escribiéndolo en la primera línea de la hoja, para después cambiarla por la segunda y miro rápidamente.

-Anafase- dijo mientras escribía en la segunda línea_.._

-¿puedo? pregunte a lo que me miro sorprendido y yo levante una ceja, el sonrío y me paso el microscopio, sabia que no se había equivocado pero el lo había hecho conmigo ¿no?, así que cuando lo comprobé le pedí la diapositiva numero tres.

Dejo caer la diapositiva para evitar que nuestras manos se tocaran nuevamente, la cambie lo más rápido posible y mire a través del microscopio por no más de dos segundos.

-Interfase- dije despreocupadamente a lo que él se mostró incrédulo _Me estaba divirtiendo con este juego_, sonrió y le empuje el microscopio, lo tomo y corroboro lo que yo dije y así terminamos la tarea diciendo una palabra a la vez y ocasionalmente nos rozábamos pero tratábamos de no mostrar emoción alguna por educación o al menos yo lo hacia.

La tensión podía cortarse con tijeras era realmente algo incomodo, lo mire de reojo y note que sus ojos eran de un color ámbar claro a diferencia de el negro profundo de la semana pasada, supe que se había alimentado, eran fascinantes, nada que hubiese visto con anterioridad... ¿una humana normal se hubiese dado cuenta? No lo sabía pero estaba mortalmente aburrida ¿había dicho antes que era mi hobbie molestar a los demas? Si que lo era...

-Acabas de ponerte lentillas?- pregunte con falsa curiosidad en mi voz, bien, interpretaba perfectamente el papel de una humana curiosa.

-No.- dijo casi sonriendo por la suposición tonta de que un vampiro se pusiera lentillas.

-Ah...es que te veo los ojos de otro color- dije riendo en mi fuero interno _touche_ bella 1 vampiro Cullen 0

Él se quedo pensando un momento e hizo otra mueca casi imperceptible, estaba segura de que si el captaba por donde venia yo de seguro me abría dicho que si estaba usando lentillas, pero...no lo capto, el señor banner se acerco al ver que no hacíamos nada.

— En fin, Edward— dijo, mirando nuestras respuestas. — ¿No crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?  
— Bella — Lo corrigió automáticamente. — En realidad, ella identificó tres de las diapositivas.- dijo mirándome y sonriendo, yo le correspondí la sonrisa sinceramente, me gustó no tener que corregir a alguien para que me dijera bella y no Isabella.

-¿Has hecho esta práctica ya en tu antiguo instituto?- preguntó el profesorescéptico. Si, unas cien veces _¡por década!_

-Si pero no con la raíz de una cebolla- respondí inocentemente.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Sudamérica?- pregunto más escéptico que antes, idiota presumido ¿que tenia de impresionante?.

-Si, de hecho ibamos por el transporte de membranas (1) - respondi pestañeando varias veces con una sonrisa petulante en mi rostro.

— Bueno… — El Sr. Banner dijo después de una pausa para salir de su shock. — Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio. — Giró y se alejó de nosotros murmurando.  
— Así los otros chicos tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios. —Dijo, casi en un susurro, _¡resentido!. _No ibamos tan avanzados en mi antigua escuela pero este tipo necesitaba un golpe para bajarse del pedestal donde estaba.

Edward y yo nos carcajeamos y me miro suspicaz...se suponía que un humano no podría escuchar lo que dijo el señor banner,_ si... había metido la pata._

-¿Siempre es así de...raro?- pregunté yo sonriendo haciendo alusión a su escepticismo y antipatía.

-No...Es que le extraño que termináramos tan rápido- dijo el aun dudoso.

-Ah...bueno para la próxima nos equivocaremos para no hacerlo sentir mal- dije sarcásticamente a lo que el sonrío.

-Lo veo algo difícil- respondio.

-Y que lo digas- murmure yo por lo bajo.

Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio por varios minutos y el volteo el rostro hacia la ventana para tomar más aire y ocultar la mueca que instantáneamente hacia producto del dolor.

-¿Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, no?- preguntó medio sonriendo.

_¿Lastima?_... en realidad era una suerte no tener que jugar con los chicos a las guerras por que en realidad no estaba de ánimos para volver a súper controlarme para no hacer lo que hizo emmet horas antes en la cafetería o volarle la cabeza a alguien con una tonta bola de nieve...El frío me gustaba, si, pero no me sentía muy a gusto controlándome siempre.

-En realidad…No- dije yo bajando la mirada para evitar sonrojarme...siempre que lo veía a los ojos sucedía ese incomodo episodio que no podía evitar y siempre me dejaba en ridículo sin mencionar que le hacia las cosas mas difíciles a él.

-A ti no te gusta el frío.- trato de adivinar esta vez, pero fallando estrepitosamente, si me gustaba el frío porque ayudaba a mi piel y de paso me refrescaba...no me sentía asfixiada.

-Si me gusta, es solo que había una guerra de nieve y...no soy muy dada a las actividades que ameriten coordinación de pies y brazos- _¡mentirosa!_ me grito mi conciencia pero la silencie como siempre... no era una mentira..._del todo_, no era muy buena si debía coordinar todo a velocidad humana.

-Pero en sur America siempre hace calor ¿no?- pregunto el confundido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, el calor me hace sentir...enjaulada.- dije yo al tiempo que me recorría un escalofrío.

-En tal caso... ¿por que no te mudaste antes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es...muy complicado- dije yo refiriéndome al hecho de que teníamos que mudarnos siempre sin importar el destino con tal de no ser descubiertos y que a mis padres les gustaba el calor.

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo. Mire mis manos una vez mas pensando en que rayos decir, el se mostró algo impaciente a lo que yo levante la vista.

-Mis padres...viajan mucho...demasiado solo los sigo, no controlo los destinos- dije yo.

-Y a ti te molesta eso- dijo una vez mas tratando de adivinar y acertando esta vez.

- ¿y eso que?- respondí yo o viajaba con ellos o era descubierta y por consiguiente todos los demás.

-Bueno se supone que si algo te molesta debes comunicarlo...por que si no te sientes desgraciado- dijo el pensativo por lo que supuse que estaba hablando de algun caso conocido.

-¿Y?- pregunté, no tenía opciones.

-Que no parece demasiado justo...aunque ya estés en un lugar mas cómodo para ti- dijo pacientemente.

-Si...pero no por decisión mía, surgió un inconveniente y henme aquí- termine recogiendo mis cosas.

-Bien, lo confirmo, no es justo.- concordó, también recogiendo su pila de libros.

-¿que no te lo había dicho nadie?...La vida no es justa Cullen- finalicé saliendo con estilo, pero me siguió, _no entendía indirectas_... Joder

-Creo haberlo oído antes- dijo el siguiendo con la conversación que yo había intentado terminar.

-Bueno eso es todo- le dije yo intentando terminarla de nuevo, no estaba molesta con Charlie y ya me había resignado a nuestro constante cambio pero ahora si me parecía bastante injusto que buscaran solo su confort y no pensaran en lo que me gustaba o no... No queria molestarme ni dar mas vueltas al asunto, nunca me habia quejado y no empezaria ahora.

-Puedo estar equivocándome...pero…Apuesto a que sufres mas de lo que aparentas- comento él adivinando de nuevo ¡maldito libro abierto!

No conteste para no salirle con una grosería...estaba poniéndome de malas de nuevo y no era su culpa era solo que nunca me había detenido a pensar en esas cosas y claro, por el hecho de tener mis emociones escritas en la frente.

-¿Me equivoco?- preguntó sonriendo.

No conteste intentando calmarme, entonces se carcajeo.

-Creo que no- volvió a decir.

-¿Y eso a ti que?- conteste esta vez apretando los dientes.

-Muy buena pregunta- dijo frunciendo el seño pensativo, entonces me detuve y me gire para verlo.

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa divertida... Adivine su juego, intentaba molestarme como hacia yo constantemente así que me calme...No le Daria gusto.

-No exactamente. Estoy mas molesta conmigo misma...es fácil saber lo que pienso...mamá me dice que soy un libro abierto- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Nada de eso- me respondió riendo con su aterciopelada voz -En realidad me cuesta leerte el pensamiento- dijo sin dejar de sonreír a lo que pude ver sus filosos blancos y hermosos dientes... ¡Un momento! que dientes ni que dientes ¿que había dicho?...leer mentes...él ¿podía leer mentes?...no sería algo extraño, muchos vampiros tenían habilidades especiales, tenia que averiguarlo.

-Ah ¿será que eres un buen lector de mentes?- pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Por lo general sí- me respondió mostrando su fila de hermosos y peligroso dientes de nuevo y poniendo su mano en la pared bloqueándome la salida, para una humana seria una postura normal pero para mi no, era intimidante de hecho...Me quede absorta por un momento... ¿entonces si podía leer mentes?...quizás me lo había dicho pesando en que yo siendo humana no lo creería y me tomaría en juego pero no era una humana, se había descubierto frente a su peor enemiga natural...en cuanto a la cadena alimenticia se refiere claro.

Me sonrío de nuevo y capturo mi mirada en la suya, entonces supe lo que estaba tratando de hacer, esa postura intimidatoria, su sonrisa...Su comportamiento era un muestra clara de que intentaba ver alguna reacción de miedo o cautela de mi parte, no podía leer mi mente y eso lo sabia por que somos inmunes a casi cualquier tipo de habilidad mental, ahora si la habilidad del vampiro era a nivel físico entonces si éramos bastante propensos a ellos... _Ser psicologa resultaba de ayuda en este caso._

Aunque por el contrario, en vez de mostrarme cautelosa coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja enviando partículas de mi olor hacia él y aparte mi mirada de la suya al tiempo que veía como apretaba sus manos en puños a causa del olor.

-Me voy a clases...- se apresuro a decir, al tiempo que desaparecía a velocidad humana por el pasillo. Bella 2 Vampiro Cullen 0.

Sali de clase mas temprano que de costumbre, me duche como todos los lunes al terminar gimnasia y me fui a caminar un rato hacia el bosque que estaba detrás del instituto. Las ramas que se partían debajo de mis zapatillas eran el único sonido fuerte que percibía ya que los alrededores estaban en total silencio. _Relajante._

A paso humano llegue hasta una pequeña colina algo alejada del instituto, solté mi mochila y me senté en una de las ramas del arbol enterrado en el monticulo de tierra, la vista que ofrecía era de los jardines del instituto por la parte de atrás, desde donde estaba podía ver a algunos estudiantes perfectamente pero ellos a mi no, sin embargo mi intención no era espiarlos así que cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa fresca golpeara mi rostro y me concentre en el estado de inercia que tomaba para sentir que dormía aunque no fuese así realmente.

Mis sentidos estaban al cien por cien así que pude olerlo sin problema alguno, cada vez se acercaba mas por lo que me vi obligada a abrir los ojos, era la esencia de Edward junto con otra muy similar...juraría que era la de alguno de sus hermanos.

Me incorpore mejor y agudice un poco mas la vista, entonces los vi caminando rápidamente por los jardines en donde ahora no había nadie salvo ellos dos por supuesto, era Edward y atrás de él estaba emmet, la escena era un poco extraña puesto que parecían molestos por algo...o quizás preocupados...Emmet lo alcanzo y le coloco una mano en el hombro a lo que Edward se la sacudió con tal fuerza, que si se hubiese tratado de un humano probablemente lo habría dejado sin brazo...y sin la mitad del tronco.

-Lo siento Edward- dijo emmet con remordimiento en su voz.  
-Lo se- respondio Edward de mala gana.

Entonces comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos ahogados, su expresión y sus movimientos me dejaban claro que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de tomar a alguien, mi mano instintivamente apretó una de las ramas ante el nerviosismo que me inundo, parecía que fuese a lanzársele encima al primero que viera y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque…Pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta al tiempo de que una brisa limpia y helada le golpeaba el rostro y despues de un momento a mi también enviándome corrientes mas fuertes de su esencia, deje de respirar al instante antes de que fuera a perder el control.

-¿Tan malo es?- pregunto emmet.  
— Peor, Emmet, peor.- dijo sonando desesperado sentándose en una roca y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.  
— Tal vez... — intento decir emmet pero Edward lo interrumpió.  
— No, sería mejor si terminara con esto de una vez. Vuelve a clase, Emmet. Quiero estar solo. - termino Edward cortante

Emmet se dio media vuelta y se fue silenciosamente hacia el edificio nuevamente, cuando desapareció, Edward se levanto y camino hasta el estacionamiento y allí lo perdí de vista.

Me regañe a mi misma, estaba siendo estupida al angustiarme, si Edward perdía el control ¿eso debía importarme?...Debía ocuparme de mis propios asuntos así que intente relajarme un rato mas, esta vez me costo pero después lo conseguí, quede completamente en blanco, al tiempo que mi cerebro se apagaba y mis sentidos se agusizaban.

No se cuando tiempo habría pasado, pero el hecho era que estaba completamente empapada, escuche y sentí las gotas pero no le preste atención, estaba en un estado de relajación máximo, lo malo era que mi ropa se me había pegado como una segunda piel y de mi cabello caían gotitas, me sentía libre y fresca, probablemente ahora la temperatura seria de unos cinco grados pero mi piel me protegía del frío.

Salte los siete metros de altura de la rama al suelo cayendo a gatas, y corrí a mi velocidad normal esperando que las frías corrientes de aire secaran al menos algo de mi ropa, aunque en vez de secarlas solo la tornaron mucho mas frías, escuche el timbre justo al tiempo que salía del bosque a velocidad humana, y me apresure a llegar hasta el monovolumen para que nadie me viera en las fachas en las que estaba, un humano en mi condición estaría al borde de una hipotermia o pulmonía segura y no quería llamar la atención de nadie...pero alguien si atrajo la mía, el frío impidió que su olor me llegara de manera fuerte...solo me di cuenta de su presencia por que sentí su mirada sobre mi, de inmediato voltee para encontrarme con un preocupado y horrorizado Edward que me miraba con curiosidad y...algo de...¿interés? había algo en su mirada que no había visto antes un... _fuego extraño_... ¡Oh mierda!

Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y mire inconscientemente mi blusa...ya sabia lo que veía con tanto interés. La camiseta se me había pegado tanto que dejaba ver mas allá de lo que yo hubiese permitido, sentí una repentina corriente eléctrica que me recorrió la columna y se alojo en mi vientre... mi entrepierna _la zona mas vergonzosa que podría imaginar_ y finalmente en mi estomago, lo mire nuevamente y nuestra mirada se engancho enviando oleadas de calor hacia los mismos lugares y acelerando mi torpe corazón tanto que pensé se saldría de mi pecho...

Baje la mirada al suelo para salir del trance y abrí la puerta del monovolumen apresuradamente, y aunque no soy para nada fanática del calor encendí la calefacción que seria el acto mas normal, la corriente de aire tibio se arremolino en la cabina cerrada del enorme trasto y lo encendí haciendo una mueca ante el sonido enloquecedor que hacia, mire hacia atrás por el espejo y retrocedí para salir a toda marcha de allí.

Cuando llegue a casa subí inmediatamente hacia mi habitación para cambiarme y me arroje en la cama... ¿Por que me sentía de ese modo?...es decir ¿por que Edward me hizo sentir todas esas cosas con tan solo mirarme?...Era tan estupido que una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios... No le di mas vueltas al asunto y deduje que mi falta experiencia _en eso (2)_ me estaba afectando después de 97 años…Eso era todo.

Después de un rato de tontear en el piano me relaje sobre mi cama, tal y como había hecho durante la tarde en el pino y allí me desconecte por un rato mientras que Charlie y Rene salían a cazar, este si que habia sido un dia para nada monotono.

* * *

**(1) transporte de membranas: se refiere ****al intercambio de sustancias entre el interior celular y el exterior a través de la _membrana_ plasmática... Es un tema bastante complejo y al maestro banner no le cayó nada bien que nuestra isabella estuviese tan avanzada si supiera ..**

**(2) Eso: se refiere a sexo, bella ha pasado por una situacion amorosa dificil con un humano por eso se ha mantenido alejada del amor, tambien por esa razon le resulta tan melancolico y triste el canon de pachelbel, es una cancion de bodas entre otras cosas, asi que ya se podran imaginar por donde viene el asunto que ya mas tarde sabran ;)  
**

**Hola holaaaaaaa****aaaaa espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews anteriores y les agradezco tambien infinitamente por su apoyooo! nos leemos prontoo xoxo!**


	8. Quedate en cama

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer al igual que fragmentos de la misma, aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe su copia total o parcial sin autorizacion.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa chicaaas he aqui un nuevo capi, espero les guste! Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capitulo VIII **

**Quedate en cama.**

El amanecer llego pronto así que me prepare para otro monótono día de clases, tardé un poco mas en arreglarme pero aun tenia tiempo de sobra, _eso de no dormir tenia sus ventajas_, Mire hacia la ventana y pude distinguir lo que era una capa delgada de hielo sobre los árboles, la carretera, el césped...Era como si fuese una cubierta protectora de vidrio...algo hermoso. Entonces un ruido de cadenas me distrajo de inmediato y vi a Charlie junto con Billy poniéndole ¿cadenas a mis neumáticos?..._Perfecto_

Baje en cuestión de segundos enfurruñada...Si el monovolumen de por si ya hacia un ruido bastante molesto, con las cadenas iba a acabar por volverme loca.

-Ey bella- me saludo Billy.

-Hola Billy... ¿que hacen?- pregunte mirando a papá con el seño fruncido, _alguien necesitaba con urgencia meterse en sus asuntos._

-Colocando cadenas en las ruedas para que no te resbales en el camino.- dijo Charlie.

-¿y es muy necesario?- pregunté con la mandíbula apretada.

-Pues muy a pesar de tus reflejos señorita, si pierdes el control llamarías demasiado la atención, además, toda la gente normal lo hace.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si no hay de otra...- dije resignada.

No me cansaría nunca de maldecir el tres veces maldito auto, ¿merecía ser castigada de esa forma? Y para terminar de acabar con mi paciencia las malditas cadenas ¡me volverían loca! No conforme con tener que manejar a 50 Km. /h tenia que deducir _aun mas _la velocidad para no quedarme jodidamente sorda...Hasta pensé en arrojar la chatarra por el primer risco que se me cruzara en el camino pero no vi ninguno _que suerte_, en lo que llegase al instituto yo misma le quitaría las cadenas, me valía un reverendo pepino si era normal o no.

Al llegar estaba tan preocupada por el molesto ruido que ni atención le preste a Edward, solo supe que estaba cerca por su olor, estacione al lado izquierdo del aparcamiento y me baje quitándome la molesta chaqueta para tener mayor comodidad, al bajar patine un poco pero después, sentía la capa de hielo como si fuese el asfalto mas irregular del mundo, corrí despacio y me agache en la parte trasera de el monovolumen, vi un pequeño candadito que sostenía las cadenas alrededor del neumático y con un apretón quedo hecho trizas, entonces comencé a remover la fina cadena rompiendo los eslabones con cuidado para que nadie viera lo que hacia, pero un ruido me distrajo...Una corneta sonaba frenéticamente ¿Quién seria el idiota? ¿Tenían un complot para dejarme sorda o era idea mía?

Estaba concentrada lanzado maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cuando escuche a Alice gritar en un tono bajo, me sobresalte y mire a Edward al tiempo en que divise una furgoneta viniendo hacia mi directamente, la tenia a poco mas de tres metros y contaba con suficiente tiempo como para apartarme a velocidad normal pero...los vampiros estaban allí en primera fila ¡Estaba frita!

Mis opciones eran o quitarme o dejar que la furgoneta chocara contra mi irrompible cuerpo, pero de cualquier forma seria descubierta _¡Mal/dita sea!_ ¡Si tan solo los vampiros no estuviesen allí podría hacer todo sin que nadie lo notase! Apreté la cadena y la deje hecha polvo...dos metros y ya todo se habría acabado...tendríamos que mudarnos...o quizás matar a los Cullen para no ser delatados, ¡Santa mierda! si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría no me hubiese parado de la cama el día de hoy...Conjeture varias salidas pero ninguna funcionaria ¿había dicho frita? Eso se quedaba corto, seria rostizada y brutalmente mutilada... ¡Oh ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel!

Mire el horrorizado rostro de Edward Cullen por ultima vez antes de ser cenizas y después todo se torno borroso...me movía a tanta velocidad que no distinguía nada solo borbotones en el aire y su olor...su olor me llego tan fuertemente que pare de respirar como acto reflejo...todo sucedió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pronto caímos al suelo, mi cabeza reboto en la fina capa de hielo destrozándola, no me dolió por supuesto pero Edward se tenso ante el fuerte sonido.

La furgoneta venia hacia nosotros como si fuésemos imanes, el chirrido de la misma detrás de nosotros dándole la vuelta al monovolumen para seguirnos, pereciese que fuese controlada por alguien... todo ocurrió tan rápidamente que me desoriente…Entonces Edward me soltó dejándome en el suelo y extendió sus brazos para detener el monstruo de metal, la fuerza del impacto lo empujo hacia atrás contra mi chatarra...El ruido del golpe fue mínimo a pesar de la apremiante velocidad que tenia la furgoneta pero la carrocería de el monovolumen se hundió bajo los hombros de Edward...Yo seguía atónita, no podía creer lo que había hecho por mi...Mi tartamudo corazón latía frenéticamente como nunca lo había hecho, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho.

El tambaleo de la furgoneta me distrajo de nuevo…quería ayudarlo, sostener la maldita cosa y lanzarla lejos...pero no podía, me sentía como una idiota, Edward la golpeo en la parte baja así que se movía en dirección a mi, me aplastaría las piernas, entonces tan rápidamente como esta conjetura llego a mi mente Edward la empujo provocando que cayera en sus cuatro neumáticos y antes de que me cayera en las piernas reaccione _demasiado_ rápidamente, aferre mis brazos a su cuello y me impulse hacia él retirando mis piernas para que pudiese soltar el vehiculo, cuando este choco contra el suelo todos los cristales se rompieron al unísono.

**(tema para esta parte Temble for my beloved)**

Me tenia sujeta por la cintura, mi cuerpo presionaba al suyo y tuve que respirar sorprendiéndome de que su olor no me hubiese sacado de todo control posible, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos producto de la enorme sorpresa, de seguro parecían producto de un estado de shock... Y debo admitir que aunque no fuese humana estaba apunto de uno..._Mi vida entera paso ante mis ojos_.

Sus manos heladas recorrieron mi rostro en busca de alguna contusión o algo, me estremecí pero no le importo.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó desesperado. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Estoy bien. — dije automáticamente con una deslumbrada voz que no reconocí como mía, aun mis brazos permanecían aferrados a su cuello, pero irónicamente no tuve fuerzas para retirarlos

Nuestras miradas se engancharon, y sentí el impulso..._El estupido impulso_ de apretarme mas contra él y abrasarlo…Quizás de darle las gracias…Pero algo me detuvo, quizás mi lógica o mi instinto así que trate de separarme de él poniendo mis manos en su fuerte, duro y jodidamente musculoso pecho _¡Dios como hubiese deseado no saberlo nunca, ahora las imágenes del vampiro sin camisa me perseguirían por siempre!_ Pero no permitió que me alejara apretándome con delicadeza más hacia él _como si eso fuese posible_, entonces el calor y la electricidad volvieron...su cuerpo parecía una roca pegado al mío _malditas hormonas._

-Ve con cuidado- me dijo con media sonrisa. -Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza- comentó tocándome en el punto exacto del golpe.

Una puntada minima me hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Ay?- dije ante la sorpresa, se supone que no debía dolerme… él solo se hecho a reír ¿en donde estaba lo gracioso?

— Tal y como pensaba... — dijo finalmente.

Bien, aun estaba algo confundida por la velocidad tan sorprendente que alcanzo y en la razón de que se pusiera en evidencia solo por salvarme la vida...bueno eso creía el.

-¿Como demo...?- me frené de golpe iba a preguntar sin pensar... ¿que le iba a decir?...Como demonios alcanzaste la velocidad de la luz…_oh si muy convincente_ un humano que sabe cuanto es la velocidad de la luz y pudo verlo casi todo aunque solo fuesen borrones, entonces la reformule pero esta vez sin errores.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?- pregunte incrédula.

Entonces su sonrisa desapareció y supe que se estaba preparando para mentir.

— Estaba a tu lado, Bella. —

_¡Si claro, y Paris Hilton es la presidenta de los Estados Unidos! _

Su esencia se estaba tornando cada vez mas irresistible y teniendo en cuenta la cercanía y que tenia que respirar con frecuencia me sacudí de nuevo y esta vez si me soltó, no sabia porque pero me sentí vacía con este simple acto.

Nos miramos por un instante y el desvío la mirada, un acto que solo un mal mentiroso haría pero yo sabia que el no era un mal mentiroso, a pesar de ese error su cara permaneció lisa y benigna, si fuese humana ya estaría babeando en el suelo repitiéndome una y otra vez _¡Estaba a mi lado!_ Ni aunque me lo dijera mil veces lo creería, pero en ese instante no lo quería molestar por lo que me mostré confundida.

El escenario del accidente ahora estaba rodeado. Mayormente por estudiantes empujándose a través de los restos para ver si había algún cuerpo destrozado al que pudiesen fotografiar pfff... y Rene decía que yo era sádica.

Habían gritos pidiendo ayuda y las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos, no quería estar allí para el momento en que llegaran...era peligroso que me estudiaran, no estaba segura de poder engañar los aparatos de rayos x y los estetoscopios de mi naturaleza humana, trate de ponerme en pie para huir como las buenas, pero Edward me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y pese a su temperatura fría yo sentía la piel bajo su tacto demasiado caliente.

— Quédate ahí por ahora.- me dijo con voz preocupada.  
— Pero me quiero ir- protesté a lo que el sonrío burlón y me enfoque de nuevo en su rostro... ¿un humano seguiría insistiendo?...y si dejaba todo así... ¿seria sospechoso?...Bueno él no me dejaba ir y yo no lo dejaba de molestar.

-Estabas al lado de tu coche- dije segura.

— No, no es cierto.- respondió obstinado.

-Pero...yo te vi- replique yo con suficiencia.

— Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.- dijo intentando convencerme.

Yo cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Entonces se arriesgo nuevamente, coloco una helada mano bajo mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

— Por favor, Bella. — susurro intensamente, ¡por todo lo que es bendito! Eso era hacer trampa, el corazón se me acelero, mi traicionera mirada bajo de sus ojos a sus labios entre abiertos invitandome y esta vez el impulso de abrasarlo paso a segundo plano, yo quería... ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! Me reprendí saliendo del trance... Ya comprendía a la señora Goff

— ¿Por qué? — dije yo en un susurro ante la lucha interna con el impulso de besarlo, por que, si... _yo Isabella Marie swan Vamselt de profesión quería besar a un vampiro..._Mi moral ya valía una mierda_._

— Confía en mí —me rogó.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?- le pregunte yo en un susurro mirando sus ojos esta vez, su calido aliento golpeaba mi rostro, estaba aturdida, mis piernas flaquearon y con una mierda que dolía admitirlo.

— Muy bien.- dijo con tono de recriminación.  
— Muy bien — repetí yo con el mismo tono saliendo de mi idiotizamiento.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada _aunque esta vez a una distancia prudencial _y en sus ojos pude ver la indecisión y preocupación de las que era victima. Entre varios chicos intentaron mover la furgoneta para que pudiesen entrar los paramédicos, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en mi pecho cuando con un crujido la furgoneta dio paso a una camilla y a dos de ellos, el primero era un hombre de mirada tristona que se dirigió primero a Edward por suerte. Como deseaba que Rene o Charlie vinieran...No quería afrontar esto sola... ¿y si las cosas no salían bien?..¿Y si no lograba engañar los estetoscopios y los demás aparatos?

— Hola, Edward ¿Estás bien? — dijo el hombre interrumpiendo mi ataque de pánico silencioso.

— Perfectamente, Brett. Nada me tocó. Pero me temo que Bella podría tener una contusión. Se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando la quité del camino... — respondió Edward a lo que el tal Brett puso su _completa_ atención Juro que palidecí y las manos comenzaron a temblar ¡a la mierda con la compasión lo molestaría hasta que confesara!

Lo mire fieramente sintiéndome profundamente traicionada y respondí a las preguntas que me hacia el paramédico de mala gana insistiendo en que estaba bien, mientras que el segundo hombre insistía en asistir a Edward pero este se Safo diciendo que su padre lo examinaría después ¡Gradisimo Idiota!...El si que podía zafarse de todo pero como yo era la tonta y debilucha humana tendría que hacer el ridículo de mi vida saliendo detrás de una Ambulancia como si estuviese medio muerta.

-Te colocare el collarín y al llegar al hospital te harán los exámenes pertinentes.- me explico Brett colocándome el incomodo aparato en el cuello, Edward me veía con diversión mientras yo enrojecía de la rabia y la vergüenza, mis ojos se humedecieron como siempre sucedía cuando me enfadaba... ¡nunca en mi vida me habían humillado tanto!

Los demás Cullen llegaron al lugar del accidente y por sus rostros sabia que Edward estaba en problemas y quizás yo también.

-¡Bella!- escuche a Charlie gritar, el alma me volvió al cuerpo me levante enseguida a pesar de las instrucciones del paramédico, lo mire con ansiedad y miedo, el solo me dijo que todo estaría bien mirándome a los ojos con severidad, bien, ¿esto significaba que no habrían problemas con los aparatos médicos?

Los camilleros me subieron a la incomoda camilla mientras que Charlie demandaba mas información y solicitaba acompañarme en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes...nada saldrá de control- dijo en fracción de segundos para que nadie _y con nadie me refiero a Edward_ escuchara.

-¿que sucedió?- preguntó con tono de interrogatorio... Valla lo de policía se le daba bien.

-Una furgoneta casi me arrolla...pero Edward me aparto del camino- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos para que entendiera mejor la magnitud de las cosas.

-Te salvo la vida...- dijo lentamente.

-si...se expuso _demasiado_- comente con doble sentido.

Charlie frunció el seño y asintió pero no dijo nada mas, me sujeto la mano pensativa y yo pase del estado de preocupación extrema al de enojo al ver que Cullen se iba de copiloto en la ambulancia...siendo que ¡él había estado más expuesto que yo!

El ruido de las sirenas era por demás frustrante, se me ponía la piel de gallina al imaginarme en una sala blanca llena de aparatos... ¿Y LOS RAYOS X?...¡Por todo lo que es bendito!...¿y si mi cráneo no era del todo normal? ¿Y si intentaban inyectarme? Adiós mundo cruel la especie se extinguiría por segunda vez mierda mierda mierda... Los "y si" seguían atormentándome.

La ambulancia freno y supe que habíamos llegado al deprimente hospital, los paramédicos bajaron la camilla y vi a Edward adelantándose hacia un pasillo mientras que yo seguía directamente a...donde fuera.

Estaba en una sala blanca con olor a desinfectante y ampicilina, con bastantes camas y justo a mi lado estaba tyler crownley bastante mal herido, suerte que su sangre no me llamara la atención, si no estaría en bastantes problemas, la sangre fresca estaba por todos lados, el tipo tendría no-se-cuantas heridas bastante feas y no paraba de disculparse mientras lo examinaban y yo esperaba mi turno para las radiografías, me examinaron la cabeza y solo detectaron un herida tonta pero _debían estar seguros de que no fuese una contusión_, tyler solo repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía…Que todo fue muy rápido y me tense cuando me pregunto en como había salido del lugar con vida.

- Pues... — ¿debía mentir por Edward?...esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para mi venganza ya que gracias a su bocota ahora yo posiblemente estaba en peligro de ser descubierta...aunque también se había expuesto demasiado solo por salvarme...bueno otra mentira mas para mi enorme historial— Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la furgoneta.- respondí yo secamente, este idiota irresponsable pudo haber matado a un humano por su imprudencia.

Tyler pareció confundido a lo que dije -Edward Cullen- para que se ubicara en tiempo y espacio, el siguió en silencio frunciendo el seño a lo que yo agregue.  
— Estaba a mi lado.-

— ¿Cullen? — Huh. Eso es raro… — No lo vi... — Podría jurar... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿El está bien?

-— Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.- dije yo resentida.

Una señora bastante mayor entro con una silla de ruedas para llevarme a la sala de rayos x, me levante asegurándole de que estaba bien y que no había necesidad de la silla pero ¿me hizo caso?...No…En realidad _ni me escucho_.

Tenia ganas de llorar, con un demonio si estuviese aquí alguno de mis amigos no pararían de reírse... ¡por que me pasaban estas cosas!... Qué seguía ¿una curita en forma de corazón? ¿Un caramelo por buena niña?

Me senté en la camilla de espaldas a una pantalla…rara, me dijeron que no me moviera y sentí algo así como un flash enceguecedor...y un sonido chillón, los humanos apenas y sentían estas cosas pero para mi eran bastante molestas, después de eso mi visión se torno azul con globos verdes volando de aquí para allá, la sensación duro poco y literalmente rece para que todo saliera normal mientras volvía a la habitación.

Me trasladaron nuevamente a la sala de emergencias... ¡que exageración!...Tyler no dejaba de susurrar disculpas a lo que preferí hacerme la dormida, dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos pero aun así seguía y seguía...Entonces sentí el aroma de Edward entrando a la sala, me miro por un largo momento, él de seguro sabia que estaba fingiendo dormir.

Cuando tyler lo vio comenzó a hablar mas alto esta vez disculpándose.

-Shh, esta durmiendo- susurro el vampiro.

Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y lo mire con cólera y furia...él en cambio me sonrío como si nada hubiese pasado, pero esta vez no caí.

— Oye, Edward,… — dijo Tyler— lo siento mucho...

Edward levanto una mano silenciándolo nuevamente.

— No hay culpa sin sangre. — dijo sonriendo ante su broma privada...Bueno ni tanto, yo también sonreí, pero me puse tensa al instante en el que recodé que tyler estaba bañado en sangre fresca...¿y si Edward perdía el control?...Pero increíblemente pareció no importarle y se sentó a los pies de su camilla ignorando al chico olímpicamente, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente estaba completamente atónita, tenia mucho mas autocontrol de lo que esperaba…De su padre no me sorprendía irónicamente _era doctor_ pero de él…Nunca lo hubiese creído.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? — me preguntó.

-Oh, bueno al parecer me volé la tapa de los sesos- Dije sarcásticamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, este solo rió — No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme... ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?- le pregunte resentida.

— Tengo enchufe — dijo ligeramente. — Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.- dijo sonriendo burlón.

Entonces detecte un olor parecido al de Edward...solo que no tan tentador, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, así que mire la puerta con curiosidad antes de que otro vampiro apareciera, cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta no logre dominar mis expresiones, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y mi boca como idiota...Eran totalmente parecidos… Como hermanos ¿serian hermanos de verdad?, su cabello no era cobrizo si no mas bien de un dorado algo mas claro que sus ojos, si fuese un poco más viejo juraría que era su verdadero padre...aunque creo que si era su padre según lo que dijo Billy la otra noche y Jessica también lo dijo, pero era adoptivo…Su nombre seria Carlisle o algo así.

— Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? — preguntó el doctor _Carlisle Cullen_ leí en su identificación. Por lo que pude ver tenía una grandiosa habilidad para tranquilizar a sus pacientes, pero no funciono conmigo...mas bien me puso mas nerviosa ¿un vampiro examinándome?... ¿vería mis placas?... _Grandioso._

— Estoy bien — dije tranquilamente, aunque las tripas se me retorcían ante los nervios, menos mal y no podía sudar, estaría goteando.

El papá de Edward puso mis radiografías en una pizarra iluminada y me alivie al ver que mi cráneo era bastante normal...solo algunas heridas curadas pero nada más.

— Las radiografías son buenas. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que te diste un golpe bastante fuerte. – comento acercándose a mi.

Suspire implorando por paciencia, ¿acaso le había dicho a todo el hospital que me había dado un porrazo en la cabeza?...

— Estoy bien. —dije por millonésima vez pero esta vez con impaciencia mirando a Edward.

Carlisle se acerco a mi y recorrió gentilmente sus dedos sobre mi cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró nada él frunció el seño y aparto un poco mi cabello para ver mejor lo que ocurría, sonrío a lo que hizo algo de presión y me sobresalte ante la puntadita que seguía fastidiando, un humano se abría partido el cráneo en dos posiblemente.

-No hay heridas superficiales...solo fue un golpe ¿te duele?- preguntó

- Casi ni lo siento- le explique cuidadosa.

— De acuerdo — dijo Carlisle. — Tu padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Te puedes ir a casa con él, pero debes regresar rápidamente si sientes mareos o algún  
trastorno de visión.-

— ¿No puedo ir al instituto? - pregunte con fastidio ante la idea de soportar la intensidad de Rene en casa.

— Hoy deberías tomarte las cosas con calma — sugirió Carlisle. Entonces mire a Edward al tiempo que preguntaba:

— ¿Puede él ir al instituto?

— Alguien debe darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido— me dijo con autosuficiencia.  
— En realidad, — Carlisle corrigió — parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

Bien, ¿que las humillaciones no terminarían nunca?...¡que vergüenza! Lo único que me faltaba es que me sacaran en la silla de ruedas hasta afuera..._que ridículo_.

-hay no - le dije al tiempo de que me cubría la cara para ocultar el color rosado de mis mejillas ¿furia? No...Echaría fuego si no paraban de joder.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? — preguntó Carlisle, no con sarcasmo si no como una verdadera opción.

— ¡No, no! — dije rápidamente, al tiempo en que sacaba mis piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa poniendo mis pies en el suelo.

El efecto de los rayos x no había pasado aun al cien por cien por lo que me tambalee y Carlisle me sujeto estabilizándome de nuevo.

-me encuentro bien- dije anticipándome a la pregunta que me iba a hacer.

-Tómate éstas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor — sugirió.  
— No me duele mucho.- le conteste mientras que mis mejillas se encendían de nuevo ante la sonrisa de Edward.

- Parece que has tenido muchísima suerte.- me dijo Carlisle escribiendo mi justificativo medico mientras que yo veía a su hijito con una mirada fulminante. Bien este era mi momento de molestar.

-La suerte fue que Edward estuviese a mi lado.-Lo acuse yo.

-Ah si bueno- dijo Carlisle casualmente entonces intento hablar tan bajo que solo Edward lo escuchase , ¡Ja! yo también podía oír.

-Toda tuya, maneja esto como creas que es mejor- no vi que sus labios se moviesen por que estaba de espaldas.

-Muchas gracias - susurro Edward quieto y tranquilo con cierto sarcasmo lo que hizo sonreír a Carlisle y a mi, pero me mordí el labio inferior para no delatarme, luego el doctor se dirigió a tyler.

Me acerque mas a él aspirando inconscientemente su aroma y le susurre

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- a lo que el retrocedió un paso.

-Creo que tu padre te esta esperando afuera- replico entre dientes.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas si no te importa- le exigí a lo que el gruño por lo bajo y salio delante de mi, tuve que esforzarme por no largarme a reír esto si que seria divertido, caminamos hasta la parte trasera del hospital, había un pequeño jardín con banquitos, por suerte no había nadie, él se detuvo y se recostó de una de las paredes al extremo derecho del pequeño jardín, retome mi semblante serio.

**(Segundo tema A caught myself)**

- ¿que quieres?- pregunto el molesto. Yo retrocedí por instinto, estaba real y absolutamente molesto, lo divertido se fue dejándome la piel de gallina.

-Me debes…una explicación- dije cautelosa.

-Te salve la vida Isabella, no te debo nada- escupió indignado.

¿Isabella?...¿tan molesto estaba?, no sabia porque pero una puntada se alojo en mi pecho y sentí un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago que apenas y me dejaba hablar, esto iba mas allá de mi pequeña venganza por haberme arrojado a los leones, solo que no quería aceptarlo... me lo negaba.

-Me lo prometiste- susurre, su enojo superaba al mío.

-Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de que rayos estás hablando.- soltó mirándome mordazmente.

- ¡No me pasaba nada en la cabeza!- le grite yo explotando de rabia y...frustración.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto furioso mirándome ferozmente.

-¡Quiero saber por que rayos debo mentir por ti!- dije alzando mas la voz, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

-¿que crees que paso?- cuestionó Sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quieres saber que paso?...pues te lo diré, estabas al otro lado del aparcamiento por que te vi cuando la furgoneta venia así que no me vengas con eso de "estuve a tu lado"- Imite torpemente su voz pero continúe -Luego te moviste imposiblemente rápido cruzando el aparcamiento y me apartaste, quitaste la furgoneta de un golpe cuando venia hacia nosotros otra vez dejándole abolladuras y a mi auto también, y la cargaste cuando casi me aplasto las piernas...crees que no merezco una puta explicación de que rayos fue lo que paso?- dije frenando mi torrencial discurso por que se me quebró la voz, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero seguí -¡y entonces pretendes hacerme quedar como loca! Y deslumbrarme...Se que apenas me conoces pero ¡no diré nada!- culmine mirándolo fijamente, su cara cambio de furia a una burlona y sarcástica, lo que me hizo enfurecer _Aun mas._

-¿Crees que aparte a pulso una furgoneta?- pregunto alzando una ceja. — Nadie te lo va a creer- dijo riéndose, en ese momento sentí un impulso inmenso de patearle las pelotas, pero me controle...quería que confiara en mi...lo necesitaba mas que nada...Por alguna razón estupida y sin sentido que obviamente desconocía ¿Qué mierda debería importarme si confiaba en mi? ¡Pero me importaba!

-No le diré nada a nadie...- dije como si tuviese problemas de entendimiento.

-¿Entonces que importa?- pregunto severamente.

-Me importa a mi- le dije intensamente -No me gusta mentir y quiero tener un buen motivo para seguir haciéndolo por ti.- seguí tratando de evitar las lágrimas de rabia.

-¿Por que no me lo agradeces y punto?- cuestionó fríamente.

-Gracias-

-¿No vas a dejarlo correr verdad?-

-NO-

-En tal caso...Espero que disfrutes de la decepción- dijo otra vez mordazmente acercándose tanto a mi que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, sus labios rellenos y rojizos estaban tan cerca...nos enganchamos en los ojos del otro, ambos teníamos el ceño fruncido y si no estuviésemos tan enojados probablemente hubiésemos soltado una carcajada ante nuestra expresión.

-Entonces... ¿por que me salvaste?- dije en un tono mas suave, pero seguía enojada, él suavizo su rostro y pareció sinceramente confundido y contrariado.

-No lo se- y dicho esto me miro a los ojos y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo por la puerta trasera.

* * *

Hola de nuevoo! como ya sabran los temas de este cap son basicamente "temble for my beloved de colective soul y a caught myself de paramore, espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus reviews son el motor de mis ganas para escribir, mil gracias a todas enserio este fic serian solo palabras vacias sin ustedes! nos leemos pronto! xoxo!


	9. PeorMás que peor

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y fragmentos de la misma pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe su copia total o parcial sin previa autorizacion.**

**Holaaaaaa! mil gracias ya son nueve capitulos gracias a ustedes! Este creo que va a ser el mas corto que he subido, nos leemos abajo! n.n  
**

**

* * *

****Capitulo IX **

**"Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir peor...¿Adivina que? _Si que pueden_".**

Al llegar a casa tuve que convencer a René de que no había cometido ninguna imprudencia, no estaba preocupada por mi, _Un golpe bajo si me lo preguntan_, pero si le inquietaba el hecho de que hubiese metido la pata, al principio se torno impaciente y bastante nerviosa pero ya después todo se le paso, sin embargo las dudas seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza...La mas grande de todas era ¿que harían los Cullen?...¿intentarían asesinar a la humana que los descubrió?...Probablemente no, pero era algo de lo cual no estaba cien por ciento segura, entonces ¿que debía hacer?...No estaba dispuesta a esperar pero tampoco sabia como averiguarlo por lo que decidí _muy a mi pesar_ comentarle las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza a Charlie, se lo hubiese dicho a Rene pero tiende a ponerse neurótica con estos temas, en cambio mi padre era un tempano de hielo... _Encantador._

-¿Que te pasa Bel?- Pregunto al verme en el humbral de la puerta.  
-Hay...algo que...bueno no se si en realidad sea una tonteria porque...-  
-Bel...- exigió sin desviar la vista de lo que hacia.  
-Es que no me gusto la actitud de los Cullen cuándo vieron el incidente...se que puedo sonar paranoica pero... ¿y si planean terminar conmigo?- explique con una tonelada encima menos.

Charlie parecio meditarlo por un momento y asintió, probablemente él había estado pensando en lo mismo.

-Si, quizá piensen en eso pero no podrían lastimarte aunque quisiesen, no hay de que preocuparse, además ¿para que estamos aquí Rene y yo si no es para protegerte?...Bella se que es duro convivir con vampiros todo el tiempo, pero tampoco podemos depender de sus acciones.- ¿Habia dicho tempano de hielo?...Bueno me habia quedado corta, Rene estaria en estos momento sufriendo un colapso nervioso, siendo sincera, no se que preferia.

-Claro que podrían lastimarnos e incluso _matarnos_...Hoy el chico Cullen demostró ser mas rápido y fuerte que cualquier vampiro que hubiese visto en casi ¡cien años!...somos fuertes papá, eso lo se, pero no por eso debemos confiarnos, hay criaturas allá afuera que podrían acabarnos con facilidad...Además ellos son siete y nosotros tres, nos superan 2 a 1, no quiero enloquecer con este tema, pero nuestro secreto pende de un hilo... e inevitablemente nuestra supervivencia depende de los Cullen queramos o no.-

-Bella, te estas angustiando demasiado, quizás te confundiste con todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy...Los vampiros son inofensivos para nosotros...tu misma lo has comprobado, el chico Cullen jamás podría ser mas intrépido que un Vamselt…Es naturalmente imposible es como decir que un conejo supere en velocidad y fuerza a un leopardo.- se burló Charlie..._Vale enserio, mi paciencia llegaba al limite estaba a punto de sarandearlo_.

-Pues déjame decirte _papi_- escupi acidamente – Que este, no es un simple _conejito_ por el hecho de que alcanza la jodida velocidad de la luz y podría rompernos los huesos si quisiese, de otro modo no estaría estrujandome los sesos...Los Cullen no son lo que yo llamaria _comunes_.- culminé yo reprimiendome para no alzar la voz mas de lo necesario, me miro perplejo, soltó el arma que estaba puliendo y se sentó en la silla de madera del comedor, se paso una mano por el grisáceo cabello y me miro más perplejo aun.

-Es… ¿una especie broma?-

-¿_Me estoy riendo_?- Respondi con sorna, el hombre ya habia captado el punto.

**Narrador pov (Forgotten-Avril Lavigne)**

El bosque permanecia agitado ante la tormenta que iniciaria, solo la respiracion acompasada del vamselt permanecia en completa calma, las gotas comenzaban a caer de las grisaceas nubes y el viento mecia los arboles lentamente, el ambiente permanecia cargado de una tension constante anunciando que algo se acercaria...**  
**

Siete seres hermosamente perfectos se mantenian en silencio sentados alrededor de una mesa de gran tamaño, cada uno ensimismado preparando sus argumentos, los sembantes preocupados eran su factor comun...Solo uno de ellos permanecía aislado del resto con expresion decidida pero no menos preocupado que los demás.

Carlisle, el lider del clan, estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación, en su lado izquierdo se sentó esme, su fiel esposa, sujetándole las manos en señal de apoyo ya que su seño fruncido y sus labios suavemente presionados indicaban que estaba debatiéndose en cual de sus hijos debía apoyar y a su derecha se hallaba Edward, su primer hijo completamente absorto en sus pensamientos...o en los de alguien más.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a Carlisle se hallaba su segunda hija Rosalíe cuya atención permanecía en Edward, a su lado su pareja Emmet y a su espalda Jasper para quien la decisión ya estaba tomada...solo planificaba estrategias de ataque... La tensión se podría palpar en el aire de ser posible y a la reunión familiar se unió Alice quien entro a la sala frotándose las sienes, al parecer producto de un dolor de cabeza insoportable por forzar las inentendibles visiones del futuro lejano… Se detuvo por un momento indecisa y luego se sentó junto a esme tomando la mano disponible de su madre adoptiva por encima de la mesa y frente a su inseparable hermano Edward... la cuenta estaba 4 a 3.

El silencio estuvo presente durante largos y agonizantes minutos hasta que Edward después de una respiración profunda lo rompió.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando primero a Rosalíe, después a Jasper y por ultimo a Emmet.

-No era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la  
responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto.- Finalizo este visiblemente compugnido.

Rosalíe lo miro ceñuda -¿A que te refieres con toda la responsabilidad ¿arreglaras todo?- pregunto alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-No de la forma en la que tu piensas- respondió Edward intentando mantener un tono tranquilo. -Estoy dispuesto a marcharme si esto arregla las cosas, pero teniendo la certeza de que ninguno de ustedes tocara a la chica- culminó mirando fijamente a los tres vampiros frente a él.

-No- Esme murmuro horrorizada -No otra vez Edward- se precipitó. A su mente llegaron los dolorosos recuerdos de la rebeldia de Edward que termino cuando el vampiro se alejo de su familia por largos años.

-Es solo por un tiempo- agregó para tranquilizarla el de cabellos cobrizos, Esme no podía soportar la idea de que su familia se separase, su sueño siempre había sido el de convertirse en madre al igual que el de Rosalíe, pero en vista de que esa posibilidad ahora le estaba negada... Su amor de madre se orientó a los cinco luceros que permanecian sentados en la mesa...sus hijos, Rosalíe, Jasper, emmet, Alice y Edward.

-Bueno, Esme tiene razón, si te marchas eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ahora más que nunca debemos saber que piensan las demás personas.- dijo Emmet seriamente, algo verdaderamente inusual en él.

-Alice podrá notar cualquier peligro-discrepó Edward.

Carlisle cabeceo y su seño se aliso..._sabía de que lado estaba ahora._

-Creo que emmet tiene razon, la chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tú te vas, si desapareces... desaparecemos todos- dijo por primera vez el patriarca de la familia.

-Ella no dirá nada- dijo Edward en defensa de la humana, Rosalie parecia querer explotar en cualquier momento, pero Edward con gusto se le adelantaría.

-Tu no sabes lo que Pienza- le recordó Carlisle.

-Estoy seguro de eso. Alice, ayúdame un poco- Rogó Edward. Alice lo miro apenada y visiblemente exhausta.

-No puedo ver nada si seguimos ignorando esto- contesto ella mirando a Rosalíe y Jasper quienes ignorarban el incidente aunque no fuese cierto del todo... Ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones bajo una capa de indiferencia haciéndole ver a Alice que no pasaría nada con bella.

Entonces la palma de Rosalíe golpeo la mesa con un ruido sordo.

-No le podemos dar la oportunidad a la humana de que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás denosotros. Vivimos muy diferentes al resto de nuestra clase, tú sabes que existen quienes desearán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadososque cualquiera!- Argumento casi gritando y llevaba completa razon en sus afirmaciones.

-Ya hemos tenido rumores detrás de nosotros- le recordó Edward intentando controlarse.

-Solo rumores y sospechas Edward ¡no testigos y evidencias!- Grito la rubia.

-¡Evidencias! - se mofo Edward -Es solo una humana que sería tomada por loca, con suerte terminaria en el manicomio-

Jasper solo lo miró con desaprobacion.

-Rose...- comenzó Carlisle.

-Déjame terminar- replico ella - No tiene que ser una gran producción… La chica se golpeó la cabeza, Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta- dijo encogiendose de hombros. — Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero obviamente no puede con esto. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.- culmino con impaciencia.

-Si Rosalíe, todos aquí sabemos que eres una asesina competente- le gruño Edward a lo que ella le gruño de vuelta.

-Por favor- demando Carlisle. Y se volvió hacia Rosalía. — Rosalía, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.-

-No es un asunto personal Carlisle, la chica Swan no me interesa...lo que me preocupa es que abra su bocota y no podemos decir que no lo hará por que el mequetrefe aquí presente no puede leerla...- dijo exaltándose para después calmarse -Es solo para proteger a la familia...es todo.-

Carlisle lo pensó por un momento y cuando negó con la cabeza la rubia se lleno de frustracion.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalíe, pero... me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional... despertar de nuestros mas bajos instintos es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos. El asesinar a una pobre niña inocente a sangre fría es diferente. Aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos.- comentó racionalmente.

Edward tenía ganas de aplaudir, de seguro las palabras de Carlisle lograrían que todos cambiasen de opinión.

-Solo se trata de ser responsables- dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que inició la reunión.

- Es ser insensibles- corrigió amablemente Carlisle -Toda vida es valiosa-.

Rosalíe suspiro fuertemente, emmet solo le acarició el rostro.

-Todo va a salir bien- le susurro el _mayor_ de los hermanos para intentar calmarla.

-La pregunta aquí es, ¿debemos mudarnos... o no?.- continúo Carlisle.

-¡NO!...dijo desesperadamente Rosalíe. -Aquí hay tan poco sol que podemos llevar una vida casi normal, además ¡no quiero empezar el instituto otra vez desde segundo año!-

-Podrías ingresar en último de secundaria si eso prefieres- respondió Carlisle.

- ¿Y tener que mudarnos rápidamente de nuevo?.- volvio a cuestionar.

-Bueno no tenemos que decidirlo ahora, Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica swan- comento Carlisle

Edward respiro aliviado, sabia perfectamente que Rosalíe acataría lo que Carlisle decidiera, y Emmet apoyaría a Rosalíe por lo que solamente quedaba Jasper...Por un lado era entendible su irrevocable decisión ya que antes de que conociera a Alice, Jasper participaba en numerosas guerras en contra de los demás vampiros para defender su territorio y veía con sus propios ojos los atroces resultados de no acatar las reglas. Por lo que ahora era inflexible en su decisión.

Decía demasiado el que Jasper no hubiese intentado calmar los animos con su don, en sí Jasper, era uno de los pilares fundamentales de la familia puesto que, podía manipular el humor de cada uno, sin embargo, en la reunión se mantuvo en silencio y al margen...él ya sabía lo que iba a hacer sin importarle la decisión de Carlisle.

-Jasper...Ella no va a pagar por mi error, no lo voy a permitir- Dijo Edward a la defensiva, Jasper solo lo miro sin expresión alguna y contraatacó.

-Entonces ¿se beneficiara de él?...Sabes perfectamente que la humana debió morir hoy, yo solo voy a terminar el trabajo que empezó...quieras o no.-

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevooo! No me maten, si lo se, es muy malo quedarse con la intriga ya me lo han hecho varias veces =S pero si unia este capitulo con el que viene seria demasiado largo asi que decidi ponerlos por separado (n.n)**

**laubellacullen94**

**Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y leer el fic :), creo que adaptar la historia original desde otra perspectiva le da un poco de realismo al personaje, sin embargo, no durará mucho son solo los primeros capítulos y me encantaría ver tus sugerencias aquí te dejo mi correo . xoxo**

** Ilovesoftkisses**

**¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando! =D**

** Anfitrite**

**El ultimo capitulo era un poco mas dramático por eso quise suavizarlo, no soy muy graciosa pero me alegra muchísimo que la propuesta te haya gustadoo!(n_n)**

** teishi**

**si se van a enterar pero me temo que falta bastante para eso jajaja, mientras tanto ella tendrá que arreglárselas como pueda para poder mantener todo en secreto.**

** sophia18**

**Besitos para ti tambien mil gracias por seguir el fic.**

** V**

**Efectivamente, me alegro mucho que te gustase el cap, espero que este tambien!.**

** Isa-21**

** Que bueno que te gusto! Besos**

** Cullen-21-gladys**

** jajajaja será un poquito mas pervertido aun =D**

** Maru M. Cullen**

** Muchas gracias! Al principio no estaba muy segura de que la idea fuese buena pero afortunadamente en el foro en el que la subi primero gusto bastante y me anime a subirla aquí tambien, besitos y muchas gracias!**

** Espero poder responder sus dudas y agradecerles sus reviews mas seguido, tambien mil gracias a Pauli de Cullen, yari mi paisana y pinkty, espero no haber olvidado a nadie y si lo hice los siento muchísimo de verdad.**

**El proximo capitulo será decisivo para nuestra Bella, mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad sus comentarios y las visitas me animan a seguir escribiendo y modificando mil besos y nos leemos prontitoooo! =D**


	10. Solo dos caminos

Declaimer: LOs personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y parte de la historia tambien auqneu el resto es mio, por lo que su copia total o parcial esta prohibida...

Hola hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews para mi significan muchoo! nos leemos abajo!

* * *

SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

Capitulo X

"Solo hay dos caminos"

_Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción._

Los ánimos finalmente habían empezado a caldearse entre Jasper y Edward quien se incorporo enfrentando a su hermano.

Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi- gruño. No permitiria que la humana saliera afectada por su estupidez.

Jasper pareció impresionado pero no gratamente, miro a su hermano con atención y entrecerró los ojos...Percibía un sentimiento extraño en el, algo mas allá de las ganas de proteger a la chica, pero tan escondido que no supo identificarlo.

-No pondré a Alice en peligro Edward, tu nunca has sentido lo que yo siento por ella ni has vivido lo que yo aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos, no es lo mismo- Replico obstinadamente el rubio reprimiendo el enojo que le causaba la actitud de Edward, no seria bueno tener a siete vampiros cabreados en la misma habitacion.

-No lo niego Jasper, pero ella es inocente...yo fui el del error...Isabella solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado, ¡es todo!...y la voy a defender así tenga que protegerla de ti.- Bramó finalmente el cobrizo, el sentimiento desconocido dentro de él creció en su pecho.

Jasper lo comprendió al instante... No era simplemente el sentimiento de culpa el que atravesaba a su hermano. Inconcientemente estaba empezando a estimar a la humana y se enfrentaría con cualquiera que intentase dañarla... Pero por desgracia podía permitirlo, Jasper mejor que nadie sabía lo que ocurriría si la chica hablaba, tendrían a los vulturis pisándoles los talones y los matarían, no solo a Edward por mostrarse tal como era... si no a todos... No podría soportar ver a Alice sufrir, ella era lo más importante que tenia... Acabaría con la humana así tuviese que pasar sobre su Edward, no seria tan dificil asi que sin mas se preparo pero cuando justo estaba por avalanzarse sobre el cobrizo una voz inconfundible lo paralizo.

-Jasper...¡no lo hagas!- Intervino Alice dejando a todos los presentes curiosos.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Jasper en un tono suave.

-Las visiones...se me hacen algo borrosas, pero ¡tengo la certeza de que ella no hablará!...y de que en algún momento seremos grandes amigas…Incluso hasta llego a quererla...como a una hermana- Dijo la vidente sonriendo complacida -Además no quiero una pelea entre ustedes, Edward habla enserio, la protegerá a toda costa- afirmo con toda seguridad, asi que Edward no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, la imagen ciertamente era borrosa pero se mantenía firme lo que significaba que Jasper había cedido, se mostraba la silueta de bella y junto a ella estaba Alice pasando un pálido brazo sobre sus hombros y ambas reían...Parecían bastante cercanas.

El Rubio suspiro visiblemente aliviado, no tendría necesidad de actuar como en el pasado...Se había prometido así mismo ser alguien a quien valiera la pena amar...Se lo había prometido a Alice y matar a la chica suponía un retroceso enorme pero necesario finalmente.

-¿Lo vez?- pregunto la morena a Edward, quien solo asintió en respuesta no parecidno muy convencido, _habia algo mas_ -Ella no dirá nada Jazz- Aseguro Alice ignorando a bella olympicamente.

-¿Sucede algo más Alice?- pregunto el cobrizo con una perfecta ceja arqueada, la aludida negó con la cabeza y se enfoco mas en Jasper, estaba intentando borrar a bella de su cabeza para que así Edward no pudiese ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Que pasa con bella?- Pregunto una vez mas, el solo nombre hizo que Alice sin quererlo aflojara y lo que vio Edward no tenia precedentes...Era bella, en un lugar oscuro con...sangre y sus ojos de color carmesí…la visión no era clara…había que esforzarse para poder ver algo puesto que se mostraba como si fuese la imagen de un televisor averiado…Solo siluetas y algo de color. ¿la convertiría en un mosuntruo igual que él? se pregunto asi mismo.

-¡No!- respondió en voz alta a su silenciosa pregunta.  
-Cálmate hijo- susurro Carlisle saltando a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
-Edward...no puedes hacer nada- asevero Alice cvon toda seguridad.  
-¡Noo!- Nego freneticamente -Ella no puede...me iré lo más lejos que pueda- Dijo Edward exasperado, pero su afirmación y seguridad produjo otra visión en Alice aun peor...Bella, se hallaba tendida sobre el suelo inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados…parecía estar complacida y Jasper a punto de...Y luego la misma escena solo que el asesino no era Jasper si no el mismo Edward...  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO?- preguntó preplejo.  
-Solo hay dos caminos...si te quedas, bella vivirá…y si no morirá de alguna u otra forma es lo que sucederá...Si Jasper ve que hay algún peligro...O tu mismo, no podrás soportar la distancia y lo harás...- explico la morena con pesar. Su hermano era tan terco.  
-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo me voy a ir lejos de aquí y nada le sucederá! ¡Cambiaré el futuro!- Afirmo Edward sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caer de rodillas al suelo. -Puedes intentarlo si quieres- dijo Alice intentando sonar indiferente, haria lo imposible para que su hermano se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, no hacia falta ser Jasper para notarlo, Edward no era de los que se preocupaban por los humanos.

-¿Hey de que mierda estan hablando?- pregunto emmet rascándose la cabeza, siempre solía ser así. Alice pensaba algo y Edward lo respondía...era algo exasperante para los demás. -Edward...de alguna u otra forma ¡yo también la amaré!- afirmo la pixie con certeza.  
-¿También?... ¿ósea que yo...?- dijo Edward haciendo conjeturas y palideciendo aún más por el resultado... _¿enamorarse de bella?... ¿Amarla?_  
-¡No seas ciego!...ya has empezado a hacerlo inconscientemente- le reprocho Alice exasperada, estaba a punto de saltar sobre el y caerlo a cachetadas para que dejase de ser tan necio.

-¡Oh vamos chicos, los vampiros _normales_ queremos entender!- Bramo un impaciente Emmet.  
-¡Presta atención!- Le reprendio Rosalie quien veia la conversacion como si fuese la pelicula mas interesante del mundo - Al parecer se va a enamorar de la chica swan... ¡que clásico de Edward!- Finalizo poniendo losn ojos en blanco, Emmet solo asintio no muy convencido.

-Edward, hermano... No te fijaste en Tanya que si esta buena ¿para enamorarte de la..._Swan_? y en todo caso ¿por que tanto drama?- pregunto levantándose y poniéndose junto a él.  
-No entiendes emmet... ¡la cosa no esta fácil!...Ella podría morir por esto… Sí Edward no se controla lo suficiente ella acabará muerta… Lo cual me irritaría mucho Edward sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti...- dijo Alice alzando su dedo índice en tono recriminatorio.  
-Oh valla...si que es malo, yo me quedaria con tanya...Ella es sexy- Dijo finalmente Emmet dubitativo, a lo que Rosalie le pateo la espinilla.

-¡Veamos que tan sexy te parece cuando te quedes una semana durmiento en el pasillo Emmet Cullen, enseriate por una vez!- lo amenzo la rubia.

-Rose, amorcito...solo animaba a Eddy...-

-O ella será una de nosotros algún día- culmino Alice rodando los ojos, esa era la segunda opcion.  
Esme jadeo, pero su rostro no era de preocupación, más bien parecía sorprendida.

-¡Ninguna!...ninguna va a ocurrir porque simplemente no lo permitiré!- Gruño Edward apretando los dientes.

-Hermano sabes que te quiero…Es duro para mi preguntar esto pero ¿eres gay?- cuestionó emmet evitando reír, Edward solo gruño precionandose el punete de la nariz, no seria correcto patear a su hermano como balon de futbol para drenar su frustracion.

-Bueno eso supondrá un gran esfuerzo- dijo Alice ignorándolos por completo -Edward estará muy cerca de ella lo que le robará bastante de su autocontrol… Necesitará mas paciencia que hasta el mismo Carlisle, y no podrá alejarse de ella...sobre eso no hay discusión.- termino pensativa.

-Bien...eso complica un poco las cosas- dijo Carlisle -Pero seguiremos con el plan, nos quedaremos y solo observaremos...Lo que si es que nadie lastimara a la chica swan- Termino como punto final.

-Bien, si Alice ve solo dos caminos no haré nada- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya basta!...- Bramó Edward en un gruñido, tenía que salir de allí para alejarse de todos los pensamientos que lo acosaban y no le dejaban pensar con claridad...El egoísmo de Rosalíe, el pervertido de emmet… la confianza de Jasper...la confianza de Alice...la confianza de Carlisle y finalmente lo peor de todo: la... alegría de esme, se le formo un nudo en el estomago de tans solo pensar en la humana...como mujer, es decir, nunca se habia enamorado y no empezaria por hacerlo ahora de eso no habia duda. Debia cambiar el futuro.

Con la decision rondando aun su mente se enderezo y se encamino hasta la salida, Esme quiso tomar su brazo para apoyarlo pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Edward ya corría lejos de su agarre en direccion al bosque, Charlie al divisarlo a lo lejos se escondió para que el vampiro no pudiese verlo, oculto su olor con facilidad producto de la práctica por mas de doscientos años...Y suspiro aliviado, no harían nada, bella ya no corría peligro...Solo había una cosa que lo preocupaba ¿si el vampiro se enamoraba de su hija...revelaría a otros lo que ella era?..¿La pondría en peligro? ¿Se enamoraría ella también?...estaba claro que la visión de la psíquica no era más que el descubrimiento de lo que era bella...no su transformación en vampiro pero entonces ¿que debía hacer?...¿debería tomar la actitud del medico y solo esperar o llevarse a bella lo mas lejos posible?...

* * *

Vale la historia comienza a ponerse interesante y aqui empieza la bipolaridad del vampiro ¿que hará charlie? ¿tendra alice razon? o ¿un Edward terco como una mula podra trazar un tercer camino?

Disculpenme por la demora, he estado un poco ocupada asi que por mi tardanza subire otro cap hoy mismo, un beso y mil gracias por todo! xoxo


	11. ¿En donde Diablos esta mi cabeza?

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y fragmentos de la misma tambien, aunque la mayoria me pertenece asi que queda prohibida su copia total o parcial... **

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capi en especial se sale un poco de lo que he estado haciendo, espero les guste, bella se mostrara un poco mas desinhibida n.n nos leemos abajoo!**

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD **

**Capitulo XI **

**"¿En donde diablos esta mi cabeza?"**

La Lluvia ya habitual en forks bañaba todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino, el viento azotaba los árboles dando la impresión de que se romperían en cualquier momento las gotas se deslizaban suavemente por la ventana y mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte, la angustia se apoderaba de mi al no divisar a Charlie por ningún lado...Ya tenia horas de haberse ido a buscar noticias a casa de los Cullen y me preocupaba enormemente que lo descubrieran pero pronto su voz junto a la de mi madre me regresaron el alma al cuerpo...En el hipotético caso de que tuviese una. ¿Estaba muerta no?

-¿Que paso?- Le pregunte con impaciencia cuando Rene se fue a hacer la colada al sótano.

-No harán nada en tu contra pero por favor prométeme algo- pidió mi padre visiblemente preocupado, asentí sin pensarlo dos veces, no podría ser tan malo.

-Bells, estamos varados en este pueblo hasta que se resuelva lo de los vampiros, así que no podemos irnos pequeña...Por favor aléjate de los Cullen lo mas que puedas, prométemelo bella- No supe descifrar el torrencial sentimiento que me embargo en ese momento, pero la promesa seria una razón de peso para mantener a los vampiros a raya.

-Te lo prometo- Dije finalmente y el día termino con rapidez, como su hubiese estado tan expectante como yo y ahora pudiese irse tranquilo.

Las notas de piano resonaban en la habitación mientras mis dedos las repasaban lentamente, ya casi era hora de ir al instituto y yo me preparaba mentalmente para las batallas internas que de seguro tendría que llevar a cabo, la monotonía había desaparecido con el accidente y por primera vez en mi vida me sentía expectante ante las posibilidades que me traería un nuevo día.

-Ven con nosotros, será divertido- me animo Ángela, la verdad hoy especialmente no estaba de buen humor ¿la razón? Ni siquiera yo la sabia, ahora tendría la dichosa clase de biología y las tripas se me revolvían ante la expectación.

-Mañana hay clases, no creo que sea buena idea- intente razonar con ellos pero ¿funciono? No, al parecer nadie me escuchaba.

-¡Lo van a inaugurar hoy y la entrada será a mitad de precio y habrá barra libre! La idea de hacerlo un jueves es precisamente que no valla mucha gente, seremos los únicos en el instituto en ir.- Insistió Lauren mientras Jessica aceptaba finalmente.

-Di que si- Siguió Ángela con una mirada de suplica que termino por convencerme, aunque no pudiese ni mirar el alcohol_ literalmente, _ accedí...Este seria un largo día.

Me encamine a biología con el corazón en la garganta, me pare del otro lado de la puerta y escuche al maestro dar la clase, ciertamente era algo tarde pero vamos, darme ánimos a mi misma y empujar mis pies contra mi voluntad no era trabajo fácil, toque la puerta y saque pecho mientras respiraba profundo, para mi disgusto recibí una regañina que me dejo en completo ridículo y al girarme para encaminarme al maldito puesto allí estaba el vampiro, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba una apariencia casi angelical, tenia una camiseta blanca que le marcaba todos los musculos, aun recordaba la sensación de su pecho bajo mis manos, sus ojos relucían como si recientemente se hubiese alimentado y su cabello lucia aun mas despeinado y endemoniadamente sexy que de costumbre y yo debia ignorarlo olympicamente... _Enfocate bella_, me anime a mi misma.

-Señorita Swan ¿se quedara toda la clase en medio del salón mirando al señor Cullen o se dignara a sentarse?- preguntó con petulancia el idiota que daba la clase, Edward me miro levemente visiblemente divertido, sentí mi rostro arder pero con la poca dignidad que me quedaba arrastre los pies hacia mi asiento y no lo mire...quizás ignorarlo no seria tan malo después de todo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras el señor Banner seguía con su parloteo y maldije internamente cuando nos mando a hacer la evaluación de este tema.

-Resuelvan este cuestionario y el que termine puede retirarse- Anuncio colocando la hoja con las preguntas sobre la mesa, me debatí internamente pero al final tome la hoja con rapidez y marque las tres primeras preguntas encerrándolas en corchete y poniendo Cullen a un lado, lo mismo hice con las otras tres pero le coloque bella. Si era algo infantil pero debía mantener la promesa.

Anote las preguntas en una hoja y le tendí la del cuestionario, lo vi rodar los ojos y luche contra el sonrojo saliendo victoriosa, busque en el libro y en diez ya las tenia listas.

-¿Te falta mucho?- me preguntó con voz aterciopelada mientras un escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza, escuchar su voz fue como si me echaran una cubeta de agua fría, solo asentí y le di mi hoja para salir pitando del salón, ya lo entregaría él.

Cuando termino gimnasia me di una ducha y me cambie por la ropa que tenía al inicio, un poco de maquillaje por parte de Ángela y ya estaba lista... Sabia que no seria una noche como tantas otras.

El viaje transcurrió entre canciones de muse, Cindy Lauper y nuestras desafinadas voces cantando a todo pulmón, esta noche dejaría las preocupaciones de lado mientras bailaba como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

De pronto Neutrón Star colisión empezó a sonar y Mike le subió al reproductor, el ambiente en el auto estaba genial y por increíble que suene Jessica no me había mirado mal ni una sola vez... ¡Súper!

_Our love would be forever and if we die we die together__ and lie, I said never because our love would be forever._

Suspire ante el mensaje de la canción y seguí cantando sin mas, el Scratch nos recibió con un potente closer de ne-yo y sin mas Ángela Ben Jessica y yo nos fuimos a la pista mientras Mike, Taylor y Lauren apartaban una mesa.

La música se sentía correr por todo mi cuerpo y no coordiné demasiado, solo me deje llevar por la música y resulto ser bastante sencillo Taylor se me unió y bailamos sin parar por un rato, las chicas empezaron a tomar y me sentí algo incomoda cuando empezaron a insistirme para que tomase yo también.

El alcohol como todo liquido injerido por mi era almacenado, algo así como si fuese un camello y era usado posteriormente para las lagrimas por lo que en efecto el alcohol me dañaba mucho mas que a un humano y se me subía al cerebro y en vista de que no tenia la capacidad de oxigenación que tendría una persona duraba en ese estado por semanas, así que si...Yo mas alcohol no resultaba nada bien, pero esta noche seria bella la humana así que ¡que diablos! Pedí un orgasmo _Un trago bastante extrañ_o que no me supo a nada y lo bebí de un sorbo y como ese siguieron otros cuatro...Solo me detuve hasta que sentía el suelo tambalearse bajo mis pies.

-¡Vamos bella!- dijo Lauren mientras me halaba hacia la barra, se subió primero y con ayuda de un chico que estoy segura me manoseo mas de la cuenta, termine de subirme justo a su lado, _Hook mi up_ resonaba por todo el Pub y mi cuerpo cobraba vida propia.

-¡Ponte cómoda! Quítate eso, hace calor- Grito Lauren para que su voz se escuchara entre el bullicio, sus manos fueron hasta el suéter azul que tenia y lo retiro rápidamente dejando ver una pequeña franelilla blanca de licra que apenas y me cubría tres dedos bajo del busto, mis colores aparecieron cuando los chicos empezaron a silbar pero no solo era por mi, Lauren bailaba sin inhibiciones viéndose jodidamente sexy mientras yo parecería un pato sin gracia a su lado.

Rápidamente me puse al corriente mientras mis caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de _take me on the floor,_ era algo subida de tono pero hoy mandaría todo al diablo.

La gente gritaba emocionada mientras un subidon de adrenalina me hacia contonearme mas, la vergüenza quedo de lado al ver que muchas chicas nos imitaban, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo bastantes estragos en mi, era la primera vez que hacia semejante espectáculo y que me besaba con un completo desconocido mientras buscaba mi suéter por algún lugar del club, el chico era mucho mas alto que yo de contextura fuerte con unos ojos azules encantadores... Aunque no tan hipnotizantes como los de cierto vampiro idiota.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto jadeante mientras veía a Mike buscar algo entre el gentío.

-Me temo que si- Dije levantándome de la mesa en la que estaba sentada, sus brazos me apretaron contra él y sus labios nuevamente colisionaron con los míos, no sentía absolutamente nada ya sea por el alcohol o porque ciertos ojos dorados permanecían en mi mente todavía, me negué a mi misma el seguir pensando en Edward Cullen y puse mas atención al beso y a los jadeos del chico, podría matarlo por asfixia.

-Vamos a mi departamento, esta aquí cerca- me susurro mientras se restregaba contra mi cuerpo, su excitación podía sentirla en mi estomago y las arcadas al imaginarme lo que podría pasar si le hacia caso fueron suficientes para separarme el él.

-No gracias, ya debo irme enserio- dije tranquilamente mientras el tipo se empezaba a poner rudo, _¿En donde diablos estaba mi cabeza cuando decidi seguirle el juego al idiota que tenia al frente?_

-¡No puedes dejarme así!- grito, podía ver lo molesto que estaba, pero no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo que podía enfadarme yo si seguía molestándome, Mike llego a mi lado e intento resolver las cosas, insistí en que yo sola podía hacerlo pero no me hizo caso...

Me deshice del tipo como pude sin traumarlo de por vida, sujete a Mike quien lloriqueaba por su nuevo y bonito ojo morado consecuencia de no hacerme caso y al mismo tiempo buscaba a los demás, en el camino encontré a Lauren comiéndose a un tipo en uno de los rincones oscuros y mi suéter que aun reposaba en la barra.

Al final tuvo que conducir Taylor de regreso ya que ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para hacerlo y la que peor se encontraba era yo, el viaje de vuelta a forks transcurrió entre paradas ocasionales para que todos pudiesen brindar con los lindos arbolitos, los gemidos y los juramentos de no volver a beber me mantenían destortillándome de la risa dentro de la furgoneta, en una de las paradas pensé seriamente en compartir mi bebida con el suelo para sentirme un poco mejor, pero cada vez que introducía un dedo en mi garganta lejos de darme arcadas me partía de la risa al ver a los chicos maldecir entre vomitadas, pese a la peste y el jodido mareo que no me dejaba caminar, hacer un strip-tease que me dejo en completo ridículo, el haber quedado como una perra por besarme con un chico que nunca había visto y ser la culpable del ojo morado de Mike, podría decirse que había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida...¡Debíamos repetirla!

-Mierda no volveré a tomar vodka por el resto de mi vida- repetía una y otra vez Jessica mientras se lamentaba y yo seguía riendo y riendo de lo lindo, la vida si que era buena.

Tardamos poco mas de dos horas en llegar el pueblo y dejar a cada uno en su respectiva casa, acompañe a Taylor hasta su casa para asegurarme de que llegase bien y finalmente me fui hasta casa corriendo extrañamente feliz, mareada y apestando a alcohol. Lo

Genial seria que duraría en ese estado por días.

-Me alegro mucho de que te divirtieras- dijo sarcásticamente mi madre mientras subía por una ducha, faltaba poco mas de hora y media para que empezara, no podía evitar reír al ver a los chicos destruidos...Seria un viernes de locos.

**Edward Pov.**

**(possibility- Lykke li)*  
**

Corrí a través del bosque, necesitaba escapar de todos los pensamientos de mi familia antes de volverme loco, las mullidas flores del prado me recibieron con los brazos abiertos mientras me recostaba sobre ellas y cerraba los ojos encontrándome con la tranquilidad que me ofrecía el lugar, la lluvia había cesado dejando todo en infinita paz, el goteo incesante era relajante y solo cuando pude apartar el recuerdo de toda la discusión con mi familia me permití tomar una decisión. No fue fácil y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo transcurrió, solo sabia que no podría irme lejos como tanto había querido, no podía arriesgarme a que nada la dañara pero ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza sin poder responderla ¿Por qué la salve? ¿Por la sangre?...Si alguno de mis hermanos me lo hubiese preguntado, sin duda alguna habría respondido que la aparte por que su sangre en el asfalto seria demasiado tentadora y no podría contra ello, nos veríamos al descubierto frente a toda la población estudiantil de forks pero ¿Era eso cierto?, algo me decía que no lo era del todo.

-Edward Cullen enamorado- dije en un suspiro sin poder asimilarlo aun.

¿Qué era el amor? Sabia que era un sentimiento potente que de alguna manera inexplicable te hace dependiente a otro ser, mis hermanos y mis padres se habían encargado de restregármelo en la cara inconcientemente y no los culpaba, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. ¿Era el amor un sentimiento que te hace proteger al ser amado a toda costa? La escena con Jasper me había mostrado que tal vez si lo era pero ¿amaba a Isabella Swan?...Era algo imposible sentir amor apenas en dos semanas pero nuevamente mis hermanos me mostraban lo contrario, se habían enamorado a primera vista.

En ese momento sentía unos deseos enormes de atacar árboles hasta que mi frustración y la rabia cesaran, pero no seria correcto, nada ni nadie tenia la culpa de lo cobarde que había sido si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, Jasper tenia razón ella debía morir y yo no lo permití, se la arrebate a la muerte de los brazos pero ¿Por qué?, no la amaba, era imposible.

Ahora solo debía alejarme de ella, olvidar su nombre y hacer de cuenta que no existía, éramos compañeros de clase pero eso no quería decir que no puédese ignorarla ¿verdad? Le demostraría a Alice y a todos que estaban equivocados, que si podría cambiar el futuro pero ¿Por qué dolía?.

-No es amor- me dije una y otra vez completamente seguro de mi mismo y me levante al fin sintiendo una combinación extraña de vacío y alivio al mismo tiempo, no quise seguir pensando mas y en vista de que aun faltaba mucho para el instituto me fui de caza, necesitaba mantenerme ocupado en algo, no quería seguir recordando el pensamiento de Esme.

_Algo me dice que bella es lo que Edward siempre había estado buscando, por fin será feliz_-

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, no estaba enamorado ni lo estaría nunca.

Llegue empapado a casa después de haberme alimentado hasta la saciedad me cambie y fuimos camino al instituto en silencio, todos se mantenían absortos en sus pensamientos y yo me limitaba a conducir bloqueándolos.

Esa mañana no encontré rastro ni de su olor, solo el sonido de su destartalada camioneta me alerto de su llegada, al parecer venia bastante retrasada. La hora del almuerzo transcurrió como siempre, tomamos la bandeja con pocas cosas y al final terminábamos tirándolas.

-Deberíamos ir- Declaro entusiasta mi hermana seguida por Emmet.

-Yo paso- respondí ensimismado, estaba decidido a ignorarla por completo y eso incluía no escuchar mas sus conversaciones.

-Vale tío pero ¡es un club nuevo! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Chicas de allá para acá, música estridente...

-Humanos para la cena...- dijo Rosalíe como si nada, estuve de acuerdo con ella por primera vez, no era una buena idea.

-No pasa nada, todo lo tengo bajo control- dijo Alice pero de nada sirvió éramos 3 contra 2, Emmet no se canso de molestarnos durante el resto del almuerzo.

La clase de biología empezó e Isabella no llegaba, por un momento pensé con alivio que no se presentaría pero ya sabía yo que no podía tener tanta suerte, El señor Banner la reprendió por la tardanza y ella solo se limito a morderse la lengua, su rostro adquirió su tan característico tono rojizo y enfoque mi atención a la interesantísima portada del libro.

-Señorita Swan ¿se quedara toda la clase en medio del salón mirando al señor Cullen o se dignara a sentarse?- Escuche decir al señor Banner, la mire sin entender y los pensamientos del profesor me lo dejaron en claro, medio sonreí y vi como alzaba el mentón mientras caminaba hacia mi, luche por no reír abiertamente, esta chica si que era extraña.

La clase transcurrió sin mas, como siempre, yo sin respirar y ella lo mas alejada de mi que pudiese. Estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que pensé ¿estaría molesta conmigo todavía?

-Resuelvan este cuestionario y el que termine puede retirarse- Dijo el maestro Banner colocando una hoja sobre nuestro escritorio _-Apuesto a que serán los primeros en entregar, fanfarrones._- pensó ¿algún día lo superaría?.

Isabella estiro la mano en varias ocasiones hasta que por fin se decidió a tomar la hoja, ¿seguiría sin hablarme?

Escribió algo en el papel y anoto otro poco en otra hoja, finalmente me tendió el cuestionario en el que se veían marcadas las tres primeras preguntas en corchetes, decía Cullen y las otras tres decían bella, puse los ojos en blanco, eso contestaba mis dos preguntas anteriores, no hablaría conmigo y si, seguía molesta... Mejor para mí. Hice las tres preguntas rápidamente, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar

Pasados diez minutos me preguntaba como preguntarle si ya había terminado sin necesidad de hablarle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue pasar un papel pero seria algo estupido así que di mi brazo a torcer, tome un poco de aire girando hacia la ventana y haciendo una mueca involuntaria...hoy olía especialmente bien.

-¿Te falta mucho?- pregunte suavemente, no quería otro altercado como el de ayer.

No respondió, solo asintió y me tendió la hoja, tomo su bolso y salio casi corriendo del aula, me quede helado mientras el señor banner me dedicaba una mirada no muy grata mientras pensaba una sarta de insultos, me moleste ¿Cómo insultaba a una mujer?...Era un idiota.

Anote nuestros nombres sonriendo al escribir el suyo y sin más entregue de mala gana el papel... Solo trigonometría y el día habría terminado bien.

Las cosas en casa parecían marchar como de costumbre, Alice viendo catálogos por Internet, Emmet y Rosalíe en algún lugar de la cochera "reparando el Jeep" Esme diseñando la sala de una de sus amigas, Carlisle de turno en el hospital, Jasper leyendo algún libro sobre la guerra civil y yo mirando la lluvia caer como la chica deprimida de "lo que el viento se llevo" mientras repasaba mi día.

Ayer había tomado la decisión, si no podía irme al menos me alejaría lo más que pudiese de ella, su sangre era para mi el mas sublime canto de sirenas y el hecho de no poder leerla era mas atrayente...Todo en ella me llamaba, desde el primer día supe que sería mi dolor de cabeza pero las cosas eran ridículas, mi vida se había volcado totalmente en Isabella Swan y por alguna extraña razón su actitud de hoy me desconcertó, guardaba la esperanza de que me dirigiese la palabra a sabiendas de que pasaría de ella y una vez mas me sorprendió... Era todo un enigma, todo cuanto hacia era contradictorio y extraño pero por más que quisiera poder descifrarla esa posibilidad me estaba negada por su propia seguridad.

-¿En que piensas tanto?- Pregunto Alice entrando a mi habitación.

-Nada en especial- respondí escuetamente mientras se tiraba junto a mí en el sillón.

-Deberías comprar una cama Eddy- Anuncio Emmet mientras entraba y se sentaba en el suelo, ¿Qué tramaban estos dos? Alice cantaba el himno de brasil en chino y Emmet... que asco...Rosalíe en traje de oveja ¿oveja?... No quise saber más.

-Pervertido- dije mientras este solo reía - ¿Que planean?

-Nada, ¿no podemos visitar a nuestro humanito emo?-

-No iré a la fiesta, no insistan ni Rosalíe ni Jasper Irán así que ya dejen de molestar- termine firmemente, no estaba de animo.

Bien no iremos al Scratch pero ¿Qué me dices de una de ambiente? Quizás conozcas a alguno que se parezca a bella y hagan algún trío y...

Bien esto fue suficiente, lo siguiente fue seguir a Emmet por el resto de la casa y el bosque con todos los demás detrás, lo mataría...Rosalíe me lo agradecería, algún día...Mas temprano que tarde de seguro.

Otro día de instituto había llegado, subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, teníamos veinte minutos de retraso, además debíamos ir en auto así que tardaríamos un poco mas, me di una ducha rápida para quitar los restos de barro, hojas y sangre de puma. Habíamos estado cazando y luego jugamos un partido de futbol aprovechando la tormenta eléctrica y los ocasionales truenos, había sido bastante divertido y por momentos me olvide de todo, Eso era lo que tramaban mis hermanos, hasta Rosalíe colaboro para pasarla bien.

Al llegar el estacionamiento estaba lleno de estudiantes, me pareció algo extraño por la hora pero según escuchamos, uno de los rallos había caído en el patio trasero y estaban verificando los daños, al parecer habían unas pocas computadoras quemadas ante la potente carga eléctrica y habían dos sujetos en un poste...Tampoco había luz.

La furgoneta de Mike Newton llego y de ella bajaron Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Ángela y Taylor, no me habría llamado la atención si no fuese por que tenían una pinta horrible y su olor me dejaba claro que habían estado bebiendo, solo a ellos se les ocurre embriagarse en noche de escuela, al menos se divirtieron, sus caras eran un poema y Emmet no pude evitar soltar uno que otro chiste, tenían unas ojeras peores que las nuestras.

Después de un momento llego la chevy de bella y como era costumbre aparco al lado de Newton, se veía un poco desorientada pero hermosa, estaba mas arreglada que de costumbre...No es que se arreglase mucho, ni que le hiciera falta tampoco.

-Contrólate Eddy o romperás tus pantalones- dijo el idiota de Emmet mientras alzaba las cejas, bufe en respuesta de que diablos estaba hablando, yo era un caballero, no seria capaz de mirar a bella de _esa_ forma, eso se lo dejaba a newton que ahora mismo parecía escanearla, gruñí por lo bajo... era un imbesil.

-Hey bella- la saludo Taylor ella le devolvió el saludo mientras se retorcía de la risa sujetándose de la camioneta, finalmente se soltó y camino torpemente tropezándose en varias ocasiones, estaba completamente ebria.

-¿Como amaneciste?- le pregunto una Lauren visiblemente afectada.

-¡De maravilla!- respondió dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, todos los demás la miraron como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, y tenían razón ¿Quién bebía toda la noche y amanecía radiante?

-Que bien, por que necesito con urgencia saber que carajos pasó anoche y por que mierda tenía el teléfono de un sujeto con bolígrafo en el trasero- se cuestiono la rubia, Bella solo se largo a reír. Su risa era melodiosa. Como el tintineo de campanas, era sencillamente hermosa.

Espere su respuesta con ansias pero en lugar de eso se giró hacia mi y alzo una perfecta ceja mientras agitaba su mano en mi dirección ¿estaba saludándome? La mire sin entender sus intenciones y como no respondí a su saludo Alice agito la mano tal y como lo había hecho bella, esta ultima solo le sonrío a mi hermana y se giro para seguir con su charla, la mirada que le dedico newton no paso desapercibida para mi y muy a mi pesar me interne en su mente, las imágenes me llagaron como un torbellino y me quede en shock ¿bella bailando sobre una barra sin camisa...bueno tenia una franela diminuta que evite mirar demasiado y luego estaba..._besando_ a un sujeto sobre una mesa?... Su voz me distrajo y puse toda mi atención en ella nuevamente

-Bueno bebimos, vodka, orgasmo, sex on the Beach, whisky, algo de ron con coca-cola y bailamos sobre la barra del Pub, me quitaste el suéter, luego bailamos con otro sujeto sobre la barra, tu te fuiste con uno de ellos y te perdiste de vista luego me fui con otro chico y cuando se puso pesado Mike trato de defenderme, el tipo lo golpeo y salimos pitando, cuando te vi estabas con el tipo en un rincón oscuro y el te grito que lo llamaras y eso fue todo- termino encogiéndose de hombros, la mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo. Desee haberle hecho caso a Alice.

-¡Una noche movida! ¡Les dije que fuésemos al Pub!- nos regaño Emmet haciendo un berrinche peor que los de Alice.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- le pregunte a mi hermana y esta solo asintió.

-claro, se divirtieron un montón pero como nunca me escuchas te lo perdiste- respondió con mala cara.

El timbre de entrada sonó finalmente y todos se lamentaron, en especial el grupo fiestero, bella se sujeto de Taylor y entre tropezones y risas histéricas se dirigieron a clase.

-Hoy será un buen día- Canturreo mi hermana saltando de aquí para allá, suspire y la seguí lamentando mi estupidez.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa de nuevo n.n mil gracias por sus reviews! me animan mucho de verdad Lys cullen bienvenida me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste! tlebd V mil gracias por sus comentarioos! =D (laubellacullen94 Me temo que todavia falta un poquito para eso jejeje como dos caps y no sera directamente pero si estara expuesta, no puedo adelantarte mas mil gracias y creo que fanfiction no deja mostrar links :/ aki esta mi msn: marilinmia[arroba]hotm...com) darky mil graciaaaas y Cullen-21-gladys me gusta dejar las historias en suspenso jajaja isa sophiaa a todas de verdad no saben la alegria que me da ver el numero de reviews! espero les siga gustando la historia y a ver que les pareció este cap en especial xoxo nos leemos prontoo! **


	12. Puntos claros

**Declaimer: Los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Strphanie Meyer al igual que fragmentos de la misma, aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe la copia total o parcial...**

**Hey! Aqui les traigo otro cap, no está dentro de lo que escribi originalmente pero espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews y abajo responderé una duda sobre la historia... nos leemos abajo! **

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo XII **

**Puntos claros**

**Bella POV**

Me duche lo mas rápido que pude busque en el closet un conjunto que me había regalado Rene en un intento por hacerme mas femenina pero que nunca había usado, es decir, una blusa con escote y un pantalón pitillo con zapatillas no era fuera de lo normal pero se me pegaban como una segunda piel así que no me atrevía, pero si había bailado sobre la barra de un Pub esto no seria la gran cosa, alacie mi cabello, un poco de maquillaje para contrarrestar mi apariencia hinchada por la retención de líquidos y listo.

Baje pitando las escaleras tropezándome un par de veces mientras Rene me miraba feo, era verdaderamente la primera vez que me embriagaba de esta forma, pero contrariamente a mis compañeros de clase me sentía en una nube, de no ser por el maldito mareo y la perdida del equilibrio estaría saltando de aquí para allá como el conejo de pascua.

-Bells, creo que no deberías ir al instituto, con los sucesos de estos días, seria muy riesgoso que cometieras una imprudencia- dijo mi madre nerviosa mientras me pasaba una jarra entera de jugo que por supuesto no bebería, ya me sentía hinchada como esponja.

-No te preocupes mamá, me siento de maravilla, solo no le comentes nada a Charlie, ya sabes como se altera- respondí saliendo de casa, mi padre había ido al pueblo para hablar no-se-que con Derek pero regresaría pronto, de verme así de seguro me encerraba en mi habitación por una semana, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo como poli a veces.

Llevaba poco mas de media hora de retraso por lo que forcé el cacharro hasta el limite, poco le falto para dejarme en medio de la vía pero resistió...Era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. _Lastima_. Un tumulto afuera del instituto me llamo a atención y estacione el monstruo de metal al lado de la furgoneta de Mike, con un par de respiraciones profundas y un llamado de emergencia a mi equilibrio salte del monovolumen, la imagen que me recibió fue digna de _"No es la típica película de adolescentes"_

Ángela durmiendo en el interior de la camioneta, Jessica maldiciendo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Lauren con unas ojeras que le llegarían a la nariz, Taylor sujetándose del capo de la camioneta como si estuviese colgando de un acantilado y finalmente y lo que termino de desbordar mi risa... El moretón que ocupaba la mitad del rostro de niña de Mike... Si pudiera le hubiese tomado una fotografía, las risas por mi parte salían haciéndome parecer un cerdo. El mareo se hizo presente y tuve que sujetarme del chevy para no caer y revolcarme en el suelo riendo como posesa.

-Ey bella- Me saludo Taylor mientras yo seguía riendo, a duras penas pude responder, me solté del auto cuando estuve segura de que el suelo no se abría a mis pies y camine hacia los chicos como si estuviese pasando por alguna cuerda floja, solo tropecé cuatro veces. _Un verdadero record._

-¿Como amaneciste?- pregunto Laurent mientras caminaba difícilmente hacia mí, su cara estaba verde.

-¡De maravilla!- Respondí con un subidon repentino de energía, me miraron como si fuese un Alien.

-Que bien, por que necesito con urgencia saber que carajos pasó anoche y por que mierda tenía el teléfono de un sujeto con bolígrafo en el trasero- Cuestiono Lauren sonando sincera al principio, siempre pensé que era algo pedante pero me equivoque por completo. Los recuerdos de la noche me llegaron como flashes y reí nuevamente, esto estaba resultando más divertido de lo que pensaba.

No había notado la presencia de los Cullen hasta que mi espalda se tenso involuntariamente, vale, mis reflejos estaban lentos. Una cosa más para agregar a la lista de "Cosas que pasan cuando bebes en exceso". Contrariamente a lo que seria mi actitud usual en estos casos y en vista de que el muy cretino escuchaba mi conversación atentamente me gire sobre mis talones y lo salude animosamente con otro descargue de energía que no tengo idea de donde salio, su cara era todo un poema y como lo supuse no contesto pero en su lugar la pequeña duendecillo "por que era tan pequeña que apenas y podía llegar al metro sesenta, sus rasgos finos y su cabello eran muy peculiares" me saludo igualmente, sonreí sinceramente y me di la vuelta para darle los detalles sucios a Lauren.

-Bueno bebimos, vodka, orgasmo, sex on the Beach, whisky, algo de ron con coca-cola y bailamos sobre la barra del Pub, me quitaste el suéter, luego bailamos con otro sujeto sobre la barra, tu te fuiste con uno de ellos y te perdiste de vista luego me fui con otro chico y cuando se puso pesado Mike trato de defenderme, el tipo lo golpeo y salimos pitando, cuando te vi estabas con el tipo en un rincón oscuro y el te grito que lo llamaras y eso fue todo- Relate sin olvidar nada.

La cara de Lauren paso del verde oliva al azul luego al morado y finalmente al más puro rojo, estuve a punto de correr a socorrerla porque parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Mierda ¿bailamos en la barra del Pub? ¿Estas de broma? ¿Me quede en cueros?- pregunto con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas, negué reprimiendo otra risa histérica mientras el timbre de entrada me destrozaba los tímpanos y los nervios, un chillido de dolor salio de todos los chicos mientras Ángela saltaba dentro del auto golpeándose con la cabina mientras su educado vocabulario se convertía en el de un marinero y finalmente reí otra vez como posesa, los humanos si que podían llegar a ser divertidos.

Caminamos o _nos arrastramos _como pudimos, ayudándonos los unos a los otros hasta nuestras respectivas clases.

Español

Trigonometría

Calculo

Y finalmente el Almuerzo llego, mi humor había caído estrepitosamente ante mi falta de concentración y el aburrimiento del que era victima, casi corrí hasta la cafetería y pase como un rayo para formarme y buscar mis alimentos, bebería jugo hasta reventar y que el maldito orgasmo que me trague fuese disuelto, los chicos parecían pensar igual que yo y el almuerzo se transformo en solo bebidas entre ellas un caldo de pollo que había traído Jessica de su casa, lo compartió pero yo tan solo podía percibir el aceite y la grasa mientras todos los demás lo bebían como si fuese el elixir de la vida...Ser Vamselt apestaba.

-Te vez mal- Me informo amablemente Ángela mientras me sentía a reventar ¿Cómo sacaría toda la mierda que tenia encima?..._ fácil, por donde entro_

Por fin mi conciencia decía algo sensato.

-Ahora si me siento como mierda- dije mientras me levantaba y corría en dirección al baño, poco me falto para romper las leyes de la física y alcanzar una velocidad peligrosa en frente de los vampiros, pero mi organismo no funcionaba como debería.

Cuando llegue al baño me encerré en un cubículo y recordé esta mañana a los chicos y sus juramentos de abstinencia del alcohol...No lo pude evitar y caí al suelo entre carcajadas.

-Contrólate- me decía en voz alta mientra mi cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose y golpeaba suavemente la tapa del inodoro.

-¿Bella estas bien?- Pregunto alguien con voz de soprano, lo pensé por un momento y empuje con un cachito mas de fuerza la puerta cayendo al suelo ante el impacto.

_Vergonzoso._

Mire hacia arriba y allí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Alice Cullen en persona, las luces del techo me dieron de lleno en el rostro dándole a la chica una apariencia angelical. _Mierda estaba peor de lo que pensaba._

-Alice estas allí- Escuche una voz aterciopelada decir, los vellos de todo el cuerpo se me erizaron y me incorpore rápidamente sin descontrolarme esta vez.

-Si, en un momento salgo Edward- anuncio mientras me miraba fijamente, la imite en un estupido acto y me desparrame sobre el suelo nuevamente, las lágrimas de tanto reír bajaban por mis mejillas con un insoportable olor a alcohol puro.

-_ouch_ mi estomago- me queje mientras intentaba parar mi ataque de risa.

-Espera aquí- me dijo mientras salía, me recosté en la pared cuando todo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor, afortunadamente la brisa que se colaba por la puerta lo calmaban un poco, me pareció extraño no sentir sed al tener a un vampiro tan próximo, pero supuse que seria por que mi organismo no funcionaba como debería, eso comenzaba a asustarme.

-Ayúdame solo será un momento, solo necesita verte yo se lo que te digo- dijo nuevamente Alice, abrí los ojos cuando la sentí entrar y allí estaba mi dios griego parado frente a mi con su seño fruncido y la musculosa negra que le daba un aspecto de chico malo irresistible, no pude mantener el pico cerrado.

-Hola tú. ¿Has decidido dejar de ignorarme olímpicamente y decirme la verdad o que?- pregunte secando mis alcoholizadas lagrimas. Mierda _¿Quién eres tú y que ha hecho con la racional y orgullosa Isabella Swan?_

-Esta peor de lo que pensé- declaro una Alice preocupada.

-Oh relájate, siempre me pasa solo necesito...- No pude terminar mi muy mala mentira porque estaba siendo alzada entre los brazos del condenado vampiro, mi cuerpo se tensó y gruñí involuntariamente, su olor se coló por cada fibra de mi ser e inconcientemente mi nariz fue a dar a su cuello y desgraciadamente olía demasiado bien, aspire una vez mas al ver la vena hinchada, probablemente se había alimentado recientemente y me vi tentada a saborear su piel con mi lengua pero una lucecita se encendió y un poco de raciocinio llego hasta mi... ¿A dónde íbamos?.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunte contra su cuello, mis labios tocaban la piel sobre su yugular ¿Cómo podía controlarme estando en tan malas condiciones? seria tan fácil tenerlo ahora. Sentí como se estremeció y reí para mi misma ¿Yo logré eso?

-A...a la enfermería, estas intoxicada- respondió fríamente mientras su hermana nos alcanzaba. El pánico se apodero de mí pero dios escucho mis plegarias y mi mente trabajo rápidamente esta vez.

-Bájame, necesito...Oh dios- Gemí mientras hacia arcadas al propósito.

-Va a vomitar, vamos al baño esa camisa es de diseñador- dijo una muy alarmada Alice, casi reí de nuevo, solo casi.

Edward pareció pensarlo por un momento pero accedió, definitivamente el olor a vomito era nauseabundo, afortunadamente mi estomago era como un tobo vacío, todo lo que entraba salía exactamente igual, sin olores fétidos. _¡Yupi!_

Llegue al cubículo nuevamente, afortunadamente el baño permanecía desierto e introduje dos dedos hasta alcanzar la campanilla y me fui vaciando poco a poco, era como una esponja cargada de agua a la que se exprime, quedando liviana.

Mi cuerpo recupero su apariencia habitual y mi hinchado vientre se normalizó, aun quedaba algo del alcohol en mi deposito pero no sabia en donde diantres estaba así que me resigne, baje la palanca y allí estaban ambos...Mi rostro ardió especialmente al encontrarme con la dura mirada del vampiro.

Sin decir una palabra me lave y me devane los sesos para saber que mierda decirles. Opte por un gracias.

Afortunadamente para mi y mi ego lastimado Edward salió sin decir nada y solo quedó Alice quien me miraba como Rene solía hacerlo en ocasiones, me incomodo un poco pero me obligue a decir algo.

-Gracias Alice- dije contando los azulejos del baño, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, los líquidos que había injerido habían menguado un poco la intensidad del alcohol pero aun quedaba, el mareo era leve y sentía como un hormigueo en la cabeza que se iba intensificando, supuse que ahora mi cuerpo ya estaría funcionando como de costumbre, debía preguntarle a mi madre lo de la sed...Extrañamente no salte sobre ninguno de los Cullen a pesar de haber tenido la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Edward. _Aterrador_.

Me despedí de Alice y me encamine a biología... _Otra vez tarde._

-¿Otra vez tarde Swan? Ya se le esta haciendo una costumbre, pero esta vez no se lo dejaré pasar, tendrá que firmar un reporte que ira a su libro de vida- Finalizó el idiota que tenia por profesor, en ese momento estuve a nada de patearle el trasero ¿estaba de broma? Un reporte directo a libro de vida por...veinte minutos tarde.

-Como sea- Declaré finalmente mientras todos cuchicheaban dándole alas al profesor para que siguiese con su perorata de la puntualidad y de mis malos modales, rodé los ojos y camine enfurruñada hasta mi mesa, no me moleste en sacar un libro ni hacer caso a todo cuanto decía, lo único que saque del bolso fue mi ipod y deje un veinte por ciento en la explicación de la clase y el otro ochenta en la gymnopedie #1 de Erick Satie, era tan relajante como el claro de luna pero este ultimo no lo había descargado aun, cerré los ojos y agarre mi cabeza por el hormigueo que seguía aumentando, llegue a un punto en el que casi me golpeo la cabeza contra la maldita mesa, me asuste y con cautela saque el móvil del bolso.

_Hola mamá, no me siento muy bien es como si tuviese miles de hormigas en la cabeza ¿es normal? _ Teclee rápidamente esperando mi respuesta, puse a vibrar el teléfono y esta vez si empecé a prestar atención, Edward parecía seguir ignorándome así que tampoco le dirigí la palabra, con el paso de las horas el hormigueo fue menguando como había predicho mi madre y no por experiencia propia, Charlie se había embriagado un par de veces en toda su larga vida, ya veía por que, tendría episodios de energía a tope, mareos y hormigueos como el que recientemente había tenido, todo por una semana...Ebria por siete malditos días. _¡Simplemente ge-ni-al! _

-Maldito orgasmo- Refunfuñe mientras guardaba mis libros, fue la única vez en toda la hora de clases en la que Cullen me miró y no supe descifrar su expresión, tampoco me importo demasiado hasta que noté la implicación sexual de la frase..._Por toda la santa mierda ¿algo mas? _Solo faltaba que me secuestrase una nave alienígena para completar mi perfecto día.

-El trabajo que les asigne al principio de la clase será entregado la semana próxima, no habrán prorrogas y tendrán que hacer la practica de laboratorio en sus casas, la pagina 45 del libro indica los materiales y procedimientos, hagan el informe no menor a diez paginas.

Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar así que ahora eran doce páginas, suspire resignada a que mi fin de semana de caza se fuera a la basura. _Seguía esperando a los Alien._

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- Dijo una dura voz a mi lado y Salió así como así dejándome con la jodida palabra en la boca _Cullen comenzaba a cabrearme otra vez._

-¡Espera!- grite mientras intentaba correr sin tener que hacer una visita al odontólogo.

-¿ahora que?- Pregunto ácidamente, pero no me intimido.

-Lo del trabajo... No me parece justo- declare finalmente, en realidad no me importaba pero le debía una disculpa así que era una buena forma de empezar.

-No resultará un problema, no tengo nada que hacer y te aseguro que saldrá bien-

-No es por eso... Es que no aprobaré biología por ti...-

-Swan, es solo un trabajo. Tu puedes hacer el próximo, enserio haría cualquier cosa para no tener que verte la cara. Ya me habría cambiado de haber sido posible pero como tengo que permanecer en esta maldita clase contigo hasta que termine el semestre te agradecería enormemente si me ahorras el tener que pasar tiempo contigo. Gracias.- Y dicho esto siguió su camino, Juraría que el mareo se me paso de pronto.

-No hay de que- Susurre no estando muy segura de si me había escuchado y tampoco me importaba giré sobre mis talones y seque las imperceptibles gotas de alcohol que caían de mis ojos. Por mi podría irse a la mierda.

Esta vez no hubo heridos en Gimnasia por que me escondí apenas el profesor pasó la lista, mientras que los chicos eran obligados cruelmente a jugar el partido de basket yo permanecía ensimismada bajo las gradas.

-Nos vemos mañana- Me despedí de los chicos mientras corrían a sus autos, nunca había estado tan deseosa en llegar a casa, pase junto a los vampiros y pase de ellos como me había pedido el cobrizo, reprimí una mueca ante el nudo que se me formo en la garganta y por increíble que parezca suspire de alivio al entrar en mi cacharro.

**Edward Pov.  
**

Definitivamente no había sido mi día, desconocía la dificultad de ignorar a Isabella swan en estas condiciones y teniendo una hermana que no me ayudaba en lo absoluto y empeñada en juntarnos el resultado era un caos total.

-¡oh por dios!- Exclamo mientras todos se dirigían a sus clases.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Busque en su mente pero no encontré gran cosa.

-Estaré en el baño de mujeres si no regreso en cinco minutos búscame allí necesitare tu ayuda y no seas fisgón- me reprendió mientras corría por los pasillos, yo obviamente no sospechaba nada hasta que pasados cinco minutos y en el baño de mujeres se encontraba Bella tirada en el suelo riendo a mas no poder, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que me dirigía la palabra.

-Hola tú. ¿Has decidido dejar de ignorarme olímpicamente y decirme la verdad o que?- Pregunto con sorna, no supe que decir era evidente que aun seguía ebria ¿Hasta donde había llegado la inconciencia de estos chicos?

-Esta peor de lo que pensé- dijo mi hermana preocupada y esto me molesto bastante, Alice ya había empezado a tomarle cariño a Bella y eso solo significaba que todo podría salirse de control, debía asegurarme de que sus visiones no se cumplieran pero ¿Cómo darle la espalda ahora a Isabella si estaba en este deplorable estado?

_-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería, solo no lo comentes o se opondrá- _Pensó Alice mostrándome el escándalo que armaría bella así que decidí tomarla por sorpresa.

-Oh relájate, siempre me pasa solo necesito...- No la deje continuar y la alce, de seguro le pondrían una vía con suero y le avisarían al director y a sus padres, se metería en problemas, pero al menos no haría nada peligroso.

Mi muerto corazón ardió al notar como se ponía cómoda entre mis brazos y contrariamente a lo que me gustaría admitir ella encajaba perfectamente, éramos como dos piezas de puzzle y la impresión de tenerla tan cerca era única...

-_Enfócate_- me dije a mi mismo y seguí caminando pero las sensaciones al tener su cara contra mi cuello me aturdían totalmente y su olor, esa era la peor parte... Ella representaba una completa tentación para mi, sentir su calido cuerpo junto al mío, su corazón latir desbocado y su sangre fluir frenética a través de sus venas. Me estaba provocando en más de un sentido.

-¿A donde vamos?- hablo contra mi cuello rozando sus labios sobre mi piel, me estremecí sin quererlo y sentí como su cuerpo se sacudía levemente mientras reía ¿Qué era lo divertido?

-A...a la enfermería, estas intoxicada- Apenas pude contestar, mi voz sonó algo ronca pero ¡Santa madre no era de hierro! y ese era mi problema en ese momento, el hombre superaba a la bestia y mi temor se acrecentó al notar que deseaba mas que nada soltarla y recostarla contra la pared para poder atrapar sus labios en los míos...

Me reprendí a mi mismo y me obligue a dejar de pensar estupideces, me habían educado para ser un caballero y mi imaginación estaba empezando a formar imágenes demasiado graficas y que para mi desdicha me hubiesen gustado hacer realidad, en otras circunstancias claro ¿Por qué no la conocí antes? Siendo humanos todo habría funcionado, pero el destino es cruel a veces y henme aquí luchando contra el deseo de entrar en la vida de la única mujer que había logrado llamar mi atención durante tanto tiempo para protegerla o ¿protegerme a mi mismo? Sus movimientos bruscos lograron sacarme del ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba y me alarme al verla ¿se sentiría mal?..

-Bájame, necesito...Oh dios- La escuche gemir bajito mientras se cubría la boca.

-Va a vomitar, vamos al baño esa camisa es de diseñador- chillo Alice apareciendo de la nada, ¿seria un truco?... Era mejor no arriesgarse.

Camine rápidamente de regreso, afortunadamente no habíamos avanzado demasiado.

**(N.A: La cancion que les aconsejo para esta parte es plase dont leave me - pink n.n) **

_-¿Se te complico el asunto no?- _pensó por un momento Alice, no supe a que se refería hasta que me mostró la visión que tanto odiaba... Bella y mi hermana siendo amigas y finalmente yo enamorándome de la chica.

No tenia caso discutir, sabia lo terca que podía llegar a ser la enana, además no tenia argumentos validos en este momento, Bella lograba sacarme de todo contexto lógico, así que me limite a ver que estuviese mejor e irme a biología antes de que me pusieran un reporte, no estaba de humor para los regaños del maestro Banner.

Bella llego diez minutos después y como supuse se había llevado un reporte en el libro de vida y un sermón de _buenos modales_, No era mas que una venganza por parte del profesor por las veces que ella lo había dejado como un completo ignorante frente a la clase...

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómodo durante toda la hora, supuse que aun se sentía mal y no supe porque eso llegaba a preocuparme bastante, estuve a punto de pasarle una nota para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien pero me contuve...Debía mantener la distancia por su propio bien.

-_Maldito orgasmo_- la escuche murmurar por lo bajo mientras guardaba su ipod, me tensé al instante ¿el por que? Ni yo lo sabia, solo las imágenes que tenia Newton en la cabeza me llegaron de pronto, bella sobre una mesa abrasando a un sujeto con sus piernas mientras el imbesil se la comía prácticamente. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso sucediera?¿Habian llegado mas lejos?... La rabia y la impotencia crecieron dentro de mí pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debía importarme? Lo único que sabía era que de haber estado allí la hubiese separado de aquel idiota y la hubiese llevado a rastras hasta su casa si fuese necesario.

-El trabajo que les asigne al principio de la clase será entregado la semana próxima, no habrán prorrogas y tendrán que hacer la practica de laboratorio en sus casas, la pagina 45 del libro indica los materiales y procedimientos, hagan el informe no menor a diez paginas.- Dijo el señor banner interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y pocos segundos despues sono el timbre de salida.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- Dije entre dientes y Salí sin decir nada más, debía poner distancia entre nosotros o las cosas se me saldrían de las manos. Aun sentía la rabia bullir dentro de mí, traté de hacer desaparecer las imágenes de mi cabeza pero seguían allí, no lograba comprender la razón de que doliese tanto y me sintiese profundamente decepcionado pero así era.

-¡Espera!- La escuche decir, me debatí entre seguir mi camino o hacerle caso, finalmente opte por la segunda opción a pesar de estar tan molesto, de hecho lo usaría a mi favor, alguien debía dejar las cosas en claro, ella debía alejarse de mi a cualquier precio.

-¿ahora que?- Pregunte dejando salir libremente mi enojo y frustración.

-Lo del trabajo... No me parece justo- Dijo recuperando el aliento, no parecía para nada intimidada. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? En circunstancias normales bella estaría temblando ahora mismo ¿Emmet tendría razón? ¿Me estaba ablandando? Esta vez no huy de las imágenes, todo lo contrario, las busque... Los pensamientos de Mike y Taylor estaban tan frescos en mi memoria que no tarde mucho en cabrearme más aun.

-No resultará un problema, no tengo nada que hacer y te aseguro que saldrá bien- Escupí con desden, pero no parecía afectada en lo absoluto

-No es por eso... Es que no aprobaré biología por ti...- ¡Bien! Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, decidí acabar con todo de una buena vez.

-Swan, es solo un trabajo. Tu puedes hacer el próximo, enserio haría cualquier cosa para no tener que verte la cara. Ya me habría cambiado de haber sido posible pero como tengo que permanecer en esta maldita clase contigo hasta que termine el semestre te agradecería enormemente si me ahorras el tener que pasar tiempo contigo. Gracias.- No quería hacerle más daño, su rostro denotaba desconcierto y sus ojos cristalinos me provocaron una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, mi cuerpo quería retenerla una vez más y disculparme por ser tan idiota pero no podía hacerlo... Ella no seria un monstruo por mi causa, Bella si tenía elección y se merecía una vida normal, un esposo, hijos tal vez... No pertenecía a mi mundo y no seria tan egoísta como para condenarla aunque mi interior se derrumbara al alejarla de mí... ¿Se sentía de esta forma el amor?

-No hay de que- Apenas pude escucharla decir, pues ya me encontraba corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones que me sobrepasaban, me era casi imposible ponerlas en orden y ya estaba cansado ¿Por qué tuvo que venir aquí y poner mi existencia de cabeza? Gruñi mientras golpeaba el primer arbol que vi derribandolo al final ¿Por qué dudaba de mis sentimientos por ella? ¿La amaba realmente?.

Ninguna respuesta acudió a mi mente a pesar de dar tantas vueltas, y ya estaba harto de pensar tanto, la decisión estaba tomada, de seguro se alejaría lo mas que pudiese de mi y eso seria todo. Al cabo de unos cuantos meses Isabella Swan seria tan solo un recuerdo confuso.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y para mi pesar el timbre de salida sonó, camine por el bosque de regreso al instituto, espere un par de minutos completamente impaciente por irme y no verla mas por el día de hoy, pero últimamente las cosas no salían como quería, allí frente a mi estaba ella y hacia exactamente lo que le había pedido...Ignorarme por completo.

-Ya podemos irnos- Dije finalmente mientras Jasper y Alice entraban al volvo, Rosalíe seguía molesta conmigo por lo que trajo su auto y Emmet se fue con ella...

-No te agobies, mañana será otro día – Escuche a Jasper decir mientras abrasaba a Alice, una ola de tranquilidad me embargaba pero sabia que no duraría demasiado, le agradecí y conduje hasta casa... _Mañana seria solo otro mal día.

* * *

_

Holaaaaaa otra veeez! muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad me entusiasmo mucho que les gustase esta parte, no esta dentro de lo que ya tenia escrito pero la improvisacion me salio de repente jejejeje. Mil gracias a todas por sus coments y **Tlebd **sorry por no haber respondido tu pregunta asi que hay te va jajaja.

Un vamselt macho a sus cien años de existencia debe involucrarse por regla con una humana ocasionando que esta quede en cinta o embarazada con un objetivo meramente reproductivo, a los ocho meses de gestacion el vamselt comienza a incomodarse ante la falta de espacio y empieza a abrirse camino por si mismo hasta que termina por salir al noveno mes, la madre biologica queda tan afectada que muere y el padre en este caso vamselt se queda con el bebe hasta que logra conseguir una compañera de su misma especie. El pequeño nace y crece usando solo su apariencia humana y solo cuando es capaz de tomar desiciones por si mismo (Una vez que pasa la etapa de la adolescencia) la madre adoptiva lo muerde, las glandulas salivales de la vamselt hembra son potencialmente toxicas por lo que altera los cromosomas y se cumple la transformacion, un vamselt posee 26 pares cromosomas un vampiro 25 un licantropo 24 y un humano 23 por lo que adquiere caracteristicas comunes de estas especies y es capaz de sufrir la transformacion, Cabe destacar que el vamselt es un no muerto, fisicamente tiene caracteristicas humanas pero internamente funciona completamente diferente. 

Esta parte de la historia la explico mejor en la secuela de este fic espero que hayan entendido jejeje es un poquito complicado mas la parte de los cromosomas, no soy buena en esos temas. Mil gracias nuevamente y espero haber resuleto sus dudas se les quiere un montoooooon nos leemos prontooo!


	13. Benni bolsas de mareo

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer al igualq ue fragmentos de la misma aunque la mayoria es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe la co´pia total o parcial del mismo...**

**Holaaaa! aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero les guste nos leemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

**Secretos en la oscuridad**

**Capitulo XIII. **

**Benny bolsas de mareo.**

**E**l tiempo pasaba con su habitual rapidez, el instituto ya no me parecía tan malo, ya hasta me había habituado a los constantes cambios de humor de Jessica y a el coqueteo tonto de Mike, excepto por una sola cosa... No lograba sacar a Edward Cullen de mi cabeza y eso llegaba a molestarme a niveles colosales.

Era un bonito día despejado pero no por eso soleado, estaba bastante fresco y no había rastro de lluvia solo el fino hielo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver, la mañana se había pasado sin inconvenientes y ahora mismo me preparaba mentalmente para mi clase de biología, no era fácil el tener que estar sentada junto al vampiro por múltiples razones que prefería no recordar, en especial una que aun llegaba a lastimarme tanto como aquel día...

La ultima noche de mi vida mortal fue la última en la que sentí deseos de llorar hasta quedarme seca...Y ahora heme aquí con los mismos deseos y sintiéndome como una misma idiota... Tal vez podría ser un encaprichamiento, _aunque era increíblemente rápido para confirmar ese hecho_... pero de lo que si estaba completamente segura era de que el vampiro no me era indiferente, la prueba de ello eran las sensaciones que había estado experimentando.

No trate de hablarle de nuevo, solo me apegaba a mi papel de humana bien o mal, en realidad no me importaba, solo estaba pendiente de él a distancia, preguntándome cada día si me odiaba o si solo estaba molesto, pero ¡con un demonio! ya habían pasado tres meses desde que discutimos y a pesar de todo cuanto me dijo yo seguía allí... ¿Por qué me costaba tanto sacármelo de la cabeza?... La clase termino sin mas, ni una palabra por mi parte y mucho menos una por la suya...Me dolia admitilo pero moría por escucharlo hablarme de nuevo.

Hoy, el primer lunes a finales de septiembre pude escuchar a Alice en el comedor advirtiéndoles a sus hermanos que la chica swan vería en su dirección y que actuaran normalmente...Bien, realmente no sabia porque siempre le seguía el juego, pero el punto era que lo hacia.

Pude escucharla suspirar y concentre mi atención en aquella mesa como solía hacer con regularidad, solo que esta vez su conversación me intrigó.

-Desearía...- empezó a decir finalmente la chica pero Edward la cortó.

-Mantente alejada Alice- la cortó en un susurro apenas audible -Eso no va a pasar- término de decir finalmente a lo que la morena se enfurruño en su asiento.

-Veo que me equivoqué, estas evadiendo el futuro de una manera tan insensible de nuevo...Espero que seas feliz- dijo dejando salir su molestia supuse.

-Tiene todo el sentido para mi- respondio él completamente indiferente dando por terminada la conversación.

¿A que se referían? El gusano de la duda carcomía mi cabeza...No había suficiente información para deducir lo que ocurría pero podría apostar a que tenia que ver conmigo...aunque sinceramente y muy a pesar del maldito gusano no quise averiguarlo, no tenia sentido.

Ese día iríamos a un pequeño paseo, me pareció escuchar que sería a un vivero para estudiar a las plantas y Bla Bla Bla, nada que no hubiese visto antes...

-Bella...quisieras, no se, ¿sentarte conmigo?- me dijo Mike en el salón minutos antes de bajar y abordar los autobuses.

-Ah...bueno...- tartamudee yo, realmente no quería aceptar su invitación pero en vista de que note la mirada de Edward Cullen sobre mi y quizás su potente audición, pues no me negaría...quería que supiera que no me importaba una mierda el que me ignorara aunque sabia mejor que nadie que no era así.

- Me encantaría...aunque creo que debemos ir con nuestras parejas de clase- respondí yo haciendo una mueca visible para Edward.

-Bueno, podemos hacer trampas, nos vemos ahorita- dijo guiñándome el ojo, el escalofrío que me recorrió me tomo por sorpresa, ese era el precio de mi estupidez. _¡Genial bella!_ Deberia de dejar ver series juveniles.

El señor Banner entró y me senté junto a Edward con nuestro ya habitual mutismo mientras el profesor daba las últimas instrucciones.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos en los autobuses, iba en el mismo que Edward por supuesto, pero estaba sentada con Mike quien no paraba de hablar de si mismo, vale, me sentía extremadamente incómoda, pero intentaba seguirle con el mismo entusiasmo...Todo el camino estuve consciente de que Edward estaba atento a mi conversación.

-Bien organícense con sus parejas de trabajo, la actividad consiste en evaluar cada tipo de plantas resolviendo el cuestionario que les daré en un momento, esta actividad tiene un valor del 20% equivalente a cuatro puntos así que ¡suerte!- dijo el maestro banner.

No le dirigí la palabra al vampiro y tome el cuestionario, coloque mi nombre en la hoja y se la tendí para que él hiciera lo mismo, ninguno hablo, tendríamos que dirigirnos la palabra para hacer la actividad pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer así que lo deje con la hoja del cuestionario después de haber memorizado las preguntas y tome una hoja aparte para resolverlas, ya después se la daría para que viera que había hecho mi parte del trabajo también y ¡asunto resuelto!. ¡ja! Toma esa Cullen.

-Nombre y explique cada una de las plantas serófilas que se encuentran en el lugar...- dijo Ángela comenzando a resolver la primera pregunta, anduve sola revisando cada una de las plantas del vivero, era una actividad fácil pero tediosa al no poder hacerla rápidamente, recorrí cada pasillo de cada sala hasta que me encontré con las ornamentales, había una especie de jardín con todo tipo de plantas por todos lados, ¡bien! había encontrado el área de las ultimas cinco preguntas y al parecer... Edward también _¡joder! de hecho mas que joder, esto era simplemente perrrrfecto._

El ambiente se torno pesado así que me apresure a identificarlas todas velozmente mientras él se quedaba parado en medio del jardín observándome, me sentí incómoda pero entre más rápido terminara mas fácil seria huir.

-Bella- lo escuche decir con su voz aterciopelada. Mi corazón se salto un latido y cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones, pero como efecto retardado me sentí enferma... ¿ahora si se dignaba a hablarme? Me levante al terminar con la última pregunta.

-¡Woo! Edward Cullen dirigiéndome la palabra, tomaría una fotografía de este momento pero no traje mi cámara...Una verdadera lastima- Dije derramando sarcasmo. A lo que solo él rió ¡era un cínico! para nada me importo lo melodiosa de su risa...pfff lo maldije en voz baja por ser tan malditamente encantador ¡Vamos! Hasta para ser un vampiro era endemoniadamente perfecto.

-No, no exactamente.- respondió finalmente, yo cerré los ojos reprimiendo un repentino ataque de furia que me dejaría como una tonta, vale, conte hasta diez...tres veces -¿que quieres Cullen?- pregunte plantándome firmemente en el suelo, saltar sobre su cuello seria lo ultimo que haría.

-Lo siento- pronunció sonando arrepentido, abrí mis ojos de golpe estando completamente incrédula ante su afirmación... ¿que sentía?... ¿el no haberme hablado? ¿El haberme salido con tremenda grosería? ¿El haberme salvado de la furgoneta? Era difícil saberlo.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Me diriges la palabra y encima te disculpas!... Lo siento pero no se a que te refieres. - respondí escribiendo la ultima palabra del cuestionario.

- ¿Te molestaría parar con eso? Y me refiero a que es mejor que no seamos amigos-dijo con cautela...Sabía que tenía razón...pero eso no evitó que una profunda punzada en mi pecho me tomara por sorpresa... ¿Por qué mierda dolía tanto?

-Es una lastima que no lo hubieses pensado antes, así podrías haberte ahorrado todo ese arrepentimiento.- dije sin pensar, tome la hoja y la coloque sobre su pecho siendo cuidadosa pero ruda a la vez empujándolo, fue como empujar a una roca, apure el paso para salir del tonto jardín y poder golpear mi cabeza contra una pared en paz, pero de seguro corrió a su velocidad normal por que sentí como me tomaba por el brazo dándome la vuelta para así quedar a solo un escaso centímetro de su odiosamente perfecto rostro.

-¿Arrepentimiento?- demandó -¿Por que arrepentimiento?- pregunto confuso.

-¡Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré!- le grite sacando todo signo de dolor de mi cuerpo, apenas y pude contener las lágrimas.

Él se congelo momentáneamente y me miro entre enojado e incrédulo, me sentí minúscula...Una hormiguita para se especifica.

-¿crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?- me preguntó en un gruñido.

-No solo lo creo...¡sé que es así!- respondí bajando un poco mas la voz.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué no se? ¡Por favor!...sé más de lo que podrías imaginarte Cullen y ¡suéltame!- demandé yo halando mi brazo de su suave pero firme agarre.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos...inevitablemente me perdí _¡eso no era justo!._ Intente irme para no soltar nada mas pero una estúpida maseta apareció de la nada y sin poder moverme rápidamente frente a él, espere que mi trasero chocara contra el suelo pero me sujeto y ayudó a incorporarme, sus manos agarraban mis brazos un poco mas arriba de los codos, lo miré y noté que estaba riendo... ¡Bipolar!

-¿Qué sabes?- preguntó esta vez más suavemente, mierda tuve que parpadear varias veces.

-Olvídalo...- yo pensaba decir que sí, que era mejor que no fuésemos amigos que se alejara de mi pero...no pude puesto que su rostro estaba a solo milímetros del mío, en ese momento mi garganta no ardió...lo único que ardía era mi cuerpo con una extraña e inquietante necesidad de él, no era sed...Era algo mas profundo...Algo que solo he sentido una vez...era deseo.

-Que... ¿qué haces?- le pregunté en un susurro.

-No tengo idea...- me respondió poniendo su rostro aun más cerca del mío.

¿Él no iba a besarme o si?... Vale, si iba a hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis manos en puños para resistir el impulso de tomar mas de él, su álito se mezclaba perfectamente con el mío...Se acerco más lentamente y sus helados pero exquisitos labios rozaron los míos, mis manos fueron automáticamente hasta su duro pecho y lentamente lo acaricie, una electricidad placentera recorrió mi columna y un calor se alojo en _esa_ zona mientras sentía mi corazon apunto de estallar y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, sus manos se posarón en mi rostro y seguimos disfrutando de el rose esperando anhelantes profundizar más y más el beso...

-¡Ejem!- dijo el señor banner carraspeando, ¡mierda ¿de donde coño había salido? Mi corazón latía desbocado y sin saber porque esto provoco una sonrisa que oculte de inmediato.

-La clase de anatomía no será si no dentro de seis meses. Señor Cullen, señorita swan procuren terminar con la asignación... Haré de cuenta que no vi nada, los quiero en cinco minutos en el autobús.- y dicho esto salio mas rojo que un tomate maduro por el estrecho pasillo.

-Ya...esta listo- dijo sin siquiera verme.

-Si...yo también termine-comenté señalando la hoja que reposaba en el suelo, él se agacho a recoger ambas y salió por el pasillo dejándome sola y completamente idiotizada.

Mis labios hormigueaban, no sabía definir con exactitud el torrente de emociones que me recorrían, estaba en cierto modo embobada, algo avergonzada y finalmente confundida...era extraño, en realidad nunca me había pasado algo así, pero lo había disfrutado.

Espere mientras mis compañeros terminaban de realizar el cuestionario pacientemente, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe ya que prefería esperar a dejarme llevar por algún impulso tonto e ir en busca de Edward para pedirle una explicación...En realidad no me importaba lo que me tendría que decir, solo quería...estar cerca de él.

Me entretuve ayudando a Ángela a que terminara sus preguntas aunque las sabía de memoria, intente concentrarme en algo sin importancia lográndolo exitosamente, terminamos un poco tarde por que aparte de todo estábamos hablando de tontadas, ya saben ,cosas de chicas.

El transporte donde había llegado estaba aparcado mucho mas adelante por lo que camine por unos momentos, me prepare psicológicamente porque supuse que esta vez me tocaba sentarme con Edward pero sorpresivamente no fue así, cuando logré subir mire por medio segundo que el susodicho estaba sentado junto a Jasper, mire a Alice quien estaba junto a patricia Mobile mire en donde se había sentado patricia y habían otros dos chicos...en conclusión: El autobús iba completamente lleno. Alice me miro con algo de pena, Jasper se tensó y Edward paso de mi por completo...ok ¿él me besaba...Bueno me rozaba y era él precisamente quien se molestaba? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico?...Se suponía que yo era la que debía de estar echando Fuego por que me beso y fue incapaz de guardarme un lugar, _que se fuera mucho a la mierda y besará el trasero de su abuela si es que tenia una._

El maestro banner subió después de que yo lo hiciera y me mando a sentar sin notar que no había lugar.

-Está lleno. Me voy al otro- respondí yo con innecesaria aspereza.

-Oh, si quieres te sientas aquí adelante- dijo amablemente señalando el asiento que le correspondía a él, de co-piloto.

-No se preocupe, aquí apesta, me voy al otro gracias de todos modos- dije yo sin controlarme, camine por la parte delantera del autobús y pase junto a la ventana de Edward, lo vi e inevitablemente mi rabia subió diez niveles, pude haberme sentado de co-piloto pero probablemente mi autocontrol no estaría de mi parte y terminaría abofeteandolo por ser tan ¡bipolar y stupido! Sin embargo apenas entre en el otro transporte me arrepentí de inmediato, solo había un puesto que estaba desocupado..._el puesto que nadie quería_...El puesto junto a benni el chico "bolsas de mareo" y no bastando con eso, el niño venia deborando chocolates y ya se podran imaginar lo que ocurrio cuando los dos transportes hicierón una pequeña competencia de velocidad, nosotros ganamos pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de tomar su bolsa de mareo, se tapo la boca para evitar vomitarme encima pero la bomba estallo en su boca y diaght, fue asqueroso, lo unico bueno fue que logró asomar su cabeza por la ventana al tiempo que iba pasando el otro transporte y solo diré que si cuándo dije que apestaba en realidad era una mentira, ahora si que apestaba, hubiese ido en el asiento del co-piloto solo para ver la cara de edward jasper y alice, ese recuerdo hubiese sido ¡para la historia!, la peste se sentía en nuestro transporte _Aunque no tanto como debio ser en el otro_ lo que empujo a todos los estudiantes a pararse de sus asientos y a sacar la cabeza por las ventanillas, yo solo pare de respirar y ni me inmute de mi asiento, benni metio la cabeza en una bolsa de papel para seguir con su asquerosa labor, pero con seguridad esquivaria cualquier desperdicio que amenazara con aterrizar sobre mi.

Cuando llegamos al instituto las cosas mejorarón, los rostros de repugnancia de los estudiantes al bajar el transporte fue genial, tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar una super carcajada y más cuando bajaron Jasper y Edward con la misma cara de asco que alice...¡que show! Esa fue la cerecita del pastel...Edward me miro con apreención y yo solo le sonreí burlonamente, de una manera educada claro está, soltarle una risotada y hacer un baile de victoria en su cara hubiese sido divertido pero descortes.

Despues de gimnacia mi tormento personal me rebaso caminando y podria jurar que iba riendo...Pero no le preste atención hasta que supe el motivo, Erick estaba hasta adelante esperandome, sudaba a chorros y guardo una bolsa de papel que soplaba en cuanto lo vi, respire profundo y llegue hasta él.

-Hola erick- dije lo mas amistosamente que pude.

-hola bella...Amm quería preguntarte... si querias ir conmigo al cine, la pelicula que están estrenando es muy buena segun las criticas...- dijo el exprimiendo la parte baja de su camisa.

-wow, es que...- _Vamos pienza Bella pienza_ -Mi abuela vendrá de phoenix para este fin de semana, lo siento mucho... pero ya sabes, la familia es la familia.- _Poco injenioso pero era mejor decir que mi abuela estaba enferma._

-Ahj bueno...será en otra ocasion ¿verdad?- comentó visiblemente decepcionado.

-Sip- dije sin pensar y oh claro el rostro se le ilumino _Muy inteligente Bella_, el chico estará planeando una cita ¿que le diré la proxima vez?... _Simplemente perfecto. _

Me autoinsulte un sin numero de veces y saque el monovolumen del aparcamiento, como eran las cinco de la tarde momento en que todos salian me apresure para no tener que hacer la cola de vehiculos para poder largarme y cortar con esta mierda por hoy.

Un volvo plateado se atravezo en mi camino, maldije en voz alta el dia en que ingrese a esa stúpida escuela, como desee tener un tanque en vez de un chevi...Le pasaría por encima sin pensarlo dos veces ¿que pretendía edward cullen esta vez?...Las bocinas de los demás estudiantes detrás de mi comenzarón a enloquecerme en lo que tylor llego por el lado del copiloto, lo ignore, no estaba de ánimos para tratar con nadie. Pero toco el vidrio de mi lado así que tuve que bajarlo, juraria por mi recien inventana abuelita que estaba mas roja que un semaforo...Estallaria en cualquier momento y ¡no me haria responsable de extremidades rotas!

-Lo siento tyler es que ¡EDWARD CULLEN ESTA ATRAVESADO!- dije a lo que el muy sinico rió de nuevo ¡era su bufon acaso! ¡Ya me las pagaria!

-Lo se, no te preocupes, es solo que quería ver si podrias venir al cine conmigo este fin- preguntó l tranquilamente a diferencia de los demás, necesité respirar profundo siete veces para no hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiría más adelante, hablé lentamente para asegurarme de no sonar groseramente áspera y tragarme su cabeza.

-Lo siento tylor, pero ese fin tengo visitas- dije sorprendiendome del tono que adopte. ¡Ganaria el oscar!

-Ah si ya sabia eso.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm y ¿por que entonces me invitaste?- Estaba segura de que se trataba de una maldita apuesta.

-Por que supuse era una excusa, ya sabes para no ir con los demás chicos- dijo guiñandome un ojo...Mi mandibula cayo al suelo... ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? Entonces fue todo, adios paciencia, lo mire como lo hacia con los vampiros a los que cazaba y el trago de golpe...module mi expresión y volví a empezar lentamente, al parecer tenia problemas de entendimiento, le patearía el trasero a este chico como que me llamaba Isabella Swan si no se quitaba y dejaba de joderme la puta paciencia.

-Lo siento pero no es asi...De verdad tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que ir a sentarme a ver una estupida pelicula y tontear contigo ...- dije con una empalagosa calma mas falsa que una moneda de cuero, entonces cometi el colosal error de mirar a edward, se cubría la boca casualmente pero en sus ojos veia que estaba riendo a carcajadas. Juraria que el rojo de mi rostro estaria fluorescente.

-Ah bueno ya sera para el próximo- dijo y yo asentí comprometiendome ¡otra vez! ¡Demoniosss!

Tyler se alejo andando casualmente miéntras yo golpeaba mi cabeza con el volante y después de un tortuoso momento salieron los Cullens: emmet, rosalie, jasper y alice para montarse en el volvo, luego de eso edward me miro por el espejo retrovisor y yo le dedique la misma mirada asesina que a tyler, pero el en vez de intimidarse solo sonrío...Y arranco tan rápidamente que cuando sali de instituto ya se habia perdido.

-¡Me las pagaras cullen!- grité al viento mientras conducia a casa. Valla dia este.

* * *

**Hey! Espero les halla gustado el capi! mil gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi! nos leemos prontoooooo xoxo **


	14. Finalmente Amor

Declaimer: Ls personajes de esta historia y este capitulo en particular en su mayoria pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

¡Hola! Este capitulo es en el que se decide todo, la musica para esta primera parte es "Claro de luna de Claude Debsussy" y la parte del narrador pov es "Love me de yiruma" una obra hermosa que le dará ese toque especial a todo, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

**CAPITULO XIV **

**"Finalmente...Amor"**

Llegue maldiciendo mi suerte en voz alta, Rene solo me miraba con desaprobación, las groserías debían mantenerse fuera de la casa según ella, _si que estaba chapada a la antigua._

-¿Y que sucedió?- me preguntó después del súper regaño que me dió por llegar maldiciendo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?- pregunte aun de mal humor.

-Si, eso te sirve para relajarte, además ¿cuando hemos tenido secretos?... y tu papá no esta así que, suéltalo- respondio ella animosa sentandose en el sofá... Inevitablemente la seguí, Rene lo era todo para mi, a pesar de no ser mi madre biologia, la amaba mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y confiaba en ella con los ojos cerrados..Era la mejor madre-hermana-mejor amiga en el mundo...

-Bueno... ¡pero antes promete que no te reirás ni harás alguno de tus comentarios _injeniosos_ al respecto!- sentencié antes de empezar mi perorata.

-Prometido- dijo alzando una mano solemnemente, casi reí por su actitud...Eso era lo bueno de ella, sabia que aunque le dijera lo del beso no se molestaría conmigo asi que respire profundo y solté la sopa.

-Es que fui de excursión con el vampiro ya que es mi pareja de laboratorio, por lo general no nos hablamos pero el tipo me beso- esto ultimo lo dije arrastrando las palabras y enrojeciendo _odiaba cuando sucedía eso_ -Después salió corriendo, se enojo conmigo, no me guardo el puesto en el transporte luego Benny bolsas de mareo casi que me vomita encima el transporte se pudrió con el olor de paso Erick me invita al baile, luego Edward se freno y Taylor también aprovecho y ¡quedaron esperanzados!...-Términe exasperada.

-Ah...entonces el vampiro te beso... ¿como fue?- dijo ella saltándose olímpicamente toda la historia... Típico de Rene.

Mi mal humor se bajo ante la idea de ver a mamá comportarse de ese modo, sabía que estaba contenta pesar de que un vampiro me besara porque había estado sola durante noventa y siete años mientras ella andaba de amores con Charlie, siempre se había sentido culpable con eso, algo completamente absurdo si me lo preguntan.

-Pues...Solo fue un roce, a decir verdad...Pero...No sentí sed mamá, fue algo increíble, solo existíamos el y yo y...- dije yo sonriendo y olvidando todo el infierno que me ocurrió después de ese pequeño incidente, aun cuando solo lo recordaba me era imposible evitar la sensacion en el estomago que tanto me confundia.

-Y...Te encanto ¿no es así?..- preguntó ella abrasándome.

-Me siento como una idiota...es decir ¡es un vampiro! no puedo sentirme así con el...es un error- La culpa se hacia presente.

-El único error seria no arriesgarte bella, nunca te había visto así tan ilusionada...ni siquiera cuando...-

-Cuando Alfred.- complete yo con una sonrisa amarga sintiendo el mismo vacío que se apoderaba de mí al recordarlo.

-Si... Se nota que este chico de verdad te gusta, ¡mira como te brillan los ojos!...Puede que sea algo..._diferente _pero creo que tú puedes con esto- dijo sonriéndome soñadoramente.

-Algo diferente... ¡mamá es un vampiro!, es decir, nosotros comemos vampiros- dije a travez de la culpa que sentía ¿y por que no? el miedo tambien se hacia presente en mi.

-¿Sentiste sed cuando te beso?- preguntó suspicaz...Solo nege en respuesta, esto pareció bastarle. -Entonces si no sentiste sed ¿por que te preocupas?... Confio en ti pequeña, sé que sabrás llevar las cosas...Te conosco desde que eras una bebé... Todo saldrá bien bella, no tengas miedo al amor porque aunque aveces resulta ser verdaderamente doloroso, bien vale la pena, es un sentimiento hermoso que te recorre las venas y pese a que lo intentes una y otra vez, no te será posible luchar contra él. Quiero verte feliz hermosa, mas que nada porque mereces serlo y si esa felicidad esta en manos de un vampiro, no puedes hacer mas que sujetarla con fuerza- Dijo abrasandome, me sentía tan segura ahora...

-Es solo un capricho mamá...- dije nuevamente...si podria ser bastante cabezota cuando me lo proponia y en definitiva no-era-amor.

- No es un capricho, se nota que es algo mas profundo y segundo sí, es un vampiro, pero bella has sufrido por tantos años que...no me importaría que salieras con un hombre lobo...Con solo verte feliz ver ese brillito en tus ojos que hacía ya tanto tiempo que no veía, no puedo decirte lo que dirá tu papa pero...si es por mi te doy mi bendición y te voy a ayudar en cuanto pueda princesa- Declaró finalmente, sus palabras me dieron demasiadas cosas por pensar ... Aunque era imposible estar enamorada en tan poco tiempo, sabía que habia algo...Algo que me mantenia enlazada a Edward Cullen. no podía tener la certeza de lo que pasaría con él pero al menos sabía que tenia un hombro en el que llorar o apoyarme...Lo demás vendría solo.

Decidí dejar el asunto por el momento y enfocarme ahora en al raón por la que mi madre se habia puesto en plan amoroso... Algo se traia,

- Te conozco Rene y esa cara, no es por mi encaprichamiento con el vampiro... ¿que pasa?- Cambié súbitamente el tema.

-Mm pues veras, nos salió un repentino viaje a Phoenix, al parecer los vamselts de la zona nos vamos a reunir para discutir los problemas con la especie y eso, entonces tu papá y yo decidimos aprovechar y pues tomar otra luna de miel...bueno si tu no tienes problema, por que si nos necesitas aquí...-

-tranquila yo voy a estar bien, me alegro mucho por ustedes!- dije yo con el vampiro aun rondando mi cabeza.

Esa noche salía el vuelo de mis padres, estaba contenta puesto que su relación nunca los cansaba, siempre que se veían era como si se estuviesen descubriendo por primera vez, los años no hacían mella en ellos y en ocasiones hasta los envidiaba, una envidia sana claro esta, viajarían solo por dos semanas...Tendría que resolver todo yo sola y esa era la parte que me tenía insegura...digo, ya habían pasado meses desde nuestra llegada pero siempre estaba la inquietud de los vampiros que sabían quienes éramos y eso era bastante malo...pero por todo lo demás, tenia la confianza de que podría resolverlo sin ayuda.

**Love me- Yiruma **

A las nueve de la noche llegue a casa después de acompañar _a los dos adolescentes enamorados_, papá había pedido un permiso especial, el jefe de policía de forks era Vamselt y por eso se lo facilito, aunque la parte de la luna de miel no la sabia.

Subí hasta mi habitación y me di una ducha caliente, estaba bastante tensa por mi mal día, y ¡que dios me asista si llego tener otro como el de hoy!, mis músculos se aflojaron de inmediato y el olor a fresas ayudo bastante a que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Me coloque la primera pijama que me encontré, un short y una franela de algodón era bastante revelador pero como no había nadie en casa no le preste mucha atención, me solté el cabello húmedo y me recosté en la cama, puse mi ipod lo mas bajo que pude para no atormentarme y deje que la música sonara, me relaje al cabo de un rato alejando todo pensamiento de mi mente...

Narrador Pov.

Love me- Yiruma

Era su habitación pensó Edward, bella estaba acostada demasiado quieta pero sabía que dormía por que su respiración estaba acompasada y en perfecta armonía, trato de abrir la ventana pero estaba trabada así que aplicó un poco mas de fuerza haciendo un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible pero bella lo escucho claramente, el aroma de Edward llenó la habitación haciendo imposible confundir su presencia, sin embargo ni se inmuto, estaba ansiosa y confundida pero esperaría pacientemente sin cometer errores...quería saber que rayos hacia él en su habitación.

Edward se congeló al ver que bella se movía colocándose de lado, dándole la espalda y tomando una posición mas cómoda, él solo la observaba dormir y bella comenzó a desesperarse, se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto hacia? Podía sentir su mirada recorriéndola y sentía deseos de abrir los ojos ¿que haría él si se veía descubierto?... ¿acaso la besaría de nuevo?...Nadie los interrumpiría esta vez...

Intento disipar el pensamiento tomando una nueva posición que le permitiera relajarse aun mas y cubrirse un poco, las cobijas estaban casi en el suelo y se sentía algo cohibida por el dios griego que la observaba pero decididamente no quería cometer ningún error... seguramente se iría si veía que ella estaba perfectamente despierta.

Edward la recorría con la mirada...se sentía absolutamente asqueado ¿como era posible que una humana provocara esas cosas en el?...No quería cometer errores, la había ignorado durante mas de tres meses soportando el dolor que eso le producía...y aun peor soportar el que ella también lo ignorase cada día, después de salir de clases iba corriendo a su prado para intentar disipar el punzante dolor. ¡Como deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía!... Pero él era un monstruo y bella se merecía mucho más de lo que él podría ofrecerle alguna vez...Un humano tenía cambios constantemente, pero él en cambio, estaba destinado a ser el mismo por siempre...era una roca con piel, algo aborrecible...se despreciaba por eso, ella necesitaba a alguien como Mike, Erick o Taylor, alguien que no estuviese congelado por siempre...

Un suspiro frustrado escapo de su boca, no tenia caso seguir prolongando la agonía, no podía luchar por ella pero el estar allí viéndola y deseándola como un idiota solo hacia las cosas mas difíciles. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la ventana preparado para irse, tragarse su dolor y no volver nunca mas a aquella casa...

-Esta bien mamá- dijo bella como ultimo recurso sonando como debía, Edward sonrío y se dio la vuelta ¿bella hablaba dormida?...la curiosidad pudo mas que su determinación y se quedó observándola, bella sintio su corazon lleno de alivio y complacida se movió de nuevo imitando a la perfección a un humano y no volvió a hablar por un momento.

Ya no tenía caso seguir engañándose, no quería ni podría irse, entonces se sentó en la silla mas alejada de la cama de bella, si ella despertaba podría escapar de un salto muy fácilmente, solo la observó e intentó hallar la forma de hacer el futuro más torelable, con ignorarla lo único que lograba era matarse poco a poco...Alice tenia razón...Estar lejos de bella ya no le era posible... la necesitaba demasiado.

-Si tan solo supiera quien soy...de seguro me repudiaría- se dijo melancolicamente, bella lo escuchó con toda claridad y sintió como algo en su pecho se quebraba ¿Cómo podría repudiarlo?... ¿Que le hacía pensar aquello?. Se debatía entre seguir fingiendo y escuchando o saltar a su lado para mostrarle con hechos que estaba totalmente equivocado...

Edward se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la recordó el primer día en biología...de seguro saldría corriendo y se alejaría temerosa si supiera lo que en realidad era él. Entonces se preguntó así mismo

¿Podría un corazón muerto romperse y doler tanto?...

Era estúpido imaginar que si la hubiese invitado al baile, ella cambiaría sus precipitados planes y lo acompañaría felizmente.

No era el escogido para ser a quien ella dijera sí. Sería alguien más, alguien con pulso. No podía permitirse –algún día cuando ella otorgara ese "si" a un humano cazarlo y matarlo, quienquiera que fuese.

Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera.

Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar en peligro de enamorarse de esta chica.

Después de todo, realmente no importaba si él se iba, ella jamás lo vería de la manera en que el deseaba.

Nunca lo vería como alguien digno de su amor. ¡Nunca!

-Edward- dijo bella con demasiada claridad fallando esta vez en su tono...Edward se congelo, ¿estaba despierta? se preguntó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos cerrados, bella se tensó pero decidió arriesgarse más esta vez, se movió cuidadosamente tal y como lo haría un humano dormido, subió una pierna dejando ver la parte superior de su muslo y suspiro, Edward solo la miraba extrañado.

-Edward- murmuro bella, esta vez más convincentemente.

Edward se incorporo... ¿Podría un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir?...sentía como si el suyo lo estuviera.

-Quédate- dijo bella con mas cuidado -No te vallas...por favor...te...necesito-susurro con un suspiro, y era completamente cierto, lo necesitaba en tantos sentidos que resultaba completamente irracional y confuso...

_¡Soñaba con conmigo!_ pensó Edward, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que se quedara con ella en su sueño.

Edward se devanó los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que lo embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, lo sobrepasaron ahogandolo por completo...

Cuando llegó a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido.

Estaba conciente de que él era una piedra viviente, nunca cambiaba. Cuando se había convertido en vampiro soporto demasiados cambios dolorosos pero ahora estaba congelado al igual que su familia, solo que ellos habían cambiado...El amor por su pareja los hacia diferentes a él...Eso ocurría mas que todo con Carlisle y Esme, se habían conocido hacía más de ocho décadas y aun seguían igual o mas enamorados que antes...Y de hecho aun se miraban con la incrédula mirada del amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos.

Y siempre sería así para él...Siempre amaría a la pequeña y frágil chica humana, por el resto de su ilimitada existencia.

Miró fijamente la cara inconsciente de la chica, sintiendo ese amor por ella en cada parte de su cuerpo de piedra.

Por que si... ya habia encontrado la palabra que aunque pequeña...Lograba expresar todo el tobellino que lo recorría por dentro... Finalmente... amor.

Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Siempre mirándola, empezó a divagar mentalmente.

La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que No tenía esa fortaleza. Podía trabajar en ello. Pero tal vez sí era lo suficientemente fuerte para crear otro camino...Uno en el que pudiese amarla libremente dejandola ser lo que era...Una humana.

Alice había divisado dos futuros para Bella, ahora el entendía ambos. Amarla no le impediría matarla, pero si le permitía cometer errores.

Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir al monstruo dentro de él. Quizás el amor lo había silenciado para siempre. Si la mataba ahora, no sería intencional, solo un terrible accidente.

Ahora si que tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable. No podía cometer errores.

Y finalmente entendió ese segundo futuro. Estaba desconcertado con esa visión. ¿Qué había pasado que había convertido a Bella en una prisionera de esa media-vida inmortal?

Ahora, que la había encontrado, podía entender como tal vez, con un imperdonable egoísmo, le pediría a su padre ese favor. Pedirle que le quite la vida y su alma, solo para tenerla consigo para siempre.

Ella merecía algo mejor.

Deliberadamente tomó aire, y entonces, dejó que su esencia le rasgara como un fuego despreporcionado. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume.

Su mente nado en el perfume, pero luchó.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a esto se dijo así mismo, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella así que Tomó otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje.

La observo dormir durante todo lo que quedaba de noche y madrugada...No podía entender como desde un principio considero que la chica era normalmente linda... nada extraordinario y ahora...observándola con su largo y negro cabello cayendo por su rostro y las almohadas...su calma y esa media sonrisa que quería mas que nada tocar con sus labios...Además su glorioso cuerpo...esas curvas, cada una en el lugar correcto... Su piel llamando para ser acariciada suavemente...Ella era simplemente perfecta, no quería ser un abusador, sus padres lo habían educado mucho mejor que eso, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que bella se movía, sentía un remolino en su interior, sentía cosas que jamás pensó sentir por alguna mujer, el hombre dentro de él estaba superando al monstruo...

La miró con atención, contando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración hasta que una fina línea azul se formo en el horizonte anunciando el amanecer, muy a su pesar se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana con el único consuelo de que en un par de horas podría volver a verla... pero después de pensarlo por un momento, se regreso...Sabía que estaba mal lo que haría pero se lamentaría de no hacerlo.

Con la punta de sus dedos le acarició el rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, apartó algunos mechones rebeldes, y se sorprendió al notar que su temperatura era algo fría para tratarse de un humano normal. Tomo una cobija gruesa del armario y la coloco sobre ella, probablemente se daría cuenta pero era mejor eso a que se resfriara, acarició su rostro una vez mas y se acercó a ella lentamente, para posar sus labios en la frente de ella...bella se decepciono un poco pero al sentir los labios de el sobre los de ella todo el control que había tenido se desboronó, si tan solo pudiera lo atraería hacia ella y lo besaría de tal forma que se quedaría con ella durante el resto del día...Pero no sería correcto, así que solo lo dejo hacer lo que quisiese, Edward después del breve rose inhalo nuevamente su aroma y se desvío hacia el hueco que se formaba entre la clavícula y el cuello de la chica.

-Hasta pronto mi isabella- susurro con voz de terciopelo, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero él por fortuna no lo notó y salió por la ventana sin ser visto...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y les agradesco infinitamentee sus reviews son un aliciente inmezo para mi de verdad, los que leyeron sol de media noche podrán notar que la parte del narrador se basa en un capitulo de ese libro que aunque este incompleto es increible, no todo esta igual porque lo cambie y adapte a esta circunstancia solo tome la idea de lo que pienza edward, de corazon espero sus reviews y saber que pienzan de este cambio por que si señores, ahora viene la parte amorosa de la historia jajaja xoxo! nos leemos prontooo mil gracias por todo su apoyooooo! **


	15. ¿Amigos? ouch

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer al igual que fragmentos de la misma mas que todo en este capitulo, pero gran parte de la misma es de mi autoria por lo que se prohibe la copia total o parcial de este fic... **

Holaaaaaaaaa! wow llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar que hasta se me habia olvidado como hacerlo, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero enserio mi pc no reacciona y he tenido que mudar mis peroles hasta la de mi hermana y no ha sido facil teniendo en cuenta su caracter :S... Les recomiendo la cancion "Say de jonh mayer" no se si la habia recomendado antes, pero es que es muy lindaaa! nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Secretos en la oscuridad

Capitulo XV "Amigos...ouch"

Apenas supe que el ya no podía oírme me incorpore rozando mis labios con lo dedos...No sabia el porque pero no me cabía la alegría en el pecho, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tuve que respirar profundo para controlarlo... ¿por que habría hecho eso?...Probablemente el sentía lo que yo... Pero entonces ¿porque disfrutaba tanto el hacerme molestar?... Cabecee para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y corrí hacia el baño para ducharme...Dios ¿Cómo podría encerrar tanta alegría dentro de mi?

Llegué en tiempo record y puse la mejor cara de _vete a la mierda_ que me salio, aunque debo decir que no fue muy buena, fruncí el seño y trate de enfocarme en lo disgustada que estaba ayer. Mire por un largo momento hacía el volvo y le torcí la mirada...él solo sonrío y en ese mismo momento mis piernas decidieron no responderme, moría por correr hacía él y adueñarme de sus labios, saciar la sed que tenia de su boca hasta desfallecer… Una vez que pase unto a él en el auto sonreí como llevaba haciéndolo toda la mañana y pese a mis deseos, estacione lo mas lejos posible del volvo…Solo para mantener apariencias realmente.

Baje del monovolumen tratando de no mirar en su dirección, para conservar la concentración hasta que lo sentí acercarse lentamente, me puse tan nerviosa que las llaves se me resbalaron pero él ni siquiera disimulo y en menos de lo que me tomó darme cuenta de las cosas ya estaba a mi lado tendiéndomelas como si nada...quedé desconcertada ¿como podía alcanzar a la velocidad de la luz tan fácilmente?

-¿Como lo haces?- pregunté en un tono que le haría pensar que aun estaba molesta.  
-¿Qué?- dijo él frunciendo el seño.  
-Salir del aire- dije yo tomando mi mochila y cerrando la puerta.  
-Bella. No es mi culpa de que seas excepcionalmente despistada.- bromeó, mi nombre salio de sus labios como envuelto en una suave caricia y por momentos en ahogue en el sentimiento que creció dentro de mi…Aun así, logré recuperarme y saque el tema que había estado inquietándome desde esta mañana.

-¿Por qué lo del atasco ayer al salir? dije en tono de protesta y añadí en broma- Se suponía que ibas a pretender que no existia ¡no a irritarme hasta la muerte!-

-Eso era por el bien de Taylor...Tenía que darle su oportunidad- respondió ensimismado y visiblemente divertido. Supuse que estaría… _Un momento_... ¿oportunidad?.. Que no se supone que yo era quien debía decidir si darle una oportunidad o no ¡Por todo lo sagrado!... Ya comenzaba a irritarme

¡De nuevo!.  
-Tú...- Me calle abruptamente y conté hasta diez…Tres veces. -No pretendo que no existas.- susurró mirándome a los ojos, pero lo esquive echando un vistazo hacia el _interesantísimo _suelo... Era mi única defensa.  
-Mm entonces ¿quieres matarme de una rabieta dado que la furgoneta de Taylor no lo consiguió?- Su rostro cambio de su semblante sereno y jovial, a uno completamente opuesto… Tanto que llegó a intimidarme. En efecto, había metido la pata.  
-Bella eres totalmente absurda.- Bramó con cólera.  
-Bien- Suspire pesadamente, mientras me reprendía a mi misma, yo y mi maldita bocaza… ¡Seré bestia!

-¡Espera!-

Escuche sus pasos tras de mi, no lo pensé mucho y me detuve, enserio, lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era echarlo todo a perder.

Lo siento, he sido descortés. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto.- dijo disculpándose, yo solo respire profundo frunciendo el seño ante el ardor…Ya era hora de alimentarme, aunque ciertamente no había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez ¿o si?

¿Por que no me dejas sola?- pregunté… este chico si que tenia trastornos bipolares.

-Créeme.- Me dijo soltando el borde de mi chaqueta. – Lo he intentado.- culminó… Había intentado alejarse de mí... Eso ya lo sabía pero la punzada en mi pecho fue inevitable.

-Quería pedirte algo...Pero me desviaste del tema-comentó pero un perverso brillo en su mirada me hizo dudar en si realmente debía escuchar lo que me diría o correr como las buenas lo mas lejos que pudiese.

- Tienes trastorno de personalidad múltiple- dije yo intentando desviar el tema una vez mas…Es decir, si no conociera ya esa mirada no le tomaría importancia pero en vista de que yo misma me veía de ese modo cuando pensaba en algo malo decidí no arriesgarme.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer- dijo sonriendo y mirándome intensamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Vale- Suspiré y me arrepentí por ello, estuve a nada de tomarme el cuello en un acto reflejo, afortunadamente en vez de eso apreté las manos en puños… _tranquila_, me dije a mi misma y seguí como si nada.

– ¿Que me querías pedir?- Lo anime para salir pitando de allí.

-Me preguntaba si el sábado…dentro de dos semanas- El color se fue de mi rostro… ¿el sábado?... La maldita a puesta de los chicos se me vino a la cabeza y tensé... ¿Edward Cullen se había unido? No, no era posible…¡desecha esa idea! Me dije a mi misma y seguí prestando atención.

Ya sabes que estrenan una película muy buena…- Lo corté de inmediato.

-¿Estas intentando ser gracioso? – pregunté con sorpresa y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?- preguntó reprimiendo una risita.

Me mordí el labio inferior, una mala maña que tenía cuando estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, el pareció distraído pero se enfoco nuevamente.

-No te invitaré al cine, tranquila, te he escuchado decir que tienes visitas, pero me preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad de que diésemos un paseo ese día… O cualquier otro- murmuró tan bajo que casi no pude oírle.

-¿Que?- pregunté con sorpresa perdiéndome en sus magníficos ojos ámbar.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?- formulo de nuevo.

Sola en un auto solo con él. Mi garganta ardió ante el pensamiento _¡de salida iría a alimentarme!_ hablar con Edward me estaba costando una buena porción de autocontrol. Mi cerebro se quedo en blanco.

-¿Con quien?- pregunté como idiota.

-Conmigo, obviamente- respondió lentamente a punto de reír.

-De verdad, Edward, no te sigo, creía que no querías ser mi amigo- dije sacando a colación el tema del vivero.

-Dije que seria mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.- se explicó él y yo entendí perfectamente a que se refería y llevaba razón para mi pesar. Me quede pensativa ante la veracidad de ese hecho y el prosiguió.

-Seria mas…prudente para ti que no fueses mi amiga- culmino mirándome a los ojos tratando de que comprendiese sus palabras y ambos nos perdimos…de pronto sentí un calor emerger en mi interior que me impidió apartarme de su mirada. –Pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, bella.- admitió él con tal fervor que me debatí entre mantener la compostura o lanzarme hacia el para abrasarlo y besarlo…me moría por probar sus labios otra vez, pero esta vez con la libertad de experimentar…

¿Iras conmigo?- pregunto sin apartar su mirada y sacándome de mis alucinaciones.

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir…

Estaba entre una encrucijada, batallando con el ardor de mi garganta y la sed insoportable que ahora me estaba pasando factura por no haberme alimentado y al mismo tiempo luchando contra el impulso de estar a su lado…de sentir sus labios contra los míos, pensé en si era posible volverse adicto a algo tan normal como un beso…

-Deberías alejarte de mí. De veras- aseguró medio sonriendo.

-No podría hacer eso, aunque quisiera- confesé tan silenciosamente que no pudo haberme escuchado, bueno eso pensé yo, hasta que frunció el seño y sonrió, si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en mis batallas internas probablemente me sonrojaría.

-Te veré en clase- dijo y camino a paso humano por el corredor.

El resto del día se paso sin novedad a excepción de la hora del almuerzo Normalmente siempre me sentaba en la mesa de Jessica y Ángela, donde estaban también algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase, ese día en particular no estaba de ánimos para comer alguna cosa humana.

Me prepare psicológicamente para soportar la esencia de los cinco vampiros que ya comenzaba a oler y ni siquiera me había aventurado hacia el comedor, era bastante irresponsable de mi parte haber pasado casi dos semanas sin alimentarme, bueno, en el país de donde vengo pasaba hasta un mes fácilmente pero era diferente ya que los vampiros no estaban muy la orden del día y era mas sencillo controlarme estando rodeada de humanos.

Ángela y Jessica estaban haciendo la cola del comedor, apenas me vieron comenzaron llamarme, yo me metí a la fila y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos listas para pedir, yo solo compre un refresco grande de frambuesa y un chupa chups*, igualmente de fresa, aunque no apagaba el creciente fuego de mi garganta…ni siquiera me quitaba la sed...Era como para mantenerme ocupada.

Espere a las chicas mientras caminaban con sus bandejas y por acto reflejo mire hacia la mesa Cullen y Edward no estaba…Fruncí el seño ante la inquietud.

-Edward Cullen te esta mirando- susurró Jessica como lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Espere un momento prudencial estando consiente de que Edward la había escuchado y me senté en la mesa, giré nuevamente en la mesa Cullen pero no estaba, busque disimuladamente por fracción de segundos y ¡Voyla!, se encontraba tres mesas mas allá que la de sus hermanos, cuando fije mi mirada en él me indico con el dedo que lo acompañara, las piernas me temblaron y estuve a poco de caerme al suelo, dude por un minuto, ¿seria esta vez capaz de soportarlo?

En cierto modo no había sido el periodo de tiempo mas largo después de mi alimentación pero, estar tan cerca del vampiro por el que estaba potencialmente obsesionada, el que olía mejor que cualquiera que me hubiese encontrado en noventa y siete años, el mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra…¿me sería posible?.

Jessica frunció el seño al darse cuenta de todo y busque una segunda opinión en el rostro de Ángela, esta solo me asintió con la cabeza de manera animada y yo sonreí ante su gesto, ella si que era una buena persona. Tome mi refresco y mi chupa chups y me dirigí a la mesa de Edward Cullen, aproveche el momento en que uno de los humanos coloco su bandeja de forma abrupta sobre la mesa y absorbí esa corriente de aire limpio… _Refrescante._

Respire lentamente cuando la distancia entre nosotros era menos larga y luche contra el deseo de posicionar mis labios sobre su cuello y probarlo… Debía acostumbrarme a no desearlo de esa forma y a soportar su tentador aroma, ahora que nuestra _relación, _se tornaba menos hostil.

Me acerque hasta la silla que estaba frente a el dudando seriamente de mis facultades de autocontrol, normalmente no me molestaba estar con Edward a menos claro que tuviese mas de una semana sin comer.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy?- me preguntó... ¿nervioso? _OH valla aquello si que era nuevo._

No respondí al instante al no ser capaz de tomar demasiado aire, por lo que lentamente acumule el necesario.

-Esto…es diferente- Comenté con voz ronca.  
-Bueno…si de todas maneras voy a ir al infierno…debería hacer lo que quisiera- contestó dejándome atónita. La noche pasada si que fue cambiante para ambos, es decir, el señor autocontrol…diciendo aquello. Woo ¿Qué significaba aquello?...

-¿sabes que no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando?- le cuestioné, en parte sabía a lo que se refería con el infierno, Al hecho de no tener alma, algo completamente absurdo, pero de lo demás ni la mas peregrina idea. _Palabra de vamselt_

El solo sonrió ladinamente y ¡Valla sonrisa!, por un momento me sentí como el lobo de las caricaturas que veía a una chica linda y aullaba como loco...¿Era un acto inconsciente acaso?…. decididamente no, había visto usar esa técnica antes, el desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de atrás sonriendo enseguida y luego me miro a mi fijamente…como odiaba que hiciera eso... Mi mente hacia zip y quedaba en blanco.

-Creo que tus amigos están molestos por que te secuestre – Murmuró divertido.

-Sobrevivirán- dije distraídamente.

-Tal vez no te quiera liberar- Esa declaración hizo un eco tan estruendoso en mi interior que…Tome la soda de inmediato ahogándome en el acto, respire profundamente maldiciendo por eso y lo mire a los ojos, él parecía expectante ante mi reacción y atando cabos lo comprendí, es decir, estaba atraído por mi o alguna cosa loca y con eso de hacer lo que quisiese se refería a conquistarme ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?… ¿Por qué entró a mi habitación?… ¿Qué lo impulso a hacerlo?

-Pareces preocupada- dijo ladeando la cabeza

Supuse que mi rostro reflejo la preocupación y la sorpresa de las que era victima…

-No, es solo….Sorpresa ¿de donde viene ese cambio?- pregunte bebiendo un poco de soda, sin ahogarme esta vez, por suerte.

-Te lo dije- me recordó mirándome intensamente - Estoy cansado de alejarme de ti, así que estoy rindiéndome- Declaró finalmente mientras los ovarios se me pusieron de corbata… ¿Eran ideas mías o se me estaba declarando?... ¡Santa mierda!

-¿Rin… Rindiéndote?- Apenas pude preguntar tartamudeando.

-Si, rindiéndome de tratar de ser bueno- dijo más para el mismo –Solo voy a hacer lo que sienta y quiera hacer y a dejar que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar- finalizó solemnemente.

-Me volví a perder… ¿Edward que quieres decir?, a veces tengo la seguridad de que eres de otra época- Dije inocentemente mientras él parecía pensarlo.

-Cuando estoy contigo siempre hablo mas de la cuenta, ese es el problema- respondió frunciendo el seño. Y si que lo hacia.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por que igual no entiendo a que te refieres así que…- lo tranquilice sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Cuento con ello- murmuro suspirando.

-Bueno entonces "en español" ¿somos amigos ahora?- pregunte mitigando una mueca de dolor ante la palabra.

-Amigos…- Musito dubitativo.

-Aja- afirme yo matando la última esperanza de que el y yo pudiésemos se algo mas.

¿En que cabeza cabía? Obviamente eso no podía ser posible, era algo bastante extraño y anti natural, ahora mismo estaba debatiéndome conmigo misma, por un lado estaba bella con todas sus emociones humanas, sus sentimientos y sus hormonas, pero del otro lado se encontraba isabella, la inmortal, la carente de sentimientos y racionalidad que necesitaba alimentarse a toda costa… Y yo que soñaba con que él y yo pudiésemos ser mas que solo amigos ¿Cómo era eso posible si el se veía tentado constantemente por el maldito olor a humana que desprendía y yo me veía tentada a alimentarme de él todo el tiempo?... Como podíamos intentar algo si vivíamos en un infierno constante y con el miedo de herir al otro…Bueno al menos de mi parte. Esto era una completa mierda con todas sus letras…Quise llorar.

-Aunque no es muy seguro para ti- sonrío amargamente bajando la mirada.

-Dices eso bastante a menudo- afirme conciente de que llevaba razón, pero el peligro era por parte de ambos… El pensamiento de un enfrentamiento por parte de ambos, me hería de formas poco creíbles

-Si, pero nunca me escuchas, si fueras mas inteligente de seguro me evitarías- declaró con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Te burlas de mi inteligencia…¿en mi propia cara?- dije yo riendo y sonando incrédula, necesitaba animarlo de alguna forma –Al menos espera a que me valla para empezar a decirlo- dije yo con una radiante cara...Fingida claro esta, esta conversación me lastimaba bastante tanto o mas que a él.

-Nunca haría eso…Aunque hay cosas que definitivamente si haría contigo- siseo mirándome intensamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos, mi sonrojo fue inevitable, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-¿Y que cosas harías conmigo?..Digo si se puede saber- pregunte sugerente, el estar sin alimentarme me trastornaba bastante.

-Bueno llevarte de paseo a Seattle por ejemplo- Aclaró sonriendo. -¿pensaste en algo más?- pregunto inocentemente Por todo lo que es bendito ¡claro que había pensado en algo más…en realidad en muchas cosas más! ¿Pero como no hacerlo?

-Nope- dije mientras el maldito sonrojo me echaba de cabeza ¡traidor!

-¿En que piensas?-

-En nada- me apresure a responder, pareciendo un farolito en navidad, en estos momentos agradecía que no pudiese leerme.

-Es enserio- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- pregunte yo inclinándome en la mesa, Bella iba ganando la batalla.

-Si- dijo cruzando los brazos expectante.

-Estaba tratando de descifrar que eres- comen´te como si nada.

-¿Y llevas suerte?- preguntó el poniéndose tenso.

-No, solo tengo teorías- mentí. No iba a decirle que sabía su secreto.  
-Dime una- pidió mirándome a los ojos… definitivamente una Técnica de persuasión llevada a cabo demasiado bien.

Cuando hacia aquella maniobra, yo quedaba completamente absorta en su mirada, parecerá una locura pero él me resultaba increíblemente fascinante aún siendo un vampiro, nunca me había fijado en otros porque son desagradablemente parecidos a lo que soy yo...Matan indiscriminadamente y ese color rojo carmesí es, bastante despreciable y aborrecible.

Pero sus ojos estaban tan limpios, tan puros que...Sentía vergüenza de quien era yo...El podía controlarse tan bien, que a veces pensaba en que si yo podría adoptar su estilo de vida, pero era una tontería...necesitaba el veneno de un vampiro para funcionar como debía y la sangre humana por supuesto, en fin, él era tan diferente a los demás... a mí misma, que deseaba más que nada poder estar siempre junto a él...Aunque fuese imposible.

Pestañee dos veces para salir del trance, mire su rostro y parecía divertido con mi distracción. Me tomo un momento revisar toda la conversación y darme cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta. Me sonroje_… Que novedad._

-No…me da vergüenza- sonreí ante la estupidez que había dicho…

-¿No me lo dirás?- preguntó el haciendo un puchero.

-Puedes hacer todas las caritas de perrito triste que quieras, yo no caigo con esa- afirme guiñándole un ojo en señal de burla, el solo sonrió.

-Es bastante frustrante ¿sabes?- suspiro.

-No veo por que te resulta tan frustrante… ¿Sabes? La gente normal no sabe lo que piensan los demás. Enserio Cullen… La Única frustrada con todo este lío debería ser yo. Hablas de cosas que no entiendo y que de seguro me mantendrán despierta toda la jodida noche.- Brame enojada ¿Y el señor que hizo? Soltarse a reír por supuesto… Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Tienes un poco de temperamento ¿no es así?- pregunto sin dejar de reírse, no tenia mal temperamento, tenia sed que era otra cosa.

-Es solo que no me gustan los dobles sentidos- explique yo bajando mi tono y medio sonriendo ante su expresión.

El miro hacia donde estaba Mike y sonrío.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu novio Pienza que estoy molestándote... Se debate en si debería venir o no e interrumpir nuestra conversación- entonces una sonrisa perversa se asomo en su rostro…era aun mas tentadora que las otras y eso ya era bastante.

-No es mi novio, y estoy segura de que estas equivocado- Afirme echando un vistazo a Mike… No se veía preocupado.

-No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la gente es muy fácil de leer- dijo el explicándose.

-Excepto yo por supuesto- Afirme.

-Si. Excepto tu.-

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- le pregunté yo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

-Uno- dijo el.

-¿Podrías avisarme cuando decidas ignorarme de nuevo?...por mi propio bien, es solo para estar preparada.- dije yo hablando enserio.

-Parece bastante justo… ¿Puedo pedirte yo uno a cambio?- dijo el.

-Uno- dije yo imitándolo, el solo sonrío.

-Cuéntame una de tus teorías-

-eso no- le dije

-Sip, no pusiste condiciones y prometiste una respuesta.-

-¡No se vale!, tu también has prometido dar respuestas- Lo acuse yo, era jugar sucio pero ¡por la mierda que no tenia una maldita teoría!, lo mío eran hechos comprobables.

-Solo una…prometo no reírme-

-Lo harás- le aseguré devanándome los sesos para recordar los cómics que leía y mi temporal afición a los dibujos animados.

-¿Por favor?- y me miro a los ojos, bien no sabia si me gustaba u odiaba que hiciera esto, pero el hecho esta en que siempre conseguiría lo que quisiese con tan solo hacer que me perdiera en sus ojos.

-¿Por favor?- pidió en un susurro y hasta allí llegue… me quebré como una vil galleta.

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo saliendo del trance.

-¿Me cuentas una de tus teorías?- dijo el nuevamente con voz persuasiva.

-Mm bien… ¿te mordió una araña potencialmente radioactiva?- pregunte yo con fingido interés, el se mordió el labio inferior pero la carcajada salió de todas formas, yo luche por no reír lográndolo al final, me hacia tan feliz el solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro que me asustaba en ocasiones de que la obsesión estuviese creciendo potencialmente.

-Eso no es muy creativo- dijo el todavía riendo aliviado.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo- dije mirando hacia la mesa.

-No estas ni cerca- se regodeo aliviado cruzando los brazos nuevamente sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en ellos, lucia tan tierno.

-¿Nada?- dije yo siguiéndole el juego.

-Ni un poco.- confirmo el.

-¿No hay arañas?-  
-Nop- dijo riendo.

-¿Radioactividad sin arañas?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Nop ¡tampoco me afecta la criptota!- respondió a lo que yo reí. ¡Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente!

Ciertamente Spiderman había sido el que mas llamaba mi atención, pero eso nadie tendría que saberlo.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír de mi ¿recuerdas?- él asintió y presiono sus labios. –Bueno no te preocupes, lo descubriré eventualmente- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas- se torno serio de pronto.

-¿Por que?- pregunte suspicaz.

-Porque… ¿que pasaría si yo no fuese el superhéroe? Y… ¿si fuera el chico malo?- pregunto el con curiosidad.

-Ah- dije yo asintiendo, si el era el malo de la historia ¿Qué quedaba para mi? – ¿Eres peligroso?- cuestione con sorna y asintió como respuesta.

–Por eso te insisto tanto en que no podemos estar juntos…como amigos, ya sabes- Añadió nervioso.

-No, no eres malo…Y de ser así hay mas peligrosos que tu allá afuera o a tu alrededor - dije yo mirándolo a los ojos a lo que nos perdimos como siempre sucedía, yo tome la posición que él mismo había adoptado.

-Estas equivocada- dijo el comenzando a acercarse…Pero se detuvo. -Llegaras tarde- me dijo para que dos segundos después sonara el timbre…

-Vamos a llegar tarde- lo corregí ya que compartíamos biología.

-No voy a entrar- me dijo sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunte refiriéndome a si tenia sed, aunque él lo tomaría por otro lado claro.

El se burlo ante la idea y negó.

-Es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando.- Comento despreocupadamente y pensé en acompañarlo, pero cambie de opinión, estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte estando allí con él, sino estuviese tan sedienta probablemente habría hecho novillos, este no era el caso y casi dolía separarme de Edward.

-Uh bueno, creo que yo si voy…nos vemos Cullen- Y dicho esto me levante para no llegar una vez mas, tarde a clases, el maestro Banner se pondría verde y giraría su cabeza como en la película.

Una extraña sensación se alojo en mi pecho y me vi obligada a parar la marcha… Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir algo así, pero decididamente sabia lo que era… Un mal presentimiento. Edward me miró con el seño fruncido desde la mesa, por lo que me despedí de él con la mano y seguí el camino hasta biología refunfuñando… _yupi.

* * *

_

Hey! como ya habrán notado me apegue mucho a crepusculo pero el siguiente "Mi favorito porque goce escribiendolo" les va a encantar! se los aseguro, no tengo fecha para publicarlo "todo depende del humor de mi hermana" pero será muy pronto ya que no tengo que hacerle demasiadas modificaciones de redaccion ni nada por el estilo, muchas gracias por la paciencia y les aseguro que mientras este en mis manos publicare seguido, ya saben que mi unica motivacion para seguir con el fic son ustedes y no se olviden del triste solitario pero lindo botoncito verde de abajooo ;) xoxo! nos leemos prontoo!


	16. Isabella

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y parte de la misma pertenecen a stephanie meyer.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! siento mucho el retraso pero sigo sin computadora :/, espero les guste este capi xoxo nos leemos abajo. la cancion opcional para el capi es haunted de evanescence. n.n

* * *

**Secretos en la oscuridad**

**Capitulo XVI**

**"Isabella"**

La conversación que había tenido con Edward todavía hacia eco en mi cabeza al momento en el que entre al laboratorio, tan concentrada estaba que ni note los implementos para la práctica de hoy, me senté en nuestra mesa y respire aliviada, por un lado era bastante tranquilizador estar con humanos solamente, pero por otro lado...sentía algo de incomodidad...Era como si algo me faltase.

La clase empezó diez minutos tarde pero como permanecía fantaseando se me pasaron extremadamente rápido, solo logré salir de mis pensamientos cuando la voz del señor Banner hizo eco en el aula.

-Buenos días a todos, como ya sabrán esta semana se celebra de vigésimo aniversario de la fundación "Dona vida" del hospital de forks por lo que, es necesario realizar las pruebas de tipeaje para determinar el tipo de sangre de cada uno, así que se ha decidido en el consejo de maestros que las muestras las tomen ustedes mismos.-

La noticia no me importo demasiado ya que, posiblemente podría averiguar que día se realizaría la dichosa prueba y saltar clases...Así fuese la semana entera.

_¡Cobarde! _Me acusó la vocecilla molesta que siempre ignoraba. ¿Quién necesita conciencia?

-Las instrucciones para las pruebas son las siguientes, deben pincharse el dedo con las agujas que coloque en su mesa de trabajo y colocarlas en los envases transparentes, esas muestras serán analizadas por un laboratorio para determinar el tipo de sangre de cada uno- término el maestro banner a lo que yo me incorpore sintiendo mis latidos tan insoportables y estruendosos en mi cabeza que me era difícil pensar con claridad.

Prueba de ADN + sangre + yo sedienta= Caos total.

Respire profundo e intente calmarme, lo que me atraía era la sangre de vampiros...no la humana, entonces ¿por que habría que estar nerviosa?... Eran solo humanos, había visto cientos de veces la sangre humana, incluso cuando estaba con Taylor en el hospital, el había estado bañado en sangre y eso no suponía un esfuerzo para mi...

_-Esa vez no tenías dos semanas sin alimentarte grandisima idiota- _Me dije a mi misma, y todo mi intento de autoconvencimiento se había ido a la mierda tan rápido como empezó.

El bullicio del estudiantado irrumpió en mi cabeza llamando mi atención.

-¡Oh vamos chicos, solo un voluntario!- dijo maestro banner burlándose de la repentina cobardía de los alumnos, sentí como si el suelo se moviese, agradecí mentalmente el no poder transpirar, de otra forma estaría goteando en este momento.

-¡yo me ofrezco!- Anunció Erick desde el otra lado del salón...Intentando impresionar a alguien supuse por el tono de su voz, necesitaba estar concentrada en algo...No podía perder el control… No aquí.

-Muy bien- sonrió en profesor tomo una pequeña aguja, la boca se me hizo agua... Me cubrí el rostro con las manos en un intento de protección. En ese momento noté como mis sentidos se agudizaban, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de cada estudiante en un radio mayor a quinientos metros, todos y cada uno de los zumbidos amontonados en mi cabeza creando un único y enloquecedor sonido, las respiraciones, la sangre corriendo frenética por sus venas… Mi garganta ardiendo en llamas infernales y por ultimo el olor creciendo a niveles insoportables… ¿podría ser yo capaz de acabar con vidas humanas?.

_-Culparán a los vampiros, tú serias la única sobreviviente del desafortunado incidente- _

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó Erick cuando la fina aguja rompió su piel, apreté los ojos para no ver pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo, un error que hasta el idiota mas idiota hubiese evitado pero que yo quien presumía de autocontrol no pude contener.

Una gota bastante grande bajo desde su dedo hasta el suelo, no pude evitarlo y seguí la trayectoria de la misma hasta su colisión contra la fría superficie del suelo...

-_Mm… Huele a O negativo, ácida y dulce al mismo tiempo… Rara pero sin duda alguna, un verdadero festín, solo necesitas un poco…Solo unas gotas para saciar la sed, no necesitas acabar con todos esos humanos… Quizás él pueda darte lo que tanto quieres, una muerte mas para el mundo ¿que diferencia habría?-_

Mierda mierda ¡basta!, me grite a mi misma mientras negaba frenéticamente, yo no asesinaba humanos, no lo haría.

Necesitaba controlarme, cualquier cosa serviría, alguna distracción…

Mire en todas las direcciones comenzando a desesperadme y sospesando la posibilidad de correr fuera de allí sin importarme siquiera si un Cullen llegase a verme, no era una asesina, no de humanos, me repetí una y otra vez pero nada daba resultado, como ultimo recurso pare de respirar al tiempo de que una punzada increíblemente dolorosa me obligo a sostener mi estomago como acto reflejo... ¡Aquello no podía estar pasándome a mi! _¡Humanos no!_ Pensé horrorizada mientras el dolor se intensificaba mas y mas, al punto de hacerme jadear.

Apreté los dientes y solté el aire lentamente, por un momento pensé que era una falsa alarma...que nada ocurriría hasta que el dolor llego hasta el limite, no pude evitar soltar un chillido de dolor muy poco propio en mi, que alerto a toda la clase, cerré los ojos con fuerza y deje que una lágrima involuntaria saliera para recorrer mi mejilla, el dolor final dio paso a otro peor, pero no seria nada comparado al tormento que me esperaría después de haber asesinado a humanos inocentes y finalmente ponerme al descubierto.

Alarmado, podía sentirlo acercarse tan nítidamente como si lo estuviese viendo...Quizás el seria el primero entre la lista de todos los pobres desafortunados que pagarían por mi irresponsabilidad...

_Podría acabarlos a todos en cuestión de segundos pero no podría acallar todos los gritos de dolor y pánico aunque... _

-¡_BASTA!- _me reprendí, necesitaba abandonar esos pensamientos que solo me llevarían a una completa atrocidad...Edward... ¿Que ocurriría si el viera todo el escenario?...Mi familia...Los de la especie...

Llevaba la peor batalla interna que hubiese siquiera imaginado nunca, mi garganta ardía increíblemente, me era difícil respirar, mi boca completamente seca pidiendo alivio era todo en lo que podía pensar, y en un parpadeo mi visión se torno de color carmesí...

Me resultaba terrorífico por no decir monstruoso desear la sangre humana tanto o hasta mas que la de un vampiro, pero esperanzada noté que mis colmillos no surgieron...

_-No son necesarios para cortar la piel…Es tan blanda…-_

El instinto estaba tomándome por completo, tenía que salir de allí antes de que la transformación se completase.

-Mike llévala a la enfermería- le dijo el maestro banner a Mike, este solo asintió y me ayudo a incorporarme...Bien necesitaba escapar, le agradecería al señor banner de alguna forma si lograba salir de allí.

Mike me cargo en sus brazos para bajarme hasta la enfermería, al principio pensé que seria justo que yo caminase, pero, tenía que concentrarme para intentar calmarme, quizás después de que saliera de la enfermería correría hasta Canadá y me alimentaría durante todo el fin de semana pero, mientras debía mantenerme controlada, serena y especialmente lejos de mis traidores pensamientos, Mike era presa fácil ahora.

La fría brisa que anunciaba la lluvia fue el alivio mas grande que jamás hubiese sentido, abrí los ojos demasiado conciente del color que tenían, pero nadie me vería ni siquiera el rubio a mi lado. Respire profundo el refrescante y húmedo aire cargado de olor a flores, pinos y moho y note como el color carmesí iba desapareciendo, no con la rapidez que hubiese querido pero peor es nada, me recosté de su pecho para concentrarme en el aire limpio, hasta que note la esencia de Edward.

Deje de respirar al instante como acto reflejo mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba notablemente y cerré mis ojos una vez más...quizás pensaría que estaba muerta de no ser por los latidos de mi corazón.

-¡ ¿Bella?- Gritó asustado... ¿estaba preocupado por mi?...Y yo que estaba luchando contra mi misma para no matarlo..._Ironías de la vida._

-¡ ¿Que le pasa?... ¿esta herida?- preguntó Edward, acercándose a paso humano sin duda.

Mike solo gruño y escupió las palabras. — Creo que se desmayó — entonces cambio su tono a uno ansioso — No sé que le pasó...Gritó en clases, parecía que algo le dolía y desde entonces no ha movido ni un dedo.-

Edward suspiró como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, Mike me soltó en la acera y casi sonreí ante el alivio, el frío y duro suelo estaba ayudando bastante… aunque no me atrevía a respirar, probablemente eso me enviaría lejos del autocontrol.

Edward seguía acribillando a Mike a preguntas y este solo respondía a duras penas con visible nerviosismo, tanto fue la presión psicológica para el pobre que para intentar calmar los ánimos apreté los ojos e inhale suavemente para mostrarles que estaba viva al menos, la única respuesta que conseguí fueron las heladas manos de Edward sobre mis mejillas, inmediatamente me sobresalte y no tuve mas opción que volver a respirar, no quería que se armase un escándalo como el día del accidente, necesitaba alimentarme y rápido.

— Bella ¿puedes oírme? - dijo el preocupado, en ese momento mas que los deseos de alimentarme, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrasarlo y rogarle que me dijera que todo estaba bien, acurrucarme en sus brazos y no salir de ellos nunca. Pero no estaba segura de si era algo prudente así que seria mejor que se alejara.

— No- gemí ante la inseguridad de respirar -Vete- apenas dije después de una suave y lenta aspiración que prácticamente hizo explotar mi garganta.

El solo se río de mi camuflada y pobre advertencia quise gritar.

— La estaba llevando a la enfermería — dijo Mike resentido.

— Yo la llevaré, tú vuelve a clase — espeto Edward en un tono que no daba derecho a replica despidiéndolo de mala gana, Estuve a punto de aferrarme a Mike, a buena hora se ponía caballero el vampiro.

— No, se supone que yo hacía eso.- protesto el chico desafiante y en realidad comenzaba a caerme bien.

Esta era una oportunidad, podía aprovechar la pelea por territorio de aquellos dos machos retrógrados para intentar aclarar el tono rojizo de mis ojos...Pero ¿como?

Sentí a Edward moverse lentamente y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en sus brazos...La sorpresa me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe un grave pero que muy grave error si mi visión hubiese estado rojiza...Pero no fue así, la suerte comenzaba a sonreírme.

— Bájame — dije apenas en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que la sangre inundaba mis mejillas, bien había permitido que Mike lo hiciera porque era humano y fue estrictamente necesario pero no me gustaba sentirme inútil... Era humillante.

— Déjame en la acera — ordené con el poco aire que me quedaba almacenado mientras él comenzaba a caminar.

— Así que te desmayas al ver la sangre… - dijo riéndose... ¿Había dicho humillante?...ahora deseaba que me tragara la tierra.

— Y no es tu propia sangre — culmino soltando una carcajada, claro, seria algo estupido ponerme enferma por mi propia sangre _no tengo, chico listo_.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No estas en condiciones para caminar, así que sujétate- dijo saltando levemente a lo que yo me aferre de su cuello, me levanto con extrema facilidad acercándome mas a su cuerpo al tiempo de que una corriente eléctrica me recorría la espina dorsal y un calor se alojaba en mi estomago...Era bastante irónico y contradictorio que me hubiese dado por beber de humanos y minutos después de la que fue la peor crisis de toda mi vida estaba con el vampiro más atrayente del mundo entero y la sed sorpresivamente paso a segundo plano haciéndose minima comparada con las otras sensaciones que me embargaban, no sabía si maldecir mis hormonas o alentarlas...Estaban siendo de bastante ayuda.

-Oh mi...- alcanzo a murmurar la señora cope mirándome aun en los brazos de Edward.

-Se desmayo en biología- le explico él rápidamente por la mirada de sospecha de la secretaria, quien se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la enfermería para que Edward me depositara en la camilla ¡Por todo lo que era bendito en 97 años nunca había estado en un mugroso hospital, ni siquiera había estado cerca de uno y ahora en menos de cinco meses tenia un record de dos visitas... ¡que gente mas exagerada!

Como supuse Edward me acostó en la camilla y puso la mitad de la habitación como distancia entre nosotros, probablemente mi olor le estaba causando estragos al igual que su olor a mi.

-Sufrió un pequeño desmayo- volvió a explicar pero esta vez a la señora Hammond, la enfermera -Están haciendo el test de sangre en biología- culmino tranquilamente lo que me hizo pensar que eso de _es saludable saltarse clases a veces_ lo decía por que ¡sabia que harían el test!...

-Si, siempre le sucede a alguien- afirmó la enfermera a lo que él rió disimuladamente ¿En donde estaba lo gracioso?

-Solo recuéstate por un minuto querido- dijo ella robándome la frente y frunciendo el ceño, supuse que por mi temperatura. -Se te pasará en un momento- término en tono maternal.

-Lo se-

-¿Te ocurre a menudo?- preguntó.

-Siempre- _que estoy sedienta_ pensé con pesar. Y claro que a Edward le parecía lo mas gracioso del mundo… _genial_

-Si quieres puedes irte a clases, esta un poco fría pero va a estar bien- le dijo la señora Hammond con tono amable. Entonces ¡lo hizo!...La miró directamente a los ojos y le mintió con una perfecta confianza que me dejo boquiabierta...

-Se supone que me debo quedar con ella- dijo con media sonrisa, la señora Hammond asintió mientras balbuceaba.

-Mm... Me pregunto si...Oh esta bien, vengo en un momento te traeré algo de hielo para tu frente cielo...- Y dicho esto salio dejándonos a solas… _Mierda_

-¿Te duele algo?-

-Tenias razón- le dije mirando fijamente el techo. Sentí como se tenso ¿que pensaría él que diría?

-Usualmente la tengo- dijo sonriendo -¿Pero en que particularmente esta vez?- preguntó con autosuficiencia, yo solo reí y le lance una mota de algodón con alcohol que estaba junto a la camilla, evidentemente la esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno y se burló ante mi débil intento por pegarle.

-Es bueno saltarse clases- dije al tiempo en que respiraba lentamente. Nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos.

— Me asustaste por un minuto allá afuera — dijo serio, yo alce la cabeza para mirar su expresión y me reí, tenia el seño fruncido, parecía estar molesto.

—Enserio, pensé que Newton estaba arrastrando tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.- término haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ja-ja-ja!- solté yo sarcásticamente.

-Honestamente he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú, Estaba preocupado por si tendría que vengar tu muerte. — dijo cruzándose de brazos, y en realidad creo que si lo hubiese hecho de haberse dado ese caso.

-Pobre Mike- suspire yo -Debió molestarle-.

El apretó la mandíbula, pensé que se había incomodado por mi repentina preocupación, pero en realidad era compasión, no me hacia feliz el hecho de lastimar a una persona física o psicológicamente.

— Él me detesta — dijo pareciendo animado por la idea.

-No puedes saber eso- espete yo, pero por supuesto que podía saberlo.

-Sip, vi su expresión- discrepó, no comenté nada mas…En realidad era algo evidente.

-¿Como me viste?, se supone que estabas saltando clases.- le cuestione yo, y en realidad _para mi pesar. _En realidadquería saberlo.

-Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD- dijo con tono casual, como si fuese algo que un vampiro normal haría...Ah claro el no sabia lo que yo sabia de él.

Escuche a la señora Hammond en camino con el hielo y a Mike bajando con otro estudiante, cinco segundos después entró.

-Aquí tienes querida- dijo poniéndome el hielo en la frente, _humillaaaaantee._

-Creo que ya estoy bien, necesitarán la camilla desocupada- solté sentándome, bien, no me había dado cuenta de la metida de pata, solo caí en la cuenta de ese hecho por que Edward me miraba con sospecha, no dije nada y baje la mirada al tiempo de que la señora cope entraba anunciando al nuevo mareado como efectivamente había notado.

Me levante de un salto y fui hasta el otro lado de la pequeña sala mientras depositaban a lee Steven en la camilla, quien aun tenia sangre goteando de su mano.

-Oh no- Gemí cubriéndome la nariz con las manos.

-Salgamos de aquí Bella- apremio el vampiro poniéndose serio.

Lo mire preocupada, no saltaría sobre el chico ¿o si?

-Confía en mi salgamos- me dijo y lo seguí sin chistar, a positivo, no tan tentadota como la o negativo...pero en mi caso no estaba muy exigente, el salió prácticamente pegado a mi y nos quedamos afuera.

—De verdad me escuchaste… es la primera vez.- señalo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Olí la sangre- hable sin pensar ¿cuantos errores cometería en ese día?...Bueno aunque eso explicaba que me cubriese la nariz. Su rostro se crispo y yo me prepare para mentir…_Una vez más._

-La gente no puede oler la sangre- murmuró mirándome fijamente, bien, probaría que soy una buena mentirosa.

-Bueno yo si puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal...Huele como a oxido y a sal- Respondí segura, sin titubeos y como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

Edward me observo por un momento, mi corazón se acelero ¿me había descubierto?...Quizás estaría sacando conclusiones por su expresión, pero probablemente eran absurdas por que negó casi imperceptiblemente...si que era frustrante.

-¿En que piensas?- esta vez fui yo quien pregunte yo al cabo de unos minutos.

-En Nada.- me respondió aun confundido.

Entonces Mike hizo su aparición salvándome el pellejo una vez mas... creo.

-¡Te vez mejor!- dijo bastante rudo, lo que me molesto tremendamente ¿por que tenia que hablarme así?

-Nadie mas esta sangrando -le respondí con mal humor y algo bastante ruda... A la mierda con no herir psicológicamente

-¿Vas a regresar a clase?- preguntó en un tono más bajo mirando a Edward con expresión asesina, si que lo odiaba...que débil era Mike.

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-Si supongo que si... ¿Iras a la playa este fin?- preguntó ya mas tranquilo.

-Seguro, te dije que iría- le respondí yo en el mismo tono malhumorado.

-Bueno nos vemos a las diez en el negocio de mi padre el sábado- murmuro medio sonriendo...¡Bipolar!

-Estaré allí- Solté con pesar, lo único positivo sería que vería a Jake.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos en gimnasia?- preguntó, se le daba bien eso de interrogar, lastima que estuviese de tan mal humor.

-Nos vemos- Lo despeche luchando con las ganas de zarandearlo y salió con mala cara de la enfermería.

-Gimnasia- Suspire con fastidio, bien, mientras más rápido saliera del instituto mejor para mi salud mental y la física de los humanos, ya podría imaginarme los titulares _"Chica asesina a sus compañeros de gimnasia a pelotazos"_

— Me puedo ocupar de eso — murmuró. — Ve a sentarte y aparenta estar pálida.

Yo sonreí agradecida e hice lo que me dijo, recargue mi cabeza contra la pared, pare de respirar un momento y un frío repentino me hizo saber que estaría tan pálida como un cadáver.

¿Sra. Cope? — llamo el chico a la secretaria con su voz persuasiva, mi corazón latió frenéticamente al igual que el corazón de la secretaria, Edward miro en mi dirección visiblemente divertido, tuve que respirar de nuevo de seguro se había dado cuenta de que me deslumbraba al igual que a la pobre secretaria, resultaba demasiado...irresistible, esa carita angelical pero picara y su voz tan profunda…Enserio, el chico me calaba a hasta los huesos.

— Bella tiene gimnasia en la próxima hora y no creo que se sienta muy bien aún, adecir vedad estaba pensando en llevarla a casa ahora. ¿Podría eximirla de su clase? - dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
La pobre señora cope tuvo que aclararse la garganta tres veces antes de responder y aun así sonó nerviosa.

-¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también Edward?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarme para ver si era cierto.

— No, tengo clase con la Sra. Hoff, a ella no le importará.- dijo sonriendo, claro que no le importaría aunque creo que estará decepcionada de no verlo en clases..._Vieja rabo verde._

-Bien, esta hecho...espero que te sientas mejor Bella- dijo sin mirarme...Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo a él.

Yo solo asentí lentamente.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue de nuevo? — pregunto sugerente… tragué pesado...hubiese dicho que si de no ser por que...había estado coqueteando con la señora cope...bueno no exactamente, en realidad había estado ayudándome pero eso no reprimía los... ¡Santa mierda! Pero ¿para que negarlo? Si, celos yo -Isabella Marie Swan estaba jodidamente celosa.

-Ya quisieras- le dije de mala gana, el solo se rió de mi como en las ultimas cien veces en esos veinte minutos.

Caminamos hacia la lluvia y no pude contenerme, salí hacia el patio y mire hacia el cielo dejando que las gruesas gotas cayeran en mi rostro, bueno y en todo mi cuerpo ya que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Después de un rato de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia voltee a verlo, el estaba aun bajo el techo del pasillo.

-Gracias... ¡Vale la pena estar enferma para no ir a gimnasia!-.

-Cuando quieras- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-¿iras?, quiero decir ¿este sábado a la playa?- pregunte esperanzada.

-¿a donde iras exactamente?- pregunto considerando la posibilidad lo que casi me hace saltar de aquí para allá como posesa.

-A la push...ya sabes first Beach- le respondí mientras me perdía una vez mas en sus ojos ámbar... ¡Y que ojos!

-No estoy invitado- dijo el sonriendo.

-Yo acabo de invitarte-

-No abusemos mas de Mike entre tú y yo esta semana. No valla a romperse.- Comentó burlonamente y tenia razón.

- Si ¡El blandengue de Mike!- reí mientras el hacia lo mismo…Casi me derretí, solo casi.

Suspire y comencé a caminar en dirección al monovolumen, y sin siquiera sentirlo acercarse, él ya estaba detrás de mi sujetando mi mano, la corriente eléctrica característica apareció.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo molesto... ¿por que se había molestado...que había hecho ahora?

-Me voy a casa- contesté confundida.

— ¿No me escuchaste decir que te dejaría en casa a salvo? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar  
conducir en estas condiciones?- bien, sonaba, entre colérico, preocupado e incrédulo… En realidad estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué condiciones? — pregunte ofendida. — ¿Y qué hay con mi camioneta?- No podía dejarla aquí abandonada...

— Le diré a Alice que la deje en tu casa después del instituto.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar entrelazando nuestros dedos... Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me iba arrastrando a su coche suavemente como si tuviese problemas para caminar hacia adelante.

-¡Déjame!- le dije mirando hacia los lados en un intento por escapar.

Me soltó y fue hacia el lado del conductor, abrió la puerta y se sentó esperando a que yo entrara.

— ¡Eres tan insistente!  
— Está abierto.

Encendió el auto mientras yo me ponía rígida...Estaríamos ambos en una cabina encerrada con su magnifico olor seduciéndome durante todo el viaje...Miré hacia los lados considerando la posibilidad de escapar...

— Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.- le dije con autosuficiencia.

Abrió la ventanilla y se inclino hacia mi

— Entra Bella.-

Volví a mirar hacia los lados, si corría rápidamente...

— Te arrastraría de vuelta — dijo respondiendo a mi inquietud... ¿no que no le era posible leerme?

Lo mire mordaz inhale profundamente y abrí la puerta, y me senté a su lado, mis botas rechinaron y mi cabello goteaba sobre la tapicería.

-Esto es completamente innecesario- murmure cruzándome de brazos.

El subió la calefacción para evitarme un resfriado que era imposible y coloco la música que había estado escuchando a volumen bajo como fondo, me tomaron unos segundos darme cuenta de que era el claro de luna...Lo mire fijamente maravillada...Esa canción era la única que podía tranquilizarme ¿causaba el mismo efecto en él?

-¿Claro de luna?- le pregunte con sorpresa.

-¿Conoces a Debussy?- Devolvió la pregunta incrédulo.

-No aunque mi madre era muy amiga suya- Admití pero por supuesto lo tomo como una broma, su musical risa lleno el ambiente –Esa es una de las pocas que escucho de él, Rene solía tocar esa canción en casa para hacerme dormir cuando era pequeña... entre otras piezas, solo conozco mis favoritas- le dije sonriendo.

— Es uno de mis favoritos también.

Me relaje en mi asiento mirando sin mirar realmente la lluvia, inhale frunciendo el seño al descubrir que la humedad lo hacia oler aun mejor, _como si eso fuese posible_, el también respiro y apretó el volante, nos estaba costando algo...mantener el control, pero por mi parte estaba tranquila, esa canción y el ruido de la lluvia me llevaban a un estado de paz absoluta.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —preguntó para distraerse...Éramos tan parecidos en ciertos í ante este hecho.

-— No se parece mucho a mi, por que no es mi madre biológica, pero es muy bonita. Ella es más extrovertida que yo y más valiente. Es irresponsable algunas veces, un tanto excéntrica y es una cocinera impredecible. Esmi mejor amiga. —Mi voz de volvió tristona, y mi frente se crispo, echaba de menos a Rene.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el camino, Edward conducía bastante rápido...Mas que yo, me atrevería a decir por lo que solo le tomaron escasos cinco minutos llegar a casa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes bella?- me preguntó repentinamente, yo sonreí melancólicamente, se suponía que tenia diecisiete...desde hacían noventa y siete años atrás.

-Noventa y siete- respondí.

-Es enserio- dijo mirándome fugazmente

-Diecisiete- respondí un poco mas seria.

-No pareces de diecisiete- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eso creo, mamá siempre dice que parezco hasta mayor que ella- el sonrió -Bueno alguien debía ser el adulto.- dije yo recordando la actitud casi infantil de mis padres.

— Tú tampoco pareces un adolescente de escuela secundaria — El solo sonrió.

-Así que... ¿Rene no es tu madre biológica?-preguntó el mirando fijamente la lluvia.

-No, mi madre biológica murió...en el parto creo...después de eso Charlie conoció a Rene y se casarón.- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros, ya había superado esa etapa, aunque a veces me preguntaba ¿como había sido mi verdadera madre? ¿Se parecía a mí?

— Entonces ¿la aprobaste? - dijo distraído.

-Si, yo era una bebé cuándo Rene llego a la vida de Charlie por lo que no tuve tiempo de protestar- dije en tono de broma, Rene era mi madre y punto, el sonrío.

-Me pregunto si...

-¿Que?-

— ¿Tendría ella la misma cortesía contigo? ¿Sin importar a quien escogieras?- pregunto casualmente.

-Eso...eso creo- tartamudee yo ¿a que se refería?— -Pero ella es una madre. Después de todo, es un poco diferente—

— Nadie que asuste mucho.- dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo lo mire, ¿se refería a el mismo?...Mi corazón se acelero y el calor volvió a invadirme.

-¿A que te refieres con que asuste mucho?...a piercing y tatuajes...- indagué suspicaz.

— Esa es una definición, supongo.- dijo evadiéndome.

-¿Cual es tu definición?- demande yo, ¡necesitaba saber más!

— ¿Crees que yo puedo asustar? — preguntó finalmente mirándome a los ojos, por un momento quise abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta la saciedad...Se veía realmente tierno, mis nervios se pusieron de punta y sentí como si el corazón fuese a salirse de mi pecho, tuve que meditar mi respuesta...

-Mm...Supongo que si te lo propusieras, sip, podrías asustar.

El se puso serio también.  
— ¿Te asustó ahora?

Ni lo pensé, ¿como podría asustarme?...Se veía tan tierno, sus ojos mostraban un temor totalmente infundado y su rostro una inseguridad que nunca antes habia visto venir de él, su boca apretada en una fina linea que me hacia saber lo espectante que estaba por conocer mi respuesta.

-No- dije inmediatamente medio sonriendo.

El volvió a sonreír.

— Así que ¿ahora me vas a contar de tu familia? Seguro que es más interesante que la  
mía... ¿Los Cullen te adoptaron?- pregunte yo, para prolongar nuestra charla. — ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?- volví a preguntar después de dudar un momento.

— Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.- dijo el haciendo una mueca.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Dije rápidamente preocupada por haberlo herido.

— La verdad no los recuerdo mucho —me aseguró— Carlisle y Esme han sido mispadres durante mucho tiempo. -

-Y los quieres- deduje yo.

— Si, no podría pensar en dos mejores personas.-  
— Tienes mucha suerte.- le dije yo.  
— Lo sé, en esas circunstancias, en cuestión de padres no podría negarlo, al igual que tú encontré a personas increíbles- contesto ensimismado.

—Sip, tenemos algo en común ¿Y tus hermanos y hermanas?- pregunte yo por inercia.

-Mm mi hermano y hermana Jasper y rosalie estarán molestos si les toca esperarme bajo la lluvia- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ah ¡lo siento! Supongo que te tienes que ir.- dije tristemente, pero no me moví de mi lugar, no quería que se fuera.

— Y probablemente querrás tu camioneta de vuelta antes de que el Jefe Swan llegue acasa así no tendrás que contarle lo del incidente de Biología. — dijo sonriendo al recordar algo.

-Charlie, no esta se fue con Rene a una...segunda luna de miel por algunas semanas, pero supongo que se enterará de todos modos, los rumores de forks llegan hasta Phoenix vía telefónica- dije haciendo una mueca, el sonrió.

— Diviértete en la playa. — Dijo mirando la lluvia. -Buen clima para tomar el sol- comentó con sarcasmo.

— ¿No te veré mañana? — pregunte con preocupación.

-Me temo que no, emmet y yo tomaremos el fin de semana desde antes-

-Y... ¿que harán?- pregunte yo procurando no ser imprudente.

— Iremos a acampar en Goat Rocks Wilderness, está junto a Rainier- dijo no pareciendo muy entusiasmado. Supuse que Irian a alimentarse dado que ese era una montaña plagada de osos.

— Oh, está bien. Diviértanse- dije decepcionada.

El notó el tono en mi voz y se volteo hacia mí, lo que me puso mortalmente nerviosa.

— ¿Harías algo por mí este fin de semana? —preguntó muy serio.

Yo solo asentí extrañada, mientras el tomaba mi mano con la suya disponible ya que la otra reposaba en mi bolsillo, me estremecí con ese simple acto.

— No te ofendas, pero pareces una de esas personas que atraen los problemas como un imán. Así que... trata de no caerte en el mar o dejarte atropellar por algo ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus tristes ojos, aún así me molesto que siguiera burlándose de mi jodida mala suerte, si caía al mar saldría nadando con facilidad y si me dejaba atropellar, el coche terminaría con abolladuras.

— Veré que puedo hacer —conteste mientras que el sacaba su mano del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y yo salía hacia la lluvia y azotando la puerta con un toquecito de fuerza humana claro está, el sonrió y espero a que yo entrara a casa y después se alejo rápidamente...

Bien, la noticia de su no tan repentino viaje de caza con su hermano fue como una bola de demolición estrellándose en mi cara, no suponía una sensación de dolor insoportable pero si me resultaba bastante triste y aburrido pasar el jueves, viernes sábado y domingo sin saber nada de el, eran solo cuatro días, pero sentía como si fuesen meses...

Subí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, necesitaba alimentarme y ese atuendo no era el apropiado, no me importaba mucho el asunto de la moda era solo por comodidad y por precaución ya que mi ropa estaba impregnada con su exquisito y obsesionante aroma y si por error me _"transformaba"_ en isabella teniendo ese aroma cerca, de seguro lo rastrearla y...Un escalofrío me dio al imaginarme el como sería enfrentarme a el siendo lo que soy realmente...Eso nunca ocurriría si de mi dependiera.

Me cambie en cuestión de segundos, me coloque un pantalón Capri, unos tenis y una playera que decía "eat me" hacia un tiempo genial ya que estaba todo completamente nublado, los vampiros saldrían yo ya no tendría problemas, coloque la chaqueta que era la que mas tenía su aroma en el closet y lo demás al cesto, suspire ya estaba llegando al tope así que tendría que hacer la colada, me entretuve recogiendo algo el desorden que había en la cocina, no había preparado nada pero todo se llenaba de polvo rápidamente. Caminé hacia la entrada a mi paso normal y seguí la línea hacia el bosque a paso humano, la idea de alimentarme no me hacia sentir muy entusiasta y además tendría toda la tarde y la noche para ello así que ¿para que apurarse?...Además no saldría del estado, no estaba de ánimos.

El estruendoso sonido del monovolumen me distrajo cuando ya había avanzado bastante _rayos_ no recordaba que Alice me llevaría el monovolumen, pero de seguro notaría mi ausencia... ¿y a donde se suponía que iría yo sin mi auto?... ¿y si seguía mi aroma?...Un segundo auto apareció detrás del chevy...el volvo, _mierda ya de seguro me habían visto_, su visión era igual a la mía y cuidado si no mejor ¿que haría ahora?..dejar que me vieran entrando al bosque sería un completo y grave error, de seguro Edward me seguiría y bueno, ni pensar en lo demás ahora...Respire profundo y espere un momento...La lluvia seguía cayendo y yo mojándome a esa temperatura...En realidad no me importaba mojarme, es más, me gustaba pero eso no seria algo que un humano normal haría, en fin ya era bastante tarde para arrepentimientos, cruce la calle al tiempo de que Alice pasaba la ultima curva hacía la casa, espere bajo la lluvia a que llegara y bajara del auto.

-¡Hola!- me saludó entusiasta, un segundo después Edward llego en el volvo y hasta pude escuchar su gruñido… _Extraño_

-Hola, y gracias por traerlo- le respondí tranquilamente mientras ella me tendía las llaves.

-No es problema, Edward me pidió el favor, eh creo que es mejor que entres...te puedes resfriar- dijo ella pareciendo preocupada y algo frustrada...

-Si, tienes razón, gracias de nuevo...nos vemos, supongo-

-¡Seguro! ¡Adiós!- dijo al tiempo que me abrasaba ¡grave error!...Contuve la respiración por un momento y espere a que mi organismo se regularizara para volver a hacerlo. Edward volvió a gruñir.

-Dile que gruñir tanto va a provocarle un ataque- le susurre a Alice a lo que me miro divertida y extrañada pero acabo sonriendo y se fue en dirección al volvo, yo solo me limite a despedirme con una mano de la familia Cullen.

-¡Edward dice que Bonita camisa!- dijo emmet saliendo por la ventanilla.

Yo solo me sonroje y sonreí cuando rosalie lo miro mordazmente y le dio un sonoro sape, Edward suspiro resignado y sonrío guiñándome un ojo, mi mandíbula cayo al suelo, luego dio la vuelta y desapareció por la carretera, entre a la casa coloque las llaves en la mesita de noche y salí a toda velocidad en dirección al sur esta vez, encontraría algo bueno cerca de la frontera con México.

* * *

Holaa otra vez! chicas mil gracias por su paciencia espero lex haya gustado el cap, trate de mostrar un poco la verdadera naturaleza de Bella, el instinto mas alla del raciocinio humano sin salirme de la estructura de crepusculo, mil besos y gracias por leer hasta prontitoooo! V muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional de verdad! psdtta: Disculpen los errores, es que este es el capi mas largo que he subido hasta ahora y el corregirlo se me hizo una tarea bastante dificil, aun asi, se escaparon varios :/ xoxo nos leemos pronto.


	17. Sensaciones Complicadas

Declaimer: Los personajes y fragmentos de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...

Holaaaaaaa, siento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo, espero les guste nos leemos abajo, mi recomendacion es **complicated de avril lavigne disfrutenlo**!

* * *

Secretos en la oscuridad

Sensaciones Complicadas

_"Eran sensaciones; pero dentro de ellas había elementos increíbles de tiempo y de espacio...Cosas que en el fondo poseen una existencia clara y definida" Inmmanuel Kant_

La oscuridad se apodero del cielo, el sol se había ocultado hacían algunas horas y yo vagaba por las calles de Tijuana, se suponía que no iba a cruzar la frontera pero no había tenido suerte con la caza por lo que me desvíe alguín hacia el sur-oeste, Estaba en una especie de plaza al lado de un puesto de burritos o como quiera que se llamen escondida entre las sombras por que, repentinamente me sentí inquieta.

Desvíe la mirada un par de veces al sentir los músculos de mi espalda algo tensos, tenia la sensación de estar siendo observada pero no había nada mas que los pocos transeúntes y la creciente oscuridad que cubría todo cuanto podía alcanzar, no tenia opción mas que esperar... Genial.

De pronto un movimiento inusualmente rápido proveniente de la cuadra frente a mi me alertó y supe que mi instinto estaba en lo cierto.

-Vampiro a las 10 en punto- dije en voz baja, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir más de prisa de lo usual y la adrenalina se disparaba... Debía conducirlo a un lugar más apartado, no resistiría mucho y aun más importante, debía actuar sin errores.

Me levante y pude verlo mejor, parecía ser un neófito Lo que me hizo pensar en lo seguido que me encontraba a uno, de hecho las ultimas veces me había alimentado de neófitos ¿que andaba mal?...Eso solo ocurría cuando peleaban por territorio. En los sesentas algo así ocurrió justamente aquí en México, fue una época bastante dura ya que tuvimos que escondernos más que nunca para no ser descubiertos, Los vulturis junto con su guardia entera viajaban de aquí para allá acabando con los recién nacidos.

El vampiro comenzó a seguirme como lo predije y Luego de pasar un par de cuadras caminando lo guíe hasta un callejón, no me costo nada transformarme y no fue tampoco muy doloroso porque ya todo había empezado en el salón de clases, no fingí ser una humana ya que no podría escapar de todos modos. ¿Para que perder más tiempo?

-¿Que pasa nena?...Vamos a divertirnos un poco- me había dicho completamente ajeno a lo que ocurriría.

Sonreí satisfecha mostrando el juego al que me refería, su rostro horrorizado fue lo ultimo que vi, me alimente hasta de la ultima gota que tenia de sangre...Demasiado dulce pero quede satisfecha, tome un bote de basura y arroje las piezas del vampiro con cuidado de no machar mi ropa, por ultimo tire un fósforo incendiándolo e inmediatamente las llamas violetas salieron por doquier, mi cuerpo se relajo un poco para volver a tensarse luego.

Un ruido me sobresalto de pronto...El olor a vampiro re apareció y una mujer tan pálida como el papel de cabellos rojos cobrizos se detuvo en la entrada del callejón...Cuando corrió alejándose de mi supe que había deducido el embrollo, supongo que mi apariencia no era muy humana después de todo... ¡RAYOS! como detestaba correr después de comer!

La seguí en la medida de lo posible, quizás era su pareja y si era cierto, estaría mas que cabreada.

No se exactamente cuanto corrimos, ella permanecía adelante y yo la seguía de cerca, era bastante rápida... Atravesamos bosques, llanuras e inclusive un lago entero hasta que finalmente detrás de una colina disminuyo su paso un poco, no sospesé mis opciones, tan solo me lance hacia un par de árboles que alcance sin esfuerzo y me adelante cayendo frente a ella, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

¿Qué eres?- pregunto aun cuando su cuerpo estaba prácticamente seco, solo era cuestión de segundos hasta que todo terminase, su gesto me hizo mirarla por un instante y lo que vi me destrozo en mas de una forma... Su rostro, su cabello... La melodiosa voz, todo fue tan rápido que no supe en que momento dejo de ser la neófita para convertirse en Edward...

Del impacto salte hacia atrás mientras ella seguía petrificada esperando a una respuesta.

-Un monstruo- dije finalmente antes de llegar a su lado nuevamente y acabar con todo, pude dejarla vivir pero no era conveniente, lo que dije era cierto era un monstruo y actuaba como tal...

El incidente quedo reservado en el espacio de mi mente en el que guardaba las cosas desagradables que quería olvidar. Creía que no había testigos cuando la incinere y por mi salud mental esperaba que fuese así.

Me incorpore y solo entonces noté que no sabia en donde rayos me encontraba, el paisaje que me rodeaba era sin lugar a dudas un parque infantil a juzgar por los juegos, con unos pocos edificios flanqueando al frente y una zona residencial pequeña a un costado, pero no resultaba de mucha ayuda podría ser un parque infantil en un pequeñísimo pueblo de Panamá o Bolivia y ni tendría la certeza de ello... vague por el minúsculo espacio hasta que encontré la calle que conducía a la zona residencial, entrar a la primera casa que encontré no fue difícil y buscar algún tipo de periódico local mucho menos, fue de gran ayuda que fuesen casi las tres de la madrugada, las inscripciones de la mugrienta y orinada hoja de periódico decían claramente que estaba en...Monterrey

-Eso explica las dunas- dije en voz baja mientras le dedicaba una mirada fea al minúsculo animalito que de seguro había orinado el periódico... Su identificación decía "guardián", no pude evitar reír, pues el guardián de la casa permanecía temblando de miedo bajo el sofá de la sala.

Sin mas ni mas Salí de la casa apresurada, la vampiresa me había guiado al este por lo que solo debía correr en línea recta por unos veinte minutos y llegaría directamente a forks...

No tenia que pasar tan cerca de la casa de los Cullen y menos aun si estaba con mis sentidos al máximo...Pero me fue inevitable, las notas de piano viajaban por el aire y llegaban a mis oídos con débiles oleadas del viento, no pase tan cerca como para que me vieran pero si rodee el perímetro de la misma, la propiedad quedaba totalmente cubierta por los árboles del espeso bosque pero al menos, lograba escuchar apenas los débiles sonidos, eran como cantos de sirena que me llamaban...No pude evitarlo y me acerque solo un poco mas, entonces llegaron a mí, algunas voces lejanas...conocidas y otras no tanto.

Cerré los ojos y agudice mas mi audición, las notas del piano se habían detenido, solo distinguía una voz femenina, calida y maternal...Por alguna extraña razón, se me vino a la mente René.

—...Si es una chica brillante. Pero no puedo  
imaginar a alguien siendo tan lento como para no ver cuán llamativo eres.- sonreí ante esa voz, era tranquilizadora... ¿quien seria? y ¿de quien estaba hablando?

— Detente, mamá. Me estás haciendo ruborizar.- Fluyo la voz aterciopelada que recordaría incluso en un millón de años.

Me relaje instantáneamente y el cuerpo hablo en su propio lenguaje como siempre sucedía cuando el estaba cerca... Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mi sonrisa fue aun mas ancha, mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon sin control. Entonces ¿Se trataba de la madre de Edward? ¿De quien hablarían?, me pregunte a mi misma... No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, solo me concentre en su voz.

— Desearía que me dijeras de qué cosa de Rosalíe te estabas riendo —Formulo una vocecilla de soprano... Supuse que seria Alice, pues era la única que sonaba como campanas. —Pero puedo ver que no lo harás.- Termino mas apagada.

— No.- dijo él en respuesta.

Se amable, Alice —Dijo la madre de mi vampiro favorito.

— Edward está siendo un caballero.

— Pero yo quiero saber.- demando ella, lo que me hizo reír, la imaginaba haciendo un puchero, aun cuando no habíamos compartido tanto tiempo.

— Aquí, Esme — dijo Edward y comencé a escuchar el piano de vuelta... ¿era él quien tocaba?... ¿quien era Esme? ¿Estaría tocando para ella?... Una punzada que no supe reconocer creció en mi pecho.

-¡tantas preguntas!- suspire frustrada y comencé a alejarme. Antes de que la curiosidad me jugara alguna mala pasada, Debía llegar a casa, asearme y estar lista para bajar a la push con los chicos del instituto.

La luz del día era clara, de un amarillo brillante a diferencia del paisaje excesivamente verde o azulado que tanto amaba, no había nieve y el ambiente parecía otro pero las nubes amenazaban con taparlo por lo que deduje que no duraría mucho.

Ahora mismo estaba hablando con Jacob a cerca de un asunto que me desagrado, es decir, Jessica había estado diciendo que _mi cita _me había dejado plantada, y claro se refería a Edward lo había invitado pero el dijo que no podría ir, así que su triste y sobrevaluado monologo de _Edward dejo a Bella no tenia sentido_, pero eso desencadeno una serie de acciones algo estupidas por parte de los amigos de Jacob, y por supuesto Mike y Eric no tardaron en unirse, ¿que tenían en contra de Edward?, es decir Erick y Mike lo han odiado desde siempre pero los amigos de Jacob no tenían motivos para hacerlo y la respuesta que me dieron no fue la mas amable y cortes del mundo así que, en vista de que no tenia nada que hacer decidí averiguarlo.

-Entonces, ¿a que se refieren con que los Cullen jamás vienen aquí?...es decir... Se alimentan de animales, no son malos!- Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si, ellos saben eso...Pero el que coman animales no quiere decir que no se vean tentados a comer humanos.- respondió jake encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me parece justo...debe haber algo mas.-

-Bien, si hay algo mas, pero se supone que no debería contarlo.- Suspiro teatralmente mientras otra bonita sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro...

-Jake, se guardar un secreto.-

-Bien, confío en ti, eres bastante persuasiva... Además quizás eso sirva para que sepas otras cosas que no puedo decirte.- Confeso dubitativo.

-Suéltalo.

-Ok ¿sabes que los quileute descendemos de...los lobos?- preguntó con el toque de misterio justo para que la curiosidad con la que nací se disparase.

-No Tenia ni idea, pero eso ¿Que tiene que ver con los Cullen?... y ¿Lobos?... Es decir ¿Cómo que lobos? - pregunte yo sin poder entender.

-No lo se, pero el hecho está en que mi bisabuelo detecto que habían demasiados animales muertos en la reserva, y pues un día decidieron investigar, era su deber cuidar de la zona.- dijo el mirándome para comprobar que lo seguía. -Entonces fue cuando vieron a los Cullen, mi bisabuelo y los demás quisieron matarlos, pero ellos aseguraron que eran diferentes y en cierto modo era verdad, así que se les perdono la vida a cambio de que nunca mas regresaran aquí... Ya sabes, solo para proteger a los de la reserva, fue como una especie de tratado o algo así- dijo Jacob poniendo fin a la historia.

-¿Y como se supone que iban a matarlos?- pregunte yo dándole una mordida al caramelo de fresa que tenia mi interlocutor.

-Esa es la parte que debes deducir tu sola- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh vamos, ¿vas a dejarme con la intriga?- le dije yo batiendo las pestañas.

-Te lo diría pero se que lo vas a descifrar tu sola, además no puedo decirlo... Literalmente- Finalizó aun dejándome con el cochino y cruel gusano de la duda, pero sabía que no diría más. En vez de eso se levanto irradiando alegría.

-¡Te reto!- me dijo sonriendo.

-No voy a saltar si eso crees- le respondí sin poder evitar contagiarme de su alegría.

-Agua fiestas... ¿De nuevo marcas?- preguntó tomándome de la mano y viendo el insignificante raspón que tenia en la mano producto de jugar con la comida. Su tacto me fue sorpresivo, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo era algo a lo que aun no me acostumbraba.

-Si, es algo extraño, antes no solían durar ni un minuto.- dije dubitativa.

-Bastante extraño...me preocupa.- Comento mientras su intensa mirada me evaluaba...

-No te preocupes...soy inmortal ¿recuerdas?-

-Inmortal...- Asintió mientras seguía quemándome con su mirada...

(N.A -Aqui pueden colocar complicated de avril lavigne n.n)

Esa noche planeaba dormir en casa de Jacob así que se los comunique a los chicos, Mike casi se muerde la lengua y Erick solo se encogió de hombros pero se veían molestos, Como sea, el punto es que pasamos gran parte de la noche viendo películas y haciendo toda clase de tontadas hasta que él se quedo profundamente dormido, yo no me moví de mi lugar... Ahora podía comprender con facilidad la razón por la que Edward se colaba diariamente a mi habitación, solo para verme _dormir_.

Jacob permanecía aún caliente, de hecho mucho mas que en la tarde y su cuerpo totalmente relajado desprendía paz por cada poro, la armonía de su respiración me resulto fascinante y el acompasado latir de su corazón me invito a contarlos sin siquiera darme cuenta. Permanecía tan quieto que pude fijarme mejor en sus facciones, su rostro ligeramente aniñado en combinación con la madurez de su cuerpo resultaba bastante atrayente, labios gruesos y pestañas largas, su color de piel canela... Parecía un ángel y no uno inocente precisamente.

Mis manos inconcientemente fueron a dar a su rostro, pero las aparte al sentir como se estremeció... Yo era demasiado fría... Fría, dura, vieja e inmortal.

El es solo un niño... trátalo como tal.

Me dije a mi misma y seguí contando los latidos de su corazón conforme terminaba la noche y la luz resplandecía en el exterior de la casa.

-¡Oye!- Lloriqueo cuando le gane por décima vez en las vencidas.

-Ya no quiero jugar más- Declare despues de otra victoria.

-Como quieras... ¿ya te vas?- preguntó.

-Sip, tengo que hacer deberes, además vendré el miércoles para ayudarte con tu auto.- Le sonreí mientras acomodaba mi mochila.

-Será bastante extraño verte cargando el motor y arreglando abolladuras.- Se burló.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué patearte el trasero en vencidas no lo fue?- Ironice mientras lo veía acercarse... Mi corazón se acelero.

El silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que intento lo que nunca pensé que haría, me tomo del rostro y lentamente me fue acercando a él...Bien podría haberlo empujado pero...una parte de mi quería hacerlo, Nuestros labios se encontraron, los suyos tan calidos y suaves, mientras los míos se sentirían muertos y fríos... El contraste era hechizante, entreabrí mis labios para recibir más de él y no dudo en complacerme, su lengua ávida entro en mí mientras iniciaba una danza peligrosa con la mía. Sus manos bajaron desde mi rostro hacia mi cintura pegándome mas hacia su cuerpo, mis manos cobraron vida propia y se relajaron sobre su esculpido pecho desnudo... sus manos eran grandes y podían abarcarme con facilidad, bueno todo el era grande...pero definitivamente no sentí lo mismo que con Edward, eran totalmente diferentes...frío y calor.

De pronto y sin ser invitada una vocecita me recordó que tan solo era un niño, era más alto que yo por supuesto... Pero apenas y tenía dieciséis, yo lo superaba por poco más de ochenta años... Eso fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo dejara de arder con la fiera necesidad de él y mis ganas de empujarlo a la cama quedaran reducidas a nada... Debería avergonzarme de mis actos y aun más de mis pensamientos. _¡Era solo un niño por todo lo que es bendito!_

-Jacob ¿que...?- dije a los segundos de habernos separado.

-Quería hacer eso desde hacia bastante... No te diré que lo siento por que no es cierto y no me dirás que no te gusto por que sé que no es así... Soy un gran besador- Dijo con demasiada autosuficiencia... Lo característico en él, no pude evitar reírme mientras una mano volaba instantáneamente a mis labios.

-Eres un asunto perdido definitivamente... En todo caso, esto no debió pasar... Eres mi mejor amigo Jake, no quiero perder eso, además puedo ser tu tatarabuela fácilmente...-

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación con la edad?... Humanamente aparentas diecisiete...Eres solo un año mayor que yo- Dijo esta vez un poco ansioso.

-Lo siento pero no puedo Jake... Hasta el miércoles- Me despedí con la mano y corrí a casa, No estaba molesta en lo absoluto, solo confundida... Es decir, Edward causaba esos efectos en mí... pero ¿Jacob?

-¡Que dios me asista! ¡Soy una pedofila!-

* * *

**Hola otra vez, espero les haya gustado jejejeje este cap va dedicado a las fanaticas de jacob y bella, yo estoy dividaa :S, mil gracias por todo su apoyoo de verdad es increible ver sus reviews, me dan muchos animos chicaaaas mil besos y gracias gracias gracias! xoxo **


	18. Revelaciones I

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy de vuelta, siento mucho la demora, este cap y el que sigue son desicivos n.n. Nos leemos abajo

* * *

SECRETOS EN LA O)SCURIDAD.

**Capitulo XVIII Revelaciones I.**

Durante el domingo hable varias veces con René, y en definitiva algo me inquietaba…Era un especie presentimiento, la voz interior que esta alerta la mayor parte del tiempo y te dice que las cosas no van bien... El nerviosismo en la voz de mi madre y su férrea insistencia de que me mantuviese alejada de sur America, además estaban algo esquivos y apresurados ¿cual era la razón de su comportamiento? Es decir, probablemente sea una neurótica exagerada hasta el limite pero si había algo que no era normal en este mundo era que Rene y Charlie estuviesen preocupados por… _algo_, eran del tipo de vamselts que vivian el Hakuna- Matata… ¡Apoyaron el movimiento Hippie de los 60s por todo lo santo! … Algo realmente apestaba aquí. Además y para hacer de este, el peor fin de semana que mi salud metal pudiese soportar, ya no regresarían en las supuestas dos semanas que habían prometido si no que su viaje se había _extendido_ por dos mas... ¿que pasaría con el empleo de Charlie?, sabia que ambos eran algo irresponsables pero nunca evadían las cosas importantes, y ¿Que mas importante que tres vampiros expongan nuestro trasero a los vulturis?

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a los acontecimientos, Edward, Jacob y mis padres eran los protagonistas de todo el embrollo por no mencionar a los constantes "y si" que me sacaron de la casa rumbo a Phoenix… Estaba mas que segura de que estaba mas que frita, le sumaria a mi neurótico comportamiento compulsivo la psicosis de la que últimamente era victima gracias a mi nuevo hogar verde… ¡Vivir así no es sano!

_Primero toda la mierda de los tres vampiros, después cinco vampiros mas en mi escuela para un total de ocho en el diminuto pueblecillo alienígena, por si fuese poco todavía tenia encima el trauma de casi haberme desayunado a mis compañeros de clase humanos, Jake me besa confundiéndome hasta la medula lo cual me convierte oficialmente en pedofila y para rematar el asunto mis padres dando lata, OH si y ¡que decir de mi embobamiento por cierto vampiro de cabello cobrizo!... Si, estaba hecha una mierda, debía recordar alimentarme para…_

-El paseo con Edward- Recordé frenando de golpe el auto, las ruedas chirriaron ante la brusquedad de mi movimiento., bien mi viaje de una semana se habia reducido a uno de algunas pocas horas... dos dias como demasiado si las cosas se ponian feas

Mientras que en otra parte...

-No te preocupes...no es como si se hubiese ahogado-susurró Jasper a un inquieto Edward quien salió como alma en pena de la casa Cullen.

-Es un completo idiota, no debiste decir eso- dijo despreocupadamente una rubia secando su barniz de uñas.

- No creo que sea tan imprudente como para ir hasta la reserva quileute por algo tan absurdo- Acotó Jasper suspicaz sin apartar la vista del video juego.

-Es Eddie, Además esa chica de verdad le importa… ¡Oye Jazzy eso no se vale!- Le reclamó un enojado Emmet a Jasper quien reía de lo lindo mientras su auto lanzaba al de emmet muelle abajo.

-Terminará metiéndonos en problemas… ¿Sigues sin ver nada?- agrego la antes desenfadada Rosalíe.

-Algo y estoy empezando a preocuparme, ya me dio migraña- Susurro una inquiera Alice paseándose de aquí para allá. –No puedo entender que va mal… gracias Jazz- Susurro sintiéndose más relajada mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana. – Primero un bosque, luego… parecía un aeropuerto y un auto… Todo se ve pésimamente mal… ¡No se que pasa con Ella! Desaparece y aparece siempre en un escenario completamente opuesto al anterior! Y…-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto esta vez Jasper incorporándose de golpe para abrasar a una tensa Alice.

-Michael y Charlote vienen hacía acá- Susurro alarmada. –Debemos ocuparnos de ellos- Suspiró resignada la pequeña Cullen mientras se hundía en el cálido pecho de Jasper inhalando suavemente su aroma… ni siquiera el poder de su pareja le era tan tranquilizador como su esencia.

-¡Esa obsesión de Eddie es solo para dejarnos hacer lo que le toca!- Refunfuño Emmet soltando el control de la consola… No había podido ganarle a Jasper… Pero había algo mas divertido que verlo enojado por perder… Oh si, alguien se enojaría mucho por no encontrar sus libros de la guerra civil, pensó mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Yo no lo haré, al idiota le tocaba vigilarlos, no es mi problema que su noviecita este perdida- Anuncio rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero como él no está y no queremos una bonita pelea con los perros por esos dos, sonrían y vamos a la sala a recibirlos- Dijo Alice siendo seguida por los demás a regañadientes.

Edward seguía dando vueltas por la habitación de bella, su olor seguía fresco, no dejaba de culparse por todo aquello y su corazón se oprimía hasta quedar en un puño al pensar en todos los posibles trágicos escenarios en los que se vería envuelta, Es decir, si la hubiese vigilado mas de cerca se abría asegurado de que nada le pasara...¿Y si se había caído al mar...o la arrollo un auto y ahora estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital?... o peor aun... ¿Y si los lobos la habían atacado?...Se tomo el rostro entre las manos e intento calmarse, tenia que ser objetivo y menos pesimista, pero lo cierto era que bella era un imán para los accidentes y eso era lo que lo tenia así...¿en donde podría estar ella?...La habitación estaba hecha un desorden con ropa por todos lados...entonces ¿se habría ido?...pero quedaba algo de ropa sin mencionar que su auto estaba parqueado fuera de la casa… Ya la había buscado por todos lados, desde la estación de policía, hasta el hospital de forks pasando por la morgue solo por si acaso y nada…

Solo quedaba algo por hacer, vigilar de cerca de los visitantes de Jasper para evitar alguna tragedia y esperar a recibir noticias de ella.

Bella POV

Solo me basto llamar un par de veces a mis padres y sacarles toda la sopa, lo demás resulto fácil… Menos mi trato con la gerente del hotel, no pude pedir una suite por que el lugar estaba a reventar de gente… Probablemente habían mas vamselts allí, así que solo tenia una opción ya que ni el baño quisieron prestarme… Valla servicio.

Para nosotros trepar no quería decir, gatear por las paredes como Spiderman, había que hacerlo como un escalador, solo que como éramos bastante rápidos no era muy probable que cayéramos y de hacerlo no pasaría nada. Me quite las botas y las metí en el bolso, no llevaba muchas cosas por lo que decidí subir con él a cuestas...Tendría que escalar nueve pisos completos hasta llegar a la suite y lo peor era que nadie debía verme.

Edward Pov.

Las Desagradables imágenes de bella en catástrofes no desaparecieron de mi mente, probablemente estuviese aun en la reserva quileute con el perro, y la ropa que faltaba en su habitación era la prueba de que se quedaría por allá mas tiempo de que había mencionado, el único problema con eso era que nunca se sabia con los híbridos, perdían el control mas fácilmente que un vampiro al oler sangre. Aun así, no me quedaba mas remedio que esperar.

Suspire exasperado y su esencia… o lo que quedaba de ella me aturdió por un momento… Habían rastros de su olor en el bosque, mas específicamente junto a un árbol completamente destrozado…

-Oh no… Bella-

Bella POV

Afortunadamente mis padres no estaban en la habitación, así que deje mis cosas sobre la enorme cama, y rebusque entre sus cosas con cuidado, solo encontré un papel mal doblado donde se podía ver claramente la elaborada letra de mi madre, su olor estaba fresco por lo que no era vieja:

_Charlie, se ha hecho tarde. Nos vemos en la asamblea, con amor Rene. _

Salí hacia el pasillo y agudice mis sentidos, probablemente la asamblea seria en el hotel pero mis intentos fueron en vano...entonces ¿que hacer?, llame preguntar por ellos seria lo mejor.

-Hola...err. señorita no sabe si los supieran en donde se habrían metido esos dos.

-Oh lo siento pero esa información es confidencial.- Casi escupió triunfal la rubia pesada.

-Si, me imagino pero es que son mis padres y me dijeron que los buscara aquí y pues subí hasta su habitación y no había nadie...de verdad necesito saber en donde están!- dije suplicante, si fuese un hombre esto seria mas fácil.

-¿Sus padres dice?- pregunto incrédula, ¿Acaso me veía tan vieja?.

-Si, aquí esta mi credencial- dije sacando el carnet del instituto.

-Oh ya veo...es increíble..Woo, bueno tengo entendido que salieron hace un par de horas, iban a desayunar en un restaurante cercano, junto a un grupo de personas también huéspedes del hotel, pero me temo que desconozco el nombre del restaurante, el mas cercano queda a tres cuadras, pero no sabría decirle, lo siento- Genial… Ahora tendría que buscarlos por toda la jodida y calurosa ciudad… Pff ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría en un horno? Y eran las nueve… No quería pensar en como seria al medio día. Debía apresurarme si no quería llegar deshidratada a Forks

Me despedí cortésmente de la rubia y Salí pitando del hotel, el primer lugar al que me dirigí fue al restaurante que me había indicado la chica "carne fresca" se llamaba y afortunadamente allí estaban, "vampiros tenían que ser".

Me coloque los lentes antes de entrar y arrojarme debajo de la primera mesa que encontré para no ser vista, ahora la cosa era salir de donde estaba para poder saber de que rayos estaban hablando, maldije en voz baja ser tan jodidamente curiosa.

Salí y gatee hasta llegar a unas siete mesas de la de ellos, habían al menos quince personas en una mesa enorme, ninguno parecía estar celebrando, todo lo contrario...estaban con caras largas y preocupados, pude divisar a René y charle sentados a un costado uno al lado del otro...Habían toda clase de personas, rubios, morenos pelirrojas, flacas gordas hermosas y hermosas...en fin tome una planta y la moví hasta donde estaba tome un poco de la tierra que tenia y la frote contra mi para disfrazar mi olor y me oculte tras ella, era bastante grande.

-No podremos hacer nada!- dijo una rubia junto a Rene parecía una colegiala.

-Pero...el hecho esta en que ellos no saben nada aun...¡Podrán envenenarnos pero mueren!- bramo un anciano terco.

-Aja ¿y nuestra gente que?...se debilitan y mueren también-dijo Charlie encolerizado... _¿quien muere y por que esos ánimos?_ me pregunte a mi misma frustrada.

-Bueno, solo es cuestión de ser precavidos, solo atacaremos a los neófitos, no creo que tengan el tiempo suficiente para mordernos si se les ataca rápidamente.- Dijo un hombre cuya cabeza era tan redonda como una tortilla y estaba a la cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Y que haremos con los que han sido mordidos por los lamia?- pregunto René.

-No podremos hacer nada...se volverán tan mortales como los humanos hasta que inevitablemente el veneno termine por matarlos – le respondió el cara de tortilla.

-¡Son muy pocos casos de todas formas...no hay que hacer gran alboroto! además tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparnos-Protesto anciano terco.

-¿Que puede ser mas importante que nuestros hermanos?- Pregunto la peli roja.

-Mas importante que los moribundos son los que continuamos vivos, y el caso de México es crucial ahora… Debemos entender que si nuestros hermanos están in mortem es por su falta de prudencia, todos sabemos que la lamia es el vampiro mas poderoso, no se puede atacar sin mas ni mas, no tuvieron respeto por sus vidas y ahora sufrirán las terribles consecuencias que eso conlleva. – Sentencio cara de tortilla en un tono de voz que no dio lugar a replicas.. Y tenia razón ¿Quién rayos atacaba a un lamia en estos tiempo? Eso era algo así como una sentencia de muerte…. Me estremecí al imaginarlo.

-¿Y con respecto a los neófitos de México?- pregunto una morena.- ¡Ja! sabia que algo se cocía en México

-Eso será mañana, fijaremos la reunión en un lugar seguro... vendrán unos iguales de México a discutir ese asunto, nadie mejor que ellos para buscar una solución conveniente, hasta mañana estimados amigos míos y ¡fuerza!- Y dicho esto todos se levantaron, así que me vi obligada a lanzarme bajo la mesa nuevamente...Bien vampselts mordidos por...vampiros lamia...no eran muy comunes su veneno mataba a los humanos con tan solo olerlo, era como acido sin mencionar que eran seres aborrecibles y atemorizantes...no les bastaba con matar a su victima si no que también la devoraban y el veneno les servia para desintegrarlos...Agh Era algo bastante asqueroso.

-¡EL EQUIPAJE!- Me dije dos octavas mas fuerte de lo necesario llamando la atención de todo el que quedaba en el restaurante, roja como un bonito farol de navidad Salí a toda prisa, debía escalar nueve pisos y buscar la forma de que la recepcionista no avisara a mis padres de que yo estaba allí, auque si lo hacia no habría diferencia… Yo era un vamselt no? Ese asunto me incumbía tano como a ellos.

Corrí a toda velocidad y trepe el edificio, para el momento en que llegue Rene y Charlie estaban subiendo las escaleras a la misma velocidad, tome la maleta y salí por la ventana ocultando mi olor lo mas que me fuese posible, después cerré la ventana y espere en una azotea cercana para escuchar si hablaban de algo mas.

-No lo se... ¡esto es serio Rene!- Dijo Charlie enojado, mientras ambos entraban a la habitación.

-Si, pero nuestra hija también lo es, bella nos necesita y ellos pueden arreglárselas sin nosotros, ¿a cuantas reuniones hemos asistido?... ¿y que hemos hecho?..Nada, siempre es la misma solución, "dejen que los iguales se las arreglen con sus problemas"... es egoísta y ¡ese tal señor barking es el peor de todos!- grito mi madre ofuscada.

-Lo se, pero bella se las puede arreglar sola...ya tiene 97 años por todos los cielos- esta vez fue el turno de Charlie de gritar.

-Bueno, no se tu, pero yo volveré lo mas rápido que pueda a forks y me asegurare que todo este bien y regresare mañana al medio día!- comento una engañosamente serena Rene.

-¿Te das cuenta de que la tratas como a una niña?... Rene, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros amor y de verdad me hace falta estar contigo...

¡Eso era todo! Ni de chiste Quería escuchar o ver esta parte cuando los dos se estaban poniendo tan melosos, así que tome mi equipaje y tome el primer taxi que encontré rumbo al aeropuerto, iría corriendo de no ser por el desierto que tendría que cruzar, al menos el avión tendría aire acondicionado… Además, la idea de correr por cinco estados y por consiguiente medio país me daba flojera.

En otro lugar...

¿Y si damos un paseo por el bosque?...este encierro me tiene algo...hambrienta- dijo charlote mientras acariciaba el pecho de su pareja.

-Puede ser, además nuestro chaperon no esta por aquí- respondió Michael medio sonriendo.

-Ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni la Barbie hueca ni su ken sin cerebro- dijo charlote sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿que esperamos?- dijo Michael tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el bosque...

Isabella Pov

Al llegar a Seattle me dije que lo mejor seria correr, ahorraría tiempo y un par de zapatos.

Mi cuerpo aun permanecía caliente, me maree cuando entre en los limites de forks por los choques entre temperaturas, quería ir por el bosque para llegar al instituto rápidamente por si a Rene se le ocurría venir a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, no seria normal que estuviese en casa, no me preocupe demasiado por los vampiros que rodeaban el perímetro por que estaba el día demasiado iluminado por el sol, no se arriesgarían...

Me quitaba los tenis de correr que calzaba cambiándolos por las botas que tenia al inicio de mi viaje relámpago, los árboles pasaban con un borroton verde… Cuando salte el acantilado para llegar más a prisa un olor me llego de pronto… Vampiros… Y estaban demasiado cerca como para esquivarlos.

* * *

Si, se que querran golpearme despues de esto jajajaja pero entiendan, tuve que cortar el capitulo por ser exesivamente largo, ademas que el suspenso es bueno aveces ;) espero y les haya gustado! nos leemos pronto y muchoisisisismas gracias por leer y apoyar este fic sin uds no seria absolutamente nada... Un espacio vacio del internet quiza. xoxo mil graciaaaaaaaaaaas!


	19. Revelaciones II

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stefani M.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa! aqui esta el cap n.n el anterior es comemento de este y lo que sigue tmb, es q era demasado largo y lo corte en tres partes. Este es un poco corto pero debia mantener la coherencia de todo, espero les guste un monton nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Secretos en la Oscuridad

Capitulo XIX

Revelaciones II

_Me quitaba los tenis de correr que calzaba cambiándolos por las botas que tenia al inicio de mi viaje relámpago, los árboles pasaban con un borroton verde… Cuando salte el acantilado para llegar más a prisa un olor me llego de pronto… Vampiros… Y estaban demasiado cerca como para esquivarlos._

Tuve que detenerme enseguida.

-Oh veamos que tenemos aquí!- Canturreo una mujer de cabellos oscuros. ¡Michael mira lo que encontré!...una ¿humana?- Siguió esta vez riendo descaradamente mientras se acercaba a mi...

-¡Y una verdaderamente hermosa!...Oh pero que aroma- Dijo esta vez un chico apareciendo de entre los árboles, su aspecto desaliñado y las ramas entre sus achocolatados cabellos me decían que debían ser nómadas y probablemente estuviesen cazando…Sus ojos eran como carbones, oscuros y sin vida.

-¿Que quieren?- Solté intentando esconder el miedo que bullía en mi, no podía acabar con dos vampiros en el bosque de forks… Era arriesgarme demasiado.

-¡Oh dulzura!- Exclamó la mujer para dos segundos después pasarme un brazo por los hombros -No te preocupes, estamos de visita en el pueblo y solo queremos amigos ¿verdad Michael?- Casi me lo creí…Solo casi.

-Oh... claro princesa, solo vinimos a visitar a un queridísimo hermano… Aunque aquí entre nosotros su "Familia" es bastante extraña y molesta- Declaro acercándose a mi rostro mas de lo que yo podía soportar, no me paso desapercibido la burla que le hizo a la palabra familia, ni que su olor desprendiese partículas sospechosamente parecidas para mi. –Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Dijo esta vez mas lejos de mi rostro, estos dos eran quizá los vampiros mas extraños que hubiese conocido jamás… Bueno, no para superar a los Cullen, pero si para dejarme entre confundida e irritada. ¿No podían seguir su maldito camino?

_¿Tú lo harías? _– Pregunto mi molesta e inoportuna conciencia, me enoje porque sabía la respuesta… No, no dejaría a un vampiro en medio del bosque.

-Isabella- apenas pude responder ante mi pelea con mi conciencia, El olor de ambos estaba por sacarme de mis casillas, si, me había alimentado pero vamos, comer nunca esta de más.

-¡Oh isabella!... ¡italiano! - Exclamo entusiasmado el hombre usando un envidiable asentó… No, en definitiva no era Italiana ¿Me comería si lo supiera?

-Si, es italiano- dije secamente. Enserio mi paciencia tenia un limite y creo que ya lo estaba alcanzando, la cuestión estaba en si debía arriesgarme o no…. _Comer o ser comida._

-Oh como extraño la comida italiana es una verdadera lastima el no poder ir hasta allá. ¿Sabes?... creo que estas de suerte... no es bueno vagar en el bosque completamente sola querida.- ¿De suerte dijo? Oh por favor ¿no me atacarían entonces?... Estaba comenzando a aburrí-cabriarme.

-No... ¡No estoy sola!-Dije desesperadamente, en Forks estaba completamente indefensa, no podía ser Isabella sin poner a mis padres y a la especie en peligro y sin isabella no podía defenderme…Al menos no como debería… Si estaba realmente en el hoyo.

_¿Quién mierda te mando a ir hasta Phoenix_?- Me grito mi conciencia, y si esta vez tenia toda la razón, aunque de no haber sido así probablemente maña en las noticias estaría el titular de alguien desparecido… Un niño tal vez.

-A... ¿no?... ¿acaso vez a alguien mas charlote?- dijo Michael mirando a los alrededores.

-No querido...creo que esta niña nos esta mintiendo- respondió charlote apretándome con fuerza, si fuese una humana de seguro ya estaría gritando y con el hombro dislocado pero no era suficiente como para hacerme daño...ni siquiera dolía.

-¡Abra que castigarla!- Afirmo el hombre...Estaban realmente enfermos estos dos.

Charlote solo sonrío y me apretó con mas fuerza aún sorprendiéndose de que no tuviese el hueso roto, así que después de un par de intentos fallidos se desespero y me lanzo contra un árbol que crujio ante el impacto, un poco mas y lo atravieso.

Mi mente intentaba hallar un plan para escapar, una salida fácil sin necesidad de arriesgarme.

-¿Que pasa contigo niña?- pregunto Michael tomándome por el cuello, si sus ojos estaban tan negro como el ónix, ahora habían adquirido un color mas opaco, estaba realmente cabreado, pero su rabia no seria comparación con la mía si no paraban de hacer estupideces. ¿Cuándo lo entenderían? No podían dañarme ¿Tendría que mostrárselo yo misma? No me transformaría solo para hacerlos correr.

-Esto... no es normal debo estar demasiado débil- susurro la mujer visiblemente nerviosa., y eso me dio el plan que tanto buscaba.

-Deberían intentarlo otra vez...Quizás les funcione- dije riendo a carcajadas suponiendo que me lanzarían hasta el otro extremo y así escapar. Y funcionó pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, no fui a dar a ningún árbol como había pensado, si no que aterrice cerca de algún lugar donde caía agua, podía escucharla con total claridad, al menos me lanzaron 15 metros al este.

Me recupere, aunque no tan rápidamente como esperaba, todas las heridas que tenia eran superficiales, no podían romperme huesos "gracias al cielo por eso", de ser así estuviese toda fracturada y no podía contar con mi auto curación por que estaba averiada _hasta nuevo aviso…¡súper!_

Mis heridas tardaron al menos dos minutos en sanar, me levante lentamente y corrí a velocidad no muy humana, eran dos, podrían encontrarme fácilmente así que intente ocultar mi olor y no hice ni el mas mínimo ruido hasta que llegue al arrollo que había escuchado… Me detuve un momento solo para revisar mis opciones pero no eran muchas, el arrollo estaba flanqueado por pinos dividiendo así el bosque en dos tramos, sin escondites ni salidas estratégicas solo habían rocas dentro y un camino de agua que de seguro se uniría con el río, no tenia opciones, debía seguir... Y Estaba a punto de cruzarlo cuando...

-¡A DONDE PIENZAS QUE VAS INSOLENTE!- Michael me tomo del cuello y me sujeto contra el primer árbol que encontró.

- ¡suéltame!- dije sintiéndome tan impotente y furiosa que podría haberlo dejado sin cabeza.

-Oh Michael...¡Hazlo de una vez!... creo que... escuche a Edward cerca- dijo charlote corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Adiós Isabella- y dicho esto me arrojo contra la roca mas grande que sobresalía del agua, el impacto fue tal que la roca se resquebrajó, el sonido fue el de dos rocas impactando, sentía mi cabeza estallar y dolió como el demonio, mis pulmones se vaciaron ante el grito que propine, realmente no quería luchar… Pero ya estaba harta no moriría en manos de dos vampiros, me importaba una grañidísima mierda que conociesen a Edward, los mataría asegurándome de no dejar pistas...esos Mal nacidos no merecían segundas oportunidades, mucho menos terceras o cuartas.

Me incorpore mientras llenaba mis pulmones de aire nuevamente, el calor en mi estomago no tardo en parecer y mis ojos se oscurecieron para que después mi visión se tornar carmesí, sus ojos desenfocados me llenaron de satisfacción y camine lentamente hacia los atónitos vampiros.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUI? Y ESE GRITO... ¿De quien fue?- preguntó...esa voz, era de...Edward, estaba aun oculto por el follaje, jamás lo había escuchado gritar, mi estomago dejo de arder, mire mi reflejo en el agua para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien y corrí hasta el extremo donde comenzaba de nuevo la vegetación al otro lado del arrollo antes de que me viese, un mareo me obligo a abrasar un árbol, cerré los ojos fuertemente por un momento, mi piel comenzaba a tirar y picar en mi cabeza… Mi sistema lo estaba arreglando todo.

-¿Bella?... no…por favor dios ¡tu no!- susurro mientras sus manos me sujetaban, me sorprendió sentirlo, no lo escuche llegar.

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome repentinamente tranquila, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo al ver su semblante… Sabia que estaba enojado, pero su furia era escalofriante, sus ojos negros como la noche y aun mas pálido si eso era posible… También parecía preocupado y dolido.

-estoy bien...- dije sonriéndole y tomándole la mano, me sentía como la mayor mentirosa e hipócrita del mundo entero.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO ES UNA HUMANA!...¡ESA COSA DEBIO MORIR!- Exclamo horrorizada Charlotte...No pude contener la sonrisa que curvo mis labios ante su estupefacción, no se cuanto tiempo le llevo a Edward sujetarla por el cuello de la misma forma en la que ella me tuvo.

- ¡Déjame!- bramó intentando soltarse, pensé que michael le saltaría encima a Edward y me prepare para saltar sobre él, pero estaba tan preocupado sacando conclusiones que ni se inmuto.

-Podrás ser amiga de Jasper...pero si algo le sucede a bella, por mas mínimo que sea te buscare hasta en el maldito infierno y te cortare la cabeza a ti y al maldito cobarde que tienes por pareja... ¿estamos?...¡LARGUENSE DE AQUI Y SI VUELVEN YO MISMO ME ENCARGO DE HACERLOS CENIZAS!- y dicho esto la soltó, charlote chillo y corrió por el bosque a toda velocidad.

-En cuanto a ti...- dijo Edward mirando asesinamente a Michael...Este solo retrocedía balbuceando...y poniendo sus manos a los lados en señal de rendición.

-¿MATARIAS POR ALGUIEN QUE NISIQUIERA ES DE TU ESPECIE?- grito Michael al tiempo que Edward lo golpeaba tan fuertemente en la barbilla que se la disloco resquebrajando su cara...Michael solo se la sujeto e intento devolver el golpe pero Edward era demasiado rápido y lo esquivo con facilidad, esta vez contraataco Edward deformándole la nariz y golpeándolo en el estomago...era demasiado fuerte...ocurriría una desgracia y todo por mi culpa...debía parar esto o lo mataría, no debía ensuciarse las manos él no era una asesino.

-¡EDWARD BASTAAAA!- le dije al tiempo de que Michael caía en el agua...Edward seguiría golpeándolo sin parar hasta acabarlo...No iba a permitirlo-¡NO ERES COMO ÉL!...ERES UN SER DIFERENTE...ERES LIMPIO!...NO SEAS UN ASESINO COMO...COMO LOS OTROS VAMPIROS- dije al tiempo de que dos lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas ante la revelación que yo misma había hecho..."No seas un asesino como yo" eso estuve a punto de decir y el tragármelo fue como si tragara espinas venenosas que rasguñaban mi garganta y se enrollaban en mi corazón, aprisionándolo y partiéndolo en pedazos el dolor que me causo era casi insoportable...un vacío intolerable...Él era bueno, no debía ensuciarse por una basura como yo.

Me escucho y quedo inmóvil ante mi revelación...mientras Michael corría a través del bosque para salvarse.

- ¿Que... has...?- intento decir, en su rostro se mostraba la sorpresa...La decepción y la amargura.

-Se...tu secreto Edward...Siempre lo he sabido- Confesé en un susurro, no quería verlo a los ojos, su expresión mostraba sentimientos que me dominaban y de seguir contemplándolo probablemente no tendría el valor para afrontarlo.

-¿Como... lo sabes?- pregunto, lo sentí avanzar y cerré los ojos, nuestra cercanía me aturdía como nada, su pecho rozaba mi espalda enviando sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo, no tenia idea de que decirle, así que comencé a pensar en lo que un humano diría...en lo que bella diría y las palabras fluyeron a través de mis labios en un torbellino imparable.

-Eres... Increíblemente rápido y fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría como el hielo, no comes ni bebes nada...tus ojos cambian de color y a veces hablas como si fueras de otra época y nunca sales a la luz del sol...Al principio creí que...que estaba loca y que todo era producto de mi imaginación pero después, supe de esa leyenda y todo me quedo completamente claro.-

_¡Mentirosa, hipócrita, asesina… Basura, no mereces ni respirar su mismo aire!_

El silencio reino desde estonces, un miedo incomprensible se alojo en mi pecho y tuve el impulso de voltear a verlo, darle la espalda a tu enemigo era el peor error...Pero confiaba en él y necesitaba que él confiase en mi.

-Cuantos años tienes?- una pregunta bastante difícil para él, por experiencia sabia que los vampiros se sentían orgullosos de su edad mientras mas viejos fuesen, pero Edward no era de ellos...probablemente le dolía el hecho de tener cientos de años existiendo como a mi me ocurría en ocasiones, pero si lograba que hablara, que dijera algo y que contestara a mi pregunta podría demostrarle que no le temía...

-Diecisiete- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Hace cuanto...tienes diecisiete?- pregunte mirando el agua.

-Hace...Bastante- dijo entrecortadamente, el solo escuchar su voz, la tristeza se apoderaba de mi ¿había necesidad de causarle tanto daño?...respire profundo y reprimí el impulso de abrasarlo y de decirle que todo estaba bien que lo quería que no me importaba lo que fuera.

-Bien- dije en un tono de voz apenas audible y lo mire a los ojos... Reflejaban...rabia, tristeza, dolor y amargura, nunca lo había visto así era si como si se estuviese conteniendo lo que me llevo a retroceder instintivamente.

-Entonces... ¿No vas a hacer la pregunta mas obvia?- su tono de voz se torno amargo y fiero… retrocedí otro paso.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Que comemos- dijo al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano del lado izquierdo de mi cuello y me estremecí ante su tacto y ante la idea de que hiciera lo que su instinto le decía...

-No me harías daño.- dije posando mi mano sobre la suya provocando que la quitara y me halara del brazo, no con fuerza brusca pero si con insistencia.

* * *

Hola otra vez,mil gracias por sus reviews!

V: sii estas en lo ciertoo! y se volvera aun mas interesante porq bella deberá esforzarse al triple para mantener su secreto =D

Darky1995: No, me temo que será al reves jajajaja para que edward sepa quien es bella en realidad falta bastantin :/.

Isa21: Sii esta directamente relacionado, nuestra Bella es algo presumida y cree que nada la daña, el veneno en su torrente demora su autocuracion, aunque lo de alice es un poco mas general, ella no puede tener visiones claras sobre ningun vamselt, es una condicion especial, tambien todo vamselt es inmune a poderes mentales, ya los fisicos son otra cosa, por ejemplo Jane si podria dañarlos.

Cullen-21-gladys: Si que lo tuvo jajaja ;)

Labellacullen94: Este tambien lo corte un poco, espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y besos n.n!

Flexer: Holaaaa! Si, este vampiro en especial lo describo mejor en la segunda parte del fic ya que jugara una parte super importante en la vida de nuestra Bella, segun la leyenda que lei sobre vampiros, la lamia si existio y fue el primer vampiro, despues de este surgieron los demas, es el mas poderoso y me apegue a las caracteristicas reales, muchas grax por tu coment y por leer el fic cuidate mucho!

Betzacosta:Mil gracias por todos tus comeeents de verdad me gustaron muchooo un besito, chicas se que me faltaronmuchas, teniamucho tiempo sin responder sus dudas y coentarios pero ando sin compu y tengo que apurarme un poquito, tambien por eso temo que bajo un poco la calidad de la escritura, estoy en un momento un poco oscuro de mi vida y se me hace bastante dificil la verdad, pero me esforzaré al maximo para seguir escribiendo mas y mejor! Un besoooo y mil gracias por leer el fic Nos leemos prontoooo! xoxo


	20. Mariposas

Declaimer: LOs personajes son de Stephanie meyer y fragmentos de la historia tambien, lo demas me pertenece por lo que esta prohiida su copia total o parcial

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa, aqui vengo otra vez! primero que nada les agradezco mucho la paciencia y espero que este capi les guste nos leemos abajo

* * *

Secretos en la Oscuridad

Capitulo XX

Mariposas

No me harías daño.- dije posando mi mano sobre la suya provocando que la quitara y me halara del brazo, no con fuerza brusca pero si con insistencia.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte siguiéndolo torpemente.

-A fuera del banco de nubes...te mostrare por qué no podemos salir a la luz del sol- dijo subiéndome a su espalda y corriendo, me sujete fuertemente teniendo cuidado de no usar demasiada fuerza, y observe maravillada todo el potencial de su velocidad hasta que comensé a sentime enferma, entonces cerré los ojos y deje que la fría brisa refrescara mi rostro, solo un segundo después me soltó y caí de nuevo a la realidad, ya habiamos llegado._ Genial_

Caminó rápidamente hacia un hueco entre los árboles y desabotono su camisa...Mis ojos se agrandaron…era completamente perfecto, tan moldeado cada musculo perfectamente torneado...era como una escultura griega de carne y huesos me estremecí, este hombre seria mi perdicion, mi infierno personal.. Mordí mi labio inferior para refrenar las imagenes indecorosas que comenzaban a dominar mi mente, era una costumbre algo vergonzosa pero la vergüenza se fue cuando el sol lo ilumino directamente...Su torso era tan blanco como el marfil y la luz hacia que pequeños diamantes brillaran en la superficie, era algo indescriptible...Me quede completamente hipnotizada ante su belleza...¡Mierda que nadie podia ser tan perfecto... Nisiquiera un vampiro!...No sabía si era consciente de lo estragos que causaba en las mujeres pero yo decididamente estaba en apuros.

-Eres...perfecto...hermoso...- susurre aun en el trance.

-¿Hermoso?... ¿perfecto?.. ¡POR TODO LO SAGRADO BELLA! ESTA ES LA PIEL DE UN ASESINO..- Grito amargamente, solo entonces desperté... ¿un asesino?... ¡la asesina en esta historia era yo!.. Él no era un asesino, no podía compararse era simplemente ridículo, el era tan... considerado…

-¡No!.. ¡tú no eres como los demás...eres diferente, eres perfecto yo nunca...!- dije acercándome a él.

-¿Que no lo entiendes?...TODO ES SUN DISFRAS!- dijo desapareciendo de mi vista, apenas y podía seguirlo...corrió hasta un pequeño montículo de tierra, yo solo lo seguía ignorando casi inútilmente el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Todo...mi rostro, mi piel e incluso mi olor te invita a venir a mí!...COMO SI PUDIERAS ESCAPAR DE MI!-rió amargamente mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro..

-COMO SI PUDIERAS DERROTARME!- grito arrancando una rama de un árbol del tajo y lanzándola contra una roca, esta quedo hecha polvo, entonces un sollozo escapo de mi garganta y salió por mis labios, sentí los ojos incómodamente húmedos, pero me contuve, él se condenaba a sí mismo por ser un vampiro bueno... No soportaba verlo de esa forma, mi corazón me gritaba que le dijera toda la verdad, que le demostrara cuan bueno era!..Que el monstruo era yo!, pero mi cabeza decía lo contrario, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared y me dolía!.. dolía tanto!

-Isabella… ¡he matado personas antes!... ¡hasta quise matarte más de una vez! ¿cómo puedes confiar en mí?- dijo con un matiz odio en su voz, subiendo a un árbol, lo seguí, me sujete a una de las ramas y nuestros rostros quedaron a solo milímetros.

-No me importa, se que eres bueno Edward..¿Por qué no te das cuenta?.. Te condenas injustamente...confío en ti – susurre mirándolo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- Dijo mientras caminaba más lentamente, se detuvo en medio de dos rocas y yo no perdí tiempo en seguirlo, necesitaba mostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

- tienes miedo?- pregunto volteándose hacia mí, por su expresión supe que temía a mi respuesta...

-Si- Confesé mientras mis ojos se humedecían mas, por el dolor que me embargaba.

-Bien- dijo tristemente y retrocediendo, entonces lo tome por el brazo y me acerque tanto a él que podía ver perfectamente las pequeñas líneas que definían ese color ámbar tan hermoso que me atrapaba.

-Pero no a ti tonto...Tengo miedo de… De que te alejes de mi...- El parecía no entender, tome su mano entre la mía y la coloque sobre mi corazón para que comprendiera que no le temía, que no estaba asustada, solo quería una cosa y esa era que se quedara conmigo…

-Edward…quédate conmigo... promete que no desaparecerás- Casi rogué.

-No sabes lo que dices- negó incrédulo, ¿era tan difícil de entender que lo necesitaba como nunca antes había necesitado a nadie?

-Sí, si lo sé y es lo que más quiero en este momento… ¿que no lo sientes?- Dije al tiempo en que nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro, se fue acercando a mi lenta y tortuosamente para me empujarme suave y seductoramente hacia la roca que estaba a mi espalda acorralándome, Miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en interior como cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca, sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para sentir como mi cuerpo se revolucionaba ante su toque, un escalofrió me recorrió y el calor se alojo en la parte baja de mi vientre seguido de un cosquilleo...sentía deseos de..

-Bella...no sabes lo que dices porque…me cuesta demasiado estar tan cerca de ti!... No puedes imaginarte siquiera las ganas inmensas que tengo de tomarte entre mis brazos...pero eres tan delicada que podría romperte- dijo estremeciéndose -...Tu sangre, los latidos de tu corazón me tientan a beber de ti...Eres una tentación demasiado grande y el saber que no puedo tenerte aumentan las ganas de hacerlo cada vez mas. Fuiste hecha para hacerme pecar, para hacerme perder el conrol- susurro separando apenas unos milímetros sus labios de mi piel, luego roso mi mejilla con ellos siguiendo un camino hasta la parte superior de mi cuello, cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja, mi respiración se torno agitada, tuve que reprimir con todas mis fuerzas el impulso de acariciarlo, ya que si lo hacía probablemente se alejaría.

-Yo...también me siento así... es decir... no quiero tu sangre pero... te quiero- susurre incapaz de decir algo coherente.

-Y así fue como el león se enamoro de la oveja- dijo rosando mis labios con sus dedos.

-Que oveja más estúpida…- susurre mientras mi mirada vagaba por sus labios.

-Que león tan morboso y masoquista- Respondió lentamente mientras miraba los míos, como deseaba que me besara, sentirlo jugar dentro de mi boca era algo que no podía evitar imaginar, pero él no lo haría, al menos no hasta estar seguro de que eso era lo que yo quería, era demasiado caballero…

Me mordí el labio inferior para incitarlo, el pareció dudar por un momento pero finalmente me beso, me tomo de la nuca y suavemente acaricio mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso pequeño pero a pesar de eso sentí como explotaba algo en mi interior...quería mas...mucho más!, sus labios atraparon los míos succionándolos suavemente, mordiéndolos incluso mientras yo me sentía desfallecer no pude evitar un gemido y pose mi mano derecha sobre su nuca, jugando con su cabello todo se estaba tornando algo intenso...Entonces finalizo el beso, quede completamente en las nubes, totalmente deslumbrada y con deseos de seguir...sabía que frenaba sus impulsos porque de no hacerlo podríamos llegar muy lejos, yo lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que llegaba a asustarme, pero él no quería dañarme y tendría que acostumbrarme a esa sensación. Pero no me importaba.

* * *

Chicas eso fue todo siento mucho los errores pero no lo pase a word, se que es algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar, mil gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios! xoxo** nos leemos pronto!  
**


	21. Jodidas Similitudes

Declaimer: los personajes y parte de esta historia pertenecen a Stefanie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados...

* * *

Hola holaaaaaaaaaa aqui les traigo un cap mas, debo disculparme ante el abandono pero sin pc y tiempo para revisar lo que escribo ps no hay mucho que pueda hacer, espero les guste mucho es basicamente sobre el parecido que tienen Edward y bella! xoxo

Secretos en la Oscuridad

Capitulo XXI

"Jodidas Similitudes"

Permanecí todo lo que restaba de noche y madrugada mirado al techo sin saber que hacer con los sentimientos que mantenían mi estomago inquieto y mis ganas de saltar por toda la casa como posesa al final me rendí…. Las cuatro y media de la madrugada fue la hora en la que mi paciencia se perdió tras no parar de ver el odioso reloj que parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento, entre al baño y comencé a arreglarme, quería verme especial ese día, no lo se… Me sentía diferente así que debía verme diferente que...Deseaba estar bonita para Edward… Tratar de estar un poco a la altura de su belleza aunque realmente y siendo franca me resultaría imposible… Además de maquillaje no sabia mucho, si acaso podía aplicarme mascara de pestañas sin terminar arrancándomelas primero.

Salí de la habitación cuando considere que ya estaba lista, me alacie el cabello y trate de delinearme los ojos decentemente para que resaltasen un poco pero el chocolate es un color tan aburrido que no logre mucho… Aun así quede conforme...bueno no tanto, tal vez sean solo tonterías pero, frente a mi parecía estar Isabella devolviéndome la mirada, sin los ojos carmesí por supuesto.…

Me pregunte si ya sus hermanos lo sabrían todo, pero lo deje correr ya que necesitaba que el tiempo volase y eso era relajándome y no rompiéndome la cabeza con tanta pregunta. Tarde un poco pero fue efectivo, tanto que al escuchar la bocina del volvo sonar a menos de diez metros de mi casa me caí de la cama y salte a la ventana, me asome y le sonreí seguramente como idiota...no me esperaba eso, mi corazón latió con demasiada fuerza contra mi pecho, tuve que poner una mano sobre el y poner todo de mi parte para calmarlo.

Baje las escaleras aunque a trompicones casi cayendo, me sentía mareada y ansiosa por tocarlo, por estar a su lado, disfrutar de su increíble olor por...por tocar sus labios con los míos aunque solo fuese por un instante.

-Vale ya cálmate bella- susurre tan bajo que no lo abría escuchado.

Al salir lo vi...estaba tan increíblemente guapo con una camisa negra que acentuaba su espectacular cuerpo, me sentía inferior a él en mas de una forma pero ese día en especial por que su belleza deslumbraba nada mas al verlo... Y esa sonrisa hacia que me derritiese.

-Ho… hola- apenas pude decir tratando de mantener mis pies pegados firmemente al suelo para no saltarle encima… -Al diablo- susurre tras recibir su sonrisa torcida y me aventure a sus brazos, después me preocuparía por salir corriendo si perdía el control.

- Aun no- dije y me apresure hasta sus labios cautelosa, mis manos reposaban alrededor de su cuello y mis labios sobre los suyos...la sensación era única, increíblemente bastaba con ese simple contacto para que mi interior ardiera con una ferocidad tal que por un momento el mundo desapareció alrededor y solo estábamos nosotros, se alejo de mi suavemente haciendo una mueca leve, no debía abalanzarme de ese modo sobre él...había sido muy impulsiva...Pero sus labios haciendo contacto en el puente de mi nariz me hicieron despertar del trance.

-¡Respira ira bella!- me dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-¿Ah?- dije al tiempo en que abría mis ojos como platos ¡respirar!, hice una profunda inhalación pero ¡quien necesitaba respirar teniendo a Edward Cullen a esa distancia!

-¿Que...?- dijo el soltando otra carcajada. ¡Genial se reía de mi!

-Lo olvide- susurre cuando el rubor se apodero de mi rostro.

-Debemos tener más cuidado con eso- dijo depositando un besito pequeño en mi frente.

-Bien...pero se me hará un poco difícil...no se si lo sabes pero no soy un bloque de hielo- dije riendo.

-Bueno por si no te has dado cuenta yo tampoco lo soy, aunque lo pareciera...por cierto estas... increíblemente hermosa- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo, temblé tan solo con esa mirada...

-Gra... gracias- tartamudee cuando el rubor hizo su aparición nuevamente, a este paso llamaría a la gente con el libro Guiness, estaba segura de que solo yo fui maldita con esta capacidad para sonrojarme tanto, debía sacar provecho al menos.

-¿Lista?- dijo bajándome por completo.

-Lista... ¿para que?- dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Para ir al instituto claro- dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia...en realidad había querido decir ¡lista para que todos sepan que estamos juntos...me congele por un momento y tuve que obligar a mis piernas a caminar hacia el auto...estaba alguin nerviosa.

Baje la ventanilla de mi lado para que entrara un poco de aire, no sabia como reaccionarían todos y desee que tampoco me importara, pero si me importaba… y mucho.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto apretando el volante fuertemente, las ráfagas de viento enviaban oleadas de mi olor hacia el, así que la cerré aprovechando que caían algunas gotitas producto de una lluvia segura.

-Sip- dije mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Por que estas preocupada?- inquirió mirándome de reojo.

-No se...como lo irán a tomar los demás.- respondí algo nerviosa por consiguiente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Y los demás son... ¿Jessica y Mike?- supuso sonriendo picadamente, imagine que le gustaría picar a Mike.

-No solo ellos... También tus hermanos.- Vale decir que cuatro vampiros tenían mucho mas peso que solo dos humanos, he allí mi preocupación, algo me decía que no se lo habían tomado bien.

-Por Mike y Jessica no te preocupes lo superaran y por los chicos...Ellos ya lo sospechan así que...- se dijo encogió de hombros de hombros al tiempo en que entraba en el aparcamiento de el instituto y se paraba en frente del convertible de Rosalía, se bajo y me abrió la puerta y yo aun seguía en shock por supuesto… sus palabras se traducían a: Se molestaron y una mierda con eso.

Las miradas estaban sobre nosotros y olvide respirar de nuevo, no lo necesitaba pero debía seguir fingiendo ser una humana para mí pesar.

-Si- dijo dando por hecho lo que habíamos estado hablando en el auto y sin querer respondió mis pensamientos también.

-Woo...Todos nos miran- dije horrorizada, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención...y ahora mi peor pesadilla se hacia realidad trague gordo y respire lentamente.

-Estamos rompiendo todas las reglas...Y ya que me voy al infierno- dijo el poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros para darme apoyo al tiempo que pasábamos al lado de sus hermanos... supuse que dijo eso para que ellos escucharan...sus caras no me hacían las cosas mas llevaderas y un gruñido en particular mucho menos...

…

-Así que ¿una persona debe estar muriendo para ser...como tu?- pregunte con curiosidad no sabia mucho de vampiros.

-No generalmente pero en mi caso si fue por esa razon, Carlisle jamás se lo haría a una persona que tuviera otra opción- dijo saltando una roca enorme, yo lo seguía mas lentamente.

-¿Cuanto hace que eres así?- pregunte mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Desde 1917, fue cuando Carlisle me ayudo...salvándome de la gripe española- respondió mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Me quede en shock...yo era dos años menor que el y...el había muerto de lo mismo que murió Alfred... Negué con la cabeza, el pasado ya estaba enterrado pero me resultaba totalmente impresionante nuestra similitud...Éramos diferentes pero habíamos vivido en la misma época incluso sobrellevado las mismas dificultades, solo nos separaban kilómetros...Mi rostro se torno aun mas pálido ¿Qué era esto una especie de broma? ¡Pude habérmelo cruzado antes!

-¿Que sucede?... ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto visiblemente preocupado tomándome el rostro para que lo observara, estaba con el seño fruncido estudiándome detenidamente, temí por lo que pudiese ver así que me recompuse rápidamente.

-Estoy bien... y... ¿que sentiste?- indague yo para salir del paso, el no pareció convencido pero no ignoro mí pregunta.

-El veneno...era insoportable, pero lo que hizo Carlisle fue mucho mas duro... No muchos de nosotros somos capaces de parar- sonrío tristemente.

Estábamos en el bosque, cerca de un acantilado en donde se veía el mar en la lejanía, la vista era hermosa...Pero la lluvia nos llevo hacia un banco de árboles que me cubrían de ella...Edward permanecía bajo las heladas gotas.

-¿Pero no tuvo que solo...morder?- pregunte buscando mas similitudes entre nosotros, para convertir a un vamselt casi era el mismo mecanismo, solo que no era tan fuerte y ya nacíamos con los genes en nuestro organismo solo había que activarlos inyectando veneno, la reacción química producía la mutación.

-No exactamente...cuando probamos la sangre humana, nos provoca una especie de frenesí y nos resulta casi imposible parar- dijo apenado.

-Pero Carlisle lo hizo...-

-Primero conmigo y después con Esme su esposa- asintió apretando suavemente mi mano.

-¿Y es solo por Carlisle que...no matas a otras personas?- pregunte siguiéndolo fuera del banco de árboles, ya había finalizado la llovizna, y nos sentamos sobre otra roca...bueno él yo estaba agachada mirándolo.

-No, el no es la única razón...Yo no quiero ser un monstruo Bella- Sus ojos se apagaron, sus palabras me golpearon con tanta fuerza que tuve que sentarme mojándome todo el trasero en el acto, ¡él no era un monstruo!...Me quede en silencio, de lo contrario se me quebraría la voz y saldría corriendo a algún lugar a llorar por horas.

-En mi familia nos consideramos vegetarianos- dijo sonriendo mirándome esta vez -Por que nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales, veras, es como si un humano se alimentase de tofu, te mantiene fuerte pero nunca te sientes del todo satisfecho- su sonrisa mostraba orgullo y diversión, pero yo quería echarme a llorar. -No seria como beber tu sangre por ejemplo- dijo sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, yo sonreí ante su broma, comprendía lo que quería decir y me sentía igual.

-¿Fueron otros vampiros los que mataron al amigo de Charlie?-

-Si hay otros de nosotros ahí fuera- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Tu familia también puede leer los pensamientos?- pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

-No, solo yo, pero Alice puede ver el futuro- confesó abrasándome.

-Apuesto a que me vio venir- murmure medio sonriendo, pero se tensó había una razón oculta bajo todo esto, se sentía incomodo con la pregunta.

-Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas...El futuro siempre cambia...- su tono de voz indicaba una amargura que no tenia fundamentos, al menos no visibles para mi y había sonado como si intentase convencerse de algo, eso en definitiva me abrumó... ¿que sucedía con las visiones de Alice a cerca de mi?...

* * *

Supongo que ya ustedes saben que sucede con las visiones de alice ;), muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado y me disculpo nuevamente por tardar tanto, nos leemos pronto!


	22. Decepcion

Declaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y parte de la misma tambien, solo algunos fragmentos y capitulos son de mi autoria por eso esta prohibida su copia total o parcial sin previa autorizacion...

* * *

Holaaaaa!  
Se que he demorado mucho pero ahora que estoy de vagaciones la espera no será mucha! gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia! la cancion para el principio es Because i love you de yiruma... nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**DECEPCIÓN**

Esa mañana del miércoles ocurrió lo mismo solo que me vi en la penosa necesidad de fingir que estaba durmiendo ya que el señor entro por la ventana de mi habitación a medianoche, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y de no ser por las veces en las que me vi en terribles dificultades podría decir que esta fue la prueba mas dura pero no era así, tuve que respirar lenta y pausadamente calmando a mi loco y frenético corazón...Era algo estresante a decir verdad, pero lo valía, y con creces... Cada roce de sus dedos sobre la comisura de mis labios, de mis mejillas de mi cuello... Tuve que fingir que tenia pesadillas para justificar los repentinos cambios en mi respiración y el latir desbocado de mi corazon, que decir de los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Después de cinco horas de esa dulce tortura se levanto, podía sentir la leve claridad en el espacio que se esparcia con el amanecer, se acerco tanto a mí que estuve a punto de abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa y me beso suavemente...

-Hasta mas tarde mi bella- me susurro y apreté los dientes para reprimir un profundo y enloquecedor escalofrío que recorrió de todas formas mi espina dorsal y salio por la ventana tan silenciosamente que casi no pude oírlo, me vi obligada a abrír un ojo para cerciorarme de que ya se había desvanecido como solia y corrí hasta el baño para repetir lo del día anterior, solo que esta vez puse mas atención a mi forma de vestir.

Suspire satisfecha con la imagen que me regresaba el espejo y me senté en la cama a esperar por Edward, veinte minutos después tome mi mochila y corrí escaleras abajo, tome una chaqueta de cuero y me dirigí hacia afuera pero el teléfono me retuvo un poco mas.

-¿Hola?- dije rápidamente, no quería hacerlo esperar.

-¿Bells? ¡Es Jacob!...¿A que hora nos veremos hoy?- parecía emocionado, pero a que se refería con ¿a que hora nos veremos hoy?.

-Jake... ¿de que hablas?- espete un tanto ansiosa.

-Oh... ¿lo olvidaste?.. Hoy ibas a ayudarme con el motor...Pero si no puedes no importa...- dijo jovial, pero en el fondo senti un matiz de decepción que me encogió el corazón.

-¡No! es que... ¡El instituto! ¡si!... tenia cosas pendientes del instituto pero iré- dije mirando mis zapatillas.

-Buuuueno estonces nos vemos! ¿Te voy a buscar o...?- dijo jake ¡necesitaba salir de la casa!

-Okay, no hay problema nos vemos al finalizar las clases, hasta la tarde Jake- Suspire, lo habia olvidado por completo... subí lo mas rápido que pude saque mis zapatos de deporte y otra camiseta a mi velocidad normal y baje las escaleras, me pare en la puerta me arregle el cabello y salí como si nada...Edward me esperaba junto al volvo con el seño fruncido.

-Hola- me dijo medio sonriendo y abrasándome.

-Hola- Salude timidamente perdiendome en su mirada... ¿tenia que ser tan perfecto siempre?

La mañana paso sin mayor novedad, y a decir verdad las cosas se pusieron dificiles cuando ambos salíamos del instituto, él me guío hasta el volvo y yo no sabia como decirle que Jacob iria a por mi para bajar a la reserva y menos cuando los Cullen estaban a dos autos del volvo...de seguro escuchando.

_Bueno que sea rápido_ pensé en ese momento.

-Ya me voy, tengo que bajar a first beach- susurre abrasándolo aguardando a su reaccion.

-A la reserva- dijo no en modo de pregunta si no como afirmación... ¿había escuchado mi conversación? Vale, no sabia si desconfiar de su tranquilidad...

-Si, le prometí a Jacob que le daria una mano con su auto- anuncie como si nada.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que es por eso que sube a toda velocidad- dijo sonriéndome

-¿No estas molesto?- inquirí incrédula.

-No, es tu amigo además no tienes que darme explicaciones de todo lo que haces...pero hazme un favor ¿si?- declaro mientras sus manos acunaban suavemente mi rostro, cerre los ojos inspirando su aroma y evite hacer una mueca... ¿Debia siempre oler tan bien?

-Ujum- solte, pareciendo esto un ronroneo en vez de una afirmación.

-Ten mucho cuidado con ese Jacob por favor, si las cosas se ponen... difíciles no dudes en llamarme- susurro mirandome de esa manera tan intenza que me hacia temblar las rodillas, yo solo atine a asentír sin decir nada mas y en cuestión de segundos escuche la camioneta de Jacob estacionarse cerca de donde estábamos. Mire en dirección a donde estaba mi mejor amigo quien parecía molesto por algo, Edward gruño y se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

- Ejem- Tosi intentando relajar alguin el ambiente -Ya me voy...adiós nos vemos mañana- trate de escurrirme dándole un rápido beso, pero me retuvo un poco mas moviendose con profundo deleite y por primera vez pidiendo permiso para llegar aun mas alla, pude sentirlo dentro de mi jugando con mi lengua, su mano alboroto un poco mi cabello y sus manos bajaron desde mi cabeza hasta mi espalda y gemí involuntariamente, estaba tan inmersa en el juego que todo lo que tenia en mi mente quedo reducido a nada, la lengua de Edward se movía lenta pero con demasiada seguridad dentro de mi boca era tan fría y tan exquisita que erizó hasta el ultimo rincon de mi cuerpo, yo le seguía el ritmo y era maravilloso, mi cuerpo se pego mas al suyo por instinto y ardí completamente hasta que él rompio el contacto... Mi respiración se torno agitada debido a los latidos del corazón, necesitaba oxigeno para que siguiese latiendo, si dejaba de latir no habría problema, solo que Edward pensaría que estaba muerta y sabría todo...En fin estaba tan atontada que... Por poco y pierdo el equilibrio, Edward me sujeto para que no cayera al piso y me tomo algunos segundos poner en orden mi cabeza...Dios sentí mi cuerpo encenderse completamente, necesitaba un buen baño de agua helada para descargar todas las sensaciones...

-¿Que...?- No pude formar una frase coherente pues todas las palabras aun seguian sin aparecer en mi cabeza, cerre los ojos y respire profundamente para que mi alocado cuerpo volviera en si

-Debes irte...creo que tu amigo esta perdiendo la paciencia- susurro Edward con aires de triunfo dedicandole una mirada llena de victoria a mi amigo en la camioneta... Algo hizo click en mi cabeza y una punzada se alvergo en mi pecho Alli supe que todo habia sido un juego tonto de provocación... él no queria besarme de esa manera realmente... solo quería poner de malas a Jacob... _genial, bella._

Aterrice de un porrazo en la tierra, le arranque mi bolso de las manos y corrí hacia la camioneta de Jacob..

_Solo alejate..._

Nadie exepto mis padres me habia visto tan vulnerable y no permitiria que eso cambiase... ¿No me beso por que quiso si no para molestar a Jacob? Bien, no me importaba que hiciese lo que mejor le pareciera, pero no conmigo... Solo algo estaba claro, no lloraria por algo tan estupido, decididamente no lo haría... pero ¿como no hacerlo si dolia?... Dolia enserio.

Mi amigo paso cerca del volvo y de los demás Cullen, mire a Edward por ultima vez llena de...no sabia con claridad si era rabia o decepcion, habian tantos sentimientos dentro de mi... pero supuse que lo que vio en mi rostro debio dolerle por que hizo una mueca y un gesto de disculpas, decidi ignorarlo y voltee hacia la otra ventanilla, salimos del aparcamiento rapidamente, solo escuche a la lejanía las risotadas de emmet y un ouch.

El camino a la push se torno silencioso, estábamos molestos ambos con Edward y creo que Jacob también lo estaba conmigo en cierto modo y le daba toda la razon, habia sido una completa estupida por ignorarlo de esa manera y permitir que Edward me besara frente a él, recorrimos la mitad del camino sin decir palabra alguna, yo demasiado concentrada en la ventanilla y el paisaje por el que pasábamos y el en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto su fuerte voz lleno la cabina de la camioneta.

-Así que tu y Cullen..?- solto respirando profundo.

-Seh.- respondí secamente.

-Desde cuando es que... salen?- pregunto, supuse que la pregunta se debía al evento del domingo por la mañana.

-Desde hace algunos días- comente en un suspiro.

-No te vez muy feliz- confesó frunciendo el seño. ¡Claro que no lo estaba!... las cosas no debieron suceder de esa forma.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- culmine al recordar la actitud infantil y estupida de Edward.

-Bien, siento preocuparme por ti... no volverá a suceder.- respondio tomando una curva y el silencio reino nuevamente. Podía sentir el mal humor de Jacob tan bien como el mio, era algo tan nuevo y extraño, no solíamos pelearnos pero en esta ocasión las cosas habían sido diferentes... ¿seria esta nuestra relación de amigos mientras estuviese con Edward?...Yo le había respondido mal y lo sabia pero no era de las personas que pedían perdón fácilmente así que preferí callar, al bajar de la camioneta en la push le pediría disculpas, mire de reojo su rostro y me dio tanta ternura que quise reírme y abrasarlo por tonto, tenia un puchero natural en sus labios y se veía tan.. ¿Tierno? Sacudí la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente en cierto modo era un niño aun, no pasaba de los diecisiete años de vida aunque su cuerpo era el de un hombre de 30, pero en fin, era solo mi mejor amigo y estábamos enojados por una tontería.

La reserva apareció en el horizonte minutos después de haber tocado la curva, acantilados adornaban un extremo de la carretera, rocas enormes en las que solo me había fijado estando en la playa por que el camino original no las tenía.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte mirándolo directamente por primera vez, sonreí al ver que aun tenia la expresión de pucheros en su rostro, con una mano alargue las comisuras de sus labios para formar una sonrisa, por un momento se resistió pero después sonrío.

-¡Esa expresión te queda mejor!- le anime pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

-Sufres de bipolaridad crónica o es idea mía?- pregunto mirándome divertido.

- A veces, pero ese no es el punto, oye... discúlpame si?, estaba enojada con Edward por su estupida actitud infantil siento haberme descontrolado contigo no debí haberlo hecho- me disculpe yo.

-Si me di cuenta de eso y si no fuese por que estábamos en tu escuela lo hubiese partido en dos- dijo aun sonriendo aunque sabia que estaba enojado de nuevo y hablaba enserio.

-Aja…Partir en dos a un vampiro de 99 años... ¿puedo tomar esa declaración como otra pista?- pregunte intentando descifrar el por que de ese camino boscoso que tomamos ahora.

-Pista?... de que hablas?-

-De lo que eres, ya tengo varias pero no logro descubrirlo...aunque naturalmente lo haré- dije alzando una ceja y mirando en su dirección.

-Ah es eso... bueno espero que lo hagas pronto por que estoy comenzando a impacientarme, y sobre eso.. No hablemos mas por que... los árboles tienen oídos.- susurro guiñándome un ojo. y Por acto reflejo agudice mi visión ¿árboles que tienen orejas?, cerré los ojos y me concentre en los sonidos del bosque... No había nada inusual.

-No veo ni escucho nada- dije mirándolo dudosa.

-Sip, lo se eso, es lo mejor de todo- sonrrio tomando la carretera nuevamente.

-Por que nos desviamos por aquí?-

- Se cayó un poste y no hay paso por el otro lado- dijo despreocupadamente y así después de un momento llegamos a la reserva.

Billy nos recibió saliendo de la casa con un hombre igual de corpulento que Jacob... creo que se llamaba sam o algo así.

-Voy a bajar al pueblo- dijo Billy con mala cara.

-Otra vez esos?- dijo Jacob y supe que se refería a los vampiros.

-Si, ya sabes mas tarde quil viene por ti- dijo sam, Jacob asintió sin decir nada más y me halo hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

-Vampiros?-

-Sip, y no querrás saber el resto. Aquí esta el motor.- Anunció halando una polvorienta sabana que cubría la bola de metal.. Bueno no era una bola de metal exactamente pero no sabia mucho de partes de vehículos.

-Ok entonces manos a la obra!- Suspire tomando mi mochila para cambiarme de ropa no iba a manchar mi camisa favorita de grasa aunque fuese negra.

-A donde vas?-

-A cambiarme jakie, no manchare esta hermosura- Bromee.

-Oye pero esa camisa es genial, es decir si te la quitas no podré hacer esto.- Dijo halándome del brazo con mucha fuerza y digo mucha, hice una nota mental sobre su fuerza descomunal y sin mas ni mas ya su boca estaba pegada a la mía. Por segundos Jake el niño-humano-dudoso habia desaparecido, en su lugar habia un hombre con sus manos abarcando mi cintura y acariciando mi cabello, por un segundo le permiti el acceso a donde solo edward habia estado antes... minutos antes, solo por un segundo senti los deseos de seguir, pero habian puntos en contra y dos de ellos, tenia novio y Jake era mi mejor amigo pese a los sentimientos que experimentaba por mi, pero sere honesta y admitire que aquel beso por segundos llego a gustarme, llego a gustarme el calor que emanaba jake, sus manos grandes y seguras, sus brazos rodeandome y el latir de su corazon contra el mio... solo por segundos dude, sin embargo mi puño quedo estampado en su brazo cuando logre separarme de él. ¡Lloraria como niña!

-Ouch?- Se mofo. ¿Que diablos le pasaba por que no se retorcía en el mas agonizante y horrible dolor?... Bueno no agonizante.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Jacob Black?...- murmure sorprendida.

-Decidí darte mas pistas, y una de ellas es que...- pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que le patee el trasero con un poquito mas de fuerza, solo la necesaria para hacerlo llorar ahora si y como lo esperaba sus ojos se tornaron llorosos pero no sollozó, en cambio se sobaba con fuerza el trasero ja!

-Y ahora que mi orgullo fue repuesto... ¿que me ibas a decir?- dije yo. Sonriendo.

-¡Que mas vale que corras por que si te alcanzo vas a terminar en el fondo del mar!- Amenazo echándose a correr pero lo deje atrás con facilidad... ¡ese si era mi amigo Jacob!

-No jacob sueltame!-

-Tu te lo buscaste!-

El mar de firs beach era un tanto frio y a pesar de ser buena nadadora no quería ni de broma arruinar mi ropa y mucho menos darle el gusto a Jacob de sumergirme pero extrañamente no tenia opciones ya que el Goliat que consideraba mi mejor amigo me tenia sujeta tan fuertemente que no podía zafarme y peor aun ahora estaba dispuesto a arrojarme al mar... Y la única pregunta que surcaba mi mente era ¿de donde había salido toda esa fuerza?

-Jake...hace frio no me arrojes... ¡Vendre por ti!- dije apelando a la ultima reserva de dignidad que me quedaba.

- Bueno.. Podría pensarlo, solo con una condición!- dijo mirándome malisciosamente,no sabia si aceptar por que podría pedirme un beso y...bueno no estaba nada dispuesta a dárselo es decir, prefería que me arrojara a los tiburones aunque claro... en firs beach no habían tiburones.

-Que condición?- pregunte mientras estudiaba la forma de sacarme de su agarre, sospechosamente fuerte... Al menos ya tenia una conclusion y era que Jacob era una especie de hercules...

-Que digas ¡Jacob es el mas increíble guapo y viril ser que ha pisado la faz de la tierra inclusive mas que la asquerosa sanguijuela que tengo por novio!.- dijo sonriéndome, bien, estaba claro que a Jacob le faltaba mas de un tornillo, alli estaba el niño otra vez y como ya sabia la estrategia para escapar no tendría necesidad de decir ninguna de sus necedades.

-Jacob es el mas infantil niñato que ha pisado la faz de la tierra y no se compara con el increíblemente maduro cuando no se porta como un idiota sexi Edward Cullen el vampiro que es mi novio!- dije y cinco minutos después de haberme sacudido con toda mis fuerzas Jacob iba cayendo por el acantilado... No se lo que sentí, solo note mis músculos tensarse y como si me hubiese caido un rayo encima.

Un grito horrorizado logro sacarme de mi shock, no fue hasta que senti el agua en contacto con mi piel que comprendi que aquel grito lleno de horror habia sido mio, y el panico se adueño de mi al no percibir rastro alguno de mi amigo...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa otra vez, espero les haya gustado y la actitud de Edward es solo para mostrar su lado humano y como humanos no somos perfectos... El siguiente cap estara lleno de cosas inesperadas! muchas gracias por la paciencia les agradesco todos sus reviews los leo siempre y me motivan e inspiran! xoxo a todas nos leemos prontoo!  
**


	23. Corazon muerto

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y parte de la misma pertenece a stephanie meyer pero el resto me pertenece por lo que esta prohibidsu copia total o parcial sin previa autorizacion ...**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aqui les traigo otro capi, muchas gracias por sus coments abajo respondo algunas dudas mis besos la cancion para la ultima parte de este capi es "There For You de Flyleaf" nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

Capitulo XIV

"Corazón muerto"

_¡Jake!_ Grite con un profundo dolor en el pecho que nada tenia que ver con la perdida de mi mejor amigo y me preocupe, la desesperación me hacia presa mientras mis ojos no dejaban de buscar algún rastro del moreno en la superficie del agua.

-Oye pensé que tendría que irte a buscar- Escuche su voz decir, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verlo de pie sobre una roca enorme, El alivio salto sobre mi entremezclado con el enojo.

-¡Mierda jake no me gustan esos juegos!- dije a punto de tener un ataque de pánico que incluía golpear a mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, solo fue una broma- Susurro arrepentido y con el seño levemente fruncido, su jovial rostro se vio trasformado de pronto en una mueca de confusión y suspicacia.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Usualmente… Escucho algo cuando estoy contigo- Comento acercándose mientras me subía en la roca, y su mano se enrosco en mi muñeca y un silencio que solo era interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones y el latido de su corazón nos envolvió.

_Espera… S__olo su corazón_

-Bella… no se si te haya ocurrido antes pero creo que estas, bueno mas bien no escucho… Bells tu corazón no esta latiendo y mas que eso, eres hermosa no lo cuestiones pero un carajo que luces como un cadáver- Comento el moreno horrorizado, un frío me recorrió la espina dorsal y por instinto busque aquel sonido que me había acompañado desde el día en el que me alce y si, mi amigo extrañamente tenia razón estaba jodidamente muerta... ¡Realmente estaba muerta-muerta!

-Ay rayos… ¿.y ahora?...Oh Charlie va a matarme.- me lamente queriendo llorar o golpearme por idiota.

-No logro escuchar tu corazón y estas demasiado fría...yo diría que moriste de hipotermia- dijo jake bromeando un poco para hacerme sentir mejor pero en definitiva no lo hizo en lo mas mínimo.

-¡No es gracioso!- chille -Mori de hipotermia, ahogada y por la presión idiota!...Mori tres veces en menos de una hora- esta vez si estaba punto de llorar lo juro!

-¿Y como vuelve a latir?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado y abrasándome, yo lo rechace de inmediato seguía bastante enojada con él.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí sentada luciendo aun como un cadáver?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente, pero me arrepentí al verlo tan apenado, no había sido su culpa o no del todo yo lo había empujado en primer lugar, además siempre había sabido que Jake no era un humano común y aun así me precipite como una sópenla al agua… lo que me recordaba, ¿había dicho el que siempre escuchaba mi corazón? Eso era raro nunca estábamos lo suficientemente cerca... y un momento ¿Qué humano soportaba una caída de mas de treinta metros? El mar a esa altura se tornaba como concreto… Sip Jake no era humano…

-Otra vez en la luna… ¿Cómo vuelves a la vida?-

- No lo se, no he muerto nunca antes, bueno si una vez morí pero esa no cuenta- confesé sintiéndome enferma de solo recordarlo.

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor...No hueles como los fríos, aun muerta hueles genial- se mofo haciéndome reír. -Además morir ahogada no es tan malo, es decir, no es tan doloroso como morir quemada o electrocutada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien estaba en un aprieto, jake se había ido con el tal sam y yo iba camino a casa con mi moral y dignidad por el piso...No estaba muerta por que aun cumplía con las funciones que debería cumplir un humano y no había sucedido nada, solo que el músculo que fingía ser un corazón había dejado de funcionar. Para un humano no seria demasiado notorio pero para un vampiro pasaría a ser demasiado obvio y eso me preocupaba, no podía ver a Edward y decirle "Hola mi amor te preguntaras por que parezco un zombie y es por que mi corazón se ha detenido pero no te preocupes, no es tan raro… ¿Había mencionado antes que almuerzo vampiros?_"… Oh si, nada muy revelador por supuesto._

Necesitaba irme lejos, hasta encontrar la manera de regresar a la normalidad, el problema de aquello era el tiempo que me tomaría… Podrían ser días, meses e incluso años. ¿y Edward que?, no podría verlo durante ese periodo de tiempo claro y eso me hacia sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho. ¿Se habría terminado todo entre nosotros?

Negué con la cabeza en mitad del bosque, estaba siendo exagerada no había necesidad de irme a los extremos, si no lograba recuperarme después de este problema...Le diría todo y si me separaba de él seria por su decisión y no por la mía… Pero aun así dolía como el infierno, era inevitable y me aterraba el hecho de que mi posible obsesión se estuviese convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte… solo había algo positivo en todo este embrollo ¡Afortunadamente Charlie estaba a cientos de kilómetros de forks!.

Cruce el bosque entero con dirección a mi casa y al pasar por la propiedad Cullen me asegure de ser solo una sombra terriblemente silenciosa pasando por los alrededores, la espesura quedo atrás con rapidez pues debía llegar antes del anochecer, de lo contrario Edward podría estar cerca y sorprenderme, sabia que él no seria capaz reingresar a la propiedad, al menos no conmigo despierta, al subir las escaleras del porche un olor demasiado conocido me golpeo... entre en pánico enseguida.

¡SORPRESA!- gritaron mis padres en cuanto entre a la casa… Maldije en cinco idiomas diferentes ¿esto era alguna clase de broma retorcida?

-Oh si que fue una…sorpresa- Murmure entre dientes, no que no me alegrara su presencia pero ¡vamos! ¿Hoy?... Esto no era posible.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi madre suspicaz, definitivamente mi aspecto había cambiado un poco y eso era demasiado notorio para ellos, me debatí entre decirles o no…. Charlie se volvería loco.

-Bella...- intento mi padre pero desvíe la mirada antes de contestarles -Todo esta bien... ¿Porque llegaron tan pronto?- pregunte actuando lo mas normal que pude.

-Pues yo estaba intentando postergar nuestro regreso pero ya vez tu madre es algo terca…-

-Oye no soy terca…. Sabia que algo no andaba bien ¡te lo dije! Pero según tu Bella es una adulta que sabe lo que hace y mira como esta! ¡Pálida como un trozo de papel!- Se enfurruño mi madre.

¡Lo se mujer lo se!- Asevero mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y me apunto con su dedo acusador – y tu jovencita dinos que sucede- Exigió mi padre tomando su postura amenazadora mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho… El estomago me dio un vuelco.

-Nada, es solo que no me he alimentado bien es todo- Mentí cobardemente intentando escabullirme pero...

-Charlie amor, por favor ¿podrías dejarme un momento sola con bella?- pregunto Rene dulcemente, este accedió a regañadientes y se apresuro hasta la puerta -Y digo a solas- Comento divertida Rene dándole un pequeño beso que preferí no ver y un par de segundos después ya estaba sola con mi madre… un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal… Estaba en problemas.

-Ahora bella, ¿vas a decirme lo que anda mal?- Murmuro mi madre mientras me halaba suavemente hacia el sofá.

Vi en su rostro una mueca de preocupación, sabia no era un problema del que no se pudiera salir fácilmente… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta aun?

-Bella ¿Que es tan grave como para no contármelo?... ¿a quien quieres proteger?...Oh por todo lo santo ¿acaso ese vampiro te forzó a hacer algo que no querías?- pregunto Rene escandalizada subiéndome el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos, yo enseguida desmentí esa hipótesis y decidí hablar, de cualquier forma era casi imposible no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y me resultaba bastante difícil ver a mi madre en ese estado, estaba preocupada y asustada por lo que estuviese pasándome.

-Escucha con atención y dime que sonido ya no escuchas... ¿que sonido estaba antes y ahora ha desaparecido?- Rogué para que lo entendiese, para mi era algo difícil decirle a mi madre que por mi negligencia estábamos en peligro.

-Hija no se de que hablas, todo parece normal a excepción de que estas muy pálida y… estas helada- dijo mi madre examinando mi rostro, enseguida tome su mano y la coloque en el lugar en donde ahora estaba el músculo completamente paralizado. – Oh por dios- dijo horrorizada al tiempo en que sus ojos se humedecían. -¿como es posible esto bella?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo mirándome fijamente, intentando analizar hasta el mas mínimo de mis gestos para ver de que modo me delataba, para conseguir alguna pista o indicio de lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Fue en la push, estaba jugando con Jacob y bueno lo empuje hasta el fondo de un acantilado y no se como sucedió, solo se que fue muy rápido y de pronto me lance a por el y nade, solo recuerdo que me sumergí a muchos metros y sentí un dolor en el pecho bastante fuerte, para cuando me di cuenta ya todo estaba mal… Pero el esta a salvo, creo que no le paso nada..- dije tratando de ser lo mas breve.

-Bella...no se que pensar, nunca había visto o escuchado algo así…Dame un momento- murmuro visiblemente nerviosa mientras se alejaba de mi y pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello. En ese momento pensé en lo único que realmente me importaba, Edward, estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo o al menos no como deseaba.

Charlie se lo tomo bastante mal, en un principio se molesto con Jacob pero después entendió que en realidad había sido un accidente. Ahora estaba en mi habitación metiendo algunas cosas en mi maleta, no podía arriesgarme, Edward llegaba cada noche a mi habitación para verme dormir, y en realidad no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si eso llegara a suceder ¿que me pasaba? por que siempre que estaba bien con el vampiro al que quería siempre pasaba algo y todo terminaba arruinado... ¿Por que simplemente no terminaba de aceptar que no era posible un nosotros?

(**N.A** aki es donde empieza la cancion)

_Aveces soy una falsa egoista... tu siempre eres un amigo verdadero_

-¿Listo?- Pregunto mi madre un poco mas serena.

-Si, estaré bien con un poco de suerte – El abraso de mi madre fue lo único que necesite en ese momento, muy en contra de mis deseos colapse... mi coraza se abrio y el nudo en la garganta que contenía estallo, deje entrever el miedo y la culpa que sentia en ese momento... No pude hacerme la fuerte como siempre.

-Mama… ¡Lo siento tanto!- me disculpe una y otra vez mientras mi madre lograba tranquilizarme poco a poco, el sonido de un carraspeo me hizo ver que no estábamos solas, mi padre me miraba inseguro desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Los dejo para que hablen- dijo Rene saliendo. -Si quieres puedo llevarte al aeropuerto-. Se ofreció mi padre después de un incomodo minutos de silencio -Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir como respuesta.

-Soy tu padre Bella, no tienes que agradecerme nada… Me gustaría que confiaras mas en mi… se que tengo un carácter difícil pero puedes confiar en mi… Arreglaremos esto-

-Lo se, Frederick es muy listo- Susurre mientras intentaba sonreír… apuesto a que solo me salio una mueca, después de eso me aleje de Forks, el camino parecia eterno y solo un par de ojos ambar permanecian en mi mente, mis sentimientos hacia edward no eran lo que pense... Quise decirle algo antes de irme pero era imposible, ahora solo esperaba que no me odiase por desaparecer... No sabia cuanto tiempo me llevaría regresar o si el amigo de la familia Frederick podría ayudarme, lo único que sabia es que estaría del otro lado del mundo...

_Yo no te merezco ... Por favor perdoname..._

-Lo siento Edward- murmure entre lagrimas, antes de abordar mi avión directo a Londres.

* * *

Holaaaaa de nuevo, siento mucho no haber contestado algunas dudas, pero por lo general solo me da chance a subir el cap porque esta pc no es mia, afortunadamente hoy la pc la tendre para mi =D

**rossy04:** Holaaa! muchas gracias por leer^^ Jake tenia sujeta a bella y esta se safo haciendo que jake cayera, luego de que sucedio esto se lanzo ella tambien para salvarlo.

**veroc:** Si, y no se lo dirá, al menos no directamente mas bien lo vera con sus propios ojos =D

**Jaavii: ** Sipi, lo van a ver ellos mismos, Lo que le esta pasando a bella es que la mordida de los vampiros no le son inmunes, si bien no es algo grave, su sistema se pone algo lento para hacer sus funciones normales, como curarse por ejemplo, En mexico se estan formando clanes y eso tendra sus consecuencias mas adelante y es muy curioso que preguntes eso porque los vulturis si descubriran a los vamselts pero no puedo decir como o que ocurrira ;), muchas gracias por leer la historia y no agobias, me gusta resolver sus dudas porque eso me motiva a seguir!

**isa-21:** No, la mordida de la que fue victima bella en uno de los promeros capis no tiene que ver con las visiones de Alice, el poder de alice funciona con bella y cualquier otro vamselt, el problema es que no ha desarrollado la capacidad de leerla correctamente por que estan en otra frecuencia distinta... no ve nada muy claro, solo pequeñas escenas que no son para nada nitidas.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer quise mencionarlas pero por temor a olvidar a alguna prefiero hacerlo asi, de verdad me emocionan mucho sus reviews y espero este cap haya sido de su agrado, comenzare a trabajar en el otro y si me es posible lo subire hoy mismo, todo depende de la hora, muchas gracias xoxo! nos leemos pronto ;)


	24. Renacer

Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie meyer...

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hola Holaaaa! aqui les dejo el reemplazo a lo que habia subido! el tema para este capitulo es hope de yiruma y finalmente the moment espero les guste!

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo XXV**

**Renacer**

_Tengo miedo de que no estés a mi lado, tengo miedo a que puedas sentir dolor porque te engañe, tengo miedo a perderte, tengo miedo de estar sin ti, tengo miedo de perder al amor de mi vida que eres tú._

**Edward pov**

Sus padres estaban en casa cuando fui y sus respuestas no me hicieron sentir mejor, ella estaba ahora del otro lado del continente haciendo algunos tramites trate de buscar mas pero sus mentes eran tan indecifrables como las de Bella, solo fui capaz de leer la de su madre y solo consegui lo que ella ya me habia dicho... Estaba realmente frustrado y en ocasiones me sorprendía pensando en si era correcto buscarla.

-No se lo que estés planeando Edward pero si es lo que yo creo no deberías ir a buscarla a donde este, sé que es difícil para ti pero debes darle su espacio, si se fue sus razones ha de tener- me dijo mi padre posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Pero cual es el drama?...Si ella se fue deberían alegrarse por ello o en dado caso preocuparse solo por el hecho de que no valla a abrir la boca, y tu deja de comportarte como un imbesil desvalido- berreo rosalie desde la parte baja de las escaleras. Preferí ignorarla aunque un gruñido involuntario salio de mí… ¿Por qué debía entrometerse en todo?

-Rosalie, respeta a tu hermano!, tu mas que nadie deberías saber como se siente.- la regaño Esme.

-Rose amor, déjalo...debe ser increíblemente triste saber que vas a ser un virgen frustrado por el resto de la eternidad, pero no te preocupes hermanito, te mostrare un lugar que… Ouch- Se quejo ante la colleja que le dio su esposa.

-¿Qué lugar emmet Cullen?... ¡Si llego a enterarme que fuiste otra vez a ese club no volverás a ponerme una mano encima!-

-Osita no es lo que trate de decir…- Y así se alejaron como siempre, ya terminarían en la cochera… Un escalofrío me recorrió y trate de ignorar las imágenes mentales de la ultima vez

-No te preocupes, ella volverá ¿verdad Alice?- pregunto esme esperanzadoramente a lo que mi pequeña hermana se encogió de hombros y dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo colgando del mueble, seguía sin ver nada.

La situación era realmente ridícula, me sentía como un niño deprimido al que sus padres consolaban ¡era un adulto de mas de cien años! Era frustrante no tener privacidad

-Estaré en mi habitación- murmure saliendo de la sala al tiempo en el que escuchaba los reclamos de Carlisle para con emmet y rosalie, yo solo subí hasta mi habitación y me acosté en el sofá que tenia junto a la biblioteca, las imágenes de nuestro ultimo encuentro me atacaron como cuchillos y todo el remordimiento que había intentado mantener a raya regreso como una ola arrastrándome con ella, todo era mi culpa, vi el sufrimiento y el dolor en sus ojos cuando se alejaba ¿Por qué tuve que dejarme llevar por mis celos?

_Por que la amas_

Susurro la parte más racional de mi y era cierto, pero eso no justificaba el que la hubiese tomado como si de un objeto se tratase, era lo mas importante que tenia y sin ella volvía al agujero de miseria en el que me había acostumbrado a vivir.

**Bella **

**The moment-yiruma**

**Aeropuerto Heathrow Londres- Inglaterra**

Suspire resignada en cuanto el avión toco tierra, necesitaba reponerme lo antes posible, el remordimiento se hizo cada vez mas fuerte pero estaba determinada a regresar con un corazón latiendo.

Camine por la terminal uno intentando ver algun rostro conocido, o al menos un cartel con mi nombre pero una voz suave y perfectamente reconocible llego a mi, intente alejar las demas para concentrarme en ese unico matiz y al girarme, frente a mi estaba el hombre que consideraba mi segundo padre, mis labios se curbaron en una sonrisa y mis ojos se tornaron acuosos, habian pasado ya tantos años desde la ultima vez que vi a mi amado frederick.

-Isabella mi pequeña- Me saludo amablemente el hombre que simulaba tener apenas treinta años, sus cabellos rojizos seguían brillando de la misma forma que lo recordaba y sus ojos grises tan parecidos a los de mi madre me saludaron con genuina alegría… No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ahora, un carraspeo me distrajo por un momento.

-Si bueno, ignora a la pequeñita pecosa que llevas más de setenta años sin ver isabella- Se enfurruño mi amiga de la infancia. Le salte encima en cuanto Salí del shock, seguía exactamente igual a como la recordaba lo cual era mas que obvio éramos como estatuas, pero supongo que había olvidado lo espeso y largo de su cabello color avellana o lo grande de sus ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los de su padre… tan expresivos o su estatura que tanto la había acomplejado cuando éramos humanas, las imágenes de nuestros juegos cuando no tendríamos mas de ocho años de edad me llegaron apenas hicimos contacto y supondré que fue algo mutuo, pues sus sollozos se unieron a los míos, había estado tanto tiempo sin mi otra familia…

-¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!- hipe mientras caminábamos para buscar mi equipaje.

-Tenemos tantas cosas que contarte Isa- soltó una emocionada Sally -Pero primero lo primero ¿Qué diablos te paso? Pregunto la chica arrugando la nariz percatándose ahora de mi aspecto, suspire era hora de empezar con la historia.

**Edward Pov**

**hope-yiruma  
**

Las horas se hacían días y los días parecían años ¿se habría ido por mi culpa? ¿Volvería?... la incertidumbre era lo peor de todo.

Intentaba seguir adelante como si nada, ocultaba mis sentimientos lo mejor que podía, intentaba no pensar demasiado en ella pero en ocasiones terminaba en su habitación simplemente por su aroma, temía terminar olvidándolo…

-Parate, parate parateeee parate parate parate ...- me decía el endemoniado duendecillo saltando a un lado del sofá mientras que yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados concentrado en el aroma que desprendía el suéter debajo de mi cabeza, pronto comenzó a saltar mas rápido, tanto que apenas y se veía, temí por la seguridad de mi amado sofa.

-Alice... ¡me estas causando jaqueca!- Reclame apenas alzando el tono de voz.

-¡Bien!- Celebro y siguió con su canción "parate parate parate..." sin dejar de brincar, yo solo rodee los ojos y los cerré nuevamente, pero poco después entraron Jasper y emmet con la consola de xbox y comenzaron a instalarlo en mi plasma ¡Esto era increíble! ¿Qué no había privacidad en esta endemoniada casa?

-¡Yo quiero jugar primero!- Pidió una hiperactiva Alice pasándome por encima literalmente para arrebatarle el control a un emmet que anticipo su movimiento y se aparto haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, sonreí mientras emmet se desternillaba de la risa en el suelo mientras Jasper le gruñía y la ayudaba

-¡Gracias!- Apenas y pude decir antes de que me sacaran arbitrariamente de mi sillón y se sentaran ellos y en un rincón se encontraba enfurruñada Alice ¿que necesidad tenían de subir el juego a mi habitación y sacarme de MI sofá? Estaba listo para armarla en grande y correrlos pero Jasper se adelanto. _Muy listo_

-Esme quiere hablar contigo- sonrío victorioso realmente concentrado en el juego

-Bien- Rezongué y entre maldiciones baje.

- Hijo hoy iré con rose a cazar y quisiéramos que nos acompañaras, llevas mas de una semana sin hacerlo y nos preocupa- comento mi madre sentándose a mi lado. -Ir a cazar con rosalie...- dije no muy seguro -Antes de que digas nada, le hice prometer que no haría ningún comentario sobre bella- anticipo mi madre mirándome esperanzada, desvíe la mirada pero nuevamente se puso delante de mi y volvió a mirarme de la misma forma, rodee los ojos riendo antes de ser atacado a besos y "cosquillas" por mi propia madre.

Estábamos en el bosque corriendo cada uno detrás de nuestra presa, yo detecte un zorro viejo y no lo pensé dos veces en írmele encima, el animal se resistió pero al poco tiempo sentí como su corazón dejaba de latir, su sangre lleno mi boca. Enseguida localice un siervo a muy poca distancia y corriendo como si la vida se me fuese en ello me le fui encima pagando mi frustración y tristeza con el pobre animal, termine increíblemente sucio a diferencia de mi madre y hermana que seguían impecables y una de ellas radiante, la otra preocupada, los ojos de ambas de un color ámbar claro y el mío de seguro estaría mucho mas claro, debí ser mas cuidadoso en ese aspecto pero ni lo pensé.

De regreso rosalie se comporto de manera extraña, en su mente solo había una colección demasiado grande de lencería que me espanto al instante y constante mente me arrojaba cosas sin que pudiese verla, sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos jugando y corriendo como dos crios tan concentrada en escaparse de mi que por poco se cae. Yo solo me carcajee y seguí mi camino rápidamente, solo me detuve cuando escuche la idea de esme rondar mi cabeza. Invitar a Tania a casa no era precisamente una buena idea y se lo hice saber de inmediato, ella solo se disculpo y rosalie me apoyo, Tania era el único tema en el que nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Al llegar a casa Jasper emmet y Alice estaban en el jardín jugando, al ver a esme dejaron de hacerlo y rosalie corrió en dirección a emmet, ambos se abrasaron y besaron como siempre… Por un segundo los envidie.

-Por fin te levantas, podremos estar muertos pero de ahí a parecer cadáveres ni hablar- murmuro divertida Alice parecía mas alegre de lo usual y cuando entre a su mente enormemente curioso estaba repasando el alfabeto en japonés, suspire eso solo significaba una cosa… Tramaba algo.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunte y esta solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero con la sonrisa aun pintada en su rostro… Recordé al gato de la película que emmet nos hizo ver la semana pasada, Jasper se tiro a su lado estaban realmente extraños. -¡Hey hermanito pareces mejor!... ¿Ya te dejaste de la abstinencia?- pregunto Emmet con doble sentido mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, bufe

-¿Por que no te metes en tus asuntos?- pregunte en un gruñido.

-Emmet deja de joder… quiero un poco de paz hoy- entonces la suplica de Jasper se torno en una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Esto será divertido, sígueme la corriente _pensó yo solo asentí imperceptiblemente

En cuanto Rosalie se fue al garaje empezó la revancha.

-Oye Emmy ya llegaron las entradas de esta noche- Susurro Jasper, no pasaron cinco segundos cuando ya estaba una muy furiosa rubia fulminando a un Emmet mas palido de lo normal.

-Rosie… peluchita, amor eran para Edward…- Me acomode en el sofá de la sala, estoy seria digno de ver.

No supe en que momento Rosalie y emmet se había reconciliado pero ahora éramos nosotros quienes sufríamos con los malditos gritos de esos degenerados, no me acercaría a sus mentes ni aunque me mataran.

Jasper intentaba concentrarse en la partida de triple ajedrez que jugaba con Esme y yo trataba en vano de ver un programa sobre el Universo, mientras Alice permanecía discutiendo con la computadora porque según ella no la dejaba hacer la transacción… Supongo que el que emmet haya cortado el cable del Internet tenia algo que ver ¿Cómo lo habría hecho sin que se enterara?

-¡Oh si caperucita súbela más!-

Eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso ¿caperucita?... Por todo lo que es santo y bendito estaban completamente locos.

Alice nos veía con una perfecta "o" en sus labios, esme solo negó reprobatoriamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir lo que fuese que hicieran.

-¿Esme… podrías venir un momento? Llamo Carlisle desde el despacho y ese fue el principio del infierno ¿no podían mantener sus hormonas bajo control? De Jasper lo entendía pero ¿mis padres?... Luego siguió la ultima pareja, me vi obligado a dejar la casa.

El prado solo estaba tenuemente iluminado por la enorme luna que adornaba el cielo esa noche, me senté allí y deje mi mente vagar en lo que tanto reprimía, estaba tan acostumbrado a no mostrar mis emociones que no resultaba de esfuerzo alguno… Pero allí seguía todo, sus ojos chocolate, sus cabello caoba y ese rostro armoniosamente pintado por los dioses… era demasiado perfecta para no ser una mera aparición, su belleza era inhumana eso lo sabia pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan vulnerable… ¿Estaría bien?

De pronto recordé como solía atraer los problemas ¿Y si no había nadie allí para protegerla?... Sentí la ansiedad llegar y me sentí impotente y el peor de los seres, si le ocurría algo seria solo mi culpa y no sabia si podía seguir existiendo con ese peso a cuestas… La necesitaba tanto.

De madrugada fui hasta su habitación y note que sus padres no estaban, su olor se encontraba levemente pero no había ruidos ni nada, así que me senté sobre la cama y tome el álbum de fotos una vez mas, ya lo había memorizado y al verla nuevamente el nudo que contenía se formo esta vez subiendo de mi estomago al pecho y finalmente por mi garganta, sollozos imparables junto a miles de disculpas surgían sin que pudiese detenerlas… Jamás había deseado con tantas fuerzas poder llorar como un humano, para al menos sacar todo lo que me consumía poco a poco…

Bella

Cuanto mas pensaba en lo sencilla de la solución mas me arrepentía de haberme marchado, hubiese bastado con una llamada telefónica pero sabia que el viaje era necesario.

Tras haber consultado a muchos de la especie y relatado una y otra y otra vez la historia al fin el cielo se había apiadado de mi un muy antiguo vamselt sin pedir explicaciones le relato a Sally su experiencia y tras un par de consejos se había marchado, así como así… La verdad dude de lo tonto que resultaba pero mientras más lo pensaba mas racional parecía. ¿Quién mejor que yo misma para arreglarme?

-¿Es hermoso verdad?- pregunto Sally sentándose a mi lado, en el enorme jardín de la casa de Fred, junto a nosotras había un enorme y frondoso árbol Sakura, en mis manos sostenía una flor caída que pude atajar antes de que cayera al suelo y desapareciera.

-Lo es- susurre intentado que mi voz no se quebrase.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho… ya ha pasado casi una semana- murmuro mirando detenidamente la flor, la sola mención de Edward hizo que los sentimientos que intentaba controlar salieran con una fuerza arrolladora y tras un momento de vacilación termine en los brazos de mi amiga llorando como jamás pensé hacerlo, esta solo sonrío y acaricio mi espalda, una brisa fuerte me regreso de vuelta y abri los ojos para comprobar que el anochecer ya habia barrido con los tonos rojizos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué si lo amas con tanta intensidad no le cuentas de nosotros?- Pregunto su melodiosa voz por sobre el sonido de los grillos. Sus palabras me dejaron en una pieza… ¿De verdad lo amaba?

-No depende de mi Sal, no es solo mi secreto y temo… temo hacerle mas daño, lo nuestro es naturalmente imposible ¿un perro y un gato podrían ser pareja? No lo creo y si así fuese… rompería con todas las reglas.- Murmure aun arregostada sobre sus piernas - Además ¿Cómo puedo saber si es amor? Solo me he enamorado una vez y no se siente así… esto duele, realmente duele. ¿Cómo puede el amor hacer daño?- Pregunte mas para mi misma.

-Si, puede que sea cierto… pero te has preguntado si ¿vale la pena arriesgarse?... No habría secretos y todo seria puro entre ustedes…Isa no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo… La mentira nunca llegará a vieja- Comento mientras me incorporaba. – Y eso de que no es amor no te lo crees ni tu misma… hagamos una prueba dime ¿que sientes cuando lo ves?-

Y no pude evitar sonreír como idiota a pesar de las lagrimas, y todas las sensaciones reaparecieron aun sin verlo, las mariposas en el estomago y esas ansias locas que me hacían saltar sobre sus labios siempre, mi corazón se encogía y me preguntaba como un ser tan perfecto podría siquiera dirigirme una mirada… era un ángel maravilloso que el cielo me había mandado para hacer de esta medio vida un milagro… ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Sally?

-No hace falta que digas nada, ojala y tuviese un espejo a mano para que vieras ese brillo en tus ojos ¿sabes desde hace cuanto no veía eso? Alfred fue tu primer novio una ilusión pero no por eso menos mágica, la gente suele llamarlo primer amor aunque no es tal y eso jamás se olvida ya lo sabrás, pero lo que sientes por el vampiro es amor… puro amor, hasta aquí se siente- Señalo la distancia entre nosotras y sonreí no muy segura, ante eso hizo una mueca y se alejo murmurando algo sobre una mula terca.

Suspire y me recosté del árbol para mirar mejor la luna que lucia realmente hermosa, el silencio de la noche se hacia sentir extraña mas porque el sonido de mi corazón había desaparecido y necesitaba reponerlo pronto o no podría volver… Esto podría costarme mi existencia como mínimo…

Cerré los ojos y trate de localizarlo, el anciano había dicho que mi corazón permanecía en su lugar y que solo debía prestarle atención… escucharlo como si aun latiera, pero no era tan sencillo… si lograba concentrarme y escucharlo lo estaría estimulando y volvería.

Esa noche permanecí afuera como todas las anteriores hasta que me di por vencida, caminé silente por el jardín hasta llegar a la enorme casa y una bala de cabello dorado me recibió.

-¡Isa no quiero dormir!- dijo alarmado Robbie, el hijo de Sally sus ojitos de un azul profundo me derretían completamente ¿Cómo no sentirse protectora? Comprendía a la perfección la decisión de mi amiga… El pequeño tenia apenas cuatro años y claro es vamselt, pero aun humano. Sally encontró a su madre dando a luz en un auto completamente destrozado, las teorías muestran que venia manejando y tuvo el accidente. Después de eso y con el apoyo de su padre lo han venido criando.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si te bañas y te doy una tasa gigante de chocolate caliente antes de dormir?- su respuesta fue un enorme si mientras especificaba las condiciones del acuerdo.

Entre a mi habitación pensando en ducharme cuanto percibí mi imagen en el espejo, mire temerosa dándome cuenta de que me hacia falta algo de sangre, mis mejillas azuladas, mis labios pálidos y mis ojos casi grises… -Enserio necesitaba alimentarme y fue allí en ese preciso instante cuando mi bombilla imaginaria se encendió ¿Qué mas necesitaba de mis sentidos alerta? ¿en que momento mi corazón debía estar mas alerta que nunca si no es cuando cazo?... eso fue suficiente para que me olvidara de mi baño y saliese volando prácticamente para buscar a Fred…

Cerré los ojos, ya el objetivo había sido localizado el aun no se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que oculte mi aroma necesitaba hacerme reaccionar… el peligro se hizo mas palpable cuando se acerco mas a mi, mi espalda se encorvó automáticamente y el dolor tan característico se presento…

Entonces ocurrió, sin que pudiese darme cuenta ya me hallaba en el suelo con un rasguño que dolía como el demonio en mi brazo derecho, Frederick apareció y el espectro pareció confundido y junto a él una mujer de aspecto descuidado… bien, ahora el combate seria dos contra dos.

Me puse de pie con el estomago ardiendo aun y de un movimiento ya estaba siendo atacada, empuje a la vampiresa lo mas lejos que pude y la adrenalina comenzó a correr…

-¡Adrenalina!- le grite a Frederick y este sonrío haciéndose a un lado… bien combate dos a uno.

Me posicione sobre la mujer preparada para asentar un golpe cuando recibí otro rasguño de su pareja, Fred parecía expectante pero sabía que no era la primera vez que me arreglaba con dos.

-¡Lamentaras eso! - Le amenace y mientras recibía y daba golpes y finalmente ocurrió, no fue hasta que tuve el tiempo suficiente para llegar a completar mi transformación que lo escuche, no necesite concentrarme o pasar noches enteras, basto con escuchar con atención ese sonido para que se hiciera cada vez mas fuerte y con una ultima punzada de dolor fui una vamselt otra vez con un corazón latiendo en mi pecho… eso los termino de aturdir y aproveche ese momento, de un manotazo aparte al vampiro y me enfoque en la mujer clocando mis pies sobre sus hombros tome impulso y de un ruido sordo su cabeza quedo cristalizada rozando por el suelo mientras su cuerpo aun estaba firme, le hice una señal a Fred para que aprovechara antes de que terminara por cristalizarse y me enfoque en su pareja.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, mas ágiles que los de ella pero finalmente tras un forcejeo lo logre y ahora mis dientes escarbaban en la dura y cristalizada piel. Esto era la gloria.

-¡Regresaste!- me abraso emocionado mientras yo reía, busque mi reflejo sobre el lago y allí estaba yo, ojos carmesí, cabello azabache y labios rojizos… Luego serian mis ojos chocolate, mi cabello caoba y mi sonrojo delator… Seria yo otra vez.

-Ojala y no me odies tanto Edward- Murmure aun sintiéndome eufórica.

Aeropuerto de Seattle Washington .

Eran las tres de la madrugada del jueves para cuando regrese a casa con mis padres, estaba bastante agotada emocional y físicamente, fue duro despedirme de Sally Fred y el pequeño Robert, pero prometí regresar para navidad con mis padres.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y encontré su olor por todos lados, sobre mi cama, mi armario mis libros aunque estaban perfectamente colocados donde los había dejado, tome mi álbum que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y olí la cubierta, todo en mi habitación olía a él, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y un calor repentino se alojo en mi estomago, sonreí ante las sensaciones y corrí hasta el baño, necesitaba refrescarme y quitarme el olor a vampiro que de seguro tenia mi reflejo en el espejo me hizo reír… Me sentía diferente a pesar de seguir siendo la misma, era como si hubiese nacido otra vez.

Me bañe tardándome lo mas que pude y salí, busque un pantalón ajustado color negro y un suéter blanco, me mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que no necesitaba maquillaje, aun estaba sonrosada por haberme alimentado y mi cabello permaneció suelto en ondas, busque en mi bolso mis cuadernos e hice mis deberes antes de que dieran las siete.

-Tomate esto- dijo Rene sirviéndome un jugo de remolacha, yo la mire no entendiendo y me alzo una ceja...No era remolacha. Negué con la cabeza y tome el vaso, quedo vacío en menos de cinco segundos, no quise ni averiguar como había llegado la sangre de vampiro hasta ese vaso, me mire en el espejo de la sala verificando el color de mis ojos y todo parecía normal me despedí de mis padres y salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, si me iba en el monovolumen todo lo que tenia planeado seria arruinado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustaaado xoxo nos leemos pronto! aun falta el reencuentro ;)


	25. Confesiones

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo parte de la misma me pertenece.**

* * *

Holaa! Primero que nada debo ofrecerles una disculpa por haber demorado tanto en subir el capitulo, ya lo tenia listo pero siempre tengo que volver a redactarlo y me toma bastante, ademas, sigo sin compu y se me hace bastante dificil acualizar, por lo proto tratare de hacerlo lo mas seguido que pueda! les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo y espero que esta historia siga contando con lectoras tan geniales como ustedes! Las canciones para ste capi son s**omeone like you de adele** y **to wish impossible things de the cure**, son super geniales! nos leemos abajoo!

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXV**

_**CONFESIONES** _

_Desnudar el alma y dejarla expuesta es tal vez el acto de fe y amor mas grande que existe.  
_

El cielo permanecia gris, cada vez mas oscuro anunciando una lluvia segura, había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación, el estacionamiento iba repleto de estudiantes y me asegure de entrar al lugar sin que nadie me notase, no supe si resultaba un alivio o no el hecho de que ningún vampiro estuviese por la zona, pero al sonar la campana para dar inicio a las clases supe que sentimiento elegir… Edward no se hallaba con su familia como de costumbre.

Con un suspiro de resignación tome el camino hacia la entrada del instituto, no sabia si hacia bien al intentar disculparme… Mire las rosas que reposaban con toques de rocío entre mis manos y estuve a punto de echarlas a la basura.

La clase de español se torno aburrida y tortuosamente larga, mis pensamientos solo iban en una dirección y mi mirada estaba perdida entre los recuerdos mas recientes, aquellos que me llenaban de una infinita felicidad, pero por otro lado mi sentido común rompía con tijeras afiladas y sin piedad el arco de esperanza multicolor, dejando de este solo un hilo muy fino del que me aferre como si la existencia se me fuera en ello, la única pregunta presente en mi cabeza me destrozaba en mil pedazos por que la respuesta estaba allí, siempre lo estuvo y debía ser realista, Edward y yo éramos como agua y aceite, diferentes… Enemigos naturales y sencillamente no podríamos romper las reglas…

Cuando estaba por tirar la toalla como si de una señal egoísta del destino se tratase distinguí un zumbido que me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que mi atolondrado corazón se saltase un latido, el contraste entre el despecho y la ansiedad de volver a verlo me aturdieron de pronto, cerré los ojos con fuerza para estabilizarme de nuevo…me concentre en cada cambio, cada aceleración y en el chirrido de los neumáticos hasta que llego al instituto, anduvo por el aparcamiento un instante y se detuvo, abrió la puerta y...

-Señorita swan ¿Podría por favor decir la respuesta a la interrogante de la pizarra en español y tiempo pasado?- pregunto la profesora en un apenas entendible español.

-La chica no estaba en casa cuando fui a visitarla- respondí intentando con todas mis fuerzas el no perderlo, pero fue inútil, sus pasos se confundieron con el bullicio del estudiantado frustrándome hasta lo indecible.

El timbre de receso indicó la hora del almuerzo y yo debía tomar una decisión… Pronto el aula quedo vacía dejándome solo a mi con mis pensamientos las rosas seguían en mis manos, pues no las había soltado… Las miraba sin mirarlas realmente hasta que una resolución llego a mi mente, trague pesado, pues, estaba casi convencida de que no saldría victoriosa.

Lo busque en todos lados, en el edificio sede, en el anexo en el comedor del anexo y nada aun, hasta que baje al principal, era el único lugar en donde me faltaba buscarlo, su aroma me había llegado apenas pise el jardín, el sonido de un arrollo me guío hasta él y el mismo escondería los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta, pues, la imagen que ahora presenciaba me congelo por completo, dudaba en acercarme.

Se hallaba recostado de un tronco hueco, parecía distraído y permanecía inmóvil… La energía que irradiaba era tan distinta, solo su suspiro logro hacerme reaccionar e inmediatamente oculte mi aroma y camine despacio, tanto, que me pareció una eternidad.

Cuando estuve a solo un paso de su espalda, me coloque en cuclillas, aun sin tocarlo o hacer el más mínimo ruido, no sabia si abrasarlo y susurrarle una disculpa o que rayos hacer. Así que deje que mi olor saliera e inmediatamente lo sentí tensarse, en esa milésima de segundo sin miedo a que se viera demasiado rápido por mi parte lo abrase por la espalda escondiendo mi rostro en ella y le tendí las rosas hasta que las tuvo en frente, mi cuerpo se congelo en espera del rechazo.

-¿Bella?- susurró, pero yo no pude decir nada, estaba asustada no sabia que hacer, solo lo abrase con fuerza mientras las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo en clases recorrían mis mejillas sin control, él tomo las rosas con una delicadeza envidadle y se giro tan rápidamente que no pude secar la evidencia de mi indecisión, ya lo tenia frente a mi, mirándome intensamente, como desnudando mi alma, mi mirada se escondió en el suelo por un instante bajo ese sentimiento opresivo de culpa, hasta que una de sus manos como ya se había hecho costumbre tomo mi mentón y entonces me perdí en ese lago de oro liquido…

Sus orbes doradas nunca fueron tan fáciles de leer como en este momento, y los sentimientos en ellos iban desde la más pura sorpresa, hasta el dolor más agudo y no pude evitar sollozar una vez mas ¿Que le había hecho al ángel frente a mí? Nunca estuve más segura de mi naturaleza monstruosa como hasta este momento y me odie por ello.

-Edward yo… Lo siento tanto- fue lo único que el nudo en mi garganta me permitió formular, no paraba de hipar y me llenaba de rabia el no poder decir lo que tanto me atormentaba, mis manos permanecieron en puños a mis costados, sentía la fiera necesidad de escapar, de alejarme porque lo único que lograría seria herirlo con mi presencia, yo era dañina… Pero una vez más sin saberlo siquiera me retuvo.

Sus manos recorrieron delicadamente mi rostro, limpiando con ternura y una adoración infinita el rastro de lágrimas, hasta que sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios y cerré los ojos para grabar en mi memoria la sensación, tenia miedo de que fuese la ultima.

-No debes disculparte, sé que todo fue por mi causa… De no haber actuado de esa miserable forma… Lo siento tanto mi ángel. No soporto verte llorar bella, no soporto verte en este estado por mi causa y me he replanteado todo- murmuro cabizbajo mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía -Eres mi luz, mi ángel, me prometí a mi mismo el protegerte, no dejar que nadie te lastime e irónicamente yo mismo he roto esa promesa, se supone que he de ser un caballero ante todo… Y juro alejarme de ti si eso quieres, pero por favor no llores porque eres un ángel y los Ángeles no deben llorar.- La agonía en sus palabras, me herían mucho mas. ¡No merecía ese trato!

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad?- Susurre amargamente mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios con mis dedos para después verlo a los ojos, necesitaba que viera en mi la verdad aunque no pudiese decírsela – La que debe una disculpa soy yo… Siempre he sido yo- susurre mientras las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta – Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi, tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no puedo y me duele… Es como si me rasgara por dentro el verte en ese estado por mi causa… No podría ponerme como la victima, pues, se que fallé… No te merezco pero, soy una egoísta que se acostumbro a tu presencia y no puede estar sin ella… Me plantee muchas veces el alejarme de ti porque no soy buena, pero no pude Edward, jamás podría pedirte que te alejes de mi porque te has convertido en mi mundo nunca mas quisiera estar sin ti porque entonces esta existencia vacía no tendría sentido… no sin ti- Confesé dejando que mis barreras cayesen, lo amaba y sentía la necesidad de demostrarle cuanto.

Y como única respuesta a las dudas formuladas en su rostro mis labios atraparon los suyos con desesperación, tome mi corazón y lo puse entero en ese beso, mis manos se aferraron a su camiseta, solo estaba la necesidad de compartir un sentimiento que cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande, hasta el punto de ser infinito y me aterrorizaba… Mi lengua invadió su boca y lo acaricie con devoción, con el amor que permanecía en mi interior guardado bajo candado y no sabia como sacar, necesitaba que entendiese mis sentimientos, enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y nos fundimos en un abrazo fiero, pude sentir mi cuerpo apoyarse contra un árbol y el latir de un único corazón desbocado, sus manos recorrieron suavemente mi espalda, pero con decisión apretándome mas contra él, como si quisiera fundirnos en un solo ser… sin diferencias, sin tiempo…

-Bella necesitas respirar- susurro mientras sonreía sobre mis labios.

-No, lo único que necesito es a ti, el aire sale sobrando- Confesé y volví a juntar nuestros labios esta vez mas profunda y sensualmente, no pede evitarlo y recorrí con mis dedos la aterciopelada y dura piel que iba desde su abdomen hasta el punto donde se hallaba su corazón, todos los movimientos eran fuertes e intensos, me sujeto el rostro y nos separo suavemente, yo estaba jadeante a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar… bueno, no demasiado.

-Bella no me lo estas poniendo... nada fácil- rogó en un susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero hacértelo fácil- declaré dándole pequeños besos, amaba la sensación de estar así…

-Bella estoy totalmente fuera de control...no quiero dañarte- Suplicó mientras su mano izquierda apretaba la corteza del arbol por sobre mi cabeza, pero le ignoré, la que estaba fuera de control era yo y sinceramente no me importaba porque de perder el control totalmente me mostraría tal cual era…

Recorrí con pequeños besos la comisura de sus labios y me desvíe hasta su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía, lentamente alcancé el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras Edward colocaba su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me apretaba suavemente hacia su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su masculinidad, gemí como respuesta y tracé pequeños círculos sobre su cuello mientras besaba cada punto que estaba a mi alcance ignorando olímpicamente mi necesidad mas monstruosa.

-be..bella- tartamudeo en un débil intento por mantener el control.

-Edward solo déjate llevar, no necesitas controlarte todo el tiempo- murmure y junte sus labios con los míos nuevamente, y para mi total alegría tomo el mando de la situación.

Exploro mi boca con una intensidad que los gemidos se hicieron presentes, sus manos acariciaron la piel expuesta a los costados de mis caderas y subieron en línea recta hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos provocando estremecimientos y cargas eléctricas hasta en los puntos mas insospechados, cerré los ojos deleitándome con el placer que experimentaba, sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior para después succionarlo, sentí mi cuerpo revolucionarse y de un movimiento rápido nos posiciono sobre el suelo, pero apoyándose sobre sus codos, para protegerme de su peso, mi cuerpo tomo vida propia y sin vergüenzas de por medio rozaba el suyo instándolo a seguir.

-Si necesito mantener el control todo el tiempo...o podría dañarte bella- esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome fijamente y en sus ojos ahora negros solo había adoración y un deseo que me quemaba las entrañas.

-Confío en ti- confesé jadeante.

-No debes hacerlo- repuso serio.

-¿Y como evitarlo? Pregunte alzándome hasta estar a solo pocos centímetros de sus labios, no se lo pondría nada sencillo, estaba resuelta a mostrarme cada vez un poco mas, tal y como era ante él.

-¿Quieres hacerme perder el control o son ideas mías?- dijo mientras salía a relucir esa sonrisa picara y ligeramente torcida que me ponía de rodillas. Él también estaba jugando con mi casi nulo control.

-¿Y que si quiero hacerlo?- provoque robándole un pequeño y casto beso.

-Voy a tener que tomar medidas-

Yo me puse de costado para pode verlo mejor, ambos permanecíamos recostados en el suelo -¿que medidas?- pregunte con curiosidad, solo escuche un suspiro de resignación.

-Voy a tomar cierta distancia, no me estas poniendo las cosas fáciles-

-oh, claro porque tu eres toda inocencia… ¿de verdad no eres consciente del efecto que tienes en las mujeres? ¿lo que haces con el control que pueda tener una?- pregunte incrédula.

-No se el efecto que tengo sobre el resto de las mujeres, solo me interesa lo que le produzco a una en particular… ¿Qué efecto tengo en ti bella?- pregunto mientras se dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa que nombre como mi favorita y contra todo pronostico parecía un farolito de navidad…

Sin decir palabras tome su mano y la posicione en mi ahora alocado corazón, pobre… No había tenido tregua desde que despertó.

-¿Necesito describírtelo paso a paso?- Pregunte mientras mis mejillas ardían, este solo asintió con solemnidad… Bufe ¿Cómo decirle que me temblaban las piernas cuando sentía su presencia? ¿Qué me idiotizaba por completo su mirada, su aroma, su voz? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él?... Respirando profundo me prepare para quedar en ridículo… Se lo debía, pero al menos, lo haría dignamente.

-Me es muy fácil sentir tu presencia- susurre acariciando su rostro con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz mientras mis ojos se conectaban con los suyos e imprimía toda la seriedad posible en mis palabras – Y cuando te siento llegar, mi corazón emprende una carrera, me pongo terriblemente nerviosa e intento disimular pero mi cuerpo no me responde… Me pierdo en tus ojos con una facilidad increíble y se me forma un nudo en el estomago que me hace decir tonterías- confesé sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro se veía confundido y sonreí alisando su seño con mis dedos. –No se como describir el fuego que me consume cada vez que tus labios se acercan a los míos, a veces quiero hacer cosas contigo… que van en contra de los principios con los que fui criada… Me haces desearte con una intensidad demoledora pero eso ya lo habrás notado… Estoy experimentando cosas que jamás sentí antes y no estoy segura de ponerle nombre aun porque ninguna palabra es lo suficientemente fuerte para englobarlo todo- Musite .suspirando, sabia que mi rostro debía ser todo un poema pero no me importo… Hasta que sus ojos brillaron traviesamente y supe que había hablado de mas….

Entonces ¿usted me desea señorita swan?- pregunto mirándome intensamente, estábamos a pocos centímetros y la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, me sonroje de inmediato y su sonora carcajada me hizo levantar.

-Eso es un si.- dijo batiendo las pestañas

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi Edward Cullen- le reprendí sintiéndome mas avergonzada que nunca y dándole la espalda, el rostro me ardía y la sensación fue mas intensa al notar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-No sientas pena- Dijo susurrándome al oído… Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver - Es encantador cuando te sonrojas, eso muestra tu naturaleza humana, además si te hace sentir mejor y aunque lo que voy a decir va en contra de mi religión y las costumbres con las que fui criado- Me imito divertido - También te deseo, quizás con mas intensidad de la que debería ser permitida y siento tantas cosas por ti que solo pueden definirse con una palabras que no se si quieras escuchar- me susurro al oído, mis hormonas comenzaron a trabajar con una velocidad increíble, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y un escalofrío me recorrió desde la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta la punta del pie.

-No me estas ayudando- le dije aun con mis mejillas ardiendo, el solo sonrío y me dio la vuelta quedamos frente a frente y me beso rápidamente.

-Tenemos biología- me dijo con pesar.

-No quiero entrar-

-Pues te recuerdo señorita que has faltado a todas las clases de la semana pasada-

-No me importa, quiero estar contigo un rato mas- dije saliéndome de su agarre y corriendo para un segundo después estar en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Eso es trampa Cullen- musite enfurruñada, el solo sonrío… adoraba el sonido de su risa.

-Estamos a mano Swan, ahora vamos-

-No voy a entrar-

-Ah no?-

-No-

Sus brazos me rodearon y me alzaron del suelo, me sujete de su cuello y en segundos ya estábamos frente al salón, me dejo allí y de la nada apareció con mi almuerzo en sus manos…

-No has comido nada- Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa y sin poder evitarlo me adueñe de sus labios con todo el amor, la ternura y la pasión que me provocaba Edward Cullen.

-No se que hice para merecerte- Confesé finalmente.

-Existir...- rspondio mientras nos alejabamos del aula - ¿Tiene planes señorita Swan?- pregunto sijerente. Me quede en blanco ¿no se suponia que iriamos a clases?

-Si, pero supongo que tiene algo en mente señor Cullen- le segui el juego.

-Supone bien- Respondio mientras me subia de un agil movimiento a su espalda y corria en direccion al bosque.

* * *

Hola otra veeeez! espero les haya gustado el capi! la verdad no sabia como hacerlo sin ser tan melosa. ya saben que hacer para darme sus opiniones que francamente son la luz que me hace saber si estoy en buen camino :) , les agradezco muchisimoooo el que se tomen el tiempo para leer esta historia y comentar xoxo nos leemos prontitooooooooooooooo! =D


	26. Recuerdos

Declaimer: Los personajes son obra de la fabulosa stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tome para poner a funcionar mi imaginacion...

* * *

Holaaa! siento mucho la tardanza y lo corto que sera el capitulo de hoy, este en particular no muestra un gran avance, solo queria que conocieran un poco mas de la Bella humana, el siguiente sera mucho mas largo, mil gracias por ser tan pacientes y amables conmigo! nos leemos abajo.

Tema del capitulo: the Call- Regina Spektor

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

** RECUERDOS**

_._

_._

_.  
_

_"No se puede decir que alguien sea de verdad brillante si no sobrepasa con mucho a lo que encontramos de ordinario. Una mujer ha de tener un conocimiento completo de la música, del canto, del dibujo, del baile y de los idiomas modernos para merecer ese calificativo; y junto a todo eso, ha de poseer un algo indefinible en el semblante y en la manera de andar; así como en el tono de voz, la elocución y la manera de expresarse, porque, de lo contrario, sólo merecerá a medias ese elogio."_

Suspire ante lo dicho por el señor Darcy, mis recuerdos jamás me habían sido tan cercanos hasta que me sumergía en este libro que, era en esencia mucho mas antiguo que yo, pero aun así, lograba hacerme rememorar los momentos mas significativos de mi humanidad, aquella que habia perdido hacia mucho...

Septiembre 10- 1918

Hacia un día especialmente iluminado en el estado de Maine, en las calles de Portland esto no era distinto. En una imponente propiedad en el centro de la ciudad se hallaba una joven discutiendo con su atolondrada madre, pues esta quería obligarla a hacer el ridículo frente a todas las familias de la zona que habían aceptado ir a su presentación en sociedad y cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

-No podré hacerlo, sabes que me es imposible mantenerme en pie sobre una superficie plana madre- Argumento la joven castaña, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

La mujer a su lado sonrío comprensiva mientras dejaba su tejido de lado y la miro con ternura, se fijo en el aspecto que había adquirido su hija en los últimos años, su cabello castaño con tirabuzones había crecido hasta llegar a su cintura y ya se notaba el paso de niña a mujer, sus ojos chocolate y su fino rostro había logrado conquistar el corazón de los jóvenes mas influyentes de la ciudad y esta era la razón por la que ella, y su marido Charlie habían decidido presentarla ante la sociedad.

Sonrío al recordar la cara de su Isabella al saber la decisión final y desde ese día la mansión Swann había estado en guerra por los preparativos de la apoteósica fiesta.

-Lo harás bien y en el caso de que falles, no importara, pues, tienes a los jóvenes encantados Bella- La tranquilizo su madre y después decidió partir hacia la casa de la modista para ultimar detalles, mientras su hija ponía los ojos en blanco y se encaminaba al salón para iniciar con sus desastrosas clases de baile.

Su maestro de baile poseía grandes cantidades de paciencia, por suerte, así que se esmero hasta que la coreografía salio perfecta.

Sus ganas de bailar no se debían en lo absoluto al evento del que era protagonista, su entusiasmo se debía a un joven rubio que había estado pretendiéndola, su madre sabia este hecho y aun así seguía empeñada en hacer la dichosa presentación, donde seria mostrada como un trozo de carne que los lobos de la ciudad querrían alcanzar, sin importar su nada redondeada figura y su poco agraciado rostro, solo quedaría en ridículo y protagonizaría también los escándalos en la revista de sociedad.

_Su único consuelo seria bailar con Alfred el Bals._

Lo dos días restantes se pasaron con rapidez y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se hallaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, su rostro había sido levemente maquillado por las criadas y su cabello recogido y adornado con diversos listones a juego con su vestido, este era en tonos azules y violetas de corte imperio.

Trago pesado al notar que el corsé ponía todo en su lugar y hacia lucir curvas que no sabia que tuviese.

Su imagen en el espejo era la de una jovencita con cuerpo de mujer que pronto, según los designios de sus padres y el suyo propio estarían en brazos de su esposo y luego seria madre… Porque de algo estaba segura, quería una vida humana.

Todo se distorsionó de pronto y las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido meses después aparecieron.

Se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Portland rumbo al hospital, poco le había importado las altas horas de la noche y las advertencias de sus padres, ni siquiera permitió que la acompañaran las criadas como ya era costumbre, su único objetivo era ver a Alfred, su mejor amigo y ahora prometido, quien, según le habían informado, había contraído la gripe.

-Encontraras a un hombre bueno que te hará inmensamente feliz- Susurro el moribundo muchacho.

-Nadie podrá ocupar en mi corazón el lugar que tienes- Aseguro la castaña entre lágrimas torrenciales, no comprendía como podía ser el destino tan despiadado. –Te amo- Le confeso finalmente a su prometido mientras este exhalaba su ultimo aliento.

A esa escena siguió una completamente distinta, donde eran protagonistas un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y una castaña, casi un siglo después.

-Se suponía que iríamos a biología- le decía esta divertida.

-Lo siento, pero desde que te vi hace un momento solo quería hacer esto con completa libertad- susurro mientras con delicadeza tomaba el rostro de la castaña y juntaba sus labios con infinita ternura y adoración.

Fin flash Back

No pude evitar suspirar feliz mientras miraba una vez mas el hermoso vestido que reposaba en la bolsa de conservación, el color azul se había aclarado levemente, pero el morado y el blanco seguían como antes. Rene los había mandado traer desde Inglaterra cuando se entero que iría al baile del viernes y este justamente estaba inspirado en la época, mi tío Fred lo había guardado celosamente, pues de trataba del mismo que use en mi presentación en sociedad.

Alice estaba ansiosa por verlo, según le dije, perteneció a una de las mujeres Dewyer.

Los días se pasaron con mayor rapidez, mas de la que hubiese imaginado y sin darme cuenta siquiera el gran día había llegado y yo me encontraba disfrutando de los ojos desorbitados de mi pequeña cuñada.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió algo así?... es decir… es satén de la época. Por dios ¡esta cosido a mano!- murmuro para si mientras evaluaba el vestido como si fuese la cosa mas delicada del universo.

-Es genuino, mi tío ama estas cosas y se encargo él mismo de conservarlo, suele decir que no debemos olvidar nuestras raíces… Lo que somos.- formule con doble sentido pero parecía tan centrada que no debió captarlo.

-Quisiera… No, definitivamente necesito hablar con tu tío alguna vez… copiare su idea, inmortalizare los mejores atuendos para usarlos en el futuro como referencia…. ¡Solo imagina una colección antigua genuina!- Canturreo emocionada mientras casi podía ver estrellitas en sus ojos, era tan… Alice.

-Como quieras, yo iré a darme una ducha- respondí resignada, me torturaría hasta el anochecer cuando Edward viniera por mi…

Sonreí ante la sola mención de su normare… Esta noche seria especial para ambos, esta noche me mostraría como la Bella humana que alguna vez fui… le dejaría ver cuan antigua era.

* * *

Ahora si, bella comenzará con las pistas, vamos a ver que tan astutos son los Cullen ;) ! Un besooo mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, aunque muchas veces no responda por cuestiones de tiempo, siempre me ayudan a mejorar, les pido de favor que cualquier falla me la hagan saber , nos leemos prontoooooo!


	27. Verdades al anochecer

Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y fragmentos de la misma pertenecen a S.M, con respecto al resto, queda prohibida su copia total o parcial...

Temas recomendados: Storm Lifehouse (inicio)

All that im asking for- lifehouse (Cuando llega Edward)

Vals de las flores Tchaikovsky (inicio del baile)

Hola hola! como han estado? Primero que nada debo agradecerles y disculparme, agradecerles por el apoyo incondicional que le brindan a esta historia y el animo que me dan para seguir escribiendo y por supuesto disculpas, por la tardanza, no diré que la uni me tiene loca o que no tengo tiempo xq aunque es cierto, uds no tienen la culpa de ello así que les prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo para actualizar prontisimo ^^ y con respecto al capi de hoy les ruego presten muchisima atención a ciertos detalles que seran determinantes para el desenlace de esta historia :p sin mas a que hacer referencia nos leemos abajo! xoxo y mil graciaaaas!

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXVII **

**VERDADES AL ANOCHECER**

_ "Un secreto revelado es una mecha que prende con una leve llama y acaba conviritiéndose en un infierno..."_

Pequeños pétalos de flores combinadas con hojas secas hacían remolinos en el jardín mientras el viento los impulsaba con fuerza, las calles permanecían desiertas conforme pasaban las horas, un manto oscuro adorno el espacio dando paso a las criaturas nocturnas.

Mis ojos permanecían perdidos en el exterior de la habitación intentaba hallar la forma correcta de hacer evidente lo que era sin caer el la traición a mi especie, necesitaba que pareciese un accidente, pues, de lo contrario, no solo yo corría el riesgo de ser silenciada por siempre… en el paquete irían incluidos los Cullen y mi familia, y eso en definitiva seria un riesgo que no correría.

Confiaba en Edward ciegamente, que decir de sus hermanos… Pero ese no era el punto, la cuestión era contarles algo que suponía peligro para su existencia.

-Bella estoy hablando contigo!- interrumpió una muy alterada Alice, por un momento me quede en blanco.

-Lo siento- murmure mientras me levantaba, había olvidado lo que hacia mi cuñada en esa habitación y aun distraída camine hacia la encimera en busca de mi celular… La imagen que me regreso el espejo hizo que se me resbalara el artefacto de las manos… ¿Esto era una broma acaso? ¿Sabría Alice mi secreto?... Se me erizo la piel.

-Isabella- murmure aun ensimismada, Alice frunció el seño enfurruñada poniendo sus manos en su diminuta cadera, supuse que ella pretendía sorprenderme o algo así… Y diablos que lo había hecho.

Mi rostro se mostraba más delicado de lo que acostumbraba a verlo, mis labios estaban delineados de un lindo color rosa pálido, lo impresionante es que parecían aun más grandes, mis ojos permanecían pintados de un color azul marino y destellos violetas, pestañas largas y mi cabello cayendo en ondas y tirabuzones por mi espalda….

No fue el maquillaje lo que me sorprendió en lo absoluto, este me hacia parecer incluso mas aniñada si cabía… Había algo que me recordaba a mi imagen al cazar, al ser un monstruo, pero esa era yo ¿no? El monstruo que fingía ser humano… de no ser una inmortal la imagen que vería seria la de la bella humana, aquella que había sido presentada en sociedad hace poco mas de 97 años, pero mi actual palidez superaba cien veces la de aquella época y mis rasgos ahora eran mas finos… no tenia remedio.

-No te gusto… podemos arreglarlo…- Murmuro rápidamente la enana, la silencie con una sonrisa, me gustaba a pesar de todo…

-Es perfecto Allie, ayúdame con el vestido… debemos tratarlo bien, es algo viejo- bromee divertida mientras ella me seguía el juego y con una delicadeza envidiable tomo mi vestido y me ayudo tal y como le había pedido.

Mi otra cuñada salio en ese instante del baño, al principio me sorprendió verla en mi casa con su típica cara de pocos amigos, pero ya estaba haciéndome a la idea, ademas, su trato no fue hostil… todo lo contrario, me peino con delicadeza envidiable y decoro mi cabello con cuidado, le estaba bastante agradecida.

Un silbido poco femenino proveniente de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, y mi autoestima bajo diez puntos o algo así. Frente a mi estaba Rosalíe con un vestido hermoso en colores rosas pastel y rosa viejo.

Por un momento me recordó los cuentos de hadas y ninfas que solía leerle al pequeño Robbie, el hijo adoptivo de mi prima Sally.

Su rostro estaba maquillado con fantasías alrededor de sus ojos pero sin parecer exagerado y su cabello en un alto y hermoso moño que dejaba mechones enmarcando su rostro y poco después a esta le siguió Alice en un vestido verde que la hacia lucir literalmente como una duende hada.

La alegría era palpable, mi habitación estaba hecha un caos así que mientras se daban los toques finales decidí recoger el desorden, pero un echo inesperado mando toda mi alegría por la borda, un efluvio proveniente del exterior me altero hasta el punto de casi saltar por la ventana, afortunadamente las chicas permanecían en el cuarto de baño y no parecieron notarlo, deje de respirar al instante mientras bajaba a toda prisa hacia el patio trasero pero sorprendentemente no había rastro alguno de vampiros por la zona, solo el efluvio que sentí en mi habitación este parecía tenue, tanto que de no haberlo sentido habría deducido que se había marchado hacia horas.

Pero en efecto se trataba de un vampiro… Ninguno que hubiese olido con anterioridad, lo extraño era que ni mi madre se había percatado de ello… supongo que por estar distrayéndose para no ir detrás de alguna de mis cuñadas… y hablando de ellas.

Necesitaba alimentarme…

Mi estomago alcanzo a doler anunciando la presencia de mis instintos por lo que me recargue del viejo árbol que reposaba junto a la ventana de mi habitación e intente relajarme para hacer desaparecer el alerta, unos calidos brazos me rodearon y deje reposar mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre.

-Este dia me trae tantos recuerdos- Comento mirando aparentemente hacia a nada.

-Y que lo digas- solté en un gruñido agradeciendo al cielo que los tiempos hubiesen cambiado, no soportaría otra fiestecilla con la de "ese" día.

-La disfrutaste a pesar de todo no seas gruñona y compórtate- me regaño mientras miraba hacia la ventana de mi habitación haciendo alusión a las vampiresas que allí se encontraban.

-¿No llegará?- cambie de tema rápidamente, mi voz aun sonaba algo ronca así que intente normalizarla con un par de carraspeos.

-Le es muy difícil, pero te manda a decir que estas hermosa y que se siente orgulloso de ti- murmuro mostrándome una fotografía sacada desde su celular, me quede boquiabierta mi madre usando tecnología… raro.

-No me mires así, debo adaptarme a estas modernidades mientras pueda hacerlo- confeso con voz natural, pero en sus ojos un matiz de tristeza no paso desapercibido por mi, su mirada se dirigió hasta donde hace un momento había sentido el efluvio y suspiro… esto no me dio buena espina.

-Hace un momento sentí el olor de un vampiro… ¿no notaste nada?- Su sonrisa triste me dio escalofríos pero negó mientras me encaminaba hacia la casa, de pronto un sentimiento que oprimió mi pecho me asusto… Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Sabes? Se que te lo digo mucho pero te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y aunque no entiendas las cosas que hacemos tu padre y yo, siempre serán por tu bien y ahora…- Canturreo la ultima palabra al girarme para ver mi rostro –Cambia esa cara y disfruta cada segundo de ese baile junto al hombre que amas y jamás te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomas, tienes nuestra bendición pequeña… te esperan- susurro bajito y me guiño el ojo para segundos después sentir el olor que emanaba edward… Mi edward.

Todo signo de dolor desapareció y en su lugar llegaron millones de mariposas, jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo elegido y luchar cada día contra mi naturaleza para permanecer a su lado, respire profundo dejando que su aroma se instalara hasta en la ultima fibra de mi ser, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a él y retándolo al mismo tiempo pues sabia que mi instinto jamás seria mayor a mi amor por el cobrizo.

-Yo también te amo mamá- le abrace y sonriendo como si fuese una pequeña corrí hasta la sala hasta vislumbrar al vampiro que me esperaba con esa sonrisa que me ponía de rodillas, al mismo tiempo mis cuñadas hacían su entrada triunfal, Rosalía con el porte de una reina y Alice enfurruñada por mi desastrosa aparición. Pero esto lejos de importarme solo me hizo reír aun mas y sin mirar siquiera al resto de los Cullen me abalance sobre mi novio y sus labios quedaron atrapados con los míos.

Hoy no era la bella que fingía ser humana, hoy me mostraría tal cual era.

-Te extrañe- murmure contra sus labios desapareciendo por completo mi olor, esto pareció darle mas confianza pues tomo mis labios nuevamente sumergiéndonos en un beso real, en un beso de película delicado y pasional al mismo tiempo, mi sangre hirvió y tome su cabello para acercarlo aun mas a mi, _como si eso fuese posible_…

-¡Hey! Busquen una habitación par de pervertidos ¡hay chicos inocentes cerca!- reclamo emmet a lo que Alice solo bufo.

-Arruinaras tu maquillaje Bella… sabía que debía traer mi gloss permanente- se enfurruño mas aun mi cuñada, sonreí alejándome de Edward, esto pareció casi doloroso y la mire divertida.

-Madame Alice creo que se le escapo un detalle, esto es de fotografía- me burle –Y emmet tienes de inocente lo que yo de astronauta- dije con sorna –y en cuanto a usted señor, debe dejar de provocar estos incidentes que solo ponen en entredicho mi reputación- le reñí a un Edward visiblemente divertido.

-Diría que estoy seriamente apenado pero esto seria la mayor de las calumnias pues, señorita swan, pocas cosas me gustan más que provocarla- susurro a mi oído y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza… Edward también sabía jugar y muy bien he de aclarar.

Sin embargo al inhalar su seño se frunció y es que mi esencia había desaparecido así que me vi obligada a dejarla aparecer nuevamente, su mirada se topo con la mía y sonreí como quien acaba de hacer una travesura, cosas como esas pasarían a lo largo de toda la velada solo esperaba que entendiera mis señales.

-Creo que será mejor irnos, ciertas personas están pensando en usar las habitaciones de la casa- dijo un Jasper visiblemente incomodo, me sonroje.

-Lo siento Jasper- me disculpe y varias carcajadas en las que incluía las de mi novio me hicieron sonrojar aun mas.

-Jasper hablaba de Emmet bonita- Aclaro Edward dándome un suave beso en la coronilla mientras yo rogaba por que el suelo de la casa de abriera y me tragara.

Demás esta decir que Emmet aprovecho cada instante para molestarme… y lo que me faltaba.

La música estridente que provenía desde el gimnasio de la escuela me distrajo y automáticamente voltee por la ventanilla encontrándome con una cascada de luces que decoraban de madera hermosa el espacio de la misma, no tuve que averiguar demasiado para saber que Alice había metido las manos en aquello.

Conforme me acercaba al punto de encuentro del brazo de mi vampiro favorito, revivía por instantes mi juventud, si ignoraba la música, las luces eléctricas y el olor que en esta época era mil veces mejor y por supuesto los perros gatos y ratas que se colaban en los bailes de aquel tiempo, casi podría jurar que estábamos en el siglo XIX, si que habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Todo era casi perfecto, solo me faltaba un ultimo detalle.

Me detuve a pocos metros de la entrada dejando pasar al resto de los chicos y hale a mi novio hacia el jardín ubicado a un costado del empedrado, por suerte la inmortalidad había traído equilibrio a mi existencia pues, la tierra húmeda sumada a mis botas altas de tacón aguja abrían sido un completo desastre.

Edward me miraba entre divertido e intrigado mientras me posicionaba frente a el, casi llegaba a la altura de sus ojos lo que me dio mas confianza y tragándome el nerviosismo que normalmente causaba en mi, bese levemente sus labios desapareciendo nuevamente mi esencia logrando de esta manera que su postura se relajara un poco.

-Hay algo que quisiera pedirte- Murmure contra sus labios y alejándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que lograban ahogarme por completo.

-Te diría que haría todo cuanto me pidieses, pero sé que sueles ser difícil de complacer así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo- confeso acariciando suavemente mi rostro, inevitablemente cerré mis ojos y suspire, se sentía tan bien su tacto sobre mi piel…

-Tal vez te sea un poco difícil pero te pido que solo por esta noche olvides tu naturaleza si eso te hace sentir cómodo… no te controles tanto pues, quiero que este baile sea inolvidable para ambos y se lo duro que es para ti en ocasiones estar rodeado de humanos, solo te pido que dejes salir la esencia de ese chico que existió hace casi un siglo y te prometo que yo haré lo mismo… sin vergüenzas ni mentiras… solo tu y yo, el par de humanos que tenemos dentro…- mi mano voló rápidamente a su rostro y aliso - prometo hacer que sea mas sencillo- sonreí y me prepare mentalmente para afrontar sus preguntas.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?… ¿Por qué te incluyes cuando el único monstruo soy yo?- Sonreí con tristeza mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte- suspire frustrada – ¿Hacemos el trato?- Pregunte mirando directamente sus ojos y con una sonrisa aun confundida asintió así que sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un apretón de manos antes de fundirnos en un placentero y profundo beso.

-Así que el Edward humano eh?- pregunto divertido, su sonrisa se torno coqueta así que temí por lo que planeaba.

-Solo diviértete sin pensar en tu naturaleza, has lo que quieras hacer- Comente con simpleza mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia donde se reunían todos.

-¿Y si te digo que lo que quiero hacer en este momento es llevarte en brazos hasta el gimnasio? – Pregunto aun divertido, supuso que le diría que no, pero esta noche no seria la bella súper fuerte que se ofende ante esas cosas…

-¿Y si te digo que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo por esta noche?- La ultima vez que había intentado ser "coqueta con alguien" fue con Jacob y contra todo pronostico todo salio bien, así que esta vez que lo hacia de forma natural debería surtir el mismo efecto y la sonrisa de mi vampiro me hizo saber que así era, junte mis labios con los suyos mientras me tenia entre sus brazos, sentía mi corazón a punto de salir disparado.

-Le ruego señorita Swan que por su honor y el mío propio se abstuviera de hacer esos comentarios, puesto que me congele en una edad difícil y al ser un humano por esta noche no me hago responsable de lo que pudiese suceder- Murmuro en mi oído de forma lenta y sensual besando de manera _inocente_ el punto sensible que se hallaba detrás de mi oreja, afortunadamente me encontraba lejos del suelo porque de lo contrario me habría caído… En ocasiones las burlas de Emmet me hacían ver a un Edward incapaz de hacer estas cosas, pero en definitiva, el vampiro no era ni la sombra de lo que solía decir su hermano y honestamente eso me hacia perder los papeles.

Reí bajito en tanto mi rostro tomaba su coloración normal y mi respuesta se quedo atorada en mi garganta al recibir el flash de la fotografía que de seguro estaría en el anuario…. Y finalmente ingresamos al lugar, mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo… afortunadamente no soy tan antigua.

Los matices en tonos tierra reinaban por todo el lugar, en el centro del mismo se encontraba la pista de baile y para ingresar hasta donde se supone que estaban las mesas y las parejas bailando había que bajar unas escalinatas adornadas por una alfombra roja y con pasamanos dorados, las enormes cortinas rojas con faja blanca decoraban los ventanales del gimnasio y el suelo de madera con líneas divisorias fue cubierta por una alfombra marrón.

-Es perfecto- murmure.

-Si lo es- acepto Edward, pero su mirada no estaba sobre la cancha si no en mi, me sonroje avergonzada y le mire alzando una ceja incredula.

-si, me refiero a usted… Ni la luna acompañada de las estrellas alcanza a igualarse con su hermosura- declaro mientras se acercaba en tono confidente, yo mientras tanto seguía perdida entre las notas de su melodiosa voz -Se murmura que la envidian señorita Swan-

Mis ojos se vieron invadidos de pronto por una incomoda humedad y mis sentimientos estuvieron a punto de salir expresados en dos sencillas y efímeras palabras, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por la menor de los Cullen quien nos halaba directo hacia la pista de baile argumentando que el baile inaugural estaría apunto de empezar y algo relacionado con miel derramada o… bah, algo así.

En menos de lo que me hubiese gustado nos hallábamos en la pista de baile, mis nervios afloraron de pronto pues el baile no era lo mío, pero ¡vamos! Tenía casi cien años y el vals no era tan difícil, así que con un poco de trabajo rememore las clases que había recibido, esta seria una ocasión perfecta para mostrar mi antigüedad, seria una excelente pista.

Con este ultimo pensamiento y la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Edward me prepare justo a tiempo para que las notas resonaran en la estancia.

Mis pies se vieron guiados por la maestría de Edward y al cerrar los ojos la misma insistente pregunta apareció en mi mente ¿Por qué jamás me tope con Edward en aquella época?

Al abrir mis ojos note cierto sentimiento de nostalgia invadirme, así que para ignorarlo me concentre en no solo seguir el paso y dejarme guiar, si no en mostrar que sabia perfectamente como se bailaba ese vals que era sin temor a equivocarme el famoso  watch?v=AxMlBNtXrVk " Vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky", había sido compuesto antes de mi nacimiento, aun así la coreografía me salía casi con naturalidad.

A nuestro alrededor solo los vampiros parecían moverse con tanta naturalidad y por las miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas de inmortales y humanos, nosotros también estábamos a la altura y para mi propio orgullo entre ellos estaba el mismo Edward.

Entre giros mi destreza se notaba y lo hacia con tanto empeño en que se notase que sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y me apegaba tanto a las coreografías que termine siendo la tercera pareja que seguía aun en la pista de baile pues las demás se habían retirado y nos observaban aplaudiendo animadamente en cada giro que sincronizadamente hacíamos de acuerdo a la música.

Paso, paso, alzada, giro… tan centrada estaba en las sensaciones que me proporcionaba Edward, en sus ojos y en la encantadora música que no me percate del momento en el que la melodía había terminado y como autómata realice la respectiva reverencia que con asombro Edward me respondió y para mi asombro todo el alumnado estallo en alegres aplausos y silbidos, me sume a ellos, pues todo el escenario había sido como para una película, no podía dejar de sonreír y a punto estuve de seguir a la duende en sus brinquitos.

Las felicitaciones de los chicos llegaron haciéndome sentir avergonzada pues, jamás me había gustado ser el centro de la atención y Alice no dejaba de parlotear al respecto, Edward por el contrario parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, no supe si alegrarme o no por esto ultimo.

-¡Por fin comprendo su gusto por los libros!- canturreo alegre Alice mientras se colgaba del brazo de su novio, pude escucharla a pesar de la distancia y de haber sido prudente habría guardado silencio, pero me vi abriendo la bocota.

-No siempre es obra de películas y libros antiguos Alice- Murmure, la aludida se giro sorprendida junto a cinco vampiros atónitos, solo me sonroje como acción automática y sonreí con inocencia.

-¡Lo sabia!- anuncio un Emmet acusador, el alma "en el caso de que tenga una" se me fue a los pies, mi garganta se cerró y Jasper quien pareció darse cuenta, me miro curioso así que desvíe mi atención hacia Edward quien advirtió a Emmet como siempre solía hacer, pero más bien parecía debatirse entre reír o silenciar a su hermano… Me relaje y decidí seguirle el juego mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

Pensé en lo divertido que había sido el baile inicial para despistar a Jasper quien aun me miraba intrigado y conteste con sorna.

¿Has descubierto que en el fondo soy una anciana?- Mi voz denotaba burla y mi mirada también, pero una parte de mi temblaba del nerviosismo y la otra estaba llena de la alegría de hace apenas un minuto.

-¡No!... aunque actúas como una- dijo divagando, lo fulmine con la mirada – Belli Bells estaba drogada- dijo con firmeza como si hubiese dicho la verdad mas importante para la humanidad, mi cara debió ser un poema –Por eso te perdiste junto con Eddy y regresaron tan raros… o peor aun, ¡ Se andaban revol..-

-¡Emmet!- le regaño rose mientras le daba un sonoro golpe, todos reímos a excepción de Edward quien se limitaba poner los ojos en blanco, solo alcance a aventarle un trozo de hielo a su hermano que por su puesto no pudo esquivar, no por la rapidez si no porque predije su movimiento, esto estaba resultando ser demasiado fácil.

-Estas viejo Emmet- Se burlo Alice mientras se dirigía al baño con Rosalíe para "retocar su maquillaje" yo me negué por supuesto.

-Quien lo dice- refunfuño el susodicho mientras se quitaba lo restos de agua de la cara.

De pronto una voz se coló entre todo el rebullicio que había en el gimnasio, trague pesado.

-¿podemos salir un momento?- Pregunto serio, asentí mientras Edward me ayudaba a incorporarme, le sonreí.

-Ya regreso- y tras un corto beso seguí a Jasper hacia el jardín.

Supuse que el resto de los hermanos Cullen permanecían alertas, pero mi miedo no era que Jasper perdiese el control, esto tal vez seria mi menor problema en este momento.

* * *

ahaaa! asi las queria encontrar XD no me asesinen enserio ¿que tendrá q decirle jazz a bella? :o, espero les haya gustado este capi que aunq cortito me tomo mucho escribir porque se sale un poco de lo que tenia escrito previamente, ademas de incluir pistas que al final tendran sentido, mil gracias por su apoyo y sus review! de verdad los leo sieeeempre y a cada rato XD me emociona muchisimo que se tomen un ratito para escribir, de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo, bienvenidas a las amigas que recien estan leyendo y les pido mil discupas por tardar tanto, se por experiencia que es malisimo leer y quedarse cortado xq la historia no tiene mas capis :/, les traere la continuacion pronto porq al igual que este cap, se sale de la estructura, un abrazo enorme desde aki y mil gracias nuevamente! paz y felicidad! nos leemos pronto ;)


	28. Veneno

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y fragmentos de la misma tambien, el resto es de mi autoria por lo que queda prohibida su copia total o parcial...

Hola hola! como han estado? lo prometido es deuda, procure no tardar mucho y ahora que estoy de vacaciones es mucho mas comodo actualizar ^^ mil gracias por sus reviews de verdad me animan muchisimo!

Este capi es especial porque en él se rebelan cosas que seran vitales para el final de la historia... Hay una especie que no recuerdo haber nombrado anteriormente asi que aqui les traigo una aclaratoria.

**Lamia:** **Es un ser inescrupuloso manejado completamente por sus impulsos, es familia de la especie vampiro, su aspecto dista de ser humano, pues, es toda garras y dientes. Se dice que el lamia es el inmortal mas extraño, antiguo y letal, su apariencia es similar a la de una ninfa, pero su gran tamaño y fuerza la distinguen facilmente. El veneno de lamia es sumamente poderoso, pues, al tener contacto con la piel humana esta se desintegra. El lamia no se conforma con beber la sangre de sus victimas, tambien se contenta con comerlas, para esto su veneno es sumamente util. Aunque el lamia suele ser el alimento predilecto del Vamselt, pues, su sangre es sumamente exquisita pero eso si, deben ser cautelosos por que su veneno suele causar estragos por no mencionar su fuerza y agilidad... Es un alimento peligroso. **

****Ahora si, espero aclarar posibles dudas ^^ nos leemos abajo!

* * *

SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO XXVIII

VENENO

.

.

.

La noche refrescaba haciendo que mi vestido y cabello danzaran suavemente siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por la fría brisa… el ambiente era bastante tétrico, pues, las luces no llegaban hasta el punto donde nos encontrábamos, aun así podía ver perfectamente todo cuanto nos rodeaba, escuchar cada mínimo sonido y percibir hasta la mas ínfima de las sensaciones y aunque permanecía alerta mis emociones se hallaban en completa calma, no deje que el miedo o la incertidumbre me hicieran presa, pues, no solo estaba frente a mi cuñado… Estaba frente a un vampiro poderoso con un don extraordinario y Jasper era aun mas antiguo que yo, al ser un luchador nato, probablemente había escuchado historias… Debía ser cautelosa.

-Bella... se que no hemos sido muy cercanos, también se que comprendes mi situación y es por ese motivo que te traje fuera- dijo con voz pausada, se encontraba a unos buenos tres metros de distancia, pero su voz tenia el mismo volumen bajo… aun así, le escuchaba como si me estuviese hablando al oído.

Asentí comprensiva y debido a su afirmación, intente disminuir mi esencia solo un poco, de esta manera estaría más cómodo y se lo atribuiría al bosque.

-Se lo mucho que estimas a Alice y a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, se de primera mano que Alice siente ese cariño por ti y por eso decidí pedirte un inmenso favor- anuncio mientras sus ojos un poco mas oscuros se centraban en los míos, por un momento me sentí aliviada… fue un pequeño error que corregí de inmediato, su voz se torno mas pausada, supuse que se estaba asegurando de que contaba con mi ayuda.

-Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte- susurre mientras este sonreía… era extraño verlo sonreír.

-Alice sabe que planeo algo, sabe también que me ayudaras… pero no sabe exactamente que…- Murmuro, me sorprendí al instante…Si Alice lo sabia ¿Cual era el truco?

-Pero si ella lo sabe…-

-No lo sabe, para bloquear sus visiones se debe cambiar de opinión aunque no sea la intención- Completo finalmente, su rostro mostraba cierta emoción que no supe descifrar, al igual que Edward, podía perfectamente maquillar sus pensamientos ante los demás… pero algo me decía que sus emociones estaban ligadas a la victoria… sus ojos brillaban levemente.

Se lo atribuí al hecho de que pudiese ayudarlo con lo que fuese que planeara.

La luna brillaba con mas fuerza conforme corrían las horas y hacían su aparición las estrellas, a mi lado reposaba un Edward sonriente, era increíble como nos bastaba estar junto a el otro para comprender cuan perfecta se había hecho nuestra existencia desde el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la cafetería de la escuela… Ese maravilloso día desconocía lo que el caprichoso destino estaba planeando, Edward y yo nos complementábamos tanto que parecíamos dos mitades que formaban un todo, dos mitades que no podrían ser con la ausencia del otro y era porque para bien o para mal nos habíamos convertido en uno solo y el imaginarse la vida sin el otro...era simplemente imposible.

Sus manos trazaban pequeños círculos en mis brazos relajándome hasta casi quedarme dormida… en el hipotético caso de que pudiese dormir claro.

Permanecíamos en el suelo observando las estrellas, siempre me había gustado hacerlo pero desde hacia algún tiempo esa tarea se me complicaba a tal punto de olvidarla, ahora estaba con él, con mi complemento, explicándole cada nombre y las leyendas que englobaban a los hermosos puntos de luz que ahora adornaban el cielo… El las sabía casi todas por supuesto, pero eso no evitaba que pudiese parar las palabras que con tanta emoción salían de mis labios.

-No sabia que venias a este lugar, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- murmure apoyándome de su pecho.

-En realidad no vengo muy seguido, este lugar me trae paz- dijo con nostalgia.

-Debe ser difícil estar en tu posición- dije suspirando, lo comprendía mas de lo que podría imaginar.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto curioso

-Es solo que supongo que no ha de ser fácil, siendo un vampiro convivir con humanos todo el tiempo, estar con las mismas personas por cientos de años, y por si fuera poco leer las mentes de las personas que te rodean...ha de ser enloquecedor- a duras penas evite el tono nostálgico que estuvo por salir.

-Por esa razón vengo aquí, además no tengo cientos de años como piensas- Aclaro riendo melodicamente, yo solo le saque la lengua y me beso la coronilla de la cabeza. -Y en cuanto a lo de convivir con mis hermanos, si, a veces es difícil pero Jasper nos ayuda en ese aspecto, es una columna fundamental en la familia- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Y hablando de él… ¿Cómo les fue hace un rato?- pregunto curioso.

-Como si no lo supieras- le reproche juguetonamente, su seño fruncido me Confundió… ¿Había estado Jasper ocultando sus pensamientos?

-Necesitaba mi ayuda para un plan, la idea era que ella pensara que yo estaba al tanto de todo y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo pero solo era para despistarla, Jasper planeaba llevarla a Egipto… hubieses visto su cara- Reí al recordar a Alice entre molesta y emocionada.

-La habilidad de Alice es muy difícil de esquivar- murmuro pensativo.

-¿Qué habilidades posee Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle?- pregunte curiosa.

-Habilidades propiamente dichas no, nosotros tres, somos los fenómenos de la familia, Emmet es sumamente fuerte, tanto, que siempre destroza la casa cuando juega vencidas con Jasper, rose posee belleza, un rasgo heredado de su vida humana, Esme es la mujer mas compasiva dulce y paciente que jamás conocí y papá es fuerte, no en el sentido de Emmet si no que es capaz de sobrellevar nuestro abominable habito sin menores problemas- dijo explicándome todo por fin, era la primera vez que hablábamos de su familia a fondo.

-Si yo fuera una de ustedes ¿que don podría tener?- me cuestioné mas para mi misma pero él lo escucho de todas formas y sentí como se tensó.

Inmediatamente me incorpore para mirar sus hermosos orbes y disculparme sin palabras, tan solo uniendo sus labios con los míos en un lento y dulce beso, mi esencia llego casi a desaparecer mientras que sus manos se posaban en mis mejillas… nos separo lentamente y supe que mis disculpas fueron en vano.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunte sin entender del todo su actitud, era solo una suposición.

-Nada- dijo cortante, me sentí mal ¿Por que esa actitud esquiva?...Mis palabras solo eran un supuesto ¿tan mala le parecía la idea de que yo fuese una inmortal?...Si reacciono de esa forma con esa simple pregunta ¿como seria si descubriera todo?...

-Creo que ya es tarde, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen o se molesten- dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano, yo la tome solo por educación, pues mis temores me impedían pensar con claridad

-No creo que se preocupen- murmure evadiéndolo, quería permanecer mas tiempo a su lado ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Si lo harán- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar de regreso, yo solo lo seguía...No entendía su actitud ¿Acaso hacia mal al fijarme en Edward?... ¿Era tan desastroso que yo fuese una inmortal?... Ese pensamiento ocasiono que una punzada se alojara en mi pecho, un vacío se apodero de mi estomago y tuve que soportar un silencioso viaje donde mis lagrimas se mantenían al margen gracias a mi autocontrol… No lloraría porque esa seria una forma de hacerle sentir culpable y a pesar de estar en este estado, no seria capas de dañarle de ninguna forma posible… Lo amaba demasiado.

El ambiente estaba tan cargado que podía cortarse con tijeras, pero permanecía tan ensimismado que parecía no notarlo… Eso dolió aun mas.

-Adiós y perdona si he dicho algo que te molestase- dije al tiempo en que me bajaba del volvo o intentaba hacerlo, no quería separarme de el, mi cerebro le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se moviese pero este a duras penas lo hacia, cuando junte la autoridad necesaria para bajar se el vehiculo, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi muñeca.

Eso detono la pregunta que venia haciéndome en silencio

-¿Tan malo te parece?- No mire sus ojos, solo espere una respuesta que jamás llego.

-No has dicho nada malo, perdona mi actitud, es que Alice...- Esta vez negó casi imperceptiblemente, por fin mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y tras un silencio lleno de disculpas no dichas nuestros labios se encontraron con necesidad y amargura…

- No soporto ver cuan dañino soy para ti - Murmuro contra mis labios. – Se que no soy digno ni de tu lastima, mucho menos merezco tu dolor…-

Su voz sonaba torturada y me pregunte cual era el secreto detrás de Alice, solo sabia que tenia que ver conmigo. Aun así, me permití tomar sus labios esta vez mas dulcemente y pequeños te quiero salieron de mis labios, aun me era difícil decir cuanto le amaba.

Los días pasaban con su habitual rapidez, el otoño pasaba mientras las temperaturas descendían, los árboles pintaban de rojo las calles de Forks, ya había pasado un mes desde el día del baile, Jasper y Alice regresarían pronto y eso me emocionaba increíblemente…

Edward había vuelto a ser el chico jovial que pocos conocían, los Cullen incluso se mostraban sorprendidos, su respuesta siempre era la misma ante las miradas escépticas y es que según él, ya no se sentía como el mal tercio y una luz hermosa había llegado a su universo para darle vida a todo nuevamente.

¿Cómo podía enamorarme cada vez más de una persona?

Ya se rumoraba en el pueblo que éramos novios, ese asunto solo me preocupaba por una causa… o mejor dicho dos.

Arten y Lefire.

Eran como los vulturis para los vampiros, pero a diferencia de estos, eran seres compasivos o eso decían las historias, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verles y prefería seguir de esa manera, ambos eran los padres de mi especie, ellos habían sobrevivido a la batalla y su esfuerzo hizo que la especie fuese mas fuerte que nunca.

Pero las historias sobre los compasivos reyes nunca se habían aplicado a una vamselt que tenia por pareja a un vampiro… Si llegaran a enterarse… Mejor ni pensarlo.

Estacione el cacharro frente a casa y enseguida note el golf de Jacob… teníamos visitas, me emocione tanto que por poco hago estallar los vidrios del monovolumen… afortunadamente no habían vecinos fisgones.

Jacob me abraso apenas puse un pie en el vestíbulo, tenía meses sin hablar con él y sentía que habían sido siglos.

Lucia diferente, su rostro estaba mas maduro y su seño se frunció con reproche después de haberme dado vueltas por toda la sala frente a nuestros padres… Supe entonces que el lo sabia.

-Los Cullen parecen inofensivos, no asesinarían…- Murmuro Charlie atrayendo mi atención.

- No debes fiarte de vampiros Charlie- Lo corto a la defensiva el padre de Jacob… algo no andaba bien.

La mirada de Jacob se dirigió a Billy con aprehensión y no necesite tener el don de Edward para comprender lo que intentaban decir… Culpaban a la familia de Edward de los asesinatos de Por Ángeles y Seattle.

-Iré a terminar mis deberes- dije de mal humor, Billy solo sonrío comprensivamente.

-Pero bella, las puedes terminar mas tarde- dijo René intentando tapar la descortesía de mi parte... Pero ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? ¡Eran los Cullen por todo lo santo! ¿La palabra vegetarianos no les decía nada?

-No mama, iré ahora- Respondí subiendo las escaleras y cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Jacob subió una hora después para cerciorarse de que estuviese mas tranquila cuando Charlie fue a llevar a Billy a la push.

- Es que independientemente de que no coman humanos igual pueden perder el control, no metas las manos en el fuego por ellos bella- dijo jake acostándose en mi cama mientras yo estaba en la mesa de la computadora haciendo mi tarea de ciudadanía.

-Los Cullen no serian capaces de tal cosa, seria demasiado obvio si lo hicieran además ¿no crees que me abría dado cuenta?, él sabe que no fueron los Cullen y sin embargo se empeña en culparlos- refunfuñe molesta.

-Solo intenta protegerte- protesto jake intentando ser razonable.

-Por favor jake... Tengo 97 años y soy una vamselt creo que puedo cuidarme sola- suspire mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la cama.

-Bien, se que se paso pero Billy tiene sus motivos para odiar a los chupa...a los vampiros- tercio haciendo una mueca.

-si- le concedí.

-Esta molesta por esa tontería y eso que no te has enterado de la peor parte- agrego jake.

-Escupe- Le urgí, honestamente ya no toleraba malas noticias.

-Billy quería decirle a papa oso lo tuyo- Susurro, una tontería puesto que la única en la casa era Rene, a parte de nosotros dos claro.

-¿Lo de Edward y yo?- pregunte incredula cuando asintió sentí la sangre aglomerándose en mi cara.

-No se lo dirá, le dije que Rene y tu se lo dirían pronto y solo así se quedo tranquilo- Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias, supongo que se lo diré pronto.

-¿No estas asustada?-

-No, solo nerviosa, no creo que le caiga bien la noticia- dije sonriendo con pena.

-Bueno, no debes adelantarte, eres su hija después de todo- dijo jake.

-Cierto…Oye-

-Dime- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

-Gracias por aceptar lo mío...eres un gran amigo- dije mientras le abrasaba como oso, extrañamente pareció divertido en vez de adolorido pero lo deje pasar, solíamos molestarnos de esa forma.

-Lo se- dijo presumiendo y esbozando esa sonrisa que podría de rodillas a las mujeres normales que no estuviesen interesadas en vampiros…

Esa noche fui a cazar después de hablar un rato con jake, camine entre las sombras del bosque rápidamente, no quería cazar en las inmediaciones de forks porque de seguro no habría que cazar, además era arriesgarme demasiado así que llegue hasta por Ángeles y extrañamente no encontré ninguno por la zona, solo habían vagos humanos caminando por las vacías calles, de ser un vampiro hubiese sido muy fácil alimentarme pero no, me detuve en mas de un callejón y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, tan solo faltaban dos horas y media para el amanecer y si no encontraba algo rápido estaría en serios problemas… Se supone que hoy llegaría Alice y la recibiríamos.

La noche iba perdiendo oscuridad lentamente, las calles permanecían húmedas por el torrencial aguacero que posiblemente arrecio hacían solo algunas horas, eso hacia todo mas difícil por supuesto, los rastros se confundían con facilidad y eso que seguirlos era mi especialidad.

Seguí mi camino hasta una zona que parecía abandonada, estaba detrás de un viejo almacén de lanchas, mis pisadas eran el único sonido de la calle… Mis sentidos estaban mas agudizados que nunca, esa clase de lugares solo indicaban dos cosas "o atacas o eres atacado".

Un tenue olor a canela y especias me alertó así que camine sigilosamente siguiéndolo, cada vez su potencia aumentaba haciéndome saber que iba hacia el lugar correcto… Solo después de caminar por unos minutos por fin escuche algo, eran gritos provenían de la parte interior de un basurero que estaba no muy lejos de mi ubicación, el sonido era acompañado de gruñidos y daba la impresión de que el vampiro en el interior de aquel lugar comía algo… Mi estomago Ardió ante la impotencia, ese maldito espectro había cobrado una vida humana… Sabía que era tarde.

Durante un par de segundos estuve ocultando mi olor pero cuando los gritos del hombre cesaron comencé a caminar golpeteando los tacones que traía con el frío asfalto asegurándome de que hicieran el suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención teniendo éxito por primera vez en esa noche.

Había tardado media hora mas de lo que tenia planeado pero eso ahora era lo de menos y enserio en ese momento comenzaba a cuestionarme si era tan necesario alimentarme solo de vampiros por que de ser así estaría en mas de un aprieto si seguían tan escasos como en esa noche… pero ¿De que otra cosa podría alimentarme? ¿De animales ponzoñosos?... No lo creo.

En cuanto este pensamiento cruzo por mi mente una mujer salio del basurero sonriente y desafiante, me llamo bastante la atención el hecho de que no parecía una vampireza ordinaria… Eso sumado al asqueroso sonido de hace rato…

-Se te ha perdido algo- dijo con su voz exageradamente ronca, sus dientes eran aun más largos que los de un vamselt o un vampiro ordinario y si no fuese por que estaba desesperada por alimentarme quizás hubiese escapado, tenia razón al pensar que no se trataba de un espectro normal… suponiendo que fuesen normales claro.

El punto era que la criatura frente a mi no era mas que un lamia… o al menos eso creía, jamás había visto a uno pero era eso o que se trataba de un súper vampiro subdesarrollado.

Da igual, tenía sed y estaba obligada a pelear.

El dolor fue punzante pero rápido, de un momento a otro ya estaba nuevamente de pie, mis colmillos llenaron mi boca y mi visión tan clara que pude distinguir hasta la mas minima mancha de color rojo en su iris.

-Si...algo para comer- dije al tiempo en que saltaba sobre la vampiresa, me confíe demasiado y ella termino defendiéndose me tomo por sorpresa y de un segundo a otro estaba mordiendo. El veneno comenzó a quemar, no demasiado pero si alcanzaba a doler. Mientras ella estaba ocupada inyectándome la ponzoña yo aprovechaba para ponerme en una posición ventajosa a pesar del dolor quemante, finalmente tome su cabeza entre mis manos y dos segundos después ya estaba con el cuello partido y a punto de cristalizarse en el suelo.

Sonreí, mi brazo ardía horrores pero había sido fácil.

Me acerque a ella y la tome del cuello... Sus ojos se abrieron mostrándose dorados, su cabello era corto y su aspecto se torno como el de…

-Alice-

Un grito salio de mi garganta y la solté para cubrirme el rostro con las manos ensangrentadas, el olor a sangre me hizo mirar de nuevo y no, no era Alice, ni siquiera compartía ningún parecido, probablemente el hambre me estaba haciendo jugadas.

Me acerque nuevamente pero se me ocurrió algo, no era muy buena idea lo que iba a hacer pero era un comienzo si pretendía cambiar de vida, me aleje y camine hasta donde debería estar su presa, un mendigo de aproximadamente cincuenta años que desprendía un olor repugnante, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado pero aun así podía verse su expresión de miedo y dolor, fruncí el seño al ver que también estaba desmembrado y faltaban partes del cuerpo...

Retrocedí con temor… ningún vampiro perdería su tiempo de esa manera...no la mayoría. Mire en dirección al cuerpo de la vampiresa y allí seguía, era ridículo pensar que se hubiese levantado aun cuando su cabeza estaba independiente de su cuerpo.

Me acerque al mendigo y sentí repulsión, una parte de mi estaba en contra de lo que iba a hacer, peor era como si algo me controlase… lo tome del brazo mordiendo mi labio inferior ante el asco y de repente mis colmillos estaban hundidos en su frágil piel, era como si mordiera mantequilla solo me percate de que la mordida había sido en el punto justo cuando su sangre inundo mi boca caí en una clase de transe... Solo entonces se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Edward.

"Cuando probamos la sangre humana, esta nos causa una especie de frenesí y es casi imposible parar..."-

Mi conciencia me decía que me alejara de el cuerpo pero mi instinto mas se aferraba a el, era como succionar gotas de jugo por una pajilla por mas que absorbía y absorbía no salía mas del preciado liquido, pero eso no me importo solo quería probar lo que ya sabia, la sangre humana era necesaria para mi pero no sabia hasta que grado necesitaba el veneno, espere por un momento pero nada sucedió, al finalizar el tiempo que me di para esperar, suspire resignada y fui hasta el otro lado del basurero pero para mi sorpresa y preocupación la vampiresa ya no estaba ahí.

-Sorpresa- Solo fui capaz de ver diversos objetos estrellándose contra mi hasta que aterrice en el frío pavimento, intente incorporarme rápidamente pero no fue suficiente con mi velocidad y en pocos minutos ya estaba pegada a mi como una maldita sanguijuela, el asco y ira que sentí fueron suficiente para apartarla, me había mordido dos veces y no habría una tercera, me le fui encima derribándola boca abajo, atrape sus brazos bajo mis piernas y hale su cabeza hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados, ella gritaba y gruñía paresia una arpía, alcanzo a arañarme tres veces pero después de un momento de forcejeos todo había acabado y esta vez definitivamente.

La voltee y la mordí con furia...solo bastaron pocos segundos para tranquilizarme, bebí la ultima gota para separarme de ella...me levante y la mire desde arriba.

¿Por que debía estar enojada?... ¿por que peleó por su vida tal y como yo lo hubiese hecho estando en su lugar?, suspire y recobre el aliento mire mis manos y sentí algo que nunca imagine y mucho menos en ese caso... sentí culpa.

La rabia se apodero de mi ¿Qué diablos me sucedía? ¡Esta era yo!, seguí con lo que me correspondía arranque la rama seca de un árbol cercano y tome algunas hojas secas arroje un cerillo y una explosión de llamas verdes me obligaron a cubrirme. Los escombros y la basura se quemaron junto con los dos cuerpos, me senté en la parte mas alejada del inmundo basurero sujetándome el cuello y el brazo, ambos ardían como si fuesen quemadas mi respiración estaba agitada y mi visión estaba completamente roja, no de un color carmesí si no un poco mas oscuro un color avinado.

Pequeñas explosiones se oían desde el basurero mientras la basura se consumía con las llamas, yo iba de regreso a casa, no había podido recobrar mi estado y eso me resultaba extraño, siempre antes de cruzar el bosque el monstruo volvía a dormir hasta la próxima vez que la sed le embargara pero esta vez fue distinto… no pude volver a la normalidad.

-CHARLIE- grito René al verme entrar casi arrastrándome.

-que suce…- Charlie parecía confundido hasta que se encontró frente a mi… Sus ojos saltaron de sus orbitas… casi.

-¿que sucedió?... ¡por todo lo que es bendito bella estas herida!- dijo mi madre al pie del sofá.

-Estas marcas son mordidas bella... ¿has dejado que te inyectaran veneno?- pregunto mi padre histérico a lo que yo solo asentí – No se si fue un lamia- dije con una voz exageradamente ronca, así solía ponerse cuando mis sentidos estaban en su máxima potencia. -Estoy bien- les asegure al tiempo en que avanzaba por el vestíbulo.

-¿Te quema? Eres demasiado confiada Isabella- me regaño René mientras tocaba las heridas que ya comenzaban a cicatrizar.

-¡Dije que ya estoy bien!- grite sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara, una ira casi incontrolable me embargo mientras quitaba las manos de mi madre de mala gana y apretando mis dientes para calmarme.

-¡NO LE GRITES ASI A TU MADRE!- Contesto Charlie alzándome la mano -¡tu has tenido la culpa bella no ella! eres demasiado confiada ¿no te das cuenta que has podido morir? las lamías andan sueltas ¿y tu que? presumiendo y jugando a la caza… ¡AHORA VAMOS A PREOCUPARNOS CUANDO SALGAS A CAZAR POR TU IMPRUDENCIA!- grito mi padre, entonces la inexplicable ira estallo dentro de mi ¿cuando era que se preocupaban ellos por algo?...siempre habían vivido sin intranquilidades y cuando tenían una ¿que? se molestaban… ¿y Charlie que?...nunca me había levantado una mano y ahora lo hacia porque le conteste mal a René... ¡Que se fueran los dos a la Mierda! apreté mis manos en puños y me levante de un salto, entonces lo mire fijamente.

-PUES YA SERIA HORA DE QUE SE PREOCUPASEN POR ALGO Y DEJEN DE SER TAN MALDITAMENTE INMADUROS...además- Apunte con socarronería - ¿cuando les he pedido yo que se preocupasen por mi? SIEMPRE HA SIDO LO CONTRARIO SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPAN POR SATISFACERSE A SI MISMOS Y SE MOLESTAN POR QUE LES TOCA CARGAR CON EL BULTO A CUESTAS ¿PERO SABES QUE CHARLIE? ¡TE TOCA POR QUE POR TI SOY LO QUE SOY! ¡SI NO LE HUBIESE HECHO LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI MADRE TODO SERIA DISTINTOO Y NO TENDRIAS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR EL ESTORBO AL QUE LLAMAS HIJA!- y dicho esto salí a toda velocidad, sabia que los había herido pero no pude evitarlo...

No comprendía por que sentía tanta ira… No podía controlarla.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! bueno espero les haya gustado este capi, esta algo confuso lo se, pero las dudas iran aclarandose ^^

Mil gracias por sus Reviews! y al proposito aunque me gustaria responderlos todos por aqui la verdad termino mega agotada y acalambrada y me da miedito por error no nombrar a alguna :s pero una amiga tiene algunas dudas asi que aqui voy

**Holaaa! Marta **espero estes bien Sipi esta historia la subi en univision, yo soy rbdx100pre100pre, de hecho publique al inicio que ya tenia esta historia escrita y que le iba a cambiar algunas cosas puesto que como escritora he madurado un poquito y hay muchos errores de edicion que a medida que leo voy corrigiendo, si quieres porfa dime tu nick en univision para buscarte por alla y veras que la historia es autenticamente mia ^^

Mil gracias por seguir la historia chicas de verdad me emociona muchisimo que me escriban sus opiniones por que son como la gasolina que me impulsa, muchas gracias de verdad xoxo nos leemos pronto! :*


	29. Remordimiento

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo algunas cosas son mías.

* * *

**Hola hola, siento mucho el haberme tardado, ojala les guste este capi, que aunque es algo corto... De hecho bastante, contiene mucho sentimentalismo. La canción del cap es : Skinny love de birdy es hermosa y la melodía da un poco mas de realismo a todo ... Nos leemos abajo ^^**

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XIX**

**REMORDIMIENTOS**

_El remordimiento es el dolor del alma que el tiempo y la reflexión no dejan calmar jamás."_

Corrí a través del pueblo sin que me importase nada, las hojas crujían ante mis pasos y solo cuando el dolor fue demasiado fuerte para permanecer en pie... me derrumbe.

¿De donde provenía estas ganas de renunciar al mundo?

¿De hundirme en la mas pesada nada y descansar allí hasta permanecer en la oscuridad por siempre?

En mi vida solo había una verdad en este momento... Estaba completamente fuera de control y aquello era totalmente desconcertante..Era como si una droga me hiciera hacer cosas que no quería, sentir emociones que debían permanecer en el fondo.

Un sonido tranquilizador me saco de mis pensamientos y decidí seguirlo. Me sumergí en la maleza del bosque hasta legar a un riachuelo que desembocaba en first beach, mi cabeza daba vueltas y era como si no sintiera nada… como si estuviese adormecida.

Me senté sobre una roca desde la que podía ver la luna desapareciendo y daba paso al amanecer, me acerque al agua y me vi reflejada en un pequeño charco cristalino y la imagen que regreso a mi, me dejo sin aliento, mis ojos eran del mas puro color de la sangre, mi piel tan pálida que superaba por mucho a la de Edward y lo peor mis colmillos alcanzaban su máximo espesor… tan largos y afilados que no quise ni tocarlos, no me sentía orgullosa de lo que veía, esa no era yo, la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en el espejo durante las mañanas antes de ir al instituto, esta era el monstruo que habitaba dentro de mi, la parte mas deplorable que tenia y que ahora se negaba a irse de la superficie…

La aborrecí.

De un golpe el charco quedo deshecho… la ira regreso y la expulse en forma de gruñido, uno que debió resonar en todo el bosque.

Esta situación era preocupante, mi sistema cada vez fallaba con mas frecuencia, primero lo de la cicatrización, después fue lo de mi corazón...Al principio le eche la culpa a la presión del mar, solo para evadir lo que estaba ocurriéndome pero ahora con lo de mi instinto...no sabia que pensar, estaba asustada y contrariada...No sabia si eran mis sentimientos hacia Edward y todo lo que lo rodeaba que tenían un efecto colateral en mi organismo o si era por el veneno de los vampiros al cual era inmune pero honestamente cada día ponía mas en duda esa teoría...Ahora mi organismo estaba débil, lo sabia y lo peor era que no hallaba un modo de volver a ser como antes.

A ser la Bella que fingia ser humana y tener una vida.

Dolió

Dolió recordar que todo cuanto había construido lo hice a base de mentiras... Todo se hacia mas pesado conforme pasaba el tiempo y en un momento a otro, todo se vendría abajo

Un potente trueno me hizo saltar tan rápido como cesó, gotas pesadas comenzaron a caer y el cielo brilló en tanto los relámpagos hacían su aparición, todo lucia realmente aterrador, pero me negaba a regresar a casa, me negaba a enfrentar a mis padres nuevamente pero mas importante, no quería preocuparles ante mi nueva situación.

¿Que se supone que hiciera?

Me sentía tan perdida... Tan sola.

No sabia en donde empezaban las lagrimas y donde terminaban las gotas de lluvia a través de mi rostro, solo sabia que me sentía el ser mas miserable de la tierra, no poseía el control suficiente sobre mi y con eso dañe a las personas que mas quería en el universo entero.

Había asesinado a una vampiresa que había matado a un mendigo, a un ser humano y no hice nada por evitarlo… Al contrario, me había alimentado del tipo que había sido desmembrado y cuya expresión de dolor no me había causado ni la mas minima lastima, ahora permanecia en mi mente al igual que todas las demás.

Horror, miedo...

No sentía pena por los vampiros... ¿Eran asesinos no? ¿Y yo que?

Era una asesina, peor que eso…No había palabra lo suficientemente nefasta y horrible para describir lo que era.

Yo quien presumía de autocontrol y te poseer sentimientos ¿hasta donde había llegado?, Si… ciertamente tenia remordimientos pero retardados, hacia las locuras y después me arrepentía ¿acaso estaba volviéndome loca?...¿Que rayos me estaba ocurriendo?, Haria lo que fuese por ser la misma de antes, la misma antes de entrar en ese pueblo.

La Bella fuerte, aquella que no se dejaba dañar por nada, que anteponía la razón a sus sentimientos... ¿Donde había quedado aquello?

Ahora simplemente me desconocía, no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser ¿quien era yo?...Una farsa una hipócrita que decía querer a un vampiro pero que a la hora de matar a sus iguales no le temblaba el pulso para hacerlo. Era un maldito monstruo atormentado que se quemaría entre las llamas del infierno _en caso de que hubiese uno_ y bien merecido lo tenía.

¡Me odiaba tanto!

Busque la herida en mi brazo y ya había desaparecido e instantáneamente me toque el cuello, solo había un rasguño superficial, los arañazos del brazo habían comenzado a sanar...Las gotas seguían cayendo con tal fuerza que parecían alfileres clavándose por todo mi cuerpo, pronto la aceleración de mis sentidos fue disminuyendo dando paso a una tranquilidad acostumbrada...Ya todo estaba volviendo a su cause y mi mente se despejo.

El amanecer llego rápidamente obligándome a regresar, mis ojos ahora eran de un color café rojizo y se veían tan hinchados que pareciese que me hubiesen dado la golpiza del siglo, regrese caminando, mis instintos ahora estaban controlados, desconocía el motivo por el cual había actuado de esa manera, la sangre humana pudo haber actuado como una droga en mi organismo haciéndome perder el control casi por completo.

El camino se hacia cada vez mas angosto, cada vez me era mas difícil mentir, hacer de cuenta que era una humana… ¿Hasta que día podría seguir viendo los ojos de Edward?

Vague por el bosque pensando en como arreglar las cosas con mis padres, recordaba no con mucha claridad, pero sabia que gracias a mi rabia sin justificación les había hablado de esa forma. Nunca en mis tantos años pensé si quiera en alzar el tono de voz a mis padres y ahora no solo les había gritado si no que les había soltado todo lo que estaba en mi interior bajo llave, no podía negar que ahora sentía un peso menos pero la angustia no lo compensaba, por el contrario, sabia que los había herido y ese hecho me hacia sentir aun mas miserable, la depresión que Seguía formando un hoyo en mi estomago absorbía todo lo bueno, segundo a segundo… Lo unico que quería era lanzarme hasta el fondo del mar sin importar si mi corazón dejaba o no de latir, ese dolor era mil veces mas soportable que el de herir o engañar a las personas que mas quería.

Me quede en algún punto del bosque tan quieta que parecía una estatua, en poco tiempo el sol que había salido se vio tapado por el banco de nubes y la neblina característica de forks, decidí avanzar justo cuando el bosque ya estaba inundado con el frío manto blanco, secándome las ultimas lagrimas seguí con mi camino. Un perdón no seria suficiente para borrar mis palabras y seguramente dejarían cicatrices.

Debía regresar a casa… con Edward todo estaba bien, _superficialmente_ claro, en mi interior mi corazón quemaba cada vez que le mentía, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y corroboraba que no lo merecía, pero había llegado a su fin…

No mentiría haría que el supiera que yo no era común, no con palabras, pues, mi especie sería traicionada con ello traicionaría a mis padres, mis amigos... Actuaria tal y como soy, siendo una vamselt y rogaría porque abriera los ojos y me mirara tal cual soy... sin mascaras.

Si me odiaba, lo tenia merecido...

Lo que jamas me perdonaría seria el romper su corazón, él era bueno... Demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

Hoy conocería oficialmente a los padres de Edward, dudaba seriamente sobre dar este paso, cuando supiese que su novia no era mas que un demonio que mataba vampiros se alejaría de mi… Y con sobrada razón.

¿Tenia sentido entonces continuar?

No lo sabia... estaba realmente confundida. Lo amaba con cada fibra de ser ¿Esa no era la razón correcta para dejarlo ir y no herirlo mas?...


	30. Conociendo a Esme

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y fragmentos de la misma pertenecen a S.M, con respecto al resto, queda prohibida su copia total o parcial..**

**Temas recomendados: Skinny love- Birdy, Crawling back to you-Daughtry. **

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, este está orientado mas hacia la pelicula y hacia la presentacion oficial de Bella a la familia Cullen, me apegue al original pues, tenia pensado realizar la bienvenida de Alice, sin embargo lo que viene se va a ver incoherente... En fin, espero les guste! **

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD **

**Capitulo XXX**

** "Conociendo a Esme"**

_"No se hasta que punto te hiero cuando te miento, no se hasta que punto te dañaría la verdad... Solo tengo la certeza de que tu dolor es el mio y me destruye el hecho de saber que me odiaras"_

_Sé que tarde o temprano lo harás_

_Bella._

Al llegar a casa Rene me esperaba en la puerta, me quede congelada al verla sin saber que hacer.

-Edward llamo a tu celular, dijo que vendría por ti en un par de horas, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte ¡Tienes que lucir espectacular!- exclamo mi madre corriendo hacia mi y dándome el mejor abraso, como solamente ella los sabia dar.

-Mamá lo siento tanto yo...no sabia que era lo que decía yo...- dije en un remolino de palabras in entendibles.

-Shhh, lo se- murmuro mirándome fijamente… sus ojos denotaban comprensión y un infinito amor… me sentí mas miserable aun -estabas con tus sentidos al máximo y terriblemente vulnerable y por eso te descontrolaste pero... ¿ya estas bien?- pregunto revisándome cuidadosamente el cuello.

-Si, sanaron solas- le tranquilice medio sonriendo.

-Bueno te ayudare con esos ojos hinchados y veremos que se puede hacer para restarle un poco de rojo a tus pupilas, a la luz se ven fatales así que vamos- Declaro Rene abrasándome y entrando a la casa, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para arreglarme mucho, ya no quería fingir mas, sin embargo mi madre no aceptaba un no como respuesta, y no supe como diantres lo había logrado, pero mis ojos lucían casi como siempre.

Mi padre al verme solo me sonrío, él no era tan demostrativo como Rene pero su sola acción me hizo saber que todo lo ocurrido había quedado en el olvido, tanto por su parte como por la mía por supuesto.

-Bueno ya nos vamos ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen!- gritó mamá desde afuera arrastrando a Charlie.

-No entiendo porque no pueden hacer ese trabajo en la biblioteca y en su casa si, ¿que clase de amigos es ese?...por que yo no lo conozco, alguien debería ponerle los puntos claros…- iba gruñendo mi padre enojado.

-Si lo conoces, no seas gruñón, además bella no ha tenido una relación desde hace bastante- dijo mi madre sonriendo y arruinándome un ojo, apenas y pude sonreír.

-¿RELACION?, bella no tendrá ninguna relación- Refuto Charlie subiendo al auto… puse los ojos en blanco.

Mi rostro cambio de nuevo… mejillas sonrosadas, cabello caoba rojizo excepto por mis ojos que seguían siendo de un fuerte marrón avinado… Le reste importancia.

Me senté a ver la t.v, el nudo seguía en mi garganta a pesar de que todo estaba marchando bien. Rene me había ayudado con bastante rapidez por lo que aun faltaba una hora para que Edward llegase, estuve pasando los canales hasta que me detuve en una película, lo deje ahí solo por curiosidad y termine llorando al final de a historia por que el osito bebe se reencuentra con su mamá osa quien ahora era un espíritu del bosque, dios no recuerdo la ultima vez que una película de disney me hiciese llorar y lo peor era que solo había visto los últimos veinte minutos de la dichosa historia.

Apague la t.v refunfuñando aún y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, habían toda clases de cosas así que tenia libertad para cocinar algún platillo y distraerme de toda la mierda que había experimentado solo horas antes.

Saque dos filetes y toda clase de condimentos, después de un rato ya lo estaba metiendo todo al horno, cuando el timbre sonó.

-Ya voy- grite corriendo hasta la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que olvide por completo quitarme el gorro y el delantal que usaba Rene para hacer sus combinaciones extrañas.

-Hola...Bonito sombrero- Saludo Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-Uh?- No comprendí su comentario pero después de repasar sus palabras mi manos bolo sobre mi cabeza y lo oculte tras de mi, inmediatamente sentí como un rubor invadía mis mejillas. -Lo siento es que...no tenia nada que hacer y...le estaba preparando la cena a Rene y Charlie- balbucee bajando la mirada.

-Con razón huele tan bien, mi angel ha de ser muy buena cocinera- dijo sin moverse de la puerta y observándome curiosamente.

-Ah... gracias- Respondí haciéndome a un lado para que pasase, no quería levantar el rostro para que no me viese los ojos hinchados, quizás podría ir arriba y aplicarme un poco mas de delineador y un poco de polvo compacto también ayudaría, pero se paro justo frente a mi y me alzo el rostro por la barbilla.

-¿Por que estuviste llorando?- pregunto mirándome fijamente...Su mirada, no pude evitarlo, me enganche y los ojos se me llenaron de agua ¡maldita gaseosa! fue lo único en lo que pude pensar.

-Es la cebolla...me hace llorar- dije ahogando un sollozo y tragándome el nudo que seguía en mi garganta.

-No huele a cebolla- respondió sin apartar su mirada de la mía, no supe que decir, tan solo quería arrojarme en sus brazos y llorar... Llorar por ser una estupida cobarde hipócrita y egoísta por no tener el valor de dejarlo ir aun cuando sabia que el estaría mejor sin mi.

Solo agache la mirada dejándolo salir, ahogaba los sollozos pero las lagrimas fluían sin que pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas –¡ey!- dijo alzando mi barbilla nuevamente para que lo mirase pero no podía hacerlo. -¿Que pasa mi angel?.. ¿Que te hicieron? ... ¿por que lloras así?- pregunto preocupado, la tristeza que veía en sus ojos me hizo sentir peor. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y después de un momento de respirar profundo solo pude decir...-Nada...so...solo abrásame si?-

No espero siquiera a que terminara de decir la frase y me envolvió en sus brazos, Yo solo me repetía una y otra vez que no lo merecía, que era demasiado para mi. En sus brazos tuve el valor para llorar mas fuerte, tal y como lo había hecho esa mañana bajo la lluvia, sin vergüenza, solo sacando todo lo que sentía, en sus brazos tenia la sensación de estar segura y así estuvimos, él solo me acariciaba la cabeza y me abrasaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien princesa, no se que ocurre pero, estoy aquí puedes confiar en mí- dijo al tiempo en que me besaba la coronilla, yo solo me escondía en su pecho.

Poco después nos separamos, yo aun jadeaba y no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos, esquivaba su mirada.

-Bella... ¿que pasa?, no soporto verte así... me duele- Confeso sujetando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y secando mis lagrimas.

-Es que yo... yo no te merezco- Me atreví a decir mirándolo fijamente por primera vez.

-¿Que?- Pregunto confundido, iba a decir algo más pero yo lo interrumpí, su semblante se torno incrédulo y enojado, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo preocupación y tristeza…

-Es verdad Edward...yo... yo soy un monstruo...soy demasiada poca cosa para ti- confesé al tiempo en que me secaba las lagrimas nuevamente con su tacto helado.

-¡Nunca digas eso! Bella tu eres mi mundo… No se que hacer para que entiendas que Te amo ¿De ambos quien es el vampiro? ¿Quién ha asesinado? ¿Quién es el monstruo?- pregunto mientras el dolor cruzaba sus expresiones como un latigazo. -Yo soy quien no te merece y sin embargo heme aquí, me has dado la oportunidad de ser feliz y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy, lo que si has de saber es que te amo con todo lo que soy capaz- dijo mirándome intensamente y un segundo después me beso, con anhelo y pasión, sujetaba mi rostro con sus manos y su intensidad me hizo prisionera, no era un beso profundo pero no por eso dejaba de ser exquisito, con él pretendía demostrarme cuanto me amaba y yo correspondí de igual forma.

-No sabes nada de mi- murmure queda.

-Se lo que debo saber… Que eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y la dueña de mi alma por toda la eternidad- dijo besándome suavemente.

-No me refiero a eso Edward- Refuté frustrada -No entiendes nada! ¡Yo no soy quien crees que soy! y... tengo miedo... miedo a que cuando te enteres...me odies- Confesé sin separarme de el.

-Acaso Black tiene que ver en todo esto- pregunto confundido.

-No, no es lo que estas pensando, nunca jugaría contigo de esa forma… tu eres demasiado importante para mi, también eres mi mundo...mi todo- susurre besándolo tiernamente.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-Entonces, solo puedo decirle que no soy para nada normal y no te rías que no es en ese sentido- me queje golpeándole el brazo suavemente.

-Eso ya lo sabia...pero ¿Que es tan grave?- preguntó abrasándome tiernamente.

-No... Estoy lista aun, pero lo que si es que prometo que algún día lo sabrás todo y solo espero que no me odies tanto- dije mirando el suelo.

-Estoy dispuesto a esperar cuando estés lista y nunca seria capaz de odiarte, pero hasta entonces quiero ver una sonrisa y si vuelves a decir que no me mereces y esas sandeces no respondo- dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa a punto de salir, y poco después ya estaba haciéndome cosquillas en el sofá.

Después de mi ataque de histeria el cual en su mayor parte solo provoco risa a Edward "gracias", nos encaminamos a lo que seria el reto mas importante de toda mi existencia "conocería a los Cullen" es decir… Oficialmente. Lo cual era genial y aterrador en partes iguales.

Acababa de pasar una etapa de descontrol total… No sabia que tanto me quedaba en estos momentos, otro factor negativo seria el no caerles bien, mas a su madre… Creo que de los dos este era un tanto irrelevante pero ¡Vamos! Los suegros son algo así como unos segundos padres, no quería no caerles bien a los míos.

Mi mirada estuvo en la ventanilla todo el viaje, de vez en cuando sentía la de Edward sobre mi pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y temía que viendo mi expresión se diera cuenta de todo, no se exactamente cuanto rodamos, ni el tiempo que tardamos, solo pude divisar una casa enorme y hermosa en mitad del bosque, no había visto la casa de los Cullen nunca por que temía que si me acercaba demasiado alguno podría verme, ya había estado por estos Lares anteriormente y por ende no me sorprendió la intimidad que tenían al estar alejados casi completamente del pueblo, un nervioso escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al tiempo en que Edward se detenía y apagaba el motor del volvo para luego mirarme con gesto divertido.

-Ya...ya llegamos- tuve que carraspear para poder escupir esas dos palabras sin sonar entupidamente nerviosa, el solo frunció el seño y rió...valla estaba muy alegre ese día burlándose de mi.

-Si bella ya llegamos a mi casa aunque por tu expresión parece el matadero mas bien-

-¿Yo?...nah- dije riendo nerviosamente -vamos?- pregunte al tiempo en que me giraba para abrir la puerta pero el me sorprendió...ni lo vi cruzar para abrirme desde afuera.

-No te preocupes les caerás bien- dijo sonriéndome de esa forma que me hacia temblar las rodillas...tuve que recostarme de la puerta para disimular el temblor involuntario.

-¿Seguro?- murmure arrugando la cara, no estaba muy convencida ¿que tal si su madre pensaba como Rosalie?... Bueno al menos Carlisle ya me conocía y no había notado hostilidad por su parte, pero supuse que seria por que era un trato de paciente medico por lo que mis nervios aumentaron y sentí como algo revoloteaba en mi estomago...como mariposas.

-Claro, ahora vamos...aunque te advierto que podría ser un poco raro e incomodo- esto lo dijo frunciendo sus labios con pena, a lo que solo pude reír y no me resistí tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese levemente por unos segundos sin previo aviso.

-Bella- dijo reprobatoriamente pero sonriendo con esa mirada intensa otra vez.

-¡Mi culpa!- dije y me adelante corriendo a velocidad humana pero cuando logre llegar el ya estaba recostado de la puerta viendo sus uñas... Reí ante su gesto.

-Ah, ya estas aquí- dijo como si hubiese esperado por horas egocéntrico.

-Un día de estos te vas a sorprender querido- murmure sacándole la lengua, el solo frunció el seño y mostró su sonrisa torcida ¿podría dejar de deslumbrarme?

La casa de Edward era completamente...no lo se, difícil de describir a la primera… Al entrar mas que sentirte encerrado te sentías libre, como si estuvieses afuera en vez de adentro...bastante luminosa y libre...así podría describirse, habían ventanales por todo el enorme recibidor, pasamos a la sala y no era diferente, la luz entraba por los ventanales y el aire puro podía respirarse completamente, divise unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso donde se escuchaban las voces de la familia de Edward, un miedo se alojo en mi estomago...No era un sentimiento nuevo puesto que desde que conocí a Edward millones de nuevas sensaciones desconocidas para mi afloraron y tuve que aprender a convivir con todas ellas, sujete mi estomago y respire profundamente calmando vagamente el nerviosismo. No tuve que buscar mucho para conseguir el hermoso e increíble piano de cola a un lado de las escaleras, era sencillamente hermoso...era negro con bordes plateados y de tan solo verlo las manos empezaron a picar… las metí en los bolsillos y sonreí para hablar por fin, Edward estaba expectante y yo solo me quedaba muda descubriendo cada detalle que por supuesto me dejaba sin palabras.

-Es...Hermoso, nunca espere que fuera así, tan… luminosa- dije sinceramente emocionada y un poco shokeada por la perfección y sencillez de los Cullen...era tan acogedora que de solo verla provocaba no salir de aquí jamás.

-Y... ¿que esperabas sótanos, fosas y mazmorras?- pregunto divertido apoyándose del barandal de las escaleras y sonriendo torcidamente...se veía tan...sexi oh dios es que ¿nunca iba a acostumbrarme a su infinita y malditamente seductora perfección?

Me recordé a mi misma no saltarle encima porque 1) estábamos en la casa de mis suegros en la sala mas específicamente 2) Edward se enfadaría después de que recuperase el control y 3) mmm ...bien no encontraba una tercera razón pero me vi obligada a respirar profundo y desviar la mirada.

-Fosas no- dije encogiéndome de hombros siguiéndole el juego. El solo se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Fosos no- repitió imitando mi tono lo que me hizo reír -Muy graciosa- me miro con su torcida sonrisa mientras que yo lo alcanzaba en el segundo escalón de las escaleras que llevaban directamente hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Unas voces me distrajeron por un momento.

-Um que olor... ¡ya llego la humana!- Canturreó una emocionada y extrañamente conocida voz seguida de... ¿sonrisas?...sonreí en respuesta, no hablaban entono alto por lo que disimule un poco, luego otra voz en la que no me había fijado antes llamo mi atención...sonaba extraña.

-Volcamos la tocineta en la sartén...- Sonaba una voz de fondo, supuse que algún programa de cocina… Mire a Edward extrañada.

-Les dije que no lo hicieran- dijo en tono cansino poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego subir rápidamente seguido por mi...esto seria interesantemente divertido.

Las escaleras nos guiaron a un pasillo y después a la cocina, era extraño sentir tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un momento tuve que sujetar la mano de Edward para darme ánimos a mi misma, ya no podría arrancar a correr.

Pase primero y me quede estática en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la habitación… Olía terriblemente bien, los Cullen dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieron haciendo hasta entonces y me miraron, bien solo pase mi mirada un segundo y vi los rostros característicos y perfectos de Rosalie, Emmet, el doctor Carlisle y a una mujer igual de hermosa, su cara parecía tener forma de corazón y era bastante joven..no como Rosalía o Alice y pude notar cierto...no lo se parecía bastante maternal.

-¡Bella estamos preparando algo italiano!- Anuncio la mujer mientras yo le sonreía tímidamente, probablemente seria alguna prima pero ese tono amable y maternal me recordaban tanto a Rene, no sabia que hacer, me sentía algo incomoda en que se tomaran tantas molestias por mi.

-Oh er...- intente decir algo pero afortunadamente Edward me interrumpió.

-Bella, ella es Esme mi madre- Indicó Edward sonriendo, en sus ojos había cierto orgullo y cariño que me causaban admiración...no era su madre biológica pero el amor con el que...Un momento ¿dijo madre?... ¡madre!...ella era mi suegra...oh por dios era muy joven, eso explicaba lo maternal y el que me recordara a Rene, aunque claro mi madre era mayor que ella… Mucho mayor.

-Buon giornno- la salude con entusiasmo, no aparentaba tener mas de 34 años y era mi suegra, se veía bastante amable y contenta...me cayo bien de entrada.

-Nos diste una excusa para estrenar la cocina- Confesó el doctor Cullen amistosamente y con cierto humor, yo solo pude sonreír... me parecía todo tan...familiar.

-Espero que tengas hambre- dijo esme cordialmente.

-Si...mucha- dije asintiendo, para no ser descortés, con que por eso Edward había insistido tanto en que comiese.

No, ya ha comido- Me contradijo Edward mereciéndose una mirada fulminante de mi parte, me había hecho quedar mal con su madre.

No disimule al notar un extraño sonido proveniente del ventanal de la cocina… Era como un crujido, mi mirada se enfoco en el enorme sauce que descansaba fuera y del que descendió la mismísima Alice Cullen, Emmet fue el único que pareció notar mi distracción.

-¡Hola bella!- Saludo la chica animosamente dando saltitos y abrasándome, si que parecía un duendecillo...pero uno simpático he de agregar.

-Hola- Respondí sin poder evitar reír un poco -¿Cómo les fue?-

-Increíble- Respondió finalmente mientras miraba a su esposo.

-Jasper- Le salude amablemente.

-Bella- Susurró de igual forma, a pesar de todo el ambiente se tornó incomodo.

-Vamos te enseñare el resto de la casa- susurro Edward, le seguí.

-Bueno hasta luego- Se despidió Alice dando saltitos

-Vale- dije finalmente.

Edward los fulmino con la mirada otra vez y puso los ojos en blanco para después seguirme por el pasillo, después de eso escuche las risotadas de todos y no pude evitar reír también.

-Creo que todo salio muy bien- dijo una voz cantarina, parecía de tenor... era la de Alice.

-¡Si!- dijo entusiasmada esme

A medida que recorría la casa me invadía una sensación de tranquilidad y libertad que era de ensueño, el estar con Edward bromeando, describiendo cada detalle de su familia y guiándome por toda la inmensa construcción me hacían saber que la familia Cullen era eso, una verdadera familia, un poco mas grande que la mía pero se sentía en el aire el amor que se tenían cada uno de sus miembros al igual que como sucedía con Charlie y Rene, el amor en pareja y de hermanos, de un padre para sus hijos, de una madre...y de los hijos por sus padres, era algo envidiable y admirable al mismo tiempo, por un momento quise, de verdad quise mas que nada ser parte de eso y creo que hasta un punto lo era...Me mantuve absorta pero prestando atención al mismo tiempo, era algo difícil estar tan metida en mis pensamientos y escuchar a detalle todo cuanto hacia y decía, sin mencionar que sus gestos tan breves pero tan comunicativos que captaba me hacían darme una idea clara de lo que sentía a medida que iba relatando historias y anécdotas de su familia, para un humano eran imperceptibles pero yo podía captar por fracción de segundo absolutamente todo, lo que hacia que me sintiera feliz.

Una puerta nos detuvo y pude notar en su tono de voz y su rostro algo de nerviosismo, y ni siquiera cuando estuvimos frente a la habitación de Emmet y rosalie estos sentimientos pasaron por su rostro, y eso que me había explicado lo libres que eran estos dos con su amor.

-Esta es mi habitación- dijo titubeante, estaba tenso su postura era tiesa, expectante a que realizara algún movimiento, por un momento no supe que hacer, pensé que le incomodaría que invadiera a tal punto su privacidad pero la curiosidad me empujo hacia adentro, con cautela claro esta, su habitación era algo diferente al resto de la casa...aunque manteniendo ese toque de frescura y sencillez, en la pared de la derecha habían todo tipo de cassetes, cds, y discos de acetato de toda clase de artistas por lo que pude ver mas del genero de los 80s, una década increíble para la música, por otro lado estaban un escritorio, libros, un sofá bastante grande, una alfombra color crema un ventanal que ocupaba todo el frente de la puerta y este a su vez daba una maravillosa vista al bosque, no supe si entrar libremente o quedarme allí donde estaba observando cada detalle...Mire hacia la izquierda y divise un closet bastante grande, entonces la tibieza de su cuerpo me hicieron volverme, el me miraba con aprehensión, con duda...Esperando con cautela mi apreciación.

-Es...hermosa- murmure sonriendo dándole a entender que era el sitio de la casa de mas me había gustado, y no porque era su habitación, si no que el ambiente era tan liviano y relajante que me creí hasta capaz de dormir en su sofá eso ya era decir mucho …se veía tan cómodo que estuve tentada a echarme un rato...Pero tuve que romper el silencio con alguna duda de humano.

-¿No hay cama?- pregunté con fingida duda, claro que no había cama... no podíamos dormir.

-No… es que...nunca duermo- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, le sonreí con admiración como podía ser una persona tan perfecta?... Debería ser un delito ser tan...endiablada y absolutamente encantador.

De pronto me sentí mas libre y en confianza, y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que vi un objeto que me hizo sentir un vacío y una nostalgia que de haber podido llorar lo hubiese hecho enseguida, era un pequeño tuvo de madera en cuyo interior se hallaban de seguro granos con trozos de madera mas pequeños, yo solía llamarlo tubo de lluvia, era algo relajante, solo debías moverlo hacia un lado y el sonido que provocaba era como eso...como escuchar la lluvia caer.

Inmediatamente la moví a un lado produciendo el sonido que me provoco una risa triste, entonces un recuerdo algo borroso vino a mi.

Era un día bastante aburrido de 1907 ya estaba bastante cansada de las lecciones de costura y de etiqueta por lo que me hallaba en el patio sin hacer nada, mi nana quien permaneció conmigo durante mi niñez y quien me cuidaba cuando Rene y Charlie se iban de "paseo" al menos eso era lo que me decían ya que yo aun era muy pequeña para saber el secreto...En fin no recordaba muy bien como pero se que ese día mi nana me enseño a hacer este objeto con un tubito de bamboo y palitos de las plantas del patio, después de eso hice mas de uno y los regalaba a los hijos de las amistades de mis padres cuando iban a casa a jugar. Luego esos recuerdos me llevaron hasta el día de la muerte de mi ya demasiado anciana nana y tuve que carraspear para que ese sonido me trajera de vuelta a la realidad, no valía la pena afligirse por lo que ya había superado así que deje a un lado el "tubo de lluvia" y mire directamente hacia un estéreo bastante ostentoso he de decir.

Sentí la mirada curiosa de Edward, así que me apresure a responder su silenciosa pregunta.

-Solía hacer estos cuando estaba con mi nana...son bastante relajantes, aunque creo que con este clima no hacen demasiada falta- dije sonriendo en forma de disculpa, pude haberme sumergido en mis pensamientos por horas y no haberme enterado.

-No hubiese imaginado que tenias nana- acotó sonriendo con curiosidad.

-Si. Murió hace mucho- dije dando por sentado el tema, no me gustaba recordar muchas cosas a cerca de mi vida como humana, la mayoría eran cosas bastante dolorosas o al menos las que llegaban a mi memoria.

volví mi atención hacia la colección de música quedándome completamente asombrada, había de todo desde heavy metal hasta música clásica, desde los cincuentas hasta la actualidad, un rápido vistazo no fue suficiente para poder ver todo lo que allí estaba, pero cuando mi visión se poso sobre el estéreo no pude evitar poner play para darme cuenta de algo...claro de luna, Debussy.

-Claro de luna- le dije mirándolo sonriente, ya sabia que escuchaba esa canción.

-Esa tonada me...calma, es como si acallara toda la locura que esta alrededor. Suelo escucharla con bastante frecuencia- dijo acercándose a mi, por un momento deje de respirar, en su mirada había cierta intensidad que me enmudeció...Su mirada no se aparto ni un solo segundo de la mía, sus manos se acercaron y se posaron alrededor de mi cintura y yo instintivamente pose las mías en su duro torso, sin dejar de vernos comenzamos a movernos...inconcientes de lo que sucedía, no era buena para el baile pero me sentía flotando entre sus brazos y solo cuando la cantarina voz de Alice murmuro algo in entendible al otro lado de la casa me di cuenta de que estábamos bailando bastante bien, solo siguiendo la suave melodía que tanto nos gustaba y que nos hacia recordar la naturaleza humana que seguía aforrándose en nuestro interior...En ese momento supe que ni un beso apasionado y desenfrenado podría tener tanta perfección como aquella platica muda, esa declaración de "amor" sin palabras. Las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba espontáneamente.

-¿Estamos bailando?- dije al tiempo en que el sin apartar su mirada de la mía sonrió.

-Eso creo- respondió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y después me dio una vuelta acercándome más a él.

-Genial... eres un buen maestro de baile, nunca penseque podría moverme coordinadamente sin tropezar o sin destruir los pies de mi compañero de baile- Él solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡YO TAMPOCO!- Exclamo la voz de Emmet desde la parte baja de la casa.

Yo solo alcance a sonrojarme y a bajar la mirada, ¿acaso estaban escuchándolo todo?

Fue cuando Edward susurro un "perdona ya regreso" y me quede pasmada al escuchar los gritos de Emmet y las carcajadas de todos, las carreras por toda la parte baja y objetos que repentinamente caían al suelo...luego un -Basta chicos- por parte de esme y de nuevo Edward estaba de vuelta.

-Te invitaría a un lugar más solitario pero...- dijo bajando la mirada y su tono se volvió triste, sabía a que se refería y le tome el mentón haciendo que alzara su mirada hasta que tuviese en contacto con la mía.

-Confío en ti...- Le aseguré con toda la convicción que sentía en ese momento, entonces sonrío dándose por vencido.

-No debiste haber dicho eso- y después solo pude ver los árboles pasando a nuestro lado a una velocidad increíble, y su dulce y calido aroma envolviéndome, no causando sed si no mas bien haciéndome disfrutar de el al máximo, me aferre mas a su espalda abrasándolo y cerré los ojos dejando que me llevase al fin del mundo, al fin y al cabo estaba dispuesta a todo por el por que aunque nunca se lo había dicho y no sabia si tuviese el valor para hacerlo...Lo amaba en el fondo lo sabia y ya había recién comenzado a aceptarlo.

Ahora me encontraba entre sus brazos admirando el paisaje al cual me había conducido, no nos alejamos mucho de la casa por lo que aun podía escuchar las bromas que le hacia Emmet a Jasper y a Alice por algo que les pillo haciendo, pero no importaba mucho, ahora yo estaba mas que dichosa admirando un costado de la push desde una altura considerable.

Sus brazos hacían la cárcel más perfecta sobre mi cintura y mi espada se encontraba junto a su duro torso, ambos estábamos en silencio observando el atardecer que daba paso al crepúsculo.

Mi mente había estado llena de pensamientos, eso de "amar" era algo que ya había hecho antes y aunque lo de mi experiencia pasada no era ni parecido a esto, sabia que lo que sentía por Edward no era un simple encaprichamiento como había supuesto antes.

-¿En que piensas?- Me sobresalte al escuchar su voz rozando mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para controlarme antes de responder, no quería que la voz me delatara.

-En cosas- dije casualmente aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sarcásticamente soltando un bufido, lo que me hizo reír.

-De verdad, sabes que me frustra no leer tu mente y... bueno más cuando estas tan pensativa- dijo susurrándome al oído. Temblé por un momento pero no tarde en sujetar la compostura de los pelos para que no se me fuera.

-Estaba pensando en que...nunca imagine estar así contigo, es decir, el primer día tuve la impresión de que me odiabas y me propuse odiarte también, y si me hubiesen dicho que me ena… que estaría algún día así contigo pues hubiese apostado lo contrario y creo que hasta debería una razonable cantidad de dinero- dije dubitativa.

-¿Tan extraño es?- dijo riendo. -Siento haber hecho eso...y todo en general, es que no sabia y de hecho no se como comportarme cuando estoy contigo...

-No solo fue eso… Me deslumbraste… me deslumbras y me costaba aceptar que me gustabas, eso también me impulso a querer odiarte-

- Como puedo deslumbrarte si estas de espaldas- Susurro sensualmente en el espacio entre mi oreja y el cuello, en ese punto tan sensible que ni yo pensé que tenia ¿como era que lo hacia?, me estremecí y el pareció notarlo, mi respiración se torno agitada a pesar de no necesitarla tan seguido, y ni mencionar cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi piel, mi corazón se acelero de tal forma que pensé se me saldría del pecho, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y tuve que aferrarme imperceptiblemente a la rama que estaba a un costado, Edward solo reía, no hacia sonido alguno pero su pecho se movía constantemente, parecía estarse divirtiendo al estar volviendo loca a una chica virginal con las hormonas alborotadas hasta el tope, lo que no seria divertido era cuando lo tirara del árbol y sabrá cuantas cosas horribles y no tan horribles hacerle...

Sus labios trazaron caminos en el borde del lóbulo de mi oreja y su calido aliento golpeaba mi mejilla mandándome repentinas oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo, un calor se alojo en mi vientre y me vi forzada a morderme el labio para no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente aclarar mi garganta fallando en el acto, agradecía el estar sentada por que de lo contrario estaría en el suelo jadeando, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba tan próximo al mío que estaba segura de que podía sentir mis temblores. Con tan solo el contacto de sus labios por mis puntos sensibles me volvía completamente loca y hasta me dolía el tener que frenarme, era un sufrimiento placentero e irresistible.

-Edward...- apenas y pude susurrar, pero no me escucho o fingió no hacerlo, un temblor en su pecho lo delato estaba riendo de nuevo. Era un arrogante increíblemente sexi pero arrogante al fin. Junte todas las últimas tiras de autocontrol y por fin hable.

-Que quieres que te diga... ¿Que no hace falta verte para volverme completamente loca? Pues si, es un hecho y en efecto, eres un arrogante- dije en tono de enfado.

-¿Estas molesta?- murmuro apenado, yo solo asentí. - ¿Por que?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por que?... Por que siempre dices que debemos controlarnos pero cuando quieres me seduces de esta forma tan inhumana y yo debo hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no ceder aunque ceder es lo que mas deseo en el mundo, pero cuando logro ceder un poco te enfadas contigo mismo por no controlarte y por que según tu me harías daño "cosa que no es verdad" y no se que mas...- escupí cruzando los brazos.

-Sabes que si podría herirte, perdona el haber hecho esto es que...No lo se, a mi también me gustaría mas que nada ceder un poco, solo quise hacer una prueba para saber cuan cerca puedo estar de ti..Y debo decir que ha sido un gran avance.- confeso con pena.

-Lo se- dije en un suspiro, pronto me concentre en el paisaje oscuro que tenia en frente ¿había anochecido ya?

-No me di cuenta de cuando anocheció- le confesé confundida.

-Eso fue hace rato...pero creo que estaba concentrado en otra cosa mas interesante- dijo sugerente, me quede en blanco por unos segundos.

-Y en reírte de mi, pero despreocúpate, obtendré mi venganza- dije rencorosa, sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y no se como lo logro pero me puso frente a el en un momento

- Pues avísame cuando pretendas vengarte, quizás te ayude un poco- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me estremecí ante la proposición, quizás no se había referido a lo que yo estaba pensando pero igual la imagen mental fue algo...increíble. Sus labios rozaron los míos por un momento antes de que todo acabara tan rápido como se había ido el día, bajamos del árbol y fuimos a por mi abrigo a la casa, ese había sido un día fantástico, lleno de tantos sentimientos como se sorpresas, y esperaba que el cierre de tan agotadora jornada no fuese tan malo como inicio.

Otra perspectiva

El camino de regreso no fue mas lento que el de ida, sin necesidad de palabras me posicione en la espalda de Edward y antes de arrancar su voz me sorprendió.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?...iremos directo a tu casa si quieres no creo que...

-Si estoy segura, además me cayeron bastante bien!- dije sinceramente y al soltar un suspiro de resignación corrió mas rápido aun, yo solo me concentre en cerrar los ojos en cuanto no pude distinguir nada mas de lo que pasaba al mi alrededor.

**Carlisle Pov.**

-Ya vienen, 3...2...1- dijo Alice mientras Edward entraba con bella en su espalda dando un frenazo bastante audible.

-¡Vaya! hasta que por fin dejaron de hacer sus perversiones- soltó Emmet en un bufido, lo mire con desaprobación y observe a bella quien bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y un tenue rubor sonrosado invadió sus mejillas, inmediatamente Alice Jasper y rosalie rieron ante la broma, Edward solo gruño.

-_Mas tarde hablare con el con respecto a eso_- pensé para que Edward se calmara un poco, Emmet siempre había sido un poco infantil en cuanto a algunas cosas...Bueno mas bien en cuanto a todo, a veces me preguntaba que se ocultaba debajo de esa fachada de bromas y diversión. Pero el punto era que desde hacia algún tiempo… mas bien desde que el y rose se habían unido encontraba bastante gracioso el que su hermano menor no tuviese pareja y eso empeoro aun mas cuando Alice llego a la familia, a veces Edward le seguía las bromas pero en ocasiones lo lastimaba de verdad aunque sabia que no lo hacia adrede, además Edward nunca lo admitiría ni dejaría ver cuanto lo afectaba.

-Estoy bien...No me importa en lo absoluto- dijo pesadamente mientras tomaba a bella de la mano, supuse que había estado escuchando mis pensamientos y asentí no muy convencido.

Esme se acerco a bella y la abraso, yo sonreí ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica pero le correspondió el abraso, Bella era bastante valiente, se había metido en una casa llena de vampiros y no se encontraba para nada perturbada, mas bien parecía...feliz y algo cohibida.

-Bienvenida a la familia bella- le dijo mientra la tomaba de las manos, Edward solo sonrío y poso una mano sobre el hombro de su novia, pero entonces un chillido de Alice nos hizo enfoscarnos en ella había tenido una visión al juzgar por su repentina actitud.

-Oh será genial, genial genial..Bella tengo muchas ideas sobre ti! te veras espectacular- dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, parecía emocionada.

-No le gustan esas cosas- Le aclaró Edward respondiendo a la visión de Alice, todos los miramos confundidos y mas la pobre de bella, ellos solían hablar en código.

-Oh, pero se verán encantadores, además creo que se ha empezado a entusiasmar con la idea… Lo vi- dijo Alice bastante convencida. Me sentí profundamente curioso ¿De que hablaban?.

-Bien, pero no la obligaras- dijo Edward seriamente.

-Bien, pues que ella decida, aunque creo que la decisión esta tomada!...

-Alice...- dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

-Bah, sabes que si irá deja de ser tan paranoico y sobre protector! Ahora bella, estaba pensando en ver una película y ...-

-De que demonios están hablando- Exclamo Emmet...Por fin alguien se atrevía a preguntar.

-¡Pijamada!- Canturreó Alice llevándose a bella casi a arrastras por el corredor, Edward iba tras ellas parecía decidido a sacar a bella de allí, pero Jasper tras enviar oleadas de tranquilidad para todos nosotros lo detuvo.

-Déjalas, eso será bueno para que se integre mejor, además Alice sabe lo que hace- dijo Jasper a lo que Edward asintió.

* * *

Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, pido disculpas por demorar tanto tiempo, recientemente he empezado a trabajar y aunque se que esto no deberia ser relevante, si afecta bastante... De igual manera daré lo mejor de mi para concluir la historia como se debe ^^ mil gracias por su apoyo, puede que este capitulo sea algo extraño pero todo es por darle continuidad a algo interesante que se viene, un abrazo enorme! nos leemos pronto!


	31. Sentimientos expuestos

Declaimer: los personajes contenidos en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...

* * *

Hola hola como estan? estoy super agradecida con todos los reviews que me hacen llegar, de verdad es una alegria inmenza para mi el que les guste lo que escribo, a solo horas para que llegue un nuevo año decidi actualizar pues me propuse empezar el 2013 con un nuevo capi ^^, en el mismo encontrarán en ciertas partes canciones, se las recomiendo para la atmosfera de cada momento, ahora si, sin mas preambulo a leer :)

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**SENTIMIENTOS EXPUESTOS**

**_"Hay quienes prefieren callar para no herir...hay quienes prefieren herir para no callar, pues el silencio se torna en ocasiones insostenible y mas hiriente que la propia verdad"_**

**Rosalie Pov.**

Revistas, catálogos, folletos… Toda una variedad de colores, texturas, telas, adornos. Se acercaba la navidad y este año queríamos hacer algo distinto, usualmente viajamos a algún país exótico pero una eternidad deja bastante tiempo para conocer el mundo y esta casa era perfecta para hacer una decoración digna de revista y precisamente Esme nos mantenia ocupadas haciendo combinaciones.

-Me gusta este con estas esferas y la cinta dorada- murmure pensativa, los colores de la temporada iban entre plateados dorados y bronces y por estar la casa decorada en tonos pasteles habiamos decidido que nuestro color seria precisamente el dorado.

-Tenemos un par de semanas antes de que llegue el Árbol de Canadá, demoraremos poco en comprar los adornos en Seattle, será divertido… e irán los chicos- canturreo mi cuñada contagiándome su repentino ataque de alegría, ya podría imaginarme a los chicos abarrotados de bolsas… Reí

-Entonces no se diga mas, ya tenemos casi todo- Celebro Alice en tanto un asqueroso aroma aniquilaba mis fosas nasales… Eso solo significaba una cosa…

Me hirvió la sangre.

-¿Qué esa mocosa no puede comer en su casa?... mejor aun ¿Por qué simplemente no puede encerrarse y no salir jamás? - pregunte mal humorada.

-Rose, bella es parte de la familia ahora ¿bien?, es una mas así que por favor entiende-.

Ese era mi problema, no entendía, no lograba comprender como una persona podía ser tan estupida, me molestaba que no todo lo que perdía viese el riesgo que representábamos para ella, ¡Por todo lo santo! Éramos vampiros… Muertos vivientes ¿Hasta que punto seria capaz de llegar esta niñata?

Nadie parecía entenderlo… ¡Que exasperante!

-No puedes pedirle peras al olmo papá- murmuro Dickdard desde su habitación, bien, si ya estaba molesta esto en definitiva era el colmo, no lo pensé dos veces y ni me moleste en tocar la puerta, senti a los chicos subir tras de mi pero honestamente me importaba una mierda alguien debía ponerle los puntos claros a Edward y ya estaba cansada de ignorar la situación, ¡Argh! ¡Hasta su voz me parecía insoportable!

De pronto me senti mas tranquila, asi que fulmine a Jasper con la mirada, las historias falsas sobre nuestra familia decian que eramos mellizos, si embargo nuestra conexión era tanta, que ya lo creía, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de crecer con un hermano durante mi vida humana, hubiese deseado que fuese con alguien como Jasper… No podia enojarme con él, bueno, dejando de lado su habilidad por supuesto.

Suspire.

-Haber ¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo entender?- pregunte con sorna, mi furia habia quedado hecha trizas por lo que la bofetada quedo descartada, en vez de eso mi misión de este dia seria abrirle los ojos al ciego que tenia por hermano adoptivo.

No lo deje contestar.

-Estas saliendo con una humana, con una inocente chica de 17 años que apenas ha empezado a vivir, tienes edad para ser su tatarabuelo, estas muerto por lo que no puedes darle hijos ¿Te has preguntado que vas a hacer cuando te diga que quiere una familia? Claro, eso como mínimo por no mencionar que le estas robando la vida ahora mismo… ¿No te das cuenta? Ella merece algo mejor, merece un novio con pulso como tu mismo lo dices ¿Quien es el que no entiende?-

Su rostro se desfiguro por un segundo y por ese tiempo me senti culpable, pero me recuperé, siempre he dicho que es mejor una verdad a tiempo…

-El dia que ella no desee estar conmigo me haré a un lado- Murmuro con simpleza, mire a Jasper suspicaz… Solo un gesto basto para hacerme saber que habia herido a edward aunque lo disimulara bien.

Los demas permanecían en silencio, todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que tenia la razón.

-Sé que lo harías, pero ¿Serás capaz de alejarte sin dañar a los demás? Sabes que esme detesta verte sufrir, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet… Jasper especialmente. Estoy harta de ignorar lo que pasa Edward, cada vez que veo a esa… niña, lo único que quiero hacer es sacarla de aquí, abrirle los ojos para que se de cuenta lo que esta perdiendo..

-¡Crees que no lo sé!... cada vez que la veo sé que esta mal Rose pero ¿Tu pensaste en la humanidad de Emmet cuando lo viste por primera vez? ¿Cuándo le pediste a Carlisle que lo convirtiera?- pregunto exasperado esta vez… mi respuesta fue simple.

-Lo hice, sospesé cada posibilidad y mi última alternativa fue Carlisle… Fue una decision egoista por que jamás le consulte pero era eso o perderlo, Bella es una niña… goza de buena salud tiene varios pretendientes en la escuela…. No te voy a pedir que termines con esto por que seria "pedirle peras al olmo"- le imite con sorna -Solo te digo que pienses bien lo que harás por que la familia entera se verá implicada si todo resulta un desastre… -

-Yo nunca la dañaría- Afirmo tan seguro que por un instante dude… Sin embargo no lo deje entrever – ¿Por que siempre te empeñas en arruinarlo todo? Es que me odias tanto por que nunca me fije en ti…-

No supe en que momento mi mano se encofro con su rostro propiciando una sonora bofetada, mi interior ardió con ferocidad y estaba segura de que ni Jasper podría menguar esta ira…. Todo ardía, una fuerza se adueño de mis entrañas y solo creció cuando su mirada atónita y arrepentida se poso en mi…. Hice acopio de todo mi auto control para no arrojarme sobre el y patearle el trasero ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirme aquello?

No te equivoques- le amenace con voz contenida –El hecho de que me moleste tanto esa niña es por que no sabe en lo que se mete… - Y lo recordé… La escena que permanecía en mi mente guardada como un tesoro se precipito con fuerza, incontenible y tenaz….

Flash Back… (Natalie Walker- Waking Dream)

Un parque verde y hermoso, hacia un día especialmente soleado en San francisco, Emmet sujetaba su mano y la chica se perdió en su sonrisa por un momento por lo que no previo un pequeño cuerpecito que choco con su pantorrilla, el golpe fue casi imperceptible pero el llanto que siguió a eso no lo fue tanto, confundida y alarmada la rubia se fijó en la pequeña que permanecía sentada sobre la hierba sobando su cabecita mientras varias lagrimas enjuagaban su rostro.

-Rose…- Le advirtió Emmet pero ya estaba de rodillas reconfortándola, sus ojitos cafés la miraron, sin temor, solo la curiosidad de pintaba en sus facciones, evito tocarla para que no notara su frialdad, en vez de eso le sonrió y la pequeña la imitó mostrando una sonrisa de unos pocos dientes.

Rosalie se derritió al ver a la pequeña, su cabello era castaño con reflejos dorados y dos pequeños hoyos se dibujaban en sus regordetas mejillas, acarició su cabello maravillandose ante su suavidad, pensó en que quizá si hubiese tenido un hijo con emmet seria como aquella pequeña… Demasiado pronto una mujer de unos treinta y pocos se acerco sin aliento, su corazón latía de prisa y el horror tatuado en su rostro se transformo en alivio… Siempre había escuchado que el amor de una madre es el mas profundo y hermoso que existe, con nostalgia pensó lo mucho que deseaba sentir aquel amor alguna vez.

-Adiós- Se despidió de ellos la pequeña en su extraño lenguaje inexperto mostrando sus dos dientes…

Ese había sido el único contacto que había tenido con lo que mas deseaba… un bebe, su muerto corazón se volvió trizas.

-Tranquila nena- murmuro Emmet apretándola contra su pecho, ella sintió intentando borrar las lagrimas que nunca saldrían de sus ojos.

El mismo sentimiento me embargó…

¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, no me meteré en sus vidas, si quiere permanecer como un trozo de mármol por toda la eternidad que lo haga… pero no me pidas que me quede a verlo- Sentencié infinitamente mas tranquila y sin dar tiempo a su respuesta me fui, no me importo nada de lo que dejaba atrás, solo quería un lugar tranquilo en el que lamentarme en paz, cuando era apenas una humana en el ultimo instante de mi vida me jure a mi misma que no me mostraría débil mientras esos insectos…

Así lo he hecho siempre y seguiría siendo así.

Corrí intentando borrar todos los pensamientos hasta que simplemente llegue al campo donde solíamos jugar béisbol, subi hasta la punta de una de las colinas y me perdí en el lejano sonido del mar me sentí mejor cuando el calor de Emmet me invadió, su boca busco la mía y nos sumergimos en un tranquilizador beso.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez?-

Pregunto mi Emmet sonriendo, las mariposas regresaron y asentí sin evitar sonreír a pesar de el dolor y la rabia que me embargaban

-Pero nunca me canso de escucharlo- Murmure aun contra sus labios.

Bella Pov

El invierno se hacia sentir implacable conforme los días pasaban, El olor a humedad era terriblemente reconfortante, los árboles permanecían con pequeños destellos de escarcha y el viento soplaba con inclemencia, acentuándose mas en las tranquilas noches estrelladas… La reina del invierno anunciaba su llegada y todos parecíamos prepararnos para lo que de seguro sería una blanca y hermosa navidad, mis padres permanecían fuera de casa lo que ocasionaba que me sintiese terriblemente sola, tenia a Edward por supuesto, pero sus visitas se reducían a unas pocas horas a parte de la escuela.

Suspire al divisar la luz en la habitación, había permanecido viendo películas durante gran parte de la madrugada y había invertido otras pocas horas en relajarme, aunque con el sonido de los árboles meciéndose y el viento colándose por todos lados no fue mucho lo que logre, sin embargo y a pesar de todo logre conseguir algo de tranquilidad, eso resulto un alivio, últimamente mis sentidos andaban al máximo… La sensación era similar a la de ser observada todo el tiempo por alguien que te va a saltar al cuello.

Me incorpore lentamente y me retire el pijama… sonreí al recordar.

La pijamada en casa de Alice fue todo un Show, lo que empezó como una fiesta privada donde era constantemente torturada con diversos cambios de ropa se convirtió en una noche de películas entre hermanos… lo verdaderamente especial fue compartir con los que ahora consideraba mis amigos, eran sencillamente geniales y que decir de sus locuras, había pensado que mi familia era excéntrica, eso era antes de conocer a la familia Cullen, la calidez iba mas allá de un trato amable… Era como si me hubiese criado con ellos, me hacían una mas del clan. Desde esa fecha mis visitas a la mansión Cullen se hacían mas frecuentes y este día en especial no era la excepción, pues, luego de hacer las compras de la casa iría directo a ver a Edward, sentía que lo extrañaba aunque eso me hiciese sonar tremendamente cursi, era domingo y por supuesto no había escuela.

Ajuste mis lentes de sol mientras estacionaba el auto, el monovolumen se había quedado en casa, ahora mismo conducía el auto de Charlie… Vaya diferencia pensé resentida.

Tome un carrito y recorrí los pasillos prestando atención a cada producto, siempre que hacia las compras llevaba un producto diferente, Rene era algo quisquillosa con eso de las marcas así que se aseguro de escribir hasta la mas minima coma… _madres_.

Casi una hora después, me disponía a tomar el último producto de la jodida lista cuando una punzada realmente dolorosa se alojo en mi pecho… mi estomago se contrajo.

Algo andaba mal.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño y ya saben lo que dicen de eso, con cautela camine disimulando lo mejor que pude hasta la primera caja que vi vaciarse, si no quería que se creara una novela dramática a cerca de mi condición actual debía salir como un rayo de aquel lugar, sin embargo la maquina parecía querer retenerme allí, pues cada producto debían pasarlo unas tres veces como mínimo…. Estaba volviéndome loca.

Al salir del súper mercado solo me atreví a tomar el teléfono y comunicarme con Rene, mi malestar estaba lejos de ser meramente físico, algo andaba mal y lo sabía… Mi sexto sentido era infalible y a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Rene la angustia seguía alojada en mi estomago como una bola de plomo.

Al salir del aparcamiento me pareció ver un rostro conocido, sin embargo llevaba prisa y no estaba de humor para averiguar, honestamente ya estaba cansada de las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediéndose…

Respire profundo, todo pasaba a su tiempo y no era momento para mortificarme por tonterías.

Deje las cosas en casa y partí hacia la casa Cullen, al divisar el fin del camino agradecí mis sentidos potencialmente desarrollados, esta entrada pasaba desapercibida fácilmente.

Sonreí a Esme cuando me dio la bienvenida con uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos, la bola de plomo pareció volverse polvo… Sentí por alguna extraña razón que hacia lo correcto, era como si te mantuvieses en duda y de pronto tienes la certeza de que todo irá bien…

En fin, como lo dije, cosas extrañas.

-Esta arriba, tocando- me dijo esme respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa -Te acompaño- culmino la madre de Edward, yo le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento, y nos aventuramos al segundo piso en donde una triste melodía llenaba el ambiente, ¿como no me di cuenta antes de tan hermoso sonido?...

Cuando llegamos esme me indico que siguiera por el pasillo en la primera puerta a la derecha, le agradecí y me miro con una pena que me dejo en el aire.

(love hurts yiruma)

-Gracias por quererlo tanto- y dicho esto bajo las escaleras rápidamente, mis pensamientos llegaron ¿que demonios había sucedido?, ¿por que ese cambio en su rostro?...¿había ocurrido algo grave...estaba yo involucrada?...Pero la culminación de una pieza y el inicio de otra aun mas triste me hizo bajar a la realidad, camine silenciosamente y abrí la puerta haciendo bastante ruido, se detuvo por un momento y no supe que hacer, el solo me miro por un momento, su expresión era como...no lo se, como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez, había fascinación o algo así la verdad no supe descífralo, algo llamaba mas mi atención… Sus ojos, el brillo en ellos había desaparecido, me sonrío pero la tristeza se notaba a distancia y miro el lado vacío del taburete, no tuve la necesidad de leer mentes para saber que quería que me sentara a su lado, cuando me acerque caí en la cuenta de que ese era el mismo maravilloso y hermoso piano que había visto desde un principio negro con detalles plateados… hermoso y sencillo como el que lo tocaba.

-¿Es tuyo?- apenas y murmure por lo bajo, el solo asintió.

-Fue un regalo de mis padres- dijo con tono…triste, una punzada se alojo en mi estomago y tuve que esforzarme por ocultar la mueca de dolor que apareció en mi rostro instantáneamente… ¿En donde estaba el brillo de hace rato?... ¿Seria esta la razón de mi malestar?

-Es hermoso, al parecer nuestros padres tienen ideas parecidas- dije recordando mi olvidado piano en casa.

-¿Tienes uno?- pregunto casualmente mientras volvía su atención hacia mi, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y solo asentí, su mirada quemaba. De un momento a otro sus manos se posicionaron en las mías, yo lo miraba confusa... Las examino sonriendo torcidamente aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, pronto la llevo a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en ellas...sentí envidia de que no fuesen mis labios los que tocaran los suyos ya comenzaba a extrañarlos…

-Manos de pianista...no se como no me di cuenta antes- dijo como si se hubiese perdido de algo importante, yo bufe.

-Nunca te lo dije- culmine yo encogiéndome de hombros.

El solo sonrió y puso su atención nuevamente en el piano y pronto sus dedos fluyeron con tal gracia que me quede embobada solo observándolos, pronto cuando salí del transe me di cuenta que tocaba con sus ojos cerrados tal y como yo lo hacia en ocasiones...a veces éramos similares y al mismo tiempo tan malditamente opuestos… Era frustrante.

(river flows in you- yiruma

La melodía era...alegre, era prometedora algo que estaba por ocurrir. Esperanza esa era la palabra, me hizo acordar de la sensación que sentía al ver el sol iluminar el paisaje, cuando salía por las mañanas al balcón y observaba la maravillosa vista que me ofrecía, mi estomago se lleno de mariposas inquietas y las comisuras de mis labios se alargaron hacia arriba, era alegría, ilusión… me sentía feliz ante la repentina combinación de notas… Era algo increíble, la cara de Edward permanecía imperturbable, hasta que una pausa momentánea dio paso a algo que no supe descifrar...algo sombrío...me deje llevar por la melodía y tal y como había llegado la alegría llego un sentimiento de impotencia, de tristeza que me hicieron abrir los ojos...Siempre había pensado que un buen escritor era quien con simples palabras te transportaba a un mundo lleno de emociones... En este preciso momento eso era lo que ocurría con Edward, solo que lejos de ser palabras, era algo mucho mas complejo, eran sonidos, simple notas musicales que combinadas te llevaban a una montaña rusa de sentimientos…era admirable, me había encantado e intrigado a partes iguales, después de unas notas lentas, el silencio reino en la habitación, Edward suspiro y me miro yo seguía ensimismada y algo aturdida… ¿Qué habría sucedido para el ambiente tan liviano de la mansión Cullen estuviese esta vez tan tenso?

Suspire, aun así su obra me había encantado.

-Es simplemente perfecta...hermosa ¿como se llama?- pregunte, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-¿De verdad te gusto?... ¿Como quieres que se llame?- pregunto medio sonriendo.

-No entiendo, y claro que me gusto...sentí todo lo que quisiste transmitir es...maravillosa- dije sonriendo emocionada dejando a un lado la incertidumbre, al fin conseguía un atisbo de alegría en Edward desde que comenzó a tocar y no iba a agobiarlo preguntando lo que había sucedido aunque muriese por borrar lo que hubiese ocurrido.

-Me alegro mucho, mas por que te la escribí a ti...por eso quiero que tu le pongas nombre...es tuya- dijo sin apartar su media sonrisa.

¿me la había escrito a mi?...¿yo era el objeto de su inspiración?..Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y por mas que trate no pude evitar que salieran delatándome, el frunció el seño y me tomo el rostro.

-¿Que… que sucede te sientes mal?... puedo escribirte otra si te pareció muy triste, Alice dijo...- murmuraba secando mis lagrimas, su sonrisa se borro y yo sonreí levemente y negué con entusiasmo.

-No… es solo que...nadie me había hecho algo así… Es hermosa y perfecta! Gracias gracias graciaass- Grite abalanzándome sobre él en un arranque incontrolable de alegría y de mariposas alborotadas, perdí la cuenta de cuantos besos le di, edward solo reía ante mi repentina actitud.

-Perdón por ser tan llorona es que...nadie nunca había hecho algo asi por mi, Un regalo lo da cualquiera pero una canción no...Gracias es increíblemente perfecta- dije mientras las mejillas y las orejas me ardían.

-Tu me inspiras- dijo medio sonriendo -¿Y como la quieres llamar?- pregunto tomando las partituras sobre el piano.

-No lo se... ¿como ponerle nombre?... ¿tu que sugieres?- pregunte aun embelezada por la melodía.

-¿Te parece si después pensamos en eso?...ahora quiero pedirte algo- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que sea- Respondí instantáneamente.

-¿Puedes tocar algo...para mi?- pidió finalmente…

Por un momento dude y el pareció verlo en mi rostro.

-Por favor, no me niegues ese placer- dijo haciendo una carita que había visto antes en...ah si ¡Alice! me había hecho esa carita un par de veces.

-Bueno, pero conste que tengo bastante que no toco- dije mientras respiraba profundo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi y apenas pude tocar una nota antes de que las manos me temblasen…

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto extrañado.

-No me mires así...por favor- susurre mientras mis mejillas ardían una vez mas ¡sonrojo traidor!.

-¿Porque?- quiso saber aunque conocía ya la respuesta.

-Me pones nerviosa...se me olvido la canción- admití con pena, el solo se rió mientras que yo miraba fijamente las teclas del piano intentando que me tragasen, entre las mariposas y su mirada poniéndome los vellos de punta…

-Bien, aunque no lo puedo evitar Hare un esfuerzo- concedió sonriendo, asentí y su vista se fijo en las partituras que tenia adelante, yo solo respire profundo e imagine una de esas veces en las que esa canción lograba hacerme ver mas allá de mis problemas… Una canción que de seguro lo alegraría un poco...Claro de luna.

-Ya la conoces y supongo que ahora te gustará escucharla- murmure finalmente.

Empecé lentamente y seguí casi por inercia, sintiendo un alivio tremendo, mis manos fluyeron por las teclas aunque estaba segura que no tan gracilmente como lo hacia Edward, sin embargo la melodía sonó como siempre...de hecho sonaba un poco mas alegre, tal vez seria un esfuerzo inconciente por contagiarle el sentimiento.

-Claro de luna- reconoció inmediatamente, yo solo sonreí sin abrir mis ojos, sentía su mirada intensa sobre mi, no abriría los ojos por que de lo contrario mi mirada se perdería en la suya y dejaría de tocar...seria vergonzoso.

Pronto, escuche algo en el pasillo, pero no le di importancia ya que necesitaba concentrarme para no cometer ningún error, además de que la melodía me enviaba a otro mundo, después de cuatro minutos hube culminado la pieza... Algunos silbidos y aplausos me sobresaltaron, Edward estaba sonriendo y aplaudía al igual que Alice quien repentinamente se encontraba en la habitación junto con Esme Emmet y Carlisle, los únicos faltantes eran Jasper y Rosalía.

-¡Bien! por fin alguien que no teme competir con el pequeño Eddy- Celebró Emmet mientras me veía repentinamente lejos de el suelo en los brazos de el hermano mayor de mi novio quien comenzó con una cancioncita -¡Bella te gano bella te gano!- yo solo sonreí para evitar mi mueca de miedo y...que su olor tan cercano me afectara…estaba tan cerca de pasar ese día sin problemas que cuando la garganta me ardió me sentí bastante mal… _El conteo de contención empezaba desde cero._

-¡De ahora en adelante eres mi cuñada favorita!- Vociferó soltándome en el suelo mientras corría hacia la puerta -JASPER ADIVINA QUIEN LE PATEO EL TRASERO A EDWARD- yo solo negué con la cabeza, mientras Edward me susurraba que no le prestara atención y que lo había hecho increíble, yo solo alcance a sonrojarme, tanto por los halagos como por su cercanía... ¿Acaso siempre debía perder la compostura cuando estaba tan cerca de mi?...por todo lo que es bendito Edward estaba hecho para tentarme.

-No imagine que tocaras el piano, debo decir que bastante bien- dijo Carlisle impresionado.

-No es para tanto, además no compongo- mire a Edward sonriendo – Solo he tenido bastante tiempo para practicar- dije apenada, con casi cien años practicando algo debía saber.

Mire a Edward quien ahora también mostraba la misma expresion que su padre.

-Oh bella, cada dia me convenzo mas que seras quien sacara al pequeño edward de su amargura! por cierto bien hecho...al fin alguien le gana al mequetrefe! sin ofender- dijo alice guiñandonos un ojo y saliendo con saltitos graciles.

Despues de un rato me despedi de los cullens, el cierre del dia no hubiese podido ser mejor, solo me molestaba el ultimo desliz que tuve con emmet, no me permitiria cometer esa clase de errores. El problema era que habia pasado el dia completamente bien concentrada en esto y lo otro por lo que no me dio tiempo para pensar en la sed hasta ese ultimo instante.

**(christina perri jar of hearts)**

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- murmuro Edward sonriendo torcidamente, se me acelero el corazón… _Traidor_

Pense por un segundo en mis opciones… La curiosidad por lo que habia pasado hoy en la casa Cullen aun picaba, sin embargo temía que al sacar el tema la tristeza volviese a colarse en Edward.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?- pregunte terriblemente dudosa.

-No sabes cuanto- suspiro frustrado, esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar… -Hoy note algo extraño- murmure mas para mi que para él, pero claro, escucho perfecto.

-¿Esta todo bien?- me mordí el labio al devanarme lo sesos ¿Cómo se lo diría sin despertar lo que sea que le haya pasado el día de hoy?

_¿no lo querías saber? ¡Ahora suelta la sopa! _Me regañe a mi misma.

-¿No debería yo hacerte esa pregunta?- murmure una vez hubo detenido el monovolumen. Su tensión se noto incluso en la otra cuadra, _mierda ahora si la he cagado._

-Perspicaz- sonrío amargamente mientras bajaba del auto, su mano se encontro con la mia pero su mirada no lo hizo… Le segui en silencio, no le presionaría, en vez de eso lo conduje a la sala y trate de arreglar un poco el desorden que había en la cocina, tome un trozo de pizza congelada y lo introduje en el micro… su presencia se noto instantáneamente.

-Eso no es muy sano- murmuro mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, me encogi de hombros sabiendo que pondría los ojos en blanco… sonreí.

-Hoy tuve una discusión con Rose- Confeso mostrando esa mirada carente de brillo… Se me encogió el corazon.

-Edward no hace falta…-

-No, es que… debes saberlo.- susurro con una profunda tristeza que me hubiese gustado apagar…

-¿Algo va mal?- pregunte con cautela… su semblante se endureció

–Es que creo que lleva razón…. Debemos hablar Bella-

* * *

Cha cha cha chaaaaaaan en que terminara esto? Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero les haya gustado. les adelanto que muy pronto este misterio de los padres de Bella se va a develar y esto desencadenara un giro inesperado en esta historia ^^ mil gracias nuevamente les deseo que este inicio de año este cargado de cosas super geniales! Un abrazo! feliz año nuevooo xoxo nos leemos pronto


	32. Sensaciones

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para liberar mi imaginacion, parte de la jistoria esta ambientada en la pelicula Crepusculo, el resto es mio por lo que esta prohibida su copia total o parcial sin previa autorizacion...**

* * *

Hola hola! ¿Como han estado? Aquí les traigo otro capitulo esta vez para justificar un poco el "M" XD, espero les guste, los temas para ambientar un poco son, Eyes on Fire- Blue foundation y Kiss me de Ed- Sheeran ^^

**Respuesta a un comentario traduccion y agradecimientos: ** Honestamente no encuentro un comentario que leí sobre una amix que queria subir esta historia traducida en ingles, cuando lo leí no tenia pc a la mano y desde el telefono es algo dificil responder por lo que lo deje pasar asi que si estas leyendo esto amix siento mucho no haber respondido rapido, honestamente me parece genial que hagas la traducción es un honor la verdad y si aun tu propuesta esta en pie pues me apunto para lo que necesites ^^. Mil gracias a todas por sus buenos animos, nunca respondo los Reviews directamente por que me da panico olvidarme de alguien, la verdad siempre leo sus comentarios y son mi motivacion, mi inspiracion, lo que me impulsa a posar mi trasero en las sillas no muy comedas del comedor y escribir como loca, de verdad muchas gracias, sin ustedes esta historia seria un documento mas escondido en la pc, muchisimas gracias por eso. Ahora si, sin mas preambulo las dejo con el capi, nos leemos abajo. ^^

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**SENSACIONES**

**CAPITULO XXXII**

_"Quédate conmigo y yo seré tu seguridad...Tu serás mi dama, fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente pero soy frío como el soplar del viento por eso sostenme en tus brazos y tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios apretados en mi cuello. Me estoy enamorando de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen todavía. Y con el sentimiento de que voy a olvidar, ahora estoy enamorado. Bésame como si quisieras ser amada ..."_

Kiss me- Ed Sheeran

**(Tema: Blue Foundation- Eyes on fire)**

¿Alguna vez me había sentido tan desorientada como en este momento?... En realidad, si, me sorprendía el hecho del numero de ocasiones en las que me vi envuelta y no sabia que hacer, ahora mismo me debatía en ir a la casa Cullen y aclarar unos cuantos puntos con Rosalía, por ejemplo el hecho de no poder ser madre… Bien, ya me había sobrepuesto a la depresión y ¡Vamos! Luzco como una chica de diecisiete, ya he pasado por esa clase de crisis existenciales y las había superado todas gracias.

Por otro lado me daba pena, conocía el sentimiento anhelante de imaginarte a ti misma con el vientre abultado caminando de la mano con el amor de tu vida en dirección a su perfecta casa de los suburbios… entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Mire a Edward quien permanecía inmóvil, su rostro estaba inexpresivo como tantas otras veces, intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos para no incidir en mi decisión.

Suspire mientras sonreía, sin saberlo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

La casa permanecía en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los animales de la noche y los cuchicheos lejanos de transeúntes ocasionales, la sala estaba tenuemente iluminada por la llama de la chimenea, las luces creaban brillos en su cabello haciendolo ver un poco mas oscuro, este efecto se repetia en su piel… Se veía mas atractivo de lo que era, agradecí el hecho de que estuviese inmerso en sus pensamientos para poder apreciarlo mejor, la musculosa negra que llevaba bajo su cazadora de cuero resaltaba mas el color dorado de sus ojos y sus labios se veían aun mas rojizos… Me estremecí imperceptiblemente sonrojándome al instante.

Aprovechando su distracción me acerque lentamente hasta el sillón de tres plazas donde se encontraba que justamente permanecía en diagonal a mí, fui tan silenciosa que no se percato hasta que estuve a su lado, su seño se frunció.

-¿Como…?-

Le interrumpí, mi dedo índice se posiciono en sus labios acariciándolos levemente.

-Solo te haré una pregunta.- susurre respirando profundo, asintió levemente resignado… bien ¡aquí vamos! -¿Quieres estar conmigo?- me aventure rompiendo nuestro contacto, sus ojos se posicionaron en los míos.

-Si estar contigo significa arrebatarte tus sueños, tu humanidad… la respuesta es no- Finalizó escondiendo un destello de dolor, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para no verlo…

Asentí.

-¿Y si te digo que quiero permanecer tal cual estoy?- murmure sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Ya sabes la respuesta… estaré junto a ti por el tiempo que me lo permitas- confeso posando sus labios en mi frente… me estremecí.

-Entonces será por siempre- Declare muy pagada de mi misma, sonrío nuevamente.

Escondí mi olor casi por completo al acercarme y cuidadosamente bajo su atenta mirada pose mis labios sobre los suyos, lentamente fueron despertado cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi cuerpo ardió como siempre que tenía hasta el más ínfimo contacto con él.

Pero rápidamente lo deshicimos, sonrió.

-¿No quieres quedarte? ni René ni Charlie vendrán hoy- dije de repente sin pensar, pareció levemente sorprendido y una sonrisa torcida se asomo por su rostro mientras que alzaba una ceja sugerente…

Sentí mi rostro arder, así que me vi en la necesidad de aclararle que no quería decir lo que dije…

-Digo...solo a dormir ya sabes, no quise decir que…- entonces su risa me demostró que solo estaba bromeando, su expresión sugerente desapareció y en su lugar se formo una esplendida sonrisa burlona.

-No, ya me arrepentí- dije haciéndome la ofendida mientras me levantaba para subir a mi habitación.

-Pues si piensa que la dejare sola aquí a merced de quien sabe que cosa esta en un error señorita Swan- Aclaró de repente tras de mi.

-¡Ya me he quedado sola antes!- dije sin voltear.

-En cuanto a eso...tengo que confesarte algo- murmuro apenado. Me voltee de repente y lo encare, _oh dios_, si era lo que yo pensaba seria algo bastante divertido, me imagine como Alice dando saltitos… Pero unas voces me distrajeron de mi objetivo.

_-¿Este auto será de los Swan?-_

_-No lo creo, los Swan estan de viaje… la chica es la que está en casa y dudo que sea de ella… ¿De donde lo habrá sacado?..._

Suspire cansada.

Edward miro en dirección a la puerta igual que yo para constatar lo obvio, mis vecinos en su habitual caminata nocturna estaban fisgoneando…._Genial_, si Charlie se enteraba que Edward había pasado la noche en casa ¡le daría un infarto!...Bueno no exactamente, pero si se molestaría mucho.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos se despidió

-Te veo en un rato- anunció Edward guiñándome y dándome un pequeño beso en la frente mientras salía con deliberada lentitud a través de la puerta desapareciendo...

_Bien, alguien se había ganado un bonito tapizado de huevos y papel higiénico adelantado al Halloween- _pensé resentida

Tal vez le dijera a Emmet…

**(Tema: kiss me - Ed sheeran) **

Al llegar a mi habitación me duche y prepare para _dormir_ no sabia si Edward entraría o no por mi ventana, pero por si acaso me coloque un pijama decente, no el que usualmente usaba por que era descaradamente corto. Tome el cepillo para comenzar a controlar mi enmarañada cabellera, no tenia ánimos de espillármelo así que me recostaría con el cabello mojado.

_¿Ventajas de estar muerta? Cero resfriados_

-Hola- Murmuro Edward junto a la ventana, casi me sentí atrapada in fraganti, agradecí el que no pudiese leerme.

-Me asustaste- confesé medio sonriendo, colocando una mano en mi pecho como acto reflejo… Mi corazón estaba como loco.

-Lo siento- dijo tomando el cepillo de entre mis manos, yo lo mire algo confundida hasta que caí en la cuenta de que me quería peinar, sonreí nerviosa y fui hasta la cama para sentarme entre sus piernas y pronto comenzó con su tarea.

_Woo… Mi mente se quedo en blanco._

-No se porque, pero esto me resulta muy familiar- dijo casualmente.

-¿El que?- pregunte comenzando a relajarme, esa postura no era nada fácil para mi pobre autocontrol…

_Respira profundo… no le beses_

-Peinarte...es la primera vez que lo hago desde que me convertí… pero siento como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes...- Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, yo me voltee para mirarlo y me dedico una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Tuviste hermanas… en tu vida humana?- pregunte al instante y sin pensar.

_Vamos respira profundo… no le beses_

-No- contesto con nostalgia.

–Lo siento- me aventure -Pero, quizás te sea familiar por que...lo hiciste alguna vez con alguna novia o..- intente decir para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Tu eres mi primera novia...que yo recuerde, bueno, novia oficial- Confesó otra vez concentrado en hacer su tarea delicadamente.

-Ah...ya. ¿Y con oficial te refieres a formal?- indague curiosa.

-Si, como te dije, cuando era humano mi único y verdadero interés era el poder participar en la guerra y...en eso me concentre durante años...No lo recuerdo muy bien, pase mucho tiempo preparándome para poder ingresar en el ejercito- dijo quitando suavemente un nudo.

-Ahh... La guerra. ¿Por que te llamaba tanto la atención eso?- pregunté, su rostro se torno confuso así que aclaré -Es decir la guerra si lo vez bien, es algo terrorífico, mueren ciento de personas que al fin y al cabo son los menos culpables del conflicto, y los verdaderos culpables ni un rasguño- dije yo recordando esas épocas, aún era humana y estaba aterrada con el hecho de que Alfred fuese reclutado.

-Depende del punto de vista por el que lo veas, cuando otros atacan a tu nación, el lugar donde naciste creciste...tu casa, te vez obligado a defenderla no solo por ti si no por los cientos de personas que vendrían siendo como tu familia sin mencionar a tu verdadera familia, claro… Es complicado, pero por salvar otras vidas inocentes bien vale la pena arriesgar la tuya propia, además que para ese tiempo era algo así como la realización de un niño a un hombre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que si depende del punto de vista… ¿participaste?- pregunte mirándolo de frente ya que había terminado la difícil tarea, una cosa mas que añadir a la lista… ¿Todo en él era perfecto?

-Si- sonrió orgulloso -Aunque regrese unos meses después ya que había contraído la gripe, luego de eso ya sabes la historia- murmuro colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja.

-Bien, entonces ya pasaste de niño a hombre- dije sonriendo tontamente.

-Algo así- explicó - Yo diría que mucho tiempo antes de ir a la guerra- señaló sugerente, entonces mi sonrisa se borro instantáneamente, el solo pensar que Edward y... ¡que tonta! ¡eso debía suponerlo! Es hasta lógico, ya Edward es una hombre de mas de cien años… ¡Tonta tonta tonta! Me regañé mentalmente, supongo que no había pensado demasiado en eso… rece por que no notara mi repentino viaje al mundo de los pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto al cabo de varios minutos con suspicacia.

-Nada, solo...pensaba- expresé al tiempo en que me echaba bajo las cobijas, mi rostro estaba ardiendo _¡Que vergüenza! Por supuesto que lo notó_. El me miraba confuso sin embargo por mi parte no podía borrar las imágenes mentales de él y cualquier otra... ¡rayos!. Lo mejor seria cambiar el tema, di unas palmadas a mi lado en la cama y él tras pensarlo un poco se recostó a mi lado.

-Algo te molesta- dijo medio sonriendo, supuse que lo sabía.

-Nah- le reste importancia -¿Que iba a molestarme?- pregunté casi convincentemente, pero el rubor delator invadió mi rostro.

_Joder_

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no sabes mentir?.- Apuntó tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Me rendí hundiéndome hasta la cabeza bajo las cobijas.

-bella...- Exclamó riendo.

-Dormiré- dije mientras me aferraba a las cobijas y si no lo conociera mejor diría que volteo los ojos antes de internarse debajo de las cobijas conmigo…

_Genial, Edward en mi cama, bajo mis sabanas y yo avergonzada hasta lo imposible por mi grañidísima bocota…_

-Dime que te molesta- dijo sin respirar… mi olor quedo reducido para ayudarle un poco.

-Son solo tonterías, cosas sin importancia- Me encogí de hombros, no quería actuar como una niñita pero en vista de las vergonzosas circunstancias era mejor eso a decirle que me sorprendía el que hubiese estado con mujeres antes de convertirse ¡era una tontería! Solo había que verlo. Mis mejillas ardían cuando me tomo de la cintura suavemente para volteándome hacia el y quedar frente a frente.

-Entonces por que estas tan sonrojada?- Cuestionó sonriendo divertido y alzando una ceja.

-Por que...err...es… es algo vergonzoso- dije bajando la mirada mientras el sonrojo se volvía mas potente... quería echarme a correr… ¡Estaba segura de que jamás había estado tan abochornada!

-No será que...te molesta que yo ya haya tenido relaciones antes- pregunto riendo al fin, entonces si desee que la tierra se abriese y me tragara para no salir de allí jamás o estar en el fondo del mar nuevamente...En cualquier lugar en donde pudiese esconderme de su mirada inquisitiva.. Mis mejillas estaban a punto de estallar, me saldria vapor por los oidos en cualquier momento… me enoje una vez mas, ¿por que podía leer mis emociones tan claramente? ¡no era justo!

- Ves, te lo dije es una tontería...no me hagas caso, buenas noches- Me enfurruñe quedando de espaldas nuevamente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como deseaba poder dormir en este momento. Entonces sus risitas llenaron mis oídos haciéndome sonrojar aun mas _si eso era posible… lo del vapor iba enserio. _

-Bella...no hagas berrinches- dijo conciliador mientras alzaba las cobijas que nos cubrían, dejándonos al descubierto… Sentí el aire frío y cerré los ojos por un momento… _bien, ahora no tenia nada para esconderme._

Me giré

-No es gracioso! Es solo que no pensé que tu… bueno si lo había pensado era obvio pero...No lo había confirmado hasta hoy...es una estupidez pensar que tu sigas siendo...bueno...- respire profundo y me calle antes de seguir diciendo sandeces. Mientras el me miraba con ternura…

-Bella...solo fue una vez y yo era humano- Explicó- Después de tanto tiempo me he vuelto mas inexperto que hasta ese entonces- Culminó sonriendo torcidamente, pero yo sabia que eso de inexperto no era del todo cierto, la manera que a veces tenia de hablar o de besarme...sencillamente no podían pertenecer a un inexperto...sino todo lo contrario.

Me estremecí y sonroje a partes iguales… Recé para que no lo hubiese notado.

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, soy una tonta, el hecho de que yo...- dije sin pensar, bien había dicho todo sin decir nada. Mis mejillas ardieron una vez mas… Entonces sentí sus manos viajar por mi rostro, acariciándome suavemente.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, vives tu vida al tiempo, sin correr...Hay muchas adolescentes que quieren quemar etapas rápidamente y después se arrepienten...Además i me permites decirlo…ese hecho me hace increíblemente feliz- Confesó sonriéndome calida y dulcemente.

_¡Adolescente!... me sentí mas humillada aun, virgen a los 100 ¡Y el premio a la mojigata del siglo es para Bella Swan!_

- Entonces... no te decepciona que yo…- pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que no mi angel- murmuro acariciando nuevamente mi mejilla con ternura -Ese hecho solo me da mas motivos para ser mas cuidadoso contigo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Perdona mi tonta reacción...no se, es que cuando supe que habías estado con otra chica, yo...me enoje- dije jugando con mis manos.

-Creo que a ese enojo se le llaman celos- señaló sonriendo burlonamente -Además no recuerdo ni su nombre- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como vas a olvidar el nombre de la mujer con la que fue tu primera vez?- inquirí mirándolo curiosamente.

-Por que fue hace mas de ciento diez años- dijo con cara de "obvio".

-Ahora señorita ¿no hay mas preguntas?- bromeó, yo negué con la cabeza, entonces se levanto y me arropo con las cobijas y me beso la frente.

-A dormir- me susurro al oído, un estremecimiento me recorrió.

-Aún no- murmure con una nueva idea bailando en mi cabeza… sus ojos me escudriñaron por un segundo pero aún inseguro asintió… suspiré.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías probar algo… ¿Puedo hacerlo yo ahora?- pregunte con determinación… pareció dudar por un momento su seño se frunció.

Su cuerpo se hallaba casi pegado al mío, mi cama era algo pequeña por lo que no dejaba mucho espacio, ambos permanecíamos bajo el calido edredón así que solo me apoye en mi brazo izquierdo para tener mejor alcance… pareció entrever lo que hacia.

-Bella…

-Confía en mi- le interrumpí, su rostro se mostró aprehensivo pero finalmente asintió… mire sus ojos y como siempre me sucedía, nadé en ellos sus labios estaban entreabiertos y tan rojos como una fruta madura… con deliberada lentitud me acerque a ellos y probarlos fue sencillamente tocar el cielo, me estremecí y mi cuerpo se tornó casi literalmente en llamas… sus labios se sentían suaves, húmedos, exquisitos y terriblemente adictivos bajo mi lengua, su respuesta fue inmediata y como pocas veces sucedía se dejo llevar sin miramientos, mi aroma desapareció lentamente para que no lo notase y cuando su lengua acarició la mía un jadeo involuntario murió en su boca, pensé que seria el fin de nuestro contacto pero sorpresivamente solo lo intensifico, nuestras lenguas danzaban haciendo que mi interior se revolucionara, mi estomago se llenó de sentimientos, nudos… ¡todo era tan poderoso!.

Mis manos viajaron tímidamente hacia su cabello en tanto me acomodaba sobre su cuerpo para poder sujetarme, mi pierna se movió casi involuntaria hasta posicionarse al otro lado de su cuerpo y finalmente tras un pequeño esfuerzo ya me hallaba acostada sobre su suave y musculoso cuerpo, el beso se intensificaba y se rompía cada tanto convirtiéndose en pequeños roses…. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos nuevamente y allí estaba ese sentimiento que reconocí dentro de mi … había fuego en ellos.

Sus manos se adueñaron de mis caderas y se incorporó posicionándose a horcajadas mientras nuestros labios se encontraban nuevamente, gemí al notar su hombría contra mi centro… _Mierda ¡lo necesitaba tanto!_

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y enrede mis dedos en su broniceo cabello al notar sus labios bajando desde mis labios hasta mi cuello… Era exquisita su manera de besar, su lengua trazaba figuras sobre mi piel y creí desfallecer cuando sus dientes rozaron con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja, jadee… No lo soporté, tome sus labios esta vez un poco mas rudamente mientras seguía mi instinto y movía lentamente las caderas para sentirlo contra mí… fue su turno de jadear… sonreí y me adueñe esta vez de su cuello, sus manos apretaban suavemente mis caderas mientra subían por dentro de la blusa del pijama… me estremecí, levante los brazos para facilitarle la tarea y en un parpadeo me vi solo con el brasier…. Me sonrojé.

Con una recién adquirida timidez me deshice de su cazadora y su camiseta, las manos me temblaban y no sabia si era del deseo o por estar jodidamente nerviosa… sus labios reclamaron los míos y me atrajo hacia el apretandome contra su pecho, el contacto de nuestra piel era increíblemente placentero… Su suavidad me abrumaba… necesitaba mas. Gemí su nombre mientras mordía su labio superior suavemente, él por su parte tomo mi labio inferior y lo succiono enviando sensaciones maravillosas por todo mi cuerpo… ¡Dios como amaba a este hombre!

Sus manos me apretaron hacia él y gemí nuevamente al sentirlo…

-Bella… espera- murmuro sin aliento apoyando su frente con la mía…

Suspire satisfecha.

-Lo se- concedí robándole un casto beso, sonrió fascinado.

Esta era la primera vez que conseguimos llegar tan lejos y honestamente por mi estaba bien… hasta ahora.

La noche avanzaba conforme nos acomodábamos para _intentar dormir_, sin embargo y a pesar de lo que pensé, el ambiente estaba tan relajado y feliz que de haber podido conciliar el sueño, estaría rendida.

-¿Que era eso que iba a confesarme hace un rato señor Cullen?- pregunte concentrada en el dulce aroma de su pecho, mi instinto estaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser atado con cadenas de acero… Sonreí

-¿No ibas a dormir?- pregunto intentando dejarlo pasar… Claro que eso no ocurriria.

-Lo haré cuando me lo digas- reí mientras besaba su pecho sobre la camisa. Lo sentí estremecerse y suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Yo… Me fascina verte dormir- susurro al fin dejando de respirar por un momento esperando mi reaccion.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunte tranquila recordando la primera vez, casi me da un ataque cardiaco… Reí bajito.

-Desde hace mucho… ¿En que piensas?- pregunto nervioso alzando ligeramente mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que puedo sentir tu presencia?- esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar, su seño se frunció ante lo obvio.

-¿Lo sabias?- cuestionó incrédulo, me encogí de hombros –Pensé que era solo mi imaginación- confesé perdida en sus ojos caramelo.

-Eres in enigma para mi- susurro bajito, sonreí ante la veracidad de este hecho.

Buenas noches seños Cullen- murmure mientras me recostaba en su pecho nuevamente intentando relajarme por completo… Esta vez fue fácil hacerlo

* * *

Tachaaan! que les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado este capi, la verdad estaba inspirada y es enserio eso de pùblicar mas seguido ^^, mil gracias por leer la historia, nos leemos prontito muchos abrazos!


	33. Una blanca navidad parte I

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. M yo solo juego un poco con ellos, la historia en su mayoria es de mi autoria por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin previa autorización.**

**Hola! espero se encuentren super bien, aqui traigo despues de muchos dias de demora un capi que no se encuentra en la historia, es decir lo he agregado para dar un poco mas de sentido a lo que viene, siento muchisimo la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y la uni apenas tengo tiempo de dormir, aproveche hoy sabado que no tengo tarea y necesitaba drenar algunas cosas ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que escribir?**

**Espero les guste y les adelanto que casi llegamos al final de Secretos en la Oscuridad, quedaran aproximadamente tres o cuatro capitulos, quizá menos :s pero les prometo que sera un final explosivo :P**

**la cancion recomendada para la primera parte es "sacra. apocalyptica" le dara un toque oscuro y me inspiro para escribir esa parte! nos leemos abajo!**

**por cierto, han pasado dos semanas desde el ultimo capi y ya casi es navidad.**

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Una blanca navidad **

**Parte uno.**

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que pudo estar con Edward sin sentir sed, aun sentía mariposas en su estomago... Y esa era otra noche en la que su humanidad se desvanecía como arena entre sus dedos, otra noche en la que se sumía en la mas absoluta oscuridad en la que el sueño perfecto de estar junto a la persona que amaba se transformaba en una blasfemia…

¿Hipócrita?

Tal vez en algún momento lo había pensado pero… ¿era hipocresía realmente? Estar a su lado y saber que la persona que cree ver no es mas que una fachada… Edward era su vida ahora, todo encajaba perfectamente y tan solo una noche cada pocos días eso parecía cambiar.

¿De verdad seria capaz de lidiar con los remordimientos? ¿Soportaría ver el rostro de sus seres queridos en el lugar de sus victimas una vez más?

Suspiro con pesadez al percatarse de que no estaba sola, su cuerpo permanecía recostado de un árbol con descuido, su ropa rasgada daba indicios de que era una mujer desamparada a merced de cualquier peligro y el vampiro joven seguro estaría convencido de haber tenido un golpe de suerte.

El bosque se quedo mudo, expectante y su cuerpo se tensaba conforme avanzaba aquel mugroso ser a pasos lentos, podía divisarlo a pesar de estar a una distancia importante, le había escuchado merodear por aquel sendero hacia minutos, le sorprendía ver cuan lento había sido para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Decidió dejar a un lado sus dudas existenciales y dejo salir a su álter ego, aquel ser que le impedía gozar de total felicidad pero por quien había llegado hasta ese momento…

Era irónico

El dolor llegó con potencia al no sentirse amenazada y no disimulo ante el extraño que se acercaba, se retorció por un par de segundos mientras su visión se agudizaba a un mas al igual que su oído, sintió sus encías arder ante el crecimiento de su dentadura, sus uñas se fortalecieron y finalmente sus sentimientos desaparecieron por completo….

Isabella había llegado.

El olor de aquel vampiro hizo agua su boca, lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y espero pacientemente, no se inmuto al ver que el pálido ser estaba herido, auque todo encajaba… por eso había tardado tanto.

Calculó sus posibilidades de manera instintiva y solo cuando estuvo segura de que aquella presa no escaparía se atrevió a hablar… Siempre había sido sádica, ahora que tendía a controlarse todo el tiempo drenaba sus energías de aquella manera.

-¿Una pelea?- pregunto con voz ronca aun sentada en el suelo, el vampiro pareció sorprendido aunque no corrió

_Una pena_ pensó la chica

-Eres como él- tartamudeo finalmente el joven palideciendo, eso le supo a gloria aunque ¿Cómo sabia aquel moreno lo que era ella?

Se fijo mejor en sus ropajes desastrosos, tenia un par de mordidas en su cuello, su pierna estaba apenas entera y era evidente que necesitaba con urgencia alimentarse… Se había topado con otro vampselt eso era obvio, ¿Quién habría sido tan descuidado?

Creo que soy incluso peor- murmuro con una sonrisa mientras que de un salto termino sobre su presa…

En aquel bosque solo alcanzo a escucharse el alarido del vampiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward suspiro una vez mas mientras Alice parecía a punto de un ataque nervioso.

-Debe ser por la mañana- zanjó la pequeña con los ojos casi afuera de sus cuencas, era graciosa cuando se exaltaba.

Su seño se frunció de pronto al sentir aquello nuevamente, su estomago se contrajo y si tuviese un corazón vivo probablemente estuviese desbocado… ¿Por qué demonios tenia ese mal presentimiento nuevamente? ¿Por qué se le venia a la cabeza Bella?

Era extraño como dos impresiones tan distintas podían darse lugar en su interior, por un lado estaba la ansiedad por algo que lo emocionaba enormemente, por otro lado sentía que aquello era un cuento que tendría su final próximamente… ¿Qué debía creer?

No entendía absolutamente nada y aunque nunca se había dejado llevar por esa clase de cosas, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Alice…- murmuro Jasper esparciendo una ola de tranquilidad por todo el lugar, la casa Cullen estaba mas ajetreada que nunca por los preparativos de la navidad, eso los mantenía bastante ocupados ya que tendrían de invitados a la familia de Bella, además de sus casi parientes de Alaska, eso le impedía a Alice estar al tanto del futuro, las visiones se habían vuelto menos frecuentes en los últimos días.

-Es bella- Murmuro finalmente, eso trajo la atención de su hermano.

En efecto, se trataba de bella… Todo transcurría detrás de una especie de manto oscuro, habían árboles y su cuerpo parecía estar reclinado sobre algo… Era difícil precisarlo.

Un jadeo se escucho por parte de ambos hermanos al notar la mirada rojiza de bella alzarse hacia el cielo mientras una sonrisa complacida se asomaba en sus labios, durante un segundo la visión se hizo nítida mostrando un rostro extremadamente pálido surcado por venas azuladas, ojos carmesí y un cabello tan negro como aquella noche… Solo un segundo bastó para darse cuenta del camino que seguía el destino de Bella…

Ella sería como él.

De un salto de incorporo y miro sombrío el rostro preocupado de cada miembro de su familia, ninguno parecía comprender.

-Bella… -

De Nuevo se vio sumergido en una visión de Alice, el manto oscuro se cernía sobre la imagen, podía verse un fondo blanco y una silueta lo sentada sobre algo…

-Es hoy- murmuro Alice saliendo finalmente del trance. –Ella estará hoy en el bosque, cerca de su casa … nevará en pocas horas- Terció finalmente, eso pareció alarmarlo una vez mas.

-Oh genial- Se quejo emmet cruzándose de brazos mientras les miraba acusador.

-¿Podrían por favor explicarnos lo que sucede?- pidió finalmente Carlisle mientras Alice respondía tranquilamente.

Bella ingresó con paso firme al poblado de Forks mientras su semblante se normalizaba, ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que se hallaba en algún lugar de Dakota del norte, sus pensamientos giraban en torno al desdichado vampiro que se cruzo en su camino, la del golpe de suerte había sido ella, se estremeció al pensar siquiera en que aquel endiablado ser se hubiese encaminado hacia los vulturis…

Arten y Lefire* debian saber aquello… Ese sujeto pudo haber interactuado con otros, si ese era el caso…

Suspiró

No tenia caso pensar mas en aquello, hablaría con sus padres luego.

Su atención se enfoco en aquel bosque, el verde y blanco dominaban toda la superficie… Los copos de nieve aun caían sobre ella, se maravillo ante eso… nunca había visto nevar de aquella manera.

Decidió vaciar su mente, se recostó sobre un tronco podrido y cerro los ojos, se quedo tan quieta como le fue posible y de la nada los pensamientos sobre Edward volaron a su mente.

Esa noche compartirían la navidad juntos, era algo que la entusiasmaba y aterraba a partes iguales.

No supo en que momento la superficie fría estaba sobre su cara, solo noto el maldito tono de su teléfono irrumpiendo en el ambiente, aquello la hizo saltar hasta quedar boca abajo sobre el suelo.

-Hola- murmuro aun escupiendo nieve.

-¡Bella!- Alice parecía aliviada. Su seño se frunció. –Si Alice soy yo- Se burlo ligeramente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el tronco.

-¿Qué haces a las seis de la mañana en el bosque?- pregunto esta última en un tono que le recordó a Rene.

-Solo estoy paseando- Le tranquilizo mientras un sudor frío le recorría la sien… ¿Cómo sabia aquello? ¿La habría visto? –Eh Alice… ¿Me has visto?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, su cuñada le aclaró que solo se trato de una visión pasajera y borrosa, eso la calmó un poco.

-Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda- le pidió esta vez la duende, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba… -Tenemos poco tiempo para decorar la casa y hay que buscar el árbol a Seattle…-

-Y supongo que Edward vendrá por mi- susurro mientras el aroma de su Vampiro favorito llegaba hasta ella, Alice soltó una risita y tras despedirse se dio la vuelta para encontrar esos ojos dorados que le robaban la respiración.

Estaba perfecto

-Hola- Saludo con una sonrisa radiante e involuntaria

-Hola- le respondió este con su hermosa voz aterciopelada, no necesitó mas para correr a paso humano y arrojarse en sus brazos, la sensación fue fabulosa… Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y cuando sus labios se encontraron se olvido hasta de su nombre.

Supo entonces que a pesar de lo que era, lo amaba, no podría existir sin él y su amor estaba lejos de ser hipócrita..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vestido azul resaltaba sus curvas y la hacia sentir mas femenina, se puso un poco de gloss y finalmente con el rizador de pestañas estuvo lista, su cabello caía en ondas oscuras por su espalda mientras su madre le pasaba un par de tacos alto.

Refunfuño

-Debes estar perfecta- le recordó Rene.

Y si, tenía razón.

Rosalie le había hablado de una chica Denali que según habia escuchado estaba tras Edward, aquello no le preocupo en lo mas minimo hasta que vio una foto familiar.

Joder, su autoestima quedo en el subsuelo, Si las chicas Cullen eran hermosas, Tanya Denali no parecia de este mundo.

Cabello rubio rosa, rostro angelical y tan delicada que parecía una muñeca de cristal…

¡Y la vampiresa estaba tras Edward!

Sintió nauseas

De un rápido movimiento se coloco los tacos trastabillando un poco al principio, luego desfilaba como una profesional.

-¡Vaya!- la alabó su padre mientras la abrazaba levemente, eso le pareció extraño pero no hizo comentario alguno, sus padres habían estado muy efusivos tras su regreso.

-Tu también estas genial papá- murmuro risueña, aquella noche sería perfecta, lo presentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ES PERFECTO!- Canturreó Alice mientras Emmet desde el tejado hacia su baile de la victoria, la decoración estaba lista, la casa estaba bañada en luces blancas y guirnaldas con bolas rojas y doradas, en el interior los colores cremas hacían la estancia mas acogedora, de la chimenea colgaban los calcetines de cada miembro de la enorme familia y además estaban personalizadas, el enorme árbol se situaba a un costado con tantos regalos que no hallaban donde colocar los faltantes, Esme había hecho una cena maravillosa para los Swann, además había alistado la habitación de Edward para el gran acontecimiento de esa noche.

¡Estaba tan emocionada!... Tal vez luego de esa noche Bella sería una Cullen.

-Lo sé- respondió su hermano besando el enorme músculo que se marcaba en su brazo.

-Egocéntrico- murmuro Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco… -¿Por qué piensas en latín?- se extraño este mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Soy una tumba- pensó para luego salir disparada hasta su habitación, Jasper la esperaba y aun faltaban unas pocas horas para que los Denali llegaran.

-Procura estar lista a tiempo- Se burló el cobrizo junto a Emmet mientras una leve capa de vergüenza la cubría.

_Hombres_

* * *

***Arten y Lefire**: Reyes entre los vampselts, fueron quienes sobrevivieron a la gran guerra y se reprodujeron hasta hacer la especie mas grande y poderosa.

Hola de nuevo! tal vez tengan algunas dudas pero como dije este capi es una primera parte asi que mañana cuando posiblemente suba la segunda parte muchas cosas encajaran ademas estoy probando una forma nueva de escribir como habran podido notar :P , la gran noche de edward y bella se acerca (lemmon) y si, alice pudo ver a Bella alimentandose pero penso que se trataba de una bella vampiro... Espero les haya gustado, siento mucho la tardanza de verdad :( y ya saben cualquier duda estoy a la orden, siempre leo sus reviews por que ademas todo me llega al telefono me emociona muchisimo que me escriban :D nos leemos pronto!


	34. Una blanca navidad parte II

Hola hola, wow tengo muchisimo tiempo sin escribir y sin pasarme por aqui, leo sus comentarios por supuesto y aunque no tengo excusa ya saben que la inspiracion es una cosa que viene y va :( ademas el tiempo para escribir es solo para eso, escribir y a mi me falto muchisimo asi que bueno, queria disculparme po desaparecer de esa forma y desearles una muy feliz navidad y un año nuevo increible, es un poquito tarde pero de verdad queria darles mis mejores deseos, espero aun sigan la historia ya casi llega a su final siempre les digo lo mismo pero ya no quedan muchos capis, este no esta dentro de la estructura real de la historia, por eso tambien tarde mucho, porque necesitaba estar realmente inspirada para no meter la pata y despues de mucho darle vueltas y borrar muuuchos (nada de lo que escribia me convencia) decidi que el mejor rumbo es este asi que espero les guste mucho este cap solo puedo adelantarles que Emmet si que acerto esta vez!

La cancion recomendada las dejo a su eleccion aunque escuchaba Beetween the raindrops de lifehouse

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**Una blanca navidad parte II**

_**"Hay una sonrisa en mi rostro y es que sé que todos los caminos que recorro a tu lado siempre terminan bien"**_

El viaje le había parecido una eternidad aunque por supuesto exageraba pues, eternidad era lo que tenía por delante.

-A la izquierda- Murmuró medio ausente a su padre quien manejaba rumbo a la casa Cullen, la tensión en aquel auto era palpable incluso para ella quien apenas y prestaba atención a lo que ocurría, por el contrario, su mente se hallaba perdida entre cavilaciones… Aquel vampiro, el último a quien dio caza, había dejado muchos cabos sueltos, un lujo que su especie no podía darse sin ponerse en riesgo.

Suspiró

Aquello y el hecho de cenar con quienes debían ser la cena mantenían a los Swan en aquel estado.

-Bueno… Supongo que es aquí- Anunció su madre maravillada, su atención entonces volvió al presente y sus ojos se perdieron entre las miles de luces. Había visitado aquella enorme casa decenas de veces, aun así quedo completamente perpleja, nunca había visto tanto brillo en ningún otro lugar, además estaba la nieve que había empezado a caer aquella misma tarde, todo lucia mágico y surrealista, tanto que sus preocupaciones inoportunas se hicieron a un lado.

-Aquí vamos- Rumeó Charlie por lo bajo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba parte de la indumentaria que debían utilizar.

-Los abrigos…- les recordó a sus padres tendiéndoles los pesados atuendos y se miro a sí misma una última vez en el espejo del auto… Había olvidado que toda la familia de Edward estaría presente, eso quería decir "Tania Denali" una chica de la que le había hablado Rose y había visto un par de fotografías e el álbum. Era realmente hermosa y la imagen de la Bella recién alimentada quizá no fuese suficiente…

Había escuchado que la vampiresa estaba loca por Edward.

-Estas hermosa Bella… Además, ahí viene tu príncipe…- Canturreo su madre mientras Charlie solo gruñía… Trago pesado y al abrirse la puerta, bueno, digamos que su cerebro se reinició…

-Hola- Su voz… sus ojos, diablos ¡Todo! ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en que aquel vampiro era y seria su perdición?

-Hola- Respondió tímidamente sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho para abofetearla.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Escucho una voz de campana exclamar eufórica, miro hacia la mansión y se quedo de piedra… habían al menos diez vampiros en la estancia… Vale, aquello era nuevo.

Sus padres parecieron a punto de echar a correr.

Respiro profundo y decidió hacer de tripas corazón, se estremeció al notar el cambio en si misma, en el pasado habría pensado en sus posibilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo le tomaría segundos para determinar la muerte de cada vampiro y ahora simplemente se congelaba sin saber que era lo correcto, huir o simplemente quedarse para grabarse a fuego el odio de Edward y tal vez recibir una muerte piadosa…

Vale, aquellos pensamientos no le estaban ayudando, los cullen no la harían daño alguno, no tendría que huir ni preocuparse por nada, aquella noche toda saldría bien. Se tranquilizó

Al sentir la mano del cobrizo tirar de la suya volvió a la realidad, le miro y una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente, sus ojos hablaron por si solos así que el chico aguardo con ella bajo la nieve mientras sus padres desaparecían dentro de la estancia.

Ese fue el momento en el que su cuerpo tomo vida propia e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados. Sus brazos volaron hasta rodear el cuello del vampiro y sus labios se hicieron con los de él en cuestión de segundos, por supuesto fue bien recibida y lo que empezó como un inocente beso termino en llamas.

-Te extrañe- murmuro contra aun los rojos labios del chico. Una sonrisa la recibió y esta vez fue él quien se apodero de ella…

-¿Solo me extrañaste Swan?- Preguntó divertido –Tampoco es que llevo años sin verte Cullen- Respondió desafiante, este pareció ofendido pero en el instante en el que bella dejo de sentir sus pies sobre el suelo, la había levantado y las carcajadas de ambos llenaron el espacio, había sido sorprendida y aun se preguntaba con podía alcanzar tal velocidad.

-Esta hermosa- Susurro el joven robando un pequeño beso de sus labios.

-Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto- Murmuro contra su cuello cuando sintió la calidez del hogar de los Cullen.

-Al fin- Se desespero Alice mientras Edward la colocaba nuevamente sobre el suelo –Siempre la acaparas- le reprocho a su hermano ante la mirada divertida de los demás. –Familia ella es Bella- La anunció mientras muchas miradas doradas la analizaban, en ese momento se percato del parecido que tenían aquellas personas con los hermanos y padres de Edward, todos tan pálidos como la cal como era natural en los vampiros, ojos dorados y facciones finas, todos parecían modelos de revista y estaban vestidos en colores pasteles, se quito su abrigo y lo coloco sobre el sofá, su vestido lucio deslumbrante ante los demás.

Junto al piano se hallaba una joven rubia, no debía pasar de los venti tantos y a su lado un hombre bastante mayor que ellos, aunque no llegaría a los cuarenta años en su vida humana.

-Bella ella son Irina y Eleazar- Anuncio Esme al percatarse de la dirección de su mirada. –Ella es Carmen- Señalo a una mujer sentada al lado de su madre guardaba cierto parecido a la que se llamaba Irina y era mucho mayor, calculo que tal vez sería su madre o alguna hermana mayor, aunque era imposible asegurarlo, la misma rosalie se hacía pasar por la melliza de Jasper aunque ninguno guardaba parentesco.

-Y por ultimo ellas son Tanya y kate, las tres son hermanas e hijas de Eleazar y Carmen- le informó la duende mientras su espalda se tensaba. Si que tenía razón.

-Es un placer conocerlos al fin, todos me han hablado mucho de ustedes, son de Denali por lo que sé- Comento en un intento por romper la tensión.

Un rostro le pareció bastante familiar y aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Había vagado por Alaska ¿Cuántas? ¿Una…dos veces? Recordaba haber visto una cabellera rubia entre la nieve en una ocasión, aunque estaba tan magullada que era difícil saber a ciencia cierta nada…

-También es un placer conocerte Bella, nos han llegado muchas noticias tuyas- KLa saco de sus pensamientos la mas bajita de todas, sus manos tomaron las de ella y agradeció mentalmente a su cuerpo por permanecer tranquila.

-Esme nos había dicho eras encantadora, pero se ha quedado corta, eres hermosa… Casi sobrenatural- Bromeó la de cabello rubio rojizo… Tanya.

Bella POV

Mi madre fue la primera en romper a carcajadas, mi padre sonrió nervioso y yo solo alcance a sentir la cara ardiendo, no sabía si era por los nervios o por el aparente alago.

-Gracias- Murmure por lo bajo.

Las horas se pasaron rápido entre las charlas de las familias y los chistes de Emmet, pronto nos vimos en la enorme mesa Cullen, Esme se había esforzado haciendo una cena exquisita, suave de sabor por supuesto pero devoramos cada bocado, mis padres por la ansiedad del momento, yo porque me había encantado el pavo.

Los vampiros por otro lado, parecían tensos y llevaban bocados pequeños a sus bocas, me sentí apenada por ellos, creo que el único divertido por la situación era mi padre, bueno… quizá me reí un poco de Emmet y rose. Cada tanto alguno desaparecía, supongo que para aliviarse un poco.

Durante toda la noche mantuve una distancia prudencial de Edward, mis padres estaban presentes, normalmente no éramos muy demostrativos delante de su familia y ahora que estaban los Denali…

-Bueno, la tradición es quedarse a dormir y abrir los obsequios mañana por la mañana pero con el permiso de la familia Swan- Anunció Alice mientras mi madre asentía –Vamos a adelantarnos un poco, luego saldremos a divertirnos- Canturreo finalmente.

-Esperen- Interrumpió mi madre –Con permiso, ahora vuelvo- y salió como un vendaval del comedor, la duende pareció confundida por primera vez desde que la conozco así que tome una imagen mental de su rostro me disculpé dejando a mi padre con los ojos como platos. Reí por lo bajito mientras ayudaba a René a sacar los muchos obsequitos del maletero. Los de la familia Cullen los había elegido yo, los de los Denali los había comprado mi madre según los consejos que le había mandado Alice…

El gran árbol que decoraba la sala se vio colmado de tantos paquetes coloridos. Finalmente todos parecieron ir hasta la sala y allí comenzó la verdadera locura…

Todos los paquetes se había repartido, todos teníamos al menos cinco.

-Este último dice… Isabella Swan- Murmuro Esme tendiéndome un último obsequio, tenia forma de sobre y por la perfecta y trabajada caligrafía, pertenecía a alguien muy particular… Mi mirada se poso sobre la suya y una sonrisa me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza… Sonreí.

-¿Listos?- Todos asentimos –¡Ya pueden abrirlos!- Se adelanto Emmet recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte de Esme.

Nadie había dicho que fuese una competencia, pero por alguna extraña razón los papeles volaban de lado a lado, las risas no se hicieron esperar y los vampiros parecían haber hecho una especie de acuerdo para moverse a velocidad humana, claro que mis padres no "sabían" la verdad. Aquello hizo todo más divertido.

De reojo vi a Jasper ojear el libro que le compre, rose presumía un atuendo diminuto de color rojo, mientras tanya parecía tener uno parecido en tonos violetas.

Mi primer descubriendo fue una mochila para la escuela de color negro, era hermosa y la textura de la fina y resistente tela me hacía pensar que…

-Louis Voutton… Alice- Me queje mientras esta solo esbozaba su súper sonrisa de marca registrada

-Culpable- Respondió divertida mientras yo le agradecía e iba por el segundo.

El paquete era cuadrado y algo pesado, el papel de un verde claro quedo hecho pedazos y allí estaban, tres libros… alucine, ¡diablos!… _The Hunger Games, _ Catching Fire y Mockingjay ¡L trilogia!

¡Gracias Jasper!

Fui a por uno suave de papel rojo, no tenía forma por lo que lo abrí con más cuidado solo destrozado un poco el papel, por un costado me percate que era seda… ]Trague pesado, era similar al que Rose y Tanya recibieron, solo que este era negro y tenia… Encaje.

Mire la tarjeta.

_Para: Bellis Bells _

_De: Su unico hermano favorito duh_

Suspire y termine de sacar el trocito de tela, no lo levante en volandas si no que lo coloque con cuidado en mis piernas, intente darle forma para descubrir en que parte de mi anatomía semejante cosita cabria pero no fue otra más que mi madre quien decidió ayudarme…

-Esto va así Bella- Susurro mientras lo volteaba, al parecer lo estaba viendo al revés, enrojecí desde la punta del cabello hasta mis dedos del pie.

¿Era lo que yo creía que era?

Casi me infarto al ver a mi madre levantarlo en el aire

-Es un baby doll-

Cantó alegre mientras mi padre palidecía Emmet reía y Rose parecía compararlo con el suyo y el de Tanya.

No quise ver la reacción de nadie más, tome el trozo de tela mientras murmuraba un _gracias emmet _entre dientes, por suerte todos parecían más interesados en sus obsequios que en mi, le eche un vistazo a Edward de reojo y parecía reprender a su hermano aunque de manera divertida.

Recibí una blusa turquesa por parte de mi madre y Charlie. Rose me había regalado una hermosa bufanda de color beige, las hermanas Denali unas botas para nieve del mismo color, supuse que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Elezar y Carmen me obsequiaron un hermoso estuche de maquillaje y finalmente allí estaba, el sobre dorado.

Lo había dejado de último porque sabía que muchos estarían expectantes ante lo que me daría Edward, entre ellos Charlie, así que con manos temblorosas abrí un extremo y descubrí una pulsera fina de plata con un dije, curiosamente parecía ser una llave antigua en miniatura que brillaba por varios cristales incrustados…

¿Diamantes?

A la hermosa prenda se sujetaba otra nota, esta por supuesto era más pequeña

_Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero tienes la llave de mi corazón… Solo tú fuiste capaz de abrirlo_

El nudo que se me hizo en la garganta me dejo muda

Pero no era todo.

Dentro del sobre reposaba una tarjeta, la saque con cuidado y mi mente se quedo en blanco…

_¿Te escaparías esta noche conmigo?_

* * *

_Ajaaaa! hahahaha bueeeno eso es todo amigas, pero por hoy , no dire fechas por que la verdad siempre me pasa que lo que digo pocas veces se da prefiero mantenerme calladita asi que no se bien cuando sera mi proxima actualizacion, claro, tardare poco ya agarre el hilo otra vez se los garantizo, asi que si deciden seguir este viaje conmigo nos leemos pronto, espero les haya gustado el cap saludos! xoxo  
_

_Pdatta: Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews me llegan a mi celular y siempre los leo, me alegran el diaaaa asi que una vez mas gracias por tomarse ese tiempo de sus vidas para saludar, expresar sus dudas, darme sus criticas positivas y darme animo, no es facil expresar con palabras lo que significan. Gracias!_


End file.
